


A Super Cute Time with Nick Nocturne! ( OC X Nick Nocturne )

by CHERYL_THE_AUTISTIC_WOODENSTICKS, ShiftyTheLameRaccoon



Category: Night Mind
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHERYL_THE_AUTISTIC_WOODENSTICKS/pseuds/CHERYL_THE_AUTISTIC_WOODENSTICKS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiftyTheLameRaccoon/pseuds/ShiftyTheLameRaccoon
Summary: The Reader who is so happen to be OC, unexpected fall in love with mysterious strange student at the school of her. Is he true love the Reader always desire?





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Mara! And I’m here at Steve Wozniak Tech Academy School! This place is always my hope to come here. Now, my hope is coming true! I couldn’t believe a boring and blend girl like me who had a chance of getting here! With that said….I’m also nervous!

Oh, man. The possibility of falling in any courses is too much to think about it! I can’t get a terrible grade in here! I know my parent will be so sad to hear! I need to work harder than before now. I can’t get lazy in a time like this!

But….but….oh, there’s so many I wanted to do beside work! I wanted to get in the club. Meet new people, make new friends and….find my one true love. But I know true love truly doesn’t exist but the part of me hope for the wonderful miracles. Most of the time, sweet dream are made of this feeling of mine….

I couldn’t help myself but see this such beautiful scenery of this school. Cherry trees, with a each little bit of the leaf falling out. All the way to the ground. And the blue sky as well. Today is very special, and He know it! Wait a minute, how long was I standing here?! Oh, no! I could be late today! On my first day of this school! I can’t let that happen to me!

I ran toward the front door as fast as I could. I’m surprised there was no guard nearby. Maybe this school is so safe that doesn't need one! Another positive thing about Steve Wozniak Tech School! And another thing too! The hallway is clean, like, totally sparkle clean! I never seen any school I’ve been so clean before! I always wonder how on earth did I manage to get here. Maybe lucky on my side? I guess I may never know…!

Still, I couldn’t help myself but to wonder these thing. My parent always did I’m such a curiously little child, it’s scary! Sadly, I lost my train of thought whatever I accidentally knock over something. Which….how I ended up meeting him in totally unexpected way!

 

[THE WONDERFUL MAN HIMSELF](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FkIdiTWmIY)


	2. Chapter 2

Nick S’ PERSPECTIVE

â̶̙̖͙̞̭̤̅̆ḧ̷̨̛̛̺̙͔̺̘̥͇̞̤̖͙͙̰͈̩̺̞́͛̓͊̉̑̆̃͋̈́̕͝ͅ ̷̢̢̛̥͇͍̦̠̖͇͍͔͎̦̈́̏̌̍̽̓̽̍̾̄̅̏͌̇̈́̚̚i̸̡̽̍̾̅ţ̴̧̟͕̯͇͙̝̖͈͇̮̈́̋̃̓̊̐ ̴̨̻͚̳̯̝̰̐͐̈́̈́̈̍̉͝w̴̡̖̻̗͓̆̈́̽̐̋͋̓͂͊͒̈͘̚͠a̶͖̫͉͎̗̞̝̻͕̺̲̫̣͔̪͚̳̤̣̤̭̞͕̐̽͋̔̈̽́͊̎͋̄͘͠͝͝š̴̹͇̄̎̈̌͆́̄̅̑̓̒̅̏̐͒̏̔̊͘͠͝ ̵̼͉̭̯͋c̶̨̨͔̯̪̠̜̬̖͚͉̙̻̤̩̹͖͆̽̈́͗̓͆̿͛̓͋̈̈́̒̾̈͆́͘̚ͅř̸͉̙͕͓̖̗̥̑͘a̴̗͓̤̙̒͐̇̈͂̎͌̐̐̍̽͊̈́͛͘͠z̴̨̮̤͈̮͍̟͇̰̫̺̮͔͔̩̪̪̈́̇̐̌͐̌̋̓͐̄͛̃͒͑͐͂̕͘y̴̢̛̪̭̻̜̰͔̻͇͎̱͍̺͓͋̑͗̑̋̊͐̽͝,̸̧̡̮̱̮̟̞̞̽̊̐̆͑̉̄̋ ̵̩̩̘̞̻͙̘̱̱̘̲͕͙̜̻̓̿͂̓̇̋͊s̸̨̞̱͈̳̮̳͚̱̥͉̰̦͉͙͈̱̲̩̫̣͙͕̈́̄̅̎͝e̵̡̛͉̤̳̟̘͎̱͚̺̺̜͎͍̾̌̊̈́̓̾̉̕ė̷̢̡̛̹̖̯̹͚̇̐̏̿̓͊̆́͑̿̒̒̎̕̚͝͝͠͝į̴̧̛͓͉͖͚͇̰̪̩̙͐́̐͛̓̆͊̔͛͠͝ͅn̷͎͚̠̝̺̟̘̞̗̞̘͍̼̹̒͆͋̉͛͐̀̓͒͗͜͠g̶̛̤̯̯̟̥͕̥̯͎̠̖͈̯̘̮̥͎͎͚̭̭̦̦͛̆͒̍͐̄̈̍̋̉͂̂̾̏̓ͅ ̵̨̛͇̩͚͍͚̑̾͐̄̎̆̌̽̾̆̏̾̆̿̋͌̕͘ḩ̴̢̡̘̰͎̮̫͙͔̣̾̀̈́̔̑̈́͑̈́̕͜͝ḛ̸̢̧̘̺̖̌r̴̙̖̻͙̞̱̘̭̩̋̃̓̉͂̃̎̍͊̿̋͗͂̋̕ ̶̧͖̰̼͙̤͔͈̹̺̊̅̿͌̇̃̂̂̿͆͜͝w̶̨̢̪̯͓̲̦͚̩͈̠̻̼̤̺̖̮̰͕͉͍̰̄̿̂̀̑͐̍̑̆͑̔̈̆̋̾͊̃͘o̴͎̙̖̹̼̭̓̃̐͆͑̏̂̾̂͆n̵̢̢̛͔͙̱̹̰͙͍̮̟̣̟̭̫͚̮̖̓̿̇̓͆̓͌̋̐̓̔͂̐̚͝d̸̡̤͇͇̱̃͗̓̂̋̒̏̎̍̑͐̅̅̋̂́͛̓͒̕̕͝͠ę̶̗͕̖͉̥͂̇͐̇̈̂͋̓̾̇̈̏̿͆̕͝͠ŗ̷̢̥̫̦̦̭̞̱̬͍̩͇̘̰̆̈́̓͑̂͌͒͑̚ͅf̵̫̪̙̹̖̩̲̹͉̏͋̍́̚͝͝ư̸̧̡̢̬͕̜͇͈͎̪͖͇̝̇͆̾̓͌̾̾̔̍́̑̿̅̍͜͝͝ͅl̴̟̗̦͍͔̝͙̜̄̿͌̌̏͒̇̎̈͗͗̒̄͆̌̕͝͝ ̵̧̮͈̪̦̦͚̫͍̖̮̟̹̠̟̙͔̠̒̀̊̌͂f̷̢̢̧̛̛̯̬͈̗̩͔͎̭̫̥̝̣̩͓͔͖̼̭̝̓̈͌̈́̔̓͋͂̈̃̀͛͛͘̚͜ą̴̢̨̰͍̤̬̗̟̼͊̃͛̑̾̆̎̈̓̏͑̊̏͘͝͝͝ͅc̶̡͙̝̆̓̎̾͒̏̓͘͝͝e̶̤̱̓͐̒̑̿̅̎̽́̍̄̈͗̒̓͆̚̕.̷̢̼̘̹͖͓̫̤̻̘̝̲̯̗̼̟͔̺̬̯̙̭͑͘̚ͅͅ ̵̘̹̦̣̘̜̰̲͉̹̘͓͇̫̼̙̀̌͐̈́̅͂̊̂̍̽̓͒̌̍̑̋̎̈̌̓͘͘͝͝ͅÄ̷̡̨̧̹̥̝͚͕̹͙͇̝̞̰̣͔͇̱̘͙̤̥̪̤́̾͗̄̍̑̇̏͊̑̂͆͘͘n̶̡̜̘̱̰͚̤̤̩̣̻̜͎̼̠͉̲͔̰͙̤̏̄̈́͛̈́̚͜ḑ̷̢̪̞̬̝̝̹͇̲̙̳͛͊̅̋͛̆̽ͅ ̶̛͇̯̣̮͒̆̉͜h̸̡̬̹̙̟̲̘͈̲͙͔̣̗̝̦͔̪̹̙̓͑̎ȩ̷̧͓̟͕̗̤͈̣̙̝̘̣͎̖̼̞̰̹́͗͐̌̃͋̆̒͜͜r̵̩͍͔̥̱̞̫̪̥̖̘̋̆͌̉̐̃̅̒̃͗͆̏̉̿̃̑͋̋̚̕̚ ̸̢̢̣̳͙̝̦̘̲͕͖̰̗̲̥̤̫̑̚͝ş̸͍͍̩̳͖̺̮̩͚̺̱̦̹͎̼͓̟͕̂̎͑͊͛̅̿̈́͑͗̈́̈͂̈́͊̄̚͘o̸̦͕̓͝ ̷̘̤̣̥͖͉̼̲̦͌͛̓̿̓͠ͅc̵̨̨̨͇͔͉͓̟͖̻͕̙̰̠̪̦̗̯̺̩̑̉̈͌͂̈́̓͐̓͊͐̇͊̏͆͘͘͜͝͠ù̷̢̥̤̥̙̰̖͔͎̺̰͈̲̮̻͈̤̻̪̙̏̒̌̉̈͂̂̄̀̊̀̏̓̎̈͒̑̎̂̈́͌͘͝t̶̢̩̦͉̱̣̺̜̥͔͚͓͎͎͖̘͚̖̼̺̝̾̿̂̊̈̔̅̏́̔̈́͂̐̓̓̽̈́̒̉̎̚̚͜ͅė̶͓͖̝̦̼̲̳̽̌͊̕ ̶̝͍̺̻̟̠͈̥͍̝̱̞̘̟̭͘͜ͅͅb̶̢͇̥̜͚̩͇͎͙̼̆̏͋̐̔̍́̊̽́̓͐̕͘͝͝͝ơ̶̟͎̥̘̝̙̯̂̿̋̈́̋́͗̚d̶̢͈̟͎͍̬̥̖̫̻̙̰̘͙͇͙͕̥̖͒̀̂̓͛̐͜͜ͅͅỵ̷̧̡̧̘̳̙̰̺̞̯͈̟̻͎͉̼̋̂̓̄͌͒̌̄̐̔̏̄̐̈́͒̈́́̄͌͘͜͜͠͠.̴̡̧̢̛̻͍̜̜͉̲̺̳̯̪̩̲͕̺͆͂͑̂͆͑̚ ̵̢̧̨̡̖̥͚͕̺̳̞͍͕̜͔͔̹͉̥̗̫̏͜͝Į̸̼͕̪̯̦̲̘̐̋̊͌̐̂̾̒̏̍͠͝ ̶̬̪̻̗̫͎͚̖̫͖͈̫͓̬̹͉̰̝̈́͛̈́̀̅̇̌̀͊̓̍̿̏̒͋̀̈̚̚͠l̵̤̩̟̩̞̃̾̆͛̐͂̋͌̈̽̈́̈͒̈͗͑̇͘͜o̸̙̞̓̇͊̐͋͑̊͐͒̉̃v̶̡̨̹̖̜̟̭͉̦͓̤̤͍̺͉̠̙͋̋̉͛̀̋̍͂͌͌͒͐̓͊͠ê̶͙̣̦̘̮͎͘ ̷̢̡̡̹̙̳̟̭̙̬̻̣̩̦͙̍̆̋͛̓̋͂͋̄̎̈̏̉͌̊͒̆̃͠h̶̼̹͓̰̪̱̥̞̽̅̑̔͐͐͒͠ͅͅe̸̤͇̜͎̻͍̠̻̹̥͎̩̭̦̠͖̕͜r̵̢̛̮̭̯̯̫̠̲̜̰̳̝͚̝̈́̃̓͐͑̉̒̃̊̆̊̈̾̈́͆̑͐͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅ!̷̧̢̨̢̯̞̼̞̫̘̯̝͈̣̟̝͚̫͉͇̮̤̥̃̉͂͗̂̌̔̏̈͒̊͗̿͒͗͘ ̵̡͔̭̭͇̆̆̍̄͗̑̓͒͋̂̐̉̓͛͘͜͝Į̸̳̟͔̜̬͎̖͙̳͊̊͛͌̓̾̂͒̋͐̆͝ ̸̨̨̛̹͕̹̦̻͎̥̥͕̭̜͓̖̳͍̹̟̼̗̟͇̥̼̋̔̎̈́̕͝l̵̢̡̢̺͇̘͚̩̖̭̼͙͓̥͕͕̓̿̏̆̊̑̈́͌͛͆̊̅́̂̚̚̕͜ǫ̴͕͖̭̙͕̆̍͑͝ͅͅv̴̡̛̭̱̱̝̯̂̓͛̽̑̎̇̐̈́̋̚̕̚͘͜e̵̦̠͇͕͕͂̓̈́̓́̑͂͘͘͜͝ ̷̧̧̤̠̥͈͇̣̺̮̩͕̰͖̰͈̬̻̪͍̖̈́̓̅̃̓̔̽̌̓͒̎̽̆̓̒͋̊̀h̷̨̧͈̺͎̲̙̦̦͚̫͚̯̱̖̬̹̠̖̰̖̣͐̂̾̑͋̾̍̋̒̌͂̏̒̐̈͌̚͘̕͝ȩ̶̜̝͍̝̰̙͚̙̰̱̈́͊̈̓̃ͅŕ̷̛̛̛̛̮̙̪͕̤͚̝̺̝̥̬̯͌͐̆̎̆̅͂̐͛̒̏̈́̚͘ ̵̢̭͎̣̝̋̇̃̋͗͂͒̓̆̎́͋̏́̕͠͝s̷̨͈̀ǫ̶̪͚̞̲̹͈̯̭̬̟̬̫͇̹̘̲̳͚͐͜͠ ̵̨̛̛̲̰̭̯̯̪͔͚̲̤̥̮̣͇̤̣̩̊͜ͅͅm̸̡͚̰̦̹̲͙͉̦͚̈͌̃͌ų̵̡̢͍͔̦͕͎͔̭͇̙̬͓̻̻̪̣̹̰͕̰̞̇̈́͆͑͋̚͜͠ͅç̴̨̨̛̼̲̜̱̫̪̟͔̮͍̟̘͔̹̣͇͓̊͗̿̿̋͋̓͂͆͆̽͒̄̑̔̓̊̕͜͜͝h̴̢̨̧̘͎͎̮̞̤̲͈͎̻̮͈̎͒͜!̸̨̤̲̟̙͕̗̘͚̹͍̯̯͔̤͇͌̀͛͗̆͗̀̿͋̑̊͒̿͊̒̋̐̉̓̈́̈͝

â̶̙̖͙̞̭̤̅̆ḧ̷̨̛̛̺̙͔̺̘̥͇̞̤̖͙͙̰͈̩̺̞́͛̓͊̉̑̆̃͋̈́̕͝ͅ ̷̢̢̛̥͇͍̦̠̖͇͍͔͎̦̈́̏̌̍̽̓̽̍̾̄̅̏͌̇̈́̚̚i̸̡̽̍̾̅ţ̴̧̟͕̯͇͙̝̖͈͇̮̈́̋̃̓̊̐ ̴̨̻͚̳̯̝̰̐͐̈́̈́̈̍̉͝w̴̡̖̻̗͓̆̈́̽̐̋͋̓͂͊͒̈͘̚͠a̶͖̫͉͎̗̞̝̻͕̺̲̫̣͔̪͚̳̤̣̤̭̞͕̐̽͋̔̈̽́͊̎͋̄͘͠͝͝š̴̹͇̄̎̈̌͆́̄̅̑̓̒̅̏̐͒̏̔̊͘͠͝ ̵̼͉̭̯͋c̶̨̨͔̯̪̠̜̬̖͚͉̙̻̤̩̹͖͆̽̈́͗̓͆̿͛̓͋̈̈́̒̾̈͆́͘̚ͅř̸͉̙͕͓̖̗̥̑͘a̴̗͓̤̙̒͐̇̈͂̎͌̐̐̍̽͊̈́͛͘͠z̴̨̮̤͈̮͍̟͇̰̫̺̮͔͔̩̪̪̈́̇̐̌͐̌̋̓͐̄͛̃͒͑͐͂̕͘y̴̢̛̪̭̻̜̰͔̻͇͎̱͍̺͓͋̑͗̑̋̊͐̽͝,̸̧̡̮̱̮̟̞̞̽̊̐̆͑̉̄̋ ̵̩̩̘̞̻͙̘̱̱̘̲͕͙̜̻̓̿͂̓̇̋͊s̸̨̞̱͈̳̮̳͚̱̥͉̰̦͉͙͈̱̲̩̫̣͙͕̈́̄̅̎͝e̵̡̛͉̤̳̟̘͎̱͚̺̺̜͎͍̾̌̊̈́̓̾̉̕ė̷̢̡̛̹̖̯̹͚̇̐̏̿̓͊̆́͑̿̒̒̎̕̚͝͝͠͝į̴̧̛͓͉͖͚͇̰̪̩̙͐́̐͛̓̆͊̔͛͠͝ͅn̷͎͚̠̝̺̟̘̞̗̞̘͍̼̹̒͆͋̉͛͐̀̓͒͗͜͠g̶̛̤̯̯̟̥͕̥̯͎̠̖͈̯̘̮̥͎͎͚̭̭̦̦͛̆͒̍͐̄̈̍̋̉͂̂̾̏̓ͅ ̵̨̛͇̩͚͍͚̑̾͐̄̎̆̌̽̾̆̏̾̆̿̋͌̕͘ḩ̴̢̡̘̰͎̮̫͙͔̣̾̀̈́̔̑̈́͑̈́̕͜͝ḛ̸̢̧̘̺̖̌r̴̙̖̻͙̞̱̘̭̩̋̃̓̉͂̃̎̍͊̿̋͗͂̋̕ ̶̧͖̰̼͙̤͔͈̹̺̊̅̿͌̇̃̂̂̿͆͜͝w̶̨̢̪̯͓̲̦͚̩͈̠̻̼̤̺̖̮̰͕͉͍̰̄̿̂̀̑͐̍̑̆͑̔̈̆̋̾͊̃͘o̴͎̙̖̹̼̭̓̃̐͆͑̏̂̾̂͆n̵̢̢̛͔͙̱̹̰͙͍̮̟̣̟̭̫͚̮̖̓̿̇̓͆̓͌̋̐̓̔͂̐̚͝d̸̡̤͇͇̱̃͗̓̂̋̒̏̎̍̑͐̅̅̋̂́͛̓͒̕̕͝͠ę̶̗͕̖͉̥͂̇͐̇̈̂͋̓̾̇̈̏̿͆̕͝͠ŗ̷̢̥̫̦̦̭̞̱̬͍̩͇̘̰̆̈́̓͑̂͌͒͑̚ͅf̵̫̪̙̹̖̩̲̹͉̏͋̍́̚͝͝ư̸̧̡̢̬͕̜͇͈͎̪͖͇̝̇͆̾̓͌̾̾̔̍́̑̿̅̍͜͝͝ͅl̴̟̗̦͍͔̝͙̜̄̿͌̌̏͒̇̎̈͗͗̒̄͆̌̕͝͝ ̵̧̮͈̪̦̦͚̫͍̖̮̟̹̠̟̙͔̠̒̀̊̌͂f̷̢̢̧̛̛̯̬͈̗̩͔͎̭̫̥̝̣̩͓͔͖̼̭̝̓̈͌̈́̔̓͋͂̈̃̀͛͛͘̚͜ą̴̢̨̰͍̤̬̗̟̼͊̃͛̑̾̆̎̈̓̏͑̊̏͘͝͝͝ͅc̶̡͙̝̆̓̎̾͒̏̓͘͝͝e̶̤̱̓͐̒̑̿̅̎̽́̍̄̈͗̒̓͆̚̕.̷̢̼̘̹͖͓̫̤̻̘̝̲̯̗̼̟͔̺̬̯̙̭͑͘̚ͅͅ ̵̘̹̦̣̘̜̰̲͉̹̘͓͇̫̼̙̀̌͐̈́̅͂̊̂̍̽̓͒̌̍̑̋̎̈̌̓͘͘͝͝ͅÄ̷̡̨̧̹̥̝͚͕̹͙͇̝̞̰̣͔͇̱̘͙̤̥̪̤́̾͗̄̍̑̇̏͊̑̂͆͘͘n̶̡̜̘̱̰͚̤̤̩̣̻̜͎̼̠͉̲͔̰͙̤̏̄̈́͛̈́̚͜ḑ̷̢̪̞̬̝̝̹͇̲̙̳͛͊̅̋͛̆̽ͅ ̶̛͇̯̣̮͒̆̉͜h̸̡̬̹̙̟̲̘͈̲͙͔̣̗̝̦͔̪̹̙̓͑̎ȩ̷̧͓̟͕̗̤͈̣̙̝̘̣͎̖̼̞̰̹́͗͐̌̃͋̆̒͜͜r̵̩͍͔̥̱̞̫̪̥̖̘̋̆͌̉̐̃̅̒̃͗͆̏̉̿̃̑͋̋̚̕̚ ̸̢̢̣̳͙̝̦̘̲͕͖̰̗̲̥̤̫̑̚͝ş̸͍͍̩̳͖̺̮̩͚̺̱̦̹͎̼͓̟͕̂̎͑͊͛̅̿̈́͑͗̈́̈͂̈́͊̄̚͘o̸̦͕̓͝ ̷̘̤̣̥͖͉̼̲̦͌͛̓̿̓͠ͅc̵̨̨̨͇͔͉͓̟͖̻͕̙̰̠̪̦̗̯̺̩̑̉̈͌͂̈́̓͐̓͊͐̇͊̏͆͘͘͜͝͠ù̷̢̥̤̥̙̰̖͔͎̺̰͈̲̮̻͈̤̻̪̙̏̒̌̉̈͂̂̄̀̊̀̏̓̎̈͒̑̎̂̈́͌͘͝t̶̢̩̦͉̱̣̺̜̥͔͚͓͎͎͖̘͚̖̼̺̝̾̿̂̊̈̔̅̏́̔̈́͂̐̓̓̽̈́̒̉̎̚̚͜ͅė̶͓͖̝̦̼̲̳̽̌͊̕ ̶̝͍̺̻̟̠͈̥͍̝̱̞̘̟̭͘͜ͅͅb̶̢͇̥̜͚̩͇͎͙̼̆̏͋̐̔̍́̊̽́̓͐̕͘͝͝͝ơ̶̟͎̥̘̝̙̯̂̿̋̈́̋́͗̚d̶̢͈̟͎͍̬̥̖̫̻̙̰̘͙͇͙͕̥̖͒̀̂̓͛̐͜͜ͅͅỵ̷̧̡̧̘̳̙̰̺̞̯͈̟̻͎͉̼̋̂̓̄͌͒̌̄̐̔̏̄̐̈́͒̈́́̄͌͘͜͜͠͠.̴̡̧̢̛̻͍̜̜͉̲̺̳̯̪̩̲͕̺͆͂͑̂͆͑̚ ̵̢̧̨̡̖̥͚͕̺̳̞͍͕̜͔͔̹͉̥̗̫̏͜͝Į̸̼͕̪̯̦̲̘̐̋̊͌̐̂̾̒̏̍͠͝ ̶̬̪̻̗̫͎͚̖̫͖͈̫͓̬̹͉̰̝̈́͛̈́̀̅̇̌̀͊̓̍̿̏̒͋̀̈̚̚͠l̵̤̩̟̩̞̃̾̆͛̐͂̋͌̈̽̈́̈͒̈͗͑̇͘͜o̸̙̞̓̇͊̐͋͑̊͐͒̉̃v̶̡̨̹̖̜̟̭͉̦͓̤̤͍̺͉̠̙͋̋̉͛̀̋̍͂͌͌͒͐̓͊͠ê̶͙̣̦̘̮͎͘ ̷̢̡̡̹̙̳̟̭̙̬̻̣̩̦͙̍̆̋͛̓̋͂͋̄̎̈̏̉͌̊͒̆̃͠h̶̼̹͓̰̪̱̥̞̽̅̑̔͐͐͒͠ͅͅe̸̤͇̜͎̻͍̠̻̹̥͎̩̭̦̠͖̕͜r̵̢̛̮̭̯̯̫̠̲̜̰̳̝͚̝̈́̃̓͐͑̉̒̃̊̆̊̈̾̈́͆̑͐͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅ!̷̧̢̨̢̯̞̼̞̫̘̯̝͈̣̟̝͚̫͉͇̮̤̥̃̉͂͗̂̌̔̏̈͒̊͗̿͒͗͘ ̵̡͔̭̭͇̆̆̍̄͗̑̓͒͋̂̐̉̓͛͘͜͝Į̸̳̟͔̜̬͎̖͙̳͊̊͛͌̓̾̂͒̋͐̆͝ ̸̨̨̛̹͕̹̦̻͎̥̥͕̭̜͓̖̳͍̹̟̼̗̟͇̥̼̋̔̎̈́̕͝l̵̢̡̢̺͇̘͚̩̖̭̼͙͓̥͕͕̓̿̏̆̊̑̈́͌͛͆̊̅́̂̚̚̕͜ǫ̴͕͖̭̙͕̆̍͑͝ͅͅv̴̡̛̭̱̱̝̯̂̓͛̽̑̎̇̐̈́̋̚̕̚͘͜e̵̦̠͇͕͕͂̓̈́̓́̑͂͘͘͜͝ ̷̧̧̤̠̥͈͇̣̺̮̩͕̰͖̰͈̬̻̪͍̖̈́̓̅̃̓̔̽̌̓͒̎̽̆̓̒͋̊̀h̷̨̧͈̺͎̲̙̦̦͚̫͚̯̱̖̬̹̠̖̰̖̣͐̂̾̑͋̾̍̋̒̌͂̏̒̐̈͌̚͘̕͝ȩ̶̜̝͍̝̰̙͚̙̰̱̈́͊̈̓̃ͅŕ̷̛̛̛̛̮̙̪͕̤͚̝̺̝̥̬̯͌͐̆̎̆̅͂̐͛̒̏̈́̚͘ ̵̢̭͎̣̝̋̇̃̋͗͂͒̓̆̎́͋̏́̕͠͝s̷̨͈̀ǫ̶̪͚̞̲̹͈̯̭̬̟̬̫͇̹̘̲̳͚͐͜͠ ̵̨̛̛̲̰̭̯̯̪͔͚̲̤̥̮̣͇̤̣̩̊͜ͅͅm̸̡͚̰̦̹̲͙͉̦͚̈͌̃͌ų̵̡̢͍͔̦͕͎͔̭͇̙̬͓̻̻̪̣̹̰͕̰̞̇̈́͆͑͋̚͜͠ͅç̴̨̨̛̼̲̜̱̫̪̟͔̮͍̟̘͔̹̣͇͓̊͗̿̿̋͋̓͂͆͆̽͒̄̑̔̓̊̕͜͜͝h̴̢̨̧̘͎͎̮̞̤̲͈͎̻̮͈̎͒͜!̸̨̤̲̟̙͕̗̘͚̹͍̯̯͔̤͇͌̀͛͗̆͗̀̿͋̑̊͒̿͊̒̋̐̉̓̈́̈͝â̶̙̖͙̞̭̤̅̆ḧ̷̨̛̛̺̙͔̺̘̥͇̞̤̖͙͙̰͈̩̺̞́͛̓͊̉̑̆̃͋̈́̕͝ͅ ̷̢̢̛̥͇͍̦̠̖͇͍͔͎̦̈́̏̌̍̽̓̽̍̾̄̅̏͌̇̈́̚̚i̸̡̽̍̾̅ţ̴̧̟͕̯͇͙̝̖͈͇̮̈́̋̃̓̊̐ ̴̨̻͚̳̯̝̰̐͐̈́̈́̈̍̉͝w̴̡̖̻̗͓̆̈́̽̐̋͋̓͂͊͒̈͘̚͠a̶͖̫͉͎̗̞̝̻͕̺̲̫̣͔̪͚̳̤̣̤̭̞͕̐̽͋̔̈̽́͊̎͋̄͘͠͝͝š̴̹͇̄̎̈̌͆́̄̅̑̓̒̅̏̐͒̏̔̊͘͠͝ ̵̼͉̭̯͋c̶̨̨͔̯̪̠̜̬̖͚͉̙̻̤̩̹͖͆̽̈́͗̓͆̿͛̓͋̈̈́̒̾̈͆́͘̚ͅř̸͉̙͕͓̖̗̥̑͘a̴̗͓̤̙̒͐̇̈͂̎͌̐̐̍̽͊̈́͛͘͠z̴̨̮̤͈̮͍̟͇̰̫̺̮͔͔̩̪̪̈́̇̐̌͐̌̋̓͐̄͛̃͒͑͐͂̕͘y̴̢̛̪̭̻̜̰͔̻͇͎̱͍̺͓͋̑͗̑̋̊͐̽͝,̸̧̡̮̱̮̟̞̞̽̊̐̆͑̉̄̋ ̵̩̩̘̞̻͙̘̱̱̘̲͕͙̜̻̓̿͂̓̇̋͊s̸̨̞̱͈̳̮̳͚̱̥͉̰̦͉͙͈̱̲̩̫̣͙͕̈́̄̅̎͝e̵̡̛͉̤̳̟̘͎̱͚̺̺̜͎͍̾̌̊̈́̓̾̉̕ė̷̢̡̛̹̖̯̹͚̇̐̏̿̓͊̆́͑̿̒̒̎̕̚͝͝͠͝į̴̧̛͓͉͖͚͇̰̪̩̙͐́̐͛̓̆͊̔͛͠͝ͅn̷͎͚̠̝̺̟̘̞̗̞̘͍̼̹̒͆͋̉͛͐̀̓͒͗͜͠g̶̛̤̯̯̟̥͕̥̯͎̠̖͈̯̘̮̥͎͎͚̭̭̦̦͛̆͒̍͐̄̈̍̋̉͂̂̾̏̓ͅ ̵̨̛͇̩͚͍͚̑̾͐̄̎̆̌̽̾̆̏̾̆̿̋͌̕͘ḩ̴̢̡̘̰͎̮̫͙͔̣̾̀̈́̔̑̈́͑̈́̕͜͝ḛ̸̢̧̘̺̖̌r̴̙̖̻͙̞̱̘̭̩̋̃̓̉͂̃̎̍͊̿̋͗͂̋̕ ̶̧͖̰̼͙̤͔͈̹̺̊̅̿͌̇̃̂̂̿͆͜͝w̶̨̢̪̯͓̲̦͚̩͈̠̻̼̤̺̖̮̰͕͉͍̰̄̿̂̀̑͐̍̑̆͑̔̈̆̋̾͊̃͘o̴͎̙̖̹̼̭̓̃̐͆͑̏̂̾̂͆n̵̢̢̛͔͙̱̹̰͙͍̮̟̣̟̭̫͚̮̖̓̿̇̓͆̓͌̋̐̓̔͂̐̚͝d̸̡̤͇͇̱̃͗̓̂̋̒̏̎̍̑͐̅̅̋̂́͛̓͒̕̕͝͠ę̶̗͕̖͉̥͂̇͐̇̈̂͋̓̾̇̈̏̿͆̕͝͠ŗ̷̢̥̫̦̦̭̞̱̬͍̩͇̘̰̆̈́̓͑̂͌͒͑̚ͅf̵̫̪̙̹̖̩̲̹͉̏͋̍́̚͝͝ư̸̧̡̢̬͕̜͇͈͎̪͖͇̝̇͆̾̓͌̾̾̔̍́̑̿̅̍͜͝͝ͅl̴̟̗̦͍͔̝͙̜̄̿͌̌̏͒̇̎̈͗͗̒̄͆̌̕͝͝ ̵̧̮͈̪̦̦͚̫͍̖̮̟̹̠̟̙͔̠̒̀̊̌͂f̷̢̢̧̛̛̯̬͈̗̩͔͎̭̫̥̝̣̩͓͔͖̼̭̝̓̈͌̈́̔̓͋͂̈̃̀͛͛͘̚͜ą̴̢̨̰͍̤̬̗̟̼͊̃͛̑̾̆̎̈̓̏͑̊̏͘͝͝͝ͅc̶̡͙̝̆̓̎̾͒̏̓͘͝͝e̶̤̱̓͐̒̑̿̅̎̽́̍̄̈͗̒̓͆̚̕.̷̢̼̘̹͖͓̫̤̻̘̝̲̯̗̼̟͔̺̬̯̙̭͑͘̚ͅͅ ̵̘̹̦̣̘̜̰̲͉̹̘͓͇̫̼̙̀̌͐̈́̅͂̊̂̍̽̓͒̌̍̑̋̎̈̌̓͘͘͝͝ͅÄ̷̡̨̧̹̥̝͚͕̹͙͇̝̞̰̣͔͇̱̘͙̤̥̪̤́̾͗̄̍̑̇̏͊̑̂͆͘͘n̶̡̜̘̱̰͚̤̤̩̣̻̜͎̼̠͉̲͔̰͙̤̏̄̈́͛̈́̚͜ḑ̷̢̪̞̬̝̝̹͇̲̙̳͛͊̅̋͛̆̽ͅ ̶̛͇̯̣̮͒̆̉͜h̸̡̬̹̙̟̲̘͈̲͙͔̣̗̝̦͔̪̹̙̓͑̎ȩ̷̧͓̟͕̗̤͈̣̙̝̘̣͎̖̼̞̰̹́͗͐̌̃͋̆̒͜͜r̵̩͍͔̥̱̞̫̪̥̖̘̋̆͌̉̐̃̅̒̃͗͆̏̉̿̃̑͋̋̚̕̚ ̸̢̢̣̳͙̝̦̘̲͕͖̰̗̲̥̤̫̑̚͝ş̸͍͍̩̳͖̺̮̩͚̺̱̦̹͎̼͓̟͕̂̎͑͊͛̅̿̈́͑͗̈́̈͂̈́͊̄̚͘o̸̦͕̓͝ ̷̘̤̣̥͖͉̼̲̦͌͛̓̿̓͠ͅc̵̨̨̨͇͔͉͓̟͖̻͕̙̰̠̪̦̗̯̺̩̑̉̈͌͂̈́̓͐̓͊͐̇͊̏͆͘͘͜͝͠ù̷̢̥̤̥̙̰̖͔͎̺̰͈̲̮̻͈̤̻̪̙̏̒̌̉̈͂̂̄̀̊̀̏̓̎̈͒̑̎̂̈́͌͘͝t̶̢̩̦͉̱̣̺̜̥͔͚͓͎͎͖̘͚̖̼̺̝̾̿̂̊̈̔̅̏́̔̈́͂̐̓̓̽̈́̒̉̎̚̚͜ͅė̶͓͖̝̦̼̲̳̽̌͊̕ ̶̝͍̺̻̟̠͈̥͍̝̱̞̘̟̭͘͜ͅͅb̶̢͇̥̜͚̩͇͎͙̼̆̏͋̐̔̍́̊̽́̓͐̕͘͝͝͝ơ̶̟͎̥̘̝̙̯̂̿̋̈́̋́͗̚d̶̢͈̟͎͍̬̥̖̫̻̙̰̘͙͇͙͕̥̖͒̀̂̓͛̐͜͜ͅͅỵ̷̧̡̧̘̳̙̰̺̞̯͈̟̻͎͉̼̋̂̓̄͌͒̌̄̐̔̏̄̐̈́͒̈́́̄͌͘͜͜͠͠.̴̡̧̢̛̻͍̜̜͉̲̺̳̯̪̩̲͕̺͆͂͑̂͆͑̚ ̵̢̧̨̡̖̥͚͕̺̳̞͍͕̜͔͔̹͉̥̗̫̏͜͝Į̸̼͕̪̯̦̲̘̐̋̊͌̐̂̾̒̏̍͠͝ ̶̬̪̻̗̫͎͚̖̫͖͈̫͓̬̹͉̰̝̈́͛̈́̀̅̇̌̀͊̓̍̿̏̒͋̀̈̚̚͠l̵̤̩̟̩̞̃̾̆͛̐͂̋͌̈̽̈́̈͒̈͗͑̇͘͜o̸̙̞̓̇͊̐͋͑̊͐͒̉̃v̶̡̨̹̖̜̟̭͉̦͓̤̤͍̺͉̠̙͋̋̉͛̀̋̍͂͌͌͒͐̓͊͠ê̶͙̣̦̘̮͎͘ ̷̢̡̡̹̙̳̟̭̙̬̻̣̩̦͙̍̆̋͛̓̋͂͋̄̎̈̏̉͌̊͒̆̃͠h̶̼̹͓̰̪̱̥̞̽̅̑̔͐͐͒͠ͅͅe̸̤͇̜͎̻͍̠̻̹̥͎̩̭̦̠͖̕͜r̵̢̛̮̭̯̯̫̠̲̜̰̳̝͚̝̈́̃̓͐͑̉̒̃̊̆̊̈̾̈́͆̑͐͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅ!̷̧̢̨̢̯̞̼̞̫̘̯̝͈̣̟̝͚̫͉͇̮̤̥̃̉͂͗̂̌̔̏̈͒̊͗̿͒͗͘ ̵̡͔̭̭͇̆̆̍̄͗̑̓͒͋̂̐̉̓͛͘͜͝Į̸̳̟͔̜̬͎̖͙̳͊̊͛͌̓̾̂͒̋͐̆͝ ̸̨̨̛̹͕̹̦̻͎̥̥͕̭̜͓̖̳͍̹̟̼̗̟͇̥̼̋̔̎̈́̕͝l̵̢̡̢̺͇̘͚̩̖̭̼͙͓̥͕͕̓̿̏̆̊̑̈́͌͛͆̊̅́̂̚̚̕͜ǫ̴͕͖̭̙͕̆̍͑͝ͅͅv̴̡̛̭̱̱̝̯̂̓͛̽̑̎̇̐̈́̋̚̕̚͘͜e̵̦̠͇͕͕͂̓̈́̓́̑͂͘͘͜͝ ̷̧̧̤̠̥͈͇̣̺̮̩͕̰͖̰͈̬̻̪͍̖̈́̓̅̃̓̔̽̌̓͒̎̽̆̓̒͋̊̀h̷̨̧͈̺͎̲̙̦̦͚̫͚̯̱̖̬̹̠̖̰̖̣͐̂̾̑͋̾̍̋̒̌͂̏̒̐̈͌̚͘̕͝ȩ̶̜̝͍̝̰̙͚̙̰̱̈́͊̈̓̃ͅŕ̷̛̛̛̛̮̙̪͕̤͚̝̺̝̥̬̯͌͐̆̎̆̅͂̐͛̒̏̈́̚͘ ̵̢̭͎̣̝̋̇̃̋͗͂͒̓̆̎́͋̏́̕͠͝s̷̨͈̀ǫ̶̪͚̞̲̹͈̯̭̬̟̬̫͇̹̘̲̳͚͐͜͠ ̵̨̛̛̲̰̭̯̯̪͔͚̲̤̥̮̣͇̤̣̩̊͜ͅͅm̸̡͚̰̦̹̲͙͉̦͚̈͌̃͌ų̵̡̢͍͔̦͕͎͔̭͇̙̬͓̻̻̪̣̹̰͕̰̞̇̈́͆͑͋̚͜͠ͅç̴̨̨̛̼̲̜̱̫̪̟͔̮͍̟̘͔̹̣͇͓̊͗̿̿̋͋̓͂͆͆̽͒̄̑̔̓̊̕͜͜͝h̴̢̨̧̘͎͎̮̞̤̲͈͎̻̮͈̎͒͜!̸̨̤̲̟̙͕̗̘͚̹͍̯̯͔̤͇͌̀͛͗̆͗̀̿͋̑̊͒̿͊̒̋̐̉̓̈́̈͝â̶̙̖͙̞̭̤̅̆ḧ̷̨̛̛̺̙͔̺̘̥͇̞̤̖͙͙̰͈̩̺̞́͛̓͊̉̑̆̃͋̈́̕͝ͅ ̷̢̢̛̥͇͍̦̠̖͇͍͔͎̦̈́̏̌̍̽̓̽̍̾̄̅̏͌̇̈́̚̚i̸̡̽̍̾̅ţ̴̧̟͕̯͇͙̝̖͈͇̮̈́̋̃̓̊̐ ̴̨̻͚̳̯̝̰̐͐̈́̈́̈̍̉͝w̴̡̖̻̗͓̆̈́̽̐̋͋̓͂͊͒̈͘̚͠a̶͖̫͉͎̗̞̝̻͕̺̲̫̣͔̪͚̳̤̣̤̭̞͕̐̽͋̔̈̽́͊̎͋̄͘͠͝͝š̴̹͇̄̎̈̌͆́̄̅̑̓̒̅̏̐͒̏̔̊͘͠͝ ̵̼͉̭̯͋c̶̨̨͔̯̪̠̜̬̖͚͉̙̻̤̩̹͖͆̽̈́͗̓͆̿͛̓͋̈̈́̒̾̈͆́͘̚ͅř̸͉̙͕͓̖̗̥̑͘a̴̗͓̤̙̒͐̇̈͂̎͌̐̐̍̽͊̈́͛͘͠z̴̨̮̤͈̮͍̟͇̰̫̺̮͔͔̩̪̪̈́̇̐̌͐̌̋̓͐̄͛̃͒͑͐͂̕͘y̴̢̛̪̭̻̜̰͔̻͇͎̱͍̺͓͋̑͗̑̋̊͐̽͝,̸̧̡̮̱̮̟̞̞̽̊̐̆͑̉̄̋ ̵̩̩̘̞̻͙̘̱̱̘̲͕͙̜̻̓̿͂̓̇̋͊s̸̨̞̱͈̳̮̳͚̱̥͉̰̦͉͙͈̱̲̩̫̣͙͕̈́̄̅̎͝e̵̡̛͉̤̳̟̘͎̱͚̺̺̜͎͍̾̌̊̈́̓̾̉̕ė̷̢̡̛̹̖̯̹͚̇̐̏̿̓͊̆́͑̿̒̒̎̕̚͝͝͠͝į̴̧̛͓͉͖͚͇̰̪̩̙͐́̐͛̓̆͊̔͛͠͝ͅn̷͎͚̠̝̺̟̘̞̗̞̘͍̼̹̒͆͋̉͛͐̀̓͒͗͜͠g̶̛̤̯̯̟̥͕̥̯͎̠̖͈̯̘̮̥͎͎͚̭̭̦̦͛̆͒̍͐̄̈̍̋̉͂̂̾̏̓ͅ ̵̨̛͇̩͚͍͚̑̾͐̄̎̆̌̽̾̆̏̾̆̿̋͌̕͘ḩ̴̢̡̘̰͎̮̫͙͔̣̾̀̈́̔̑̈́͑̈́̕͜͝ḛ̸̢̧̘̺̖̌r̴̙̖̻͙̞̱̘̭̩̋̃̓̉͂̃̎̍͊̿̋͗͂̋̕ ̶̧͖̰̼͙̤͔͈̹̺̊̅̿͌̇̃̂̂̿͆͜͝w̶̨̢̪̯͓̲̦͚̩͈̠̻̼̤̺̖̮̰͕͉͍̰̄̿̂̀̑͐̍̑̆͑̔̈̆̋̾͊̃͘o̴͎̙̖̹̼̭̓̃̐͆͑̏̂̾̂͆n̵̢̢̛͔͙̱̹̰͙͍̮̟̣̟̭̫͚̮̖̓̿̇̓͆̓͌̋̐̓̔͂̐̚͝d̸̡̤͇͇̱̃͗̓̂̋̒̏̎̍̑͐̅̅̋̂́͛̓͒̕̕͝͠ę̶̗͕̖͉̥͂̇͐̇̈̂͋̓̾̇̈̏̿͆̕͝͠ŗ̷̢̥̫̦̦̭̞̱̬͍̩͇̘̰̆̈́̓͑̂͌͒͑̚ͅf̵̫̪̙̹̖̩̲̹͉̏͋̍́̚͝͝ư̸̧̡̢̬͕̜͇͈͎̪͖͇̝̇͆̾̓͌̾̾̔̍́̑̿̅̍͜͝͝ͅl̴̟̗̦͍͔̝͙̜̄̿͌̌̏͒̇̎̈͗͗̒̄͆̌̕͝͝ ̵̧̮͈̪̦̦͚̫͍̖̮̟̹̠̟̙͔̠̒̀̊̌͂f̷̢̢̧̛̛̯̬͈̗̩͔͎̭̫̥̝̣̩͓͔͖̼̭̝̓̈͌̈́̔̓͋͂̈̃̀͛͛͘̚͜ą̴̢̨̰͍̤̬̗̟̼͊̃͛̑̾̆̎̈̓̏͑̊̏͘͝͝͝ͅc̶̡͙̝̆̓̎̾͒̏̓͘͝͝e̶̤̱̓͐̒̑̿̅̎̽́̍̄̈͗̒̓͆̚̕.̷̢̼̘̹͖͓̫̤̻̘̝̲̯̗̼̟͔̺̬̯̙̭͑͘̚ͅͅ ̵̘̹̦̣̘̜̰̲͉̹̘͓͇̫̼̙̀̌͐̈́̅͂̊̂̍̽̓͒̌̍̑̋̎̈̌̓͘͘͝͝ͅÄ̷̡̨̧̹̥̝͚͕̹͙͇̝̞̰̣͔͇̱̘͙̤̥̪̤́̾͗̄̍̑̇̏͊̑̂͆͘͘n̶̡̜̘̱̰͚̤̤̩̣̻̜͎̼̠͉̲͔̰͙̤̏̄̈́͛̈́̚͜ḑ̷̢̪̞̬̝̝̹͇̲̙̳͛͊̅̋͛̆̽ͅ ̶̛͇̯̣̮͒̆̉͜h̸̡̬̹̙̟̲̘͈̲͙͔̣̗̝̦͔̪̹̙̓͑̎ȩ̷̧͓̟͕̗̤͈̣̙̝̘̣͎̖̼̞̰̹́͗͐̌̃͋̆̒͜͜r̵̩͍͔̥̱̞̫̪̥̖̘̋̆͌̉̐̃̅̒̃͗͆̏̉̿̃̑͋̋̚̕̚ ̸̢̢̣̳͙̝̦̘̲͕͖̰̗̲̥̤̫̑̚͝ş̸͍͍̩̳͖̺̮̩͚̺̱̦̹͎̼͓̟͕̂̎͑͊͛̅̿̈́͑͗̈́̈͂̈́͊̄̚͘o̸̦͕̓͝ ̷̘̤̣̥͖͉̼̲̦͌͛̓̿̓͠ͅc̵̨̨̨͇͔͉͓̟͖̻͕̙̰̠̪̦̗̯̺̩̑̉̈͌͂̈́̓͐̓͊͐̇͊̏͆͘͘͜͝͠ù̷̢̥̤̥̙̰̖͔͎̺̰͈̲̮̻͈̤̻̪̙̏̒̌̉̈͂̂̄̀̊̀̏̓̎̈͒̑̎̂̈́͌͘͝t̶̢̩̦͉̱̣̺̜̥͔͚͓͎͎͖̘͚̖̼̺̝̾̿̂̊̈̔̅̏́̔̈́͂̐̓̓̽̈́̒̉̎̚̚͜ͅė̶͓͖̝̦̼̲̳̽̌͊̕ ̶̝͍̺̻̟̠͈̥͍̝̱̞̘̟̭͘͜ͅͅb̶̢͇̥̜͚̩͇͎͙̼̆̏͋̐̔̍́̊̽́̓͐̕͘͝͝͝ơ̶̟͎̥̘̝̙̯̂̿̋̈́̋́͗̚d̶̢͈̟͎͍̬̥̖̫̻̙̰̘͙͇͙͕̥̖͒̀̂̓͛̐͜͜ͅͅỵ̷̧̡̧̘̳̙̰̺̞̯͈̟̻͎͉̼̋̂̓̄͌͒̌̄̐̔̏̄̐̈́͒̈́́̄͌͘͜͜͠͠.̴̡̧̢̛̻͍̜̜͉̲̺̳̯̪̩̲͕̺͆͂͑̂͆͑̚ ̵̢̧̨̡̖̥͚͕̺̳̞͍͕̜͔͔̹͉̥̗̫̏͜͝Į̸̼͕̪̯̦̲̘̐̋̊͌̐̂̾̒̏̍͠͝ ̶̬̪̻̗̫͎͚̖̫͖͈̫͓̬̹͉̰̝̈́͛̈́̀̅̇̌̀͊̓̍̿̏̒͋̀̈̚̚͠l̵̤̩̟̩̞̃̾̆͛̐͂̋͌̈̽̈́̈͒̈͗͑̇͘͜o̸̙̞̓̇͊̐͋͑̊͐͒̉̃v̶̡̨̹̖̜̟̭͉̦͓̤̤͍̺͉̠̙͋̋̉͛̀̋̍͂͌͌͒͐̓͊͠ê̶͙̣̦̘̮͎͘ ̷̢̡̡̹̙̳̟̭̙̬̻̣̩̦͙̍̆̋͛̓̋͂͋̄̎̈̏̉͌̊͒̆̃͠h̶̼̹͓̰̪̱̥̞̽̅̑̔͐͐͒͠ͅͅe̸̤͇̜͎̻͍̠̻̹̥͎̩̭̦̠͖̕͜r̵̢̛̮̭̯̯̫̠̲̜̰̳̝͚̝̈́̃̓͐͑̉̒̃̊̆̊̈̾̈́͆̑͐͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅ!̷̧̢̨̢̯̞̼̞̫̘̯̝͈̣̟̝͚̫͉͇̮̤̥̃̉͂͗̂̌̔̏̈͒̊͗̿͒͗͘ ̵̡͔̭̭͇̆̆̍̄͗̑̓͒͋̂̐̉̓͛͘͜͝Į̸̳̟͔̜̬͎̖͙̳͊̊͛͌̓̾̂͒̋͐̆͝ ̸̨̨̛̹͕̹̦̻͎̥̥͕̭̜͓̖̳͍̹̟̼̗̟͇̥̼̋̔̎̈́̕͝l̵̢̡̢̺͇̘͚̩̖̭̼͙͓̥͕͕̓̿̏̆̊̑̈́͌͛͆̊̅́̂̚̚̕͜ǫ̴͕͖̭̙͕̆̍͑͝ͅͅv̴̡̛̭̱̱̝̯̂̓͛̽̑̎̇̐̈́̋̚̕̚͘͜e̵̦̠͇͕͕͂̓̈́̓́̑͂͘͘͜͝ ̷̧̧̤̠̥͈͇̣̺̮̩͕̰͖̰͈̬̻̪͍̖̈́̓̅̃̓̔̽̌̓͒̎̽̆̓̒͋̊̀h̷̨̧͈̺͎̲̙̦̦͚̫͚̯̱̖̬̹̠̖̰̖̣͐̂̾̑͋̾̍̋̒̌͂̏̒̐̈͌̚͘̕͝ȩ̶̜̝͍̝̰̙͚̙̰̱̈́͊̈̓̃ͅŕ̷̛̛̛̛̮̙̪͕̤͚̝̺̝̥̬̯͌͐̆̎̆̅͂̐͛̒̏̈́̚͘ ̵̢̭͎̣̝̋̇̃̋͗͂͒̓̆̎́͋̏́̕͠͝s̷̨͈̀ǫ̶̪͚̞̲̹͈̯̭̬̟̬̫͇̹̘̲̳͚͐͜͠ ̵̨̛̛̲̰̭̯̯̪͔͚̲̤̥̮̣͇̤̣̩̊͜ͅͅm̸̡͚̰̦̹̲͙͉̦͚̈͌̃͌ų̵̡̢͍͔̦͕͎͔̭͇̙̬͓̻̻̪̣̹̰͕̰̞̇̈́͆͑͋̚͜͠ͅç̴̨̨̛̼̲̜̱̫̪̟͔̮͍̟̘͔̹̣͇͓̊͗̿̿̋͋̓͂͆͆̽͒̄̑̔̓̊̕͜͜͝h̴̢̨̧̘͎͎̮̞̤̲͈͎̻̮͈̎͒͜!̸̨̤̲̟̙͕̗̘͚̹͍̯̯͔̤͇͌̀͛͗̆͗̀̿͋̑̊͒̿͊̒̋̐̉̓̈́̈͝â̶̙̖͙̞̭̤̅̆ḧ̷̨̛̛̺̙͔̺̘̥͇̞̤̖͙͙̰͈̩̺̞́͛̓͊̉̑̆̃͋̈́̕͝ͅ ̷̢̢̛̥͇͍̦̠̖͇͍͔͎̦̈́̏̌̍̽̓̽̍̾̄̅̏͌̇̈́̚̚i̸̡̽̍̾̅ţ̴̧̟͕̯͇͙̝̖͈͇̮̈́̋̃̓̊̐ ̴̨̻͚̳̯̝̰̐͐̈́̈́̈̍̉͝w̴̡̖̻̗͓̆̈́̽̐̋͋̓͂͊͒̈͘̚͠a̶͖̫͉͎̗̞̝̻͕̺̲̫̣͔̪͚̳̤̣̤̭̞͕̐̽͋̔̈̽́͊̎͋̄͘͠͝͝š̴̹͇̄̎̈̌͆́̄̅̑̓̒̅̏̐͒̏̔̊͘͠͝ ̵̼͉̭̯͋c̶̨̨͔̯̪̠̜̬̖͚͉̙̻̤̩̹͖͆̽̈́͗̓͆̿͛̓͋̈̈́̒̾̈͆́͘̚ͅř̸͉̙͕͓̖̗̥̑͘a̴̗͓̤̙̒͐̇̈͂̎͌̐̐̍̽͊̈́͛͘͠z̴̨̮̤͈̮͍̟͇̰̫̺̮͔͔̩̪̪̈́̇̐̌͐̌̋̓͐̄͛̃͒͑͐͂̕͘y̴̢̛̪̭̻̜̰͔̻͇͎̱͍̺͓͋̑͗̑̋̊͐̽͝,̸̧̡̮̱̮̟̞̞̽̊̐̆͑̉̄̋ ̵̩̩̘̞̻͙̘̱̱̘̲͕͙̜̻̓̿͂̓̇̋͊s̸̨̞̱͈̳̮̳͚̱̥͉̰̦͉͙͈̱̲̩̫̣͙͕̈́̄̅̎͝e̵̡̛͉̤̳̟̘͎̱͚̺̺̜͎͍̾̌̊̈́̓̾̉̕ė̷̢̡̛̹̖̯̹͚̇̐̏̿̓͊̆́͑̿̒̒̎̕̚͝͝͠͝į̴̧̛͓͉͖͚͇̰̪̩̙͐́̐͛̓̆͊̔͛͠͝ͅn̷͎͚̠̝̺̟̘̞̗̞̘͍̼̹̒͆͋̉͛͐̀̓͒͗͜͠g̶̛̤̯̯̟̥͕̥̯͎̠̖͈̯̘̮̥͎͎͚̭̭̦̦͛̆͒̍͐̄̈̍̋̉͂̂̾̏̓ͅ ̵̨̛͇̩͚͍͚̑̾͐̄̎̆̌̽̾̆̏̾̆̿̋͌̕͘ḩ̴̢̡̘̰͎̮̫͙͔̣̾̀̈́̔̑̈́͑̈́̕͜͝ḛ̸̢̧̘̺̖̌r̴̙̖̻͙̞̱̘̭̩̋̃̓̉͂̃̎̍͊̿̋͗͂̋̕ ̶̧͖̰̼͙̤͔͈̹̺̊̅̿͌̇̃̂̂̿͆͜͝w̶̨̢̪̯͓̲̦͚̩͈̠̻̼̤̺̖̮̰͕͉͍̰̄̿̂̀̑͐̍̑̆͑̔̈̆̋̾͊̃͘o̴͎̙̖̹̼̭̓̃̐͆͑̏̂̾̂͆n̵̢̢̛͔͙̱̹̰͙͍̮̟̣̟̭̫͚̮̖̓̿̇̓͆̓͌̋̐̓̔͂̐̚͝d̸̡̤͇͇̱̃͗̓̂̋̒̏̎̍̑͐̅̅̋̂́͛̓͒̕̕͝͠ę̶̗͕̖͉̥͂̇͐̇̈̂͋̓̾̇̈̏̿͆̕͝͠ŗ̷̢̥̫̦̦̭̞̱̬͍̩͇̘̰̆̈́̓͑̂͌͒͑̚ͅf̵̫̪̙̹̖̩̲̹͉̏͋̍́̚͝͝ư̸̧̡̢̬͕̜͇͈͎̪͖͇̝̇͆̾̓͌̾̾̔̍́̑̿̅̍͜͝͝ͅl̴̟̗̦͍͔̝͙̜̄̿͌̌̏͒̇̎̈͗͗̒̄͆̌̕͝͝ ̵̧̮͈̪̦̦͚̫͍̖̮̟̹̠̟̙͔̠̒̀̊̌͂f̷̢̢̧̛̛̯̬͈̗̩͔͎̭̫̥̝̣̩͓͔͖̼̭̝̓̈͌̈́̔̓͋͂̈̃̀͛͛͘̚͜ą̴̢̨̰͍̤̬̗̟̼͊̃͛̑̾̆̎̈̓̏͑̊̏͘͝͝͝ͅc̶̡͙̝̆̓̎̾͒̏̓͘͝͝e̶̤̱̓͐̒̑̿̅̎̽́̍̄̈͗̒̓͆̚̕.̷̢̼̘̹͖͓̫̤̻̘̝̲̯̗̼̟͔̺̬̯̙̭͑͘̚ͅͅ ̵̘̹̦̣̘̜̰̲͉̹̘͓͇̫̼̙̀̌͐̈́̅͂̊̂̍̽̓͒̌̍̑̋̎̈̌̓͘͘͝͝ͅÄ̷̡̨̧̹̥̝͚͕̹͙͇̝̞̰̣͔͇̱̘͙̤̥̪̤́̾͗̄̍̑̇̏͊̑̂͆͘͘n̶̡̜̘̱̰͚̤̤̩̣̻̜͎̼̠͉̲͔̰͙̤̏̄̈́͛̈́̚͜ḑ̷̢̪̞̬̝̝̹͇̲̙̳͛͊̅̋͛̆̽ͅ ̶̛͇̯̣̮͒̆̉͜h̸̡̬̹̙̟̲̘͈̲͙͔̣̗̝̦͔̪̹̙̓͑̎ȩ̷̧͓̟͕̗̤͈̣̙̝̘̣͎̖̼̞̰̹́͗͐̌̃͋̆̒͜͜r̵̩͍͔̥̱̞̫̪̥̖̘̋̆͌̉̐̃̅̒̃͗͆̏̉̿̃̑͋̋̚̕̚ ̸̢̢̣̳͙̝̦̘̲͕͖̰̗̲̥̤̫̑̚͝ş̸͍͍̩̳͖̺̮̩͚̺̱̦̹͎̼͓̟͕̂̎͑͊͛̅̿̈́͑͗̈́̈͂̈́͊̄̚͘o̸̦͕̓͝ ̷̘̤̣̥͖͉̼̲̦͌͛̓̿̓͠ͅc̵̨̨̨͇͔͉͓̟͖̻͕̙̰̠̪̦̗̯̺̩̑̉̈͌͂̈́̓͐̓͊͐̇͊̏͆͘͘͜͝͠ù̷̢̥̤̥̙̰̖͔͎̺̰͈̲̮̻͈̤̻̪̙̏̒̌̉̈͂̂̄̀̊̀̏̓̎̈͒̑̎̂̈́͌͘͝t̶̢̩̦͉̱̣̺̜̥͔͚͓͎͎͖̘͚̖̼̺̝̾̿̂̊̈̔̅̏́̔̈́͂̐̓̓̽̈́̒̉̎̚̚͜ͅė̶͓͖̝̦̼̲̳̽̌͊̕ ̶̝͍̺̻̟̠͈̥͍̝̱̞̘̟̭͘͜ͅͅb̶̢͇̥̜͚̩͇͎͙̼̆̏͋̐̔̍́̊̽́̓͐̕͘͝͝͝ơ̶̟͎̥̘̝̙̯̂̿̋̈́̋́͗̚d̶̢͈̟͎͍̬̥̖̫̻̙̰̘͙͇͙͕̥̖͒̀̂̓͛̐͜͜ͅͅỵ̷̧̡̧̘̳̙̰̺̞̯͈̟̻͎͉̼̋̂̓̄͌͒̌̄̐̔̏̄̐̈́͒̈́́̄͌͘͜͜͠͠.̴̡̧̢̛̻͍̜̜͉̲̺̳̯̪̩̲͕̺͆͂͑̂͆͑̚ ̵̢̧̨̡̖̥͚͕̺̳̞͍͕̜͔͔̹͉̥̗̫̏͜͝Į̸̼͕̪̯̦̲̘̐̋̊͌̐̂̾̒̏̍͠͝ ̶̬̪̻̗̫͎͚̖̫͖͈̫͓̬̹͉̰̝̈́͛̈́̀̅̇̌̀͊̓̍̿̏̒͋̀̈̚̚͠l̵̤̩̟̩̞̃̾̆͛̐͂̋͌̈̽̈́̈͒̈͗͑̇͘͜o̸̙̞̓̇͊̐͋͑̊͐͒̉̃v̶̡̨̹̖̜̟̭͉̦͓̤̤͍̺͉̠̙͋̋̉͛̀̋̍͂͌͌͒͐̓͊͠ê̶͙̣̦̘̮͎͘ ̷̢̡̡̹̙̳̟̭̙̬̻̣̩̦͙̍̆̋͛̓̋͂͋̄̎̈̏̉͌̊͒̆̃͠h̶̼̹͓̰̪̱̥̞̽̅̑̔͐͐͒͠ͅͅe̸̤͇̜͎̻͍̠̻̹̥͎̩̭̦̠͖̕͜r̵̢̛̮̭̯̯̫̠̲̜̰̳̝͚̝̈́̃̓͐͑̉̒̃̊̆̊̈̾̈́͆̑͐͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅ!̷̧̢̨̢̯̞̼̞̫̘̯̝͈̣̟̝͚̫͉͇̮̤̥̃̉͂͗̂̌̔̏̈͒̊͗̿͒͗͘ ̵̡͔̭̭͇̆̆̍̄͗̑̓͒͋̂̐̉̓͛͘͜͝Į̸̳̟͔̜̬͎̖͙̳͊̊͛͌̓̾̂͒̋͐̆͝ ̸̨̨̛̹͕̹̦̻͎̥̥͕̭̜͓̖̳͍̹̟̼̗̟͇̥̼̋̔̎̈́̕͝l̵̢̡̢̺͇̘͚̩̖̭̼͙͓̥͕͕̓̿̏̆̊̑̈́͌͛͆̊̅́̂̚̚̕͜ǫ̴͕͖̭̙͕̆̍͑͝ͅͅv̴̡̛̭̱̱̝̯̂̓͛̽̑̎̇̐̈́̋̚̕̚͘͜e̵̦̠͇͕͕͂̓̈́̓́̑͂͘͘͜͝ ̷̧̧̤̠̥͈͇̣̺̮̩͕̰͖̰͈̬̻̪͍̖̈́̓̅̃̓̔̽̌̓͒̎̽̆̓̒͋̊̀h̷̨̧͈̺͎̲̙̦̦͚̫͚̯̱̖̬̹̠̖̰̖̣͐̂̾̑͋̾̍̋̒̌͂̏̒̐̈͌̚͘̕͝ȩ̶̜̝͍̝̰̙͚̙̰̱̈́͊̈̓̃ͅŕ̷̛̛̛̛̮̙̪͕̤͚̝̺̝̥̬̯͌͐̆̎̆̅͂̐͛̒̏̈́̚͘ ̵̢̭͎̣̝̋̇̃̋͗͂͒̓̆̎́͋̏́̕͠͝s̷̨͈̀ǫ̶̪͚̞̲̹͈̯̭̬̟̬̫͇̹̘̲̳͚͐͜͠ ̵̨̛̛̲̰̭̯̯̪͔͚̲̤̥̮̣͇̤̣̩̊͜ͅͅm̸̡͚̰̦̹̲͙͉̦͚̈͌̃͌ų̵̡̢͍͔̦͕͎͔̭͇̙̬͓̻̻̪̣̹̰͕̰̞̇̈́͆͑͋̚͜͠ͅç̴̨̨̛̼̲̜̱̫̪̟͔̮͍̟̘͔̹̣͇͓̊͗̿̿̋͋̓͂͆͆̽͒̄̑̔̓̊̕͜͜͝h̴̢̨̧̘͎͎̮̞̤̲͈͎̻̮͈̎͒͜!̸̨̤̲̟̙͕̗̘͚̹͍̯̯͔̤͇͌̀͛͗̆͗̀̿͋̑̊͒̿͊̒̋̐̉̓̈́̈͝

â̶̙̖͙̞̭̤̅̆ḧ̷̨̛̛̺̙͔̺̘̥͇̞̤̖͙͙̰͈̩̺̞́͛̓͊̉̑̆̃͋̈́̕͝ͅ ̷̢̢̛̥͇͍̦̠̖͇͍͔͎̦̈́̏̌̍̽̓̽̍̾̄̅̏͌̇̈́̚̚i̸̡̽̍̾̅ţ̴̧̟͕̯͇͙̝̖͈͇̮̈́̋̃̓̊̐ ̴̨̻͚̳̯̝̰̐͐̈́̈́̈̍̉͝w̴̡̖̻̗͓̆̈́̽̐̋͋̓͂͊͒̈͘̚͠a̶͖̫͉͎̗̞̝̻͕̺̲̫̣͔̪͚̳̤̣̤̭̞͕̐̽͋̔̈̽́͊̎͋̄͘͠͝͝š̴̹͇̄̎̈̌͆́̄̅̑̓̒̅̏̐͒̏̔̊͘͠͝ ̵̼͉̭̯͋c̶̨̨͔̯̪̠̜̬̖͚͉̙̻̤̩̹͖͆̽̈́͗̓͆̿͛̓͋̈̈́̒̾̈͆́͘̚ͅř̸͉̙͕͓̖̗̥̑͘a̴̗͓̤̙̒͐̇̈͂̎͌̐̐̍̽͊̈́͛͘͠z̴̨̮̤͈̮͍̟͇̰̫̺̮͔͔̩̪̪̈́̇̐̌͐̌̋̓͐̄͛̃͒͑͐͂̕͘y̴̢̛̪̭̻̜̰͔̻͇͎̱͍̺͓͋̑͗̑̋̊͐̽͝,̸̧̡̮̱̮̟̞̞̽̊̐̆͑̉̄̋ ̵̩̩̘̞̻͙̘̱̱̘̲͕͙̜̻̓̿͂̓̇̋͊s̸̨̞̱͈̳̮̳͚̱̥͉̰̦͉͙͈̱̲̩̫̣͙͕̈́̄̅̎͝e̵̡̛͉̤̳̟̘͎̱͚̺̺̜͎͍̾̌̊̈́̓̾̉̕ė̷̢̡̛̹̖̯̹͚̇̐̏̿̓͊̆́͑̿̒̒̎̕̚͝͝͠͝į̴̧̛͓͉͖͚͇̰̪̩̙͐́̐͛̓̆͊̔͛͠͝ͅn̷͎͚̠̝̺̟̘̞̗̞̘͍̼̹̒͆͋̉͛͐̀̓͒͗͜͠g̶̛̤̯̯̟̥͕̥̯͎̠̖͈̯̘̮̥͎͎͚̭̭̦̦͛̆͒̍͐̄̈̍̋̉͂̂̾̏̓ͅ ̵̨̛͇̩͚͍͚̑̾͐̄̎̆̌̽̾̆̏̾̆̿̋͌̕͘ḩ̴̢̡̘̰͎̮̫͙͔̣̾̀̈́̔̑̈́͑̈́̕͜͝ḛ̸̢̧̘̺̖̌r̴̙̖̻͙̞̱̘̭̩̋̃̓̉͂̃̎̍͊̿̋͗͂̋̕ ̶̧͖̰̼͙̤͔͈̹̺̊̅̿͌̇̃̂̂̿͆͜͝w̶̨̢̪̯͓̲̦͚̩͈̠̻̼̤̺̖̮̰͕͉͍̰̄̿̂̀̑͐̍̑̆͑̔̈̆̋̾͊̃͘o̴͎̙̖̹̼̭̓̃̐͆͑̏̂̾̂͆n̵̢̢̛͔͙̱̹̰͙͍̮̟̣̟̭̫͚̮̖̓̿̇̓͆̓͌̋̐̓̔͂̐̚͝d̸̡̤͇͇̱̃͗̓̂̋̒̏̎̍̑͐̅̅̋̂́͛̓͒̕̕͝͠ę̶̗͕̖͉̥͂̇͐̇̈̂͋̓̾̇̈̏̿͆̕͝͠ŗ̷̢̥̫̦̦̭̞̱̬͍̩͇̘̰̆̈́̓͑̂͌͒͑̚ͅf̵̫̪̙̹̖̩̲̹͉̏͋̍́̚͝͝ư̸̧̡̢̬͕̜͇͈͎̪͖͇̝̇͆̾̓͌̾̾̔̍́̑̿̅̍͜͝͝ͅl̴̟̗̦͍͔̝͙̜̄̿͌̌̏͒̇̎̈͗͗̒̄͆̌̕͝͝ ̵̧̮͈̪̦̦͚̫͍̖̮̟̹̠̟̙͔̠̒̀̊̌͂f̷̢̢̧̛̛̯̬͈̗̩͔͎̭̫̥̝̣̩͓͔͖̼̭̝̓̈͌̈́̔̓͋͂̈̃̀͛͛͘̚͜ą̴̢̨̰͍̤̬̗̟̼͊̃͛̑̾̆̎̈̓̏͑̊̏͘͝͝͝ͅc̶̡͙̝̆̓̎̾͒̏̓͘͝͝e̶̤̱̓͐̒̑̿̅̎̽́̍̄̈͗̒̓͆̚̕.̷̢̼̘̹͖͓̫̤̻̘̝̲̯̗̼̟͔̺̬̯̙̭͑͘̚ͅͅ ̵̘̹̦̣̘̜̰̲͉̹̘͓͇̫̼̙̀̌͐̈́̅͂̊̂̍̽̓͒̌̍̑̋̎̈̌̓͘͘͝͝ͅÄ̷̡̨̧̹̥̝͚͕̹͙͇̝̞̰̣͔͇̱̘͙̤̥̪̤́̾͗̄̍̑̇̏͊̑̂͆͘͘n̶̡̜̘̱̰͚̤̤̩̣̻̜͎̼̠͉̲͔̰͙̤̏̄̈́͛̈́̚͜ḑ̷̢̪̞̬̝̝̹͇̲̙̳͛͊̅̋͛̆̽ͅ ̶̛͇̯̣̮͒̆̉͜h̸̡̬̹̙̟̲̘͈̲͙͔̣̗̝̦͔̪̹̙̓͑̎ȩ̷̧͓̟͕̗̤͈̣̙̝̘̣͎̖̼̞̰̹́͗͐̌̃͋̆̒͜͜r̵̩͍͔̥̱̞̫̪̥̖̘̋̆͌̉̐̃̅̒̃͗͆̏̉̿̃̑͋̋̚̕̚ ̸̢̢̣̳͙̝̦̘̲͕͖̰̗̲̥̤̫̑̚͝ş̸͍͍̩̳͖̺̮̩͚̺̱̦̹͎̼͓̟͕̂̎͑͊͛̅̿̈́͑͗̈́̈͂̈́͊̄̚͘o̸̦͕̓͝ ̷̘̤̣̥͖͉̼̲̦͌͛̓̿̓͠ͅc̵̨̨̨͇͔͉͓̟͖̻͕̙̰̠̪̦̗̯̺̩̑̉̈͌͂̈́̓͐̓͊͐̇͊̏͆͘͘͜͝͠ù̷̢̥̤̥̙̰̖͔͎̺̰͈̲̮̻͈̤̻̪̙̏̒̌̉̈͂̂̄̀̊̀̏̓̎̈͒̑̎̂̈́͌͘͝t̶̢̩̦͉̱̣̺̜̥͔͚͓͎͎͖̘͚̖̼̺̝̾̿̂̊̈̔̅̏́̔̈́͂̐̓̓̽̈́̒̉̎̚̚͜ͅė̶͓͖̝̦̼̲̳̽̌͊̕ ̶̝͍̺̻̟̠͈̥͍̝̱̞̘̟̭͘͜ͅͅb̶̢͇̥̜͚̩͇͎͙̼̆̏͋̐̔̍́̊̽́̓͐̕͘͝͝͝ơ̶̟͎̥̘̝̙̯̂̿̋̈́̋́͗̚d̶̢͈̟͎͍̬̥̖̫̻̙̰̘͙͇͙͕̥̖͒̀̂̓͛̐͜͜ͅͅỵ̷̧̡̧̘̳̙̰̺̞̯͈̟̻͎͉̼̋̂̓̄͌͒̌̄̐̔̏̄̐̈́͒̈́́̄͌͘͜͜͠͠.̴̡̧̢̛̻͍̜̜͉̲̺̳̯̪̩̲͕̺͆͂͑̂͆͑̚ ̵̢̧̨̡̖̥͚͕̺̳̞͍͕̜͔͔̹͉̥̗̫̏͜͝Į̸̼͕̪̯̦̲̘̐̋̊͌̐̂̾̒̏̍͠͝ ̶̬̪̻̗̫͎͚̖̫͖͈̫͓̬̹͉̰̝̈́͛̈́̀̅̇̌̀͊̓̍̿̏̒͋̀̈̚̚͠l̵̤̩̟̩̞̃̾̆͛̐͂̋͌̈̽̈́̈͒̈͗͑̇͘͜o̸̙̞̓̇͊̐͋͑̊͐͒̉̃v̶̡̨̹̖̜̟̭͉̦͓̤̤͍̺͉̠̙͋̋̉͛̀̋̍͂͌͌͒͐̓͊͠ê̶͙̣̦̘̮͎͘ ̷̢̡̡̹̙̳̟̭̙̬̻̣̩̦͙̍̆̋͛̓̋͂͋̄̎̈̏̉͌̊͒̆̃͠h̶̼̹͓̰̪̱̥̞̽̅̑̔͐͐͒͠ͅͅe̸̤͇̜͎̻͍̠̻̹̥͎̩̭̦̠͖̕͜r̵̢̛̮̭̯̯̫̠̲̜̰̳̝͚̝̈́̃̓͐͑̉̒̃̊̆̊̈̾̈́͆̑͐͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅ!̷̧̢̨̢̯̞̼̞̫̘̯̝͈̣̟̝͚̫͉͇̮̤̥̃̉͂͗̂̌̔̏̈͒̊͗̿͒͗͘ ̵̡͔̭̭͇̆̆̍̄͗̑̓͒͋̂̐̉̓͛͘͜͝Į̸̳̟͔̜̬͎̖͙̳͊̊͛͌̓̾̂͒̋͐̆͝ ̸̨̨̛̹͕̹̦̻͎̥̥͕̭̜͓̖̳͍̹̟̼̗̟͇̥̼̋̔̎̈́̕͝l̵̢̡̢̺͇̘͚̩̖̭̼͙͓̥͕͕̓̿̏̆̊̑̈́͌͛͆̊̅́̂̚̚̕͜ǫ̴͕͖̭̙͕̆̍͑͝ͅͅv̴̡̛̭̱̱̝̯̂̓͛̽̑̎̇̐̈́̋̚̕̚͘͜e̵̦̠͇͕͕͂̓̈́̓́̑͂͘͘͜͝ ̷̧̧̤̠̥͈͇̣̺̮̩͕̰͖̰͈̬̻̪͍̖̈́̓̅̃̓̔̽̌̓͒̎̽̆̓̒͋̊̀h̷̨̧͈̺͎̲̙̦̦͚̫͚̯̱̖̬̹̠̖̰̖̣͐̂̾̑͋̾̍̋̒̌͂̏̒̐̈͌̚͘̕͝ȩ̶̜̝͍̝̰̙͚̙̰̱̈́͊̈̓̃ͅŕ̷̛̛̛̛̮̙̪͕̤͚̝̺̝̥̬̯͌͐̆̎̆̅͂̐͛̒̏̈́̚͘ ̵̢̭͎̣̝̋̇̃̋͗͂͒̓̆̎́͋̏́̕͠͝s̷̨͈̀ǫ̶̪͚̞̲̹͈̯̭̬̟̬̫͇̹̘̲̳͚͐͜͠ ̵̨̛̛̲̰̭̯̯̪͔͚̲̤̥̮̣͇̤̣̩̊͜ͅͅm̸̡͚̰̦̹̲͙͉̦͚̈͌̃͌ų̵̡̢͍͔̦͕͎͔̭͇̙̬͓̻̻̪̣̹̰͕̰̞̇̈́͆͑͋̚͜͠ͅç̴̨̨̛̼̲̜̱̫̪̟͔̮͍̟̘͔̹̣͇͓̊͗̿̿̋͋̓͂͆͆̽͒̄̑̔̓̊̕͜͜͝h̴̢̨̧̘͎͎̮̞̤̲͈͎̻̮͈̎͒͜!̸̨̤̲̟̙͕̗̘͚̹͍̯̯͔̤͇͌̀͛͗̆͗̀̿͋̑̊͒̿͊̒̋̐̉̓̈́̈͝â̶̙̖͙̞̭̤̅̆ḧ̷̨̛̛̺̙͔̺̘̥͇̞̤̖͙͙̰͈̩̺̞́͛̓͊̉̑̆̃͋̈́̕͝ͅ ̷̢̢̛̥͇͍̦̠̖͇͍͔͎̦̈́̏̌̍̽̓̽̍̾̄̅̏͌̇̈́̚̚i̸̡̽̍̾̅ţ̴̧̟͕̯͇͙̝̖͈͇̮̈́̋̃̓̊̐ ̴̨̻͚̳̯̝̰̐͐̈́̈́̈̍̉͝w̴̡̖̻̗͓̆̈́̽̐̋͋̓͂͊͒̈͘̚͠a̶͖̫͉͎̗̞̝̻͕̺̲̫̣͔̪͚̳̤̣̤̭̞͕̐̽͋̔̈̽́͊̎͋̄͘͠͝͝š̴̹͇̄̎̈̌͆́̄̅̑̓̒̅̏̐͒̏̔̊͘͠͝ ̵̼͉̭̯͋c̶̨̨͔̯̪̠̜̬̖͚͉̙̻̤̩̹͖͆̽̈́͗̓͆̿͛̓͋̈̈́̒̾̈͆́͘̚ͅř̸͉̙͕͓̖̗̥̑͘a̴̗͓̤̙̒͐̇̈͂̎͌̐̐̍̽͊̈́͛͘͠z̴̨̮̤͈̮͍̟͇̰̫̺̮͔͔̩̪̪̈́̇̐̌͐̌̋̓͐̄͛̃͒͑͐͂̕͘y̴̢̛̪̭̻̜̰͔̻͇͎̱͍̺͓͋̑͗̑̋̊͐̽͝,̸̧̡̮̱̮̟̞̞̽̊̐̆͑̉̄̋ ̵̩̩̘̞̻͙̘̱̱̘̲͕͙̜̻̓̿͂̓̇̋͊s̸̨̞̱͈̳̮̳͚̱̥͉̰̦͉͙͈̱̲̩̫̣͙͕̈́̄̅̎͝e̵̡̛͉̤̳̟̘͎̱͚̺̺̜͎͍̾̌̊̈́̓̾̉̕ė̷̢̡̛̹̖̯̹͚̇̐̏̿̓͊̆́͑̿̒̒̎̕̚͝͝͠͝į̴̧̛͓͉͖͚͇̰̪̩̙͐́̐͛̓̆͊̔͛͠͝ͅn̷͎͚̠̝̺̟̘̞̗̞̘͍̼̹̒͆͋̉͛͐̀̓͒͗͜͠g̶̛̤̯̯̟̥͕̥̯͎̠̖͈̯̘̮̥͎͎͚̭̭̦̦͛̆͒̍͐̄̈̍̋̉͂̂̾̏̓ͅ ̵̨̛͇̩͚͍͚̑̾͐̄̎̆̌̽̾̆̏̾̆̿̋͌̕͘ḩ̴̢̡̘̰͎̮̫͙͔̣̾̀̈́̔̑̈́͑̈́̕͜͝ḛ̸̢̧̘̺̖̌r̴̙̖̻͙̞̱̘̭̩̋̃̓̉͂̃̎̍͊̿̋͗͂̋̕ ̶̧͖̰̼͙̤͔͈̹̺̊̅̿͌̇̃̂̂̿͆͜͝w̶̨̢̪̯͓̲̦͚̩͈̠̻̼̤̺̖̮̰͕͉͍̰̄̿̂̀̑͐̍̑̆͑̔̈̆̋̾͊̃͘o̴͎̙̖̹̼̭̓̃̐͆͑̏̂̾̂͆n̵̢̢̛͔͙̱̹̰͙͍̮̟̣̟̭̫͚̮̖̓̿̇̓͆̓͌̋̐̓̔͂̐̚͝d̸̡̤͇͇̱̃͗̓̂̋̒̏̎̍̑͐̅̅̋̂́͛̓͒̕̕͝͠ę̶̗͕̖͉̥͂̇͐̇̈̂͋̓̾̇̈̏̿͆̕͝͠ŗ̷̢̥̫̦̦̭̞̱̬͍̩͇̘̰̆̈́̓͑̂͌͒͑̚ͅf̵̫̪̙̹̖̩̲̹͉̏͋̍́̚͝͝ư̸̧̡̢̬͕̜͇͈͎̪͖͇̝̇͆̾̓͌̾̾̔̍́̑̿̅̍͜͝͝ͅl̴̟̗̦͍͔̝͙̜̄̿͌̌̏͒̇̎̈͗͗̒̄͆̌̕͝͝ ̵̧̮͈̪̦̦͚̫͍̖̮̟̹̠̟̙͔̠̒̀̊̌͂f̷̢̢̧̛̛̯̬͈̗̩͔͎̭̫̥̝̣̩͓͔͖̼̭̝̓̈͌̈́̔̓͋͂̈̃̀͛͛͘̚͜ą̴̢̨̰͍̤̬̗̟̼͊̃͛̑̾̆̎̈̓̏͑̊̏͘͝͝͝ͅc̶̡͙̝̆̓̎̾͒̏̓͘͝͝e̶̤̱̓͐̒̑̿̅̎̽́̍̄̈͗̒̓͆̚̕.̷̢̼̘̹͖͓̫̤̻̘̝̲̯̗̼̟͔̺̬̯̙̭͑͘̚ͅͅ ̵̘̹̦̣̘̜̰̲͉̹̘͓͇̫̼̙̀̌͐̈́̅͂̊̂̍̽̓͒̌̍̑̋̎̈̌̓͘͘͝͝ͅÄ̷̡̨̧̹̥̝͚͕̹͙͇̝̞̰̣͔͇̱̘͙̤̥̪̤́̾͗̄̍̑̇̏͊̑̂͆͘͘n̶̡̜̘̱̰͚̤̤̩̣̻̜͎̼̠͉̲͔̰͙̤̏̄̈́͛̈́̚͜ḑ̷̢̪̞̬̝̝̹͇̲̙̳͛͊̅̋͛̆̽ͅ ̶̛͇̯̣̮͒̆̉͜h̸̡̬̹̙̟̲̘͈̲͙͔̣̗̝̦͔̪̹̙̓͑̎ȩ̷̧͓̟͕̗̤͈̣̙̝̘̣͎̖̼̞̰̹́͗͐̌̃͋̆̒͜͜r̵̩͍͔̥̱̞̫̪̥̖̘̋̆͌̉̐̃̅̒̃͗͆̏̉̿̃̑͋̋̚̕̚ ̸̢̢̣̳͙̝̦̘̲͕͖̰̗̲̥̤̫̑̚͝ş̸͍͍̩̳͖̺̮̩͚̺̱̦̹͎̼͓̟͕̂̎͑͊͛̅̿̈́͑͗̈́̈͂̈́͊̄̚͘o̸̦͕̓͝ ̷̘̤̣̥͖͉̼̲̦͌͛̓̿̓͠ͅc̵̨̨̨͇͔͉͓̟͖̻͕̙̰̠̪̦̗̯̺̩̑̉̈͌͂̈́̓͐̓͊͐̇͊̏͆͘͘͜͝͠ù̷̢̥̤̥̙̰̖͔͎̺̰͈̲̮̻͈̤̻̪̙̏̒̌̉̈͂̂̄̀̊̀̏̓̎̈͒̑̎̂̈́͌͘͝t̶̢̩̦͉̱̣̺̜̥͔͚͓͎͎͖̘͚̖̼̺̝̾̿̂̊̈̔̅̏́̔̈́͂̐̓̓̽̈́̒̉̎̚̚͜ͅė̶͓͖̝̦̼̲̳̽̌͊̕ ̶̝͍̺̻̟̠͈̥͍̝̱̞̘̟̭͘͜ͅͅb̶̢͇̥̜͚̩͇͎͙̼̆̏͋̐̔̍́̊̽́̓͐̕͘͝͝͝ơ̶̟͎̥̘̝̙̯̂̿̋̈́̋́͗̚d̶̢͈̟͎͍̬̥̖̫̻̙̰̘͙͇͙͕̥̖͒̀̂̓͛̐͜͜ͅͅỵ̷̧̡̧̘̳̙̰̺̞̯͈̟̻͎͉̼̋̂̓̄͌͒̌̄̐̔̏̄̐̈́͒̈́́̄͌͘͜͜͠͠.̴̡̧̢̛̻͍̜̜͉̲̺̳̯̪̩̲͕̺͆͂͑̂͆͑̚ ̵̢̧̨̡̖̥͚͕̺̳̞͍͕̜͔͔̹͉̥̗̫̏͜͝Į̸̼͕̪̯̦̲̘̐̋̊͌̐̂̾̒̏̍͠͝ ̶̬̪̻̗̫͎͚̖̫͖͈̫͓̬̹͉̰̝̈́͛̈́̀̅̇̌̀͊̓̍̿̏̒͋̀̈̚̚͠l̵̤̩̟̩̞̃̾̆͛̐͂̋͌̈̽̈́̈͒̈͗͑̇͘͜o̸̙̞̓̇͊̐͋͑̊͐͒̉̃v̶̡̨̹̖̜̟̭͉̦͓̤̤͍̺͉̠̙͋̋̉͛̀̋̍͂͌͌͒͐̓͊͠ê̶͙̣̦̘̮͎͘ ̷̢̡̡̹̙̳̟̭̙̬̻̣̩̦͙̍̆̋͛̓̋͂͋̄̎̈̏̉͌̊͒̆̃͠h̶̼̹͓̰̪̱̥̞̽̅̑̔͐͐͒͠ͅͅe̸̤͇̜͎̻͍̠̻̹̥͎̩̭̦̠͖̕͜r̵̢̛̮̭̯̯̫̠̲̜̰̳̝͚̝̈́̃̓͐͑̉̒̃̊̆̊̈̾̈́͆̑͐͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅ!̷̧̢̨̢̯̞̼̞̫̘̯̝͈̣̟̝͚̫͉͇̮̤̥̃̉͂͗̂̌̔̏̈͒̊͗̿͒͗͘ ̵̡͔̭̭͇̆̆̍̄͗̑̓͒͋̂̐̉̓͛͘͜͝Į̸̳̟͔̜̬͎̖͙̳͊̊͛͌̓̾̂͒̋͐̆͝ ̸̨̨̛̹͕̹̦̻͎̥̥͕̭̜͓̖̳͍̹̟̼̗̟͇̥̼̋̔̎̈́̕͝l̵̢̡̢̺͇̘͚̩̖̭̼͙͓̥͕͕̓̿̏̆̊̑̈́͌͛͆̊̅́̂̚̚̕͜ǫ̴͕͖̭̙͕̆̍͑͝ͅͅv̴̡̛̭̱̱̝̯̂̓͛̽̑̎̇̐̈́̋̚̕̚͘͜e̵̦̠͇͕͕͂̓̈́̓́̑͂͘͘͜͝ ̷̧̧̤̠̥͈͇̣̺̮̩͕̰͖̰͈̬̻̪͍̖̈́̓̅̃̓̔̽̌̓͒̎̽̆̓̒͋̊̀h̷̨̧͈̺͎̲̙̦̦͚̫͚̯̱̖̬̹̠̖̰̖̣͐̂̾̑͋̾̍̋̒̌͂̏̒̐̈͌̚͘̕͝ȩ̶̜̝͍̝̰̙͚̙̰̱̈́͊̈̓̃ͅŕ̷̛̛̛̛̮̙̪͕̤͚̝̺̝̥̬̯͌͐̆̎̆̅͂̐͛̒̏̈́̚͘ ̵̢̭͎̣̝̋̇̃̋͗͂͒̓̆̎́͋̏́̕͠͝s̷̨͈̀ǫ̶̪͚̞̲̹͈̯̭̬̟̬̫͇̹̘̲̳͚͐͜͠ ̵̨̛̛̲̰̭̯̯̪͔͚̲̤̥̮̣͇̤̣̩̊͜ͅͅm̸̡͚̰̦̹̲͙͉̦͚̈͌̃͌ų̵̡̢͍͔̦͕͎͔̭͇̙̬͓̻̻̪̣̹̰͕̰̞̇̈́͆͑͋̚͜͠ͅç̴̨̨̛̼̲̜̱̫̪̟͔̮͍̟̘͔̹̣͇͓̊͗̿̿̋͋̓͂͆͆̽͒̄̑̔̓̊̕͜͜͝h̴̢̨̧̘͎͎̮̞̤̲͈͎̻̮͈̎͒͜!̸̨̤̲̟̙͕̗̘͚̹͍̯̯͔̤͇͌̀͛͗̆͗̀̿͋̑̊͒̿͊̒̋̐̉̓̈́̈͝  
â̶̙̖͙̞̭̤̅̆ḧ̷̨̛̛̺̙͔̺̘̥͇̞̤̖͙͙̰͈̩̺̞́͛̓͊̉̑̆̃͋̈́̕͝ͅ ̷̢̢̛̥͇͍̦̠̖͇͍͔͎̦̈́̏̌̍̽̓̽̍̾̄̅̏͌̇̈́̚̚i̸̡̽̍̾̅ţ̴̧̟͕̯͇͙̝̖͈͇̮̈́̋̃̓̊̐ ̴̨̻͚̳̯̝̰̐͐̈́̈́̈̍̉͝w̴̡̖̻̗͓̆̈́̽̐̋͋̓͂͊͒̈͘̚͠a̶͖̫͉͎̗̞̝̻͕̺̲̫̣͔̪͚̳̤̣̤̭̞͕̐̽͋̔̈̽́͊̎͋̄͘͠͝͝š̴̹͇̄̎̈̌͆́̄̅̑̓̒̅̏̐͒̏̔̊͘͠͝ ̵̼͉̭̯͋c̶̨̨͔̯̪̠̜̬̖͚͉̙̻̤̩̹͖͆̽̈́͗̓͆̿͛̓͋̈̈́̒̾̈͆́͘̚ͅř̸͉̙͕͓̖̗̥̑͘a̴̗͓̤̙̒͐̇̈͂̎͌̐̐̍̽͊̈́͛͘͠z̴̨̮̤͈̮͍̟͇̰̫̺̮͔͔̩̪̪̈́̇̐̌͐̌̋̓͐̄͛̃͒͑͐͂̕͘y̴̢̛̪̭̻̜̰͔̻͇͎̱͍̺͓͋̑͗̑̋̊͐̽͝,̸̧̡̮̱̮̟̞̞̽̊̐̆͑̉̄̋ ̵̩̩̘̞̻͙̘̱̱̘̲͕͙̜̻̓̿͂̓̇̋͊s̸̨̞̱͈̳̮̳͚̱̥͉̰̦͉͙͈̱̲̩̫̣͙͕̈́̄̅̎͝e̵̡̛͉̤̳̟̘͎̱͚̺̺̜͎͍̾̌̊̈́̓̾̉̕ė̷̢̡̛̹̖̯̹͚̇̐̏̿̓͊̆́͑̿̒̒̎̕̚͝͝͠͝į̴̧̛͓͉͖͚͇̰̪̩̙͐́̐͛̓̆͊̔͛͠͝ͅn̷͎͚̠̝̺̟̘̞̗̞̘͍̼̹̒͆͋̉͛͐̀̓͒͗͜͠g̶̛̤̯̯̟̥͕̥̯͎̠̖͈̯̘̮̥͎͎͚̭̭̦̦͛̆͒̍͐̄̈̍̋̉͂̂̾̏̓ͅ ̵̨̛͇̩͚͍͚̑̾͐̄̎̆̌̽̾̆̏̾̆̿̋͌̕͘ḩ̴̢̡̘̰͎̮̫͙͔̣̾̀̈́̔̑̈́͑̈́̕͜͝ḛ̸̢̧̘̺̖̌r̴̙̖̻͙̞̱̘̭̩̋̃̓̉͂̃̎̍͊̿̋͗͂̋̕ ̶̧͖̰̼͙̤͔͈̹̺̊̅̿͌̇̃̂̂̿͆͜͝w̶̨̢̪̯͓̲̦͚̩͈̠̻̼̤̺̖̮̰͕͉͍̰̄̿̂̀̑͐̍̑̆͑̔̈̆̋̾͊̃͘o̴͎̙̖̹̼̭̓̃̐͆͑̏̂̾̂͆n̵̢̢̛͔͙̱̹̰͙͍̮̟̣̟̭̫͚̮̖̓̿̇̓͆̓͌̋̐̓̔͂̐̚͝d̸̡̤͇͇̱̃͗̓̂̋̒̏̎̍̑͐̅̅̋̂́͛̓͒̕̕͝͠ę̶̗͕̖͉̥͂̇͐̇̈̂͋̓̾̇̈̏̿͆̕͝͠ŗ̷̢̥̫̦̦̭̞̱̬͍̩͇̘̰̆̈́̓͑̂͌͒͑̚ͅf̵̫̪̙̹̖̩̲̹͉̏͋̍́̚͝͝ư̸̧̡̢̬͕̜͇͈͎̪͖͇̝̇͆̾̓͌̾̾̔̍́̑̿̅̍͜͝͝ͅl̴̟̗̦͍͔̝͙̜̄̿͌̌̏͒̇̎̈͗͗̒̄͆̌̕͝͝ ̵̧̮͈̪̦̦͚̫͍̖̮̟̹̠̟̙͔̠̒̀̊̌͂f̷̢̢̧̛̛̯̬͈̗̩͔͎̭̫̥̝̣̩͓͔͖̼̭̝̓̈͌̈́̔̓͋͂̈̃̀͛͛͘̚͜ą̴̢̨̰͍̤̬̗̟̼͊̃͛̑̾̆̎̈̓̏͑̊̏͘͝͝͝ͅc̶̡͙̝̆̓̎̾͒̏̓͘͝͝e̶̤̱̓͐̒̑̿̅̎̽́̍̄̈͗̒̓͆̚̕.̷̢̼̘̹͖͓̫̤̻̘̝̲̯̗̼̟͔̺̬̯̙̭͑͘̚ͅͅ ̵̘̹̦̣̘̜̰̲͉̹̘͓͇̫̼̙̀̌͐̈́̅͂̊̂̍̽̓͒̌̍̑̋̎̈̌̓͘͘͝͝ͅÄ̷̡̨̧̹̥̝͚͕̹͙͇̝̞̰̣͔͇̱̘͙̤̥̪̤́̾͗̄̍̑̇̏͊̑̂͆͘͘n̶̡̜̘̱̰͚̤̤̩̣̻̜͎̼̠͉̲͔̰͙̤̏̄̈́͛̈́̚͜ḑ̷̢̪̞̬̝̝̹͇̲̙̳͛͊̅̋͛̆̽ͅ ̶̛͇̯̣̮͒̆̉͜h̸̡̬̹̙̟̲̘͈̲͙͔̣̗̝̦͔̪̹̙̓͑̎ȩ̷̧͓̟͕̗̤͈̣̙̝̘̣͎̖̼̞̰̹́͗͐̌̃͋̆̒͜͜r̵̩͍͔̥̱̞̫̪̥̖̘̋̆͌̉̐̃̅̒̃͗͆̏̉̿̃̑͋̋̚̕̚ ̸̢̢̣̳͙̝̦̘̲͕͖̰̗̲̥̤̫̑̚͝ş̸͍͍̩̳͖̺̮̩͚̺̱̦̹͎̼͓̟͕̂̎͑͊͛̅̿̈́͑͗̈́̈͂̈́͊̄̚͘o̸̦͕̓͝ ̷̘̤̣̥͖͉̼̲̦͌͛̓̿̓͠ͅc̵̨̨̨͇͔͉͓̟͖̻͕̙̰̠̪̦̗̯̺̩̑̉̈͌͂̈́̓͐̓͊͐̇͊̏͆͘͘͜͝͠ù̷̢̥̤̥̙̰̖͔͎̺̰͈̲̮̻͈̤̻̪̙̏̒̌̉̈͂̂̄̀̊̀̏̓̎̈͒̑̎̂̈́͌͘͝t̶̢̩̦͉̱̣̺̜̥͔͚͓͎͎͖̘͚̖̼̺̝̾̿̂̊̈̔̅̏́̔̈́͂̐̓̓̽̈́̒̉̎̚̚͜ͅė̶͓͖̝̦̼̲̳̽̌͊̕ ̶̝͍̺̻̟̠͈̥͍̝̱̞̘̟̭͘͜ͅͅb̶̢͇̥̜͚̩͇͎͙̼̆̏͋̐̔̍́̊̽́̓͐̕͘͝͝͝ơ̶̟͎̥̘̝̙̯̂̿̋̈́̋́͗̚d̶̢͈̟͎͍̬̥̖̫̻̙̰̘͙͇͙͕̥̖͒̀̂̓͛̐͜͜ͅͅỵ̷̧̡̧̘̳̙̰̺̞̯͈̟̻͎͉̼̋̂̓̄͌͒̌̄̐̔̏̄̐̈́͒̈́́̄͌͘͜͜͠͠.̴̡̧̢̛̻͍̜̜͉̲̺̳̯̪̩̲͕̺͆͂͑̂͆͑̚ ̵̢̧̨̡̖̥͚͕̺̳̞͍͕̜͔͔̹͉̥̗̫̏͜͝Į̸̼͕̪̯̦̲̘̐̋̊͌̐̂̾̒̏̍͠͝ ̶̬̪̻̗̫͎͚̖̫͖͈̫͓̬̹͉̰̝̈́͛̈́̀̅̇̌̀͊̓̍̿̏̒͋̀̈̚̚͠l̵̤̩̟̩̞̃̾̆͛̐͂̋͌̈̽̈́̈͒̈͗͑̇͘͜o̸̙̞̓̇͊̐͋͑̊͐͒̉̃v̶̡̨̹̖̜̟̭͉̦͓̤̤͍̺͉̠̙͋̋̉͛̀̋̍͂͌͌͒͐̓͊͠ê̶͙̣̦̘̮͎͘ ̷̢̡̡̹̙̳̟̭̙̬̻̣̩̦͙̍̆̋͛̓̋͂͋̄̎̈̏̉͌̊͒̆̃͠h̶̼̹͓̰̪̱̥̞̽̅̑̔͐͐͒͠ͅͅe̸̤͇̜͎̻͍̠̻̹̥͎̩̭̦̠͖̕͜r̵̢̛̮̭̯̯̫̠̲̜̰̳̝͚̝̈́̃̓͐͑̉̒̃̊̆̊̈̾̈́͆̑͐͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅ!̷̧̢̨̢̯̞̼̞̫̘̯̝͈̣̟̝͚̫͉͇̮̤̥̃̉͂͗̂̌̔̏̈͒̊͗̿͒͗͘ ̵̡͔̭̭͇̆̆̍̄͗̑̓͒͋̂̐̉̓͛͘͜͝Į̸̳̟͔̜̬͎̖͙̳͊̊͛͌̓̾̂͒̋͐̆͝ ̸̨̨̛̹͕̹̦̻͎̥̥͕̭̜͓̖̳͍̹̟̼̗̟͇̥̼̋̔̎̈́̕͝l̵̢̡̢̺͇̘͚̩̖̭̼͙͓̥͕͕̓̿̏̆̊̑̈́͌͛͆̊̅́̂̚̚̕͜ǫ̴͕͖̭̙͕̆̍͑͝ͅͅv̴̡̛̭̱̱̝̯̂̓͛̽̑̎̇̐̈́̋̚̕̚͘͜e̵̦̠͇͕͕͂̓̈́̓́̑͂͘͘͜͝ ̷̧̧̤̠̥͈͇̣̺̮̩͕̰͖̰͈̬̻̪͍̖̈́̓̅̃̓̔̽̌̓͒̎̽̆̓̒͋̊̀h̷̨̧͈̺͎̲̙̦̦͚̫͚̯̱̖̬̹̠̖̰̖̣͐̂̾̑͋̾̍̋̒̌͂̏̒̐̈͌̚͘̕͝ȩ̶̜̝͍̝̰̙͚̙̰̱̈́͊̈̓̃ͅŕ̷̛̛̛̛̮̙̪͕̤͚̝̺̝̥̬̯͌͐̆̎̆̅͂̐͛̒̏̈́̚͘ ̵̢̭͎̣̝̋̇̃̋͗͂͒̓̆̎́͋̏́̕͠͝s̷̨͈̀ǫ̶̪͚̞̲̹͈̯̭̬̟̬̫͇̹̘̲̳͚͐͜͠ ̵̨̛̛̲̰̭̯̯̪͔͚̲̤̥̮̣͇̤̣̩̊͜ͅͅm̸̡͚̰̦̹̲͙͉̦͚̈͌̃͌ų̵̡̢͍͔̦͕͎͔̭͇̙̬͓̻̻̪̣̹̰͕̰̞̇̈́͆͑͋̚͜͠ͅç̴̨̨̛̼̲̜̱̫̪̟͔̮͍̟̘͔̹̣͇͓̊͗̿̿̋͋̓͂͆͆̽͒̄̑̔̓̊̕͜͜͝h̴̢̨̧̘͎͎̮̞̤̲͈͎̻̮͈̎͒͜!̸̨̤̲̟̙͕̗̘͚̹͍̯̯͔̤͇͌̀͛͗̆͗̀̿͋̑̊͒̿͊̒̋̐̉̓̈́̈͝  
â̶̙̖͙̞̭̤̅̆ḧ̷̨̛̛̺̙͔̺̘̥͇̞̤̖͙͙̰͈̩̺̞́͛̓͊̉̑̆̃͋̈́̕͝ͅ ̷̢̢̛̥͇͍̦̠̖͇͍͔͎̦̈́̏̌̍̽̓̽̍̾̄̅̏͌̇̈́̚̚i̸̡̽̍̾̅ţ̴̧̟͕̯͇͙̝̖͈͇̮̈́̋̃̓̊̐ ̴̨̻͚̳̯̝̰̐͐̈́̈́̈̍̉͝w̴̡̖̻̗͓̆̈́̽̐̋͋̓͂͊͒̈͘̚͠a̶͖̫͉͎̗̞̝̻͕̺̲̫̣͔̪͚̳̤̣̤̭̞͕̐̽͋̔̈̽́͊̎͋̄͘͠͝͝š̴̹͇̄̎̈̌͆́̄̅̑̓̒̅̏̐͒̏̔̊͘͠͝ ̵̼͉̭̯͋c̶̨̨͔̯̪̠̜̬̖͚͉̙̻̤̩̹͖͆̽̈́͗̓͆̿͛̓͋̈̈́̒̾̈͆́͘̚ͅř̸͉̙͕͓̖̗̥̑͘a̴̗͓̤̙̒͐̇̈͂̎͌̐̐̍̽͊̈́͛͘͠z̴̨̮̤͈̮͍̟͇̰̫̺̮͔͔̩̪̪̈́̇̐̌͐̌̋̓͐̄͛̃͒͑͐͂̕͘y̴̢̛̪̭̻̜̰͔̻͇͎̱͍̺͓͋̑͗̑̋̊͐̽͝,̸̧̡̮̱̮̟̞̞̽̊̐̆͑̉̄̋ ̵̩̩̘̞̻͙̘̱̱̘̲͕͙̜̻̓̿͂̓̇̋͊s̸̨̞̱͈̳̮̳͚̱̥͉̰̦͉͙͈̱̲̩̫̣͙͕̈́̄̅̎͝e̵̡̛͉̤̳̟̘͎̱͚̺̺̜͎͍̾̌̊̈́̓̾̉̕ė̷̢̡̛̹̖̯̹͚̇̐̏̿̓͊̆́͑̿̒̒̎̕̚͝͝͠͝į̴̧̛͓͉͖͚͇̰̪̩̙͐́̐͛̓̆͊̔͛͠͝ͅn̷͎͚̠̝̺̟̘̞̗̞̘͍̼̹̒͆͋̉͛͐̀̓͒͗͜͠g̶̛̤̯̯̟̥͕̥̯͎̠̖͈̯̘̮̥͎͎͚̭̭̦̦͛̆͒̍͐̄̈̍̋̉͂̂̾̏̓ͅ ̵̨̛͇̩͚͍͚̑̾͐̄̎̆̌̽̾̆̏̾̆̿̋͌̕͘ḩ̴̢̡̘̰͎̮̫͙͔̣̾̀̈́̔̑̈́͑̈́̕͜͝ḛ̸̢̧̘̺̖̌r̴̙̖̻͙̞̱̘̭̩̋̃̓̉͂̃̎̍͊̿̋͗͂̋̕ ̶̧͖̰̼͙̤͔͈̹̺̊̅̿͌̇̃̂̂̿͆͜͝w̶̨̢̪̯͓̲̦͚̩͈̠̻̼̤̺̖̮̰͕͉͍̰̄̿̂̀̑͐̍̑̆͑̔̈̆̋̾͊̃͘o̴͎̙̖̹̼̭̓̃̐͆͑̏̂̾̂͆n̵̢̢̛͔͙̱̹̰͙͍̮̟̣̟̭̫͚̮̖̓̿̇̓͆̓͌̋̐̓̔͂̐̚͝d̸̡̤͇͇̱̃͗̓̂̋̒̏̎̍̑͐̅̅̋̂́͛̓͒̕̕͝͠ę̶̗͕̖͉̥͂̇͐̇̈̂͋̓̾̇̈̏̿͆̕͝͠ŗ̷̢̥̫̦̦̭̞̱̬͍̩͇̘̰̆̈́̓͑̂͌͒͑̚ͅf̵̫̪̙̹̖̩̲̹͉̏͋̍́̚͝͝ư̸̧̡̢̬͕̜͇͈͎̪͖͇̝̇͆̾̓͌̾̾̔̍́̑̿̅̍͜͝͝ͅl̴̟̗̦͍͔̝͙̜̄̿͌̌̏͒̇̎̈͗͗̒̄͆̌̕͝͝ ̵̧̮͈̪̦̦͚̫͍̖̮̟̹̠̟̙͔̠̒̀̊̌͂f̷̢̢̧̛̛̯̬͈̗̩͔͎̭̫̥̝̣̩͓͔͖̼̭̝̓̈͌̈́̔̓͋͂̈̃̀͛͛͘̚͜ą̴̢̨̰͍̤̬̗̟̼͊̃͛̑̾̆̎̈̓̏͑̊̏͘͝͝͝ͅc̶̡͙̝̆̓̎̾͒̏̓͘͝͝e̶̤̱̓͐̒̑̿̅̎̽́̍̄̈͗̒̓͆̚̕.̷̢̼̘̹͖͓̫̤̻̘̝̲̯̗̼̟͔̺̬̯̙̭͑͘̚ͅͅ ̵̘̹̦̣̘̜̰̲͉̹̘͓͇̫̼̙̀̌͐̈́̅͂̊̂̍̽̓͒̌̍̑̋̎̈̌̓͘͘͝͝ͅÄ̷̡̨̧̹̥̝͚͕̹͙͇̝̞̰̣͔͇̱̘͙̤̥̪̤́̾͗̄̍̑̇̏͊̑̂͆͘͘n̶̡̜̘̱̰͚̤̤̩̣̻̜͎̼̠͉̲͔̰͙̤̏̄̈́͛̈́̚͜ḑ̷̢̪̞̬̝̝̹͇̲̙̳͛͊̅̋͛̆̽ͅ ̶̛͇̯̣̮͒̆̉͜h̸̡̬̹̙̟̲̘͈̲͙͔̣̗̝̦͔̪̹̙̓͑̎ȩ̷̧͓̟͕̗̤͈̣̙̝̘̣͎̖̼̞̰̹́͗͐̌̃͋̆̒͜͜r̵̩͍͔̥̱̞̫̪̥̖̘̋̆͌̉̐̃̅̒̃͗͆̏̉̿̃̑͋̋̚̕̚ ̸̢̢̣̳͙̝̦̘̲͕͖̰̗̲̥̤̫̑̚͝ş̸͍͍̩̳͖̺̮̩͚̺̱̦̹͎̼͓̟͕̂̎͑͊͛̅̿̈́͑͗̈́̈͂̈́͊̄̚͘o̸̦͕̓͝ ̷̘̤̣̥͖͉̼̲̦͌͛̓̿̓͠ͅc̵̨̨̨͇͔͉͓̟͖̻͕̙̰̠̪̦̗̯̺̩̑̉̈͌͂̈́̓͐̓͊͐̇͊̏͆͘͘͜͝͠ù̷̢̥̤̥̙̰̖͔͎̺̰͈̲̮̻͈̤̻̪̙̏̒̌̉̈͂̂̄̀̊̀̏̓̎̈͒̑̎̂̈́͌͘͝t̶̢̩̦͉̱̣̺̜̥͔͚͓͎͎͖̘͚̖̼̺̝̾̿̂̊̈̔̅̏́̔̈́͂̐̓̓̽̈́̒̉̎̚̚͜ͅė̶͓͖̝̦̼̲̳̽̌͊̕ ̶̝͍̺̻̟̠͈̥͍̝̱̞̘̟̭͘͜ͅͅb̶̢͇̥̜͚̩͇͎͙̼̆̏͋̐̔̍́̊̽́̓͐̕͘͝͝͝ơ̶̟͎̥̘̝̙̯̂̿̋̈́̋́͗̚d̶̢͈̟͎͍̬̥̖̫̻̙̰̘͙͇͙͕̥̖͒̀̂̓͛̐͜͜ͅͅỵ̷̧̡̧̘̳̙̰̺̞̯͈̟̻͎͉̼̋̂̓̄͌͒̌̄̐̔̏̄̐̈́͒̈́́̄͌͘͜͜͠͠.̴̡̧̢̛̻͍̜̜͉̲̺̳̯̪̩̲͕̺͆͂͑̂͆͑̚ ̵̢̧̨̡̖̥͚͕̺̳̞͍͕̜͔͔̹͉̥̗̫̏͜͝Į̸̼͕̪̯̦̲̘̐̋̊͌̐̂̾̒̏̍͠͝ ̶̬̪̻̗̫͎͚̖̫͖͈̫͓̬̹͉̰̝̈́͛̈́̀̅̇̌̀͊̓̍̿̏̒͋̀̈̚̚͠l̵̤̩̟̩̞̃̾̆͛̐͂̋͌̈̽̈́̈͒̈͗͑̇͘͜o̸̙̞̓̇͊̐͋͑̊͐͒̉̃v̶̡̨̹̖̜̟̭͉̦͓̤̤͍̺͉̠̙͋̋̉͛̀̋̍͂͌͌͒͐̓͊͠ê̶͙̣̦̘̮͎͘ ̷̢̡̡̹̙̳̟̭̙̬̻̣̩̦͙̍̆̋͛̓̋͂͋̄̎̈̏̉͌̊͒̆̃͠h̶̼̹͓̰̪̱̥̞̽̅̑̔͐͐͒͠ͅͅe̸̤͇̜͎̻͍̠̻̹̥͎̩̭̦̠͖̕͜r̵̢̛̮̭̯̯̫̠̲̜̰̳̝͚̝̈́̃̓͐͑̉̒̃̊̆̊̈̾̈́͆̑͐͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅ!̷̧̢̨̢̯̞̼̞̫̘̯̝͈̣̟̝͚̫͉͇̮̤̥̃̉͂͗̂̌̔̏̈͒̊͗̿͒͗͘ ̵̡͔̭̭͇̆̆̍̄͗̑̓͒͋̂̐̉̓͛͘͜͝Į̸̳̟͔̜̬͎̖͙̳͊̊͛͌̓̾̂͒̋͐̆͝ ̸̨̨̛̹͕̹̦̻͎̥̥͕̭̜͓̖̳͍̹̟̼̗̟͇̥̼̋̔̎̈́̕͝l̵̢̡̢̺͇̘͚̩̖̭̼͙͓̥͕͕̓̿̏̆̊̑̈́͌͛͆̊̅́̂̚̚̕͜ǫ̴͕͖̭̙͕̆̍͑͝ͅͅv̴̡̛̭̱̱̝̯̂̓͛̽̑̎̇̐̈́̋̚̕̚͘͜e̵̦̠͇͕͕͂̓̈́̓́̑͂͘͘͜͝ ̷̧̧̤̠̥͈͇̣̺̮̩͕̰͖̰͈̬̻̪͍̖̈́̓̅̃̓̔̽̌̓͒̎̽̆̓̒͋̊̀h̷̨̧͈̺͎̲̙̦̦͚̫͚̯̱̖̬̹̠̖̰̖̣͐̂̾̑͋̾̍̋̒̌͂̏̒̐̈͌̚͘̕͝ȩ̶̜̝͍̝̰̙͚̙̰̱̈́͊̈̓̃ͅŕ̷̛̛̛̛̮̙̪͕̤͚̝̺̝̥̬̯͌͐̆̎̆̅͂̐͛̒̏̈́̚͘ ̵̢̭͎̣̝̋̇̃̋͗͂͒̓̆̎́͋̏́̕͠͝s̷̨͈̀ǫ̶̪͚̞̲̹͈̯̭̬̟̬̫͇̹̘̲̳͚͐͜͠ ̵̨̛̛̲̰̭̯̯̪͔͚̲̤̥̮̣͇̤̣̩̊͜ͅͅm̸̡͚̰̦̹̲͙͉̦͚̈͌̃͌ų̵̡̢͍͔̦͕͎͔̭͇̙̬͓̻̻̪̣̹̰͕̰̞̇̈́͆͑͋̚͜͠ͅç̴̨̨̛̼̲̜̱̫̪̟͔̮͍̟̘͔̹̣͇͓̊͗̿̿̋͋̓͂͆͆̽͒̄̑̔̓̊̕͜͜͝h̴̢̨̧̘͎͎̮̞̤̲͈͎̻̮͈̎͒͜!̸̨̤̲̟̙͕̗̘͚̹͍̯̯͔̤͇͌̀͛͗̆͗̀̿͋̑̊͒̿͊̒̋̐̉̓̈́̈͝  
â̶̙̖͙̞̭̤̅̆ḧ̷̨̛̛̺̙͔̺̘̥͇̞̤̖͙͙̰͈̩̺̞́͛̓͊̉̑̆̃͋̈́̕͝ͅ ̷̢̢̛̥͇͍̦̠̖͇͍͔͎̦̈́̏̌̍̽̓̽̍̾̄̅̏͌̇̈́̚̚i̸̡̽̍̾̅ţ̴̧̟͕̯͇͙̝̖͈͇̮̈́̋̃̓̊̐ ̴̨̻͚̳̯̝̰̐͐̈́̈́̈̍̉͝w̴̡̖̻̗͓̆̈́̽̐̋͋̓͂͊͒̈͘̚͠a̶͖̫͉͎̗̞̝̻͕̺̲̫̣͔̪͚̳̤̣̤̭̞͕̐̽͋̔̈̽́͊̎͋̄͘͠͝͝š̴̹͇̄̎̈̌͆́̄̅̑̓̒̅̏̐͒̏̔̊͘͠͝ ̵̼͉̭̯͋c̶̨̨͔̯̪̠̜̬̖͚͉̙̻̤̩̹͖͆̽̈́͗̓͆̿͛̓͋̈̈́̒̾̈͆́͘̚ͅř̸͉̙͕͓̖̗̥̑͘a̴̗͓̤̙̒͐̇̈͂̎͌̐̐̍̽͊̈́͛͘͠z̴̨̮̤͈̮͍̟͇̰̫̺̮͔͔̩̪̪̈́̇̐̌͐̌̋̓͐̄͛̃͒͑͐͂̕͘y̴̢̛̪̭̻̜̰͔̻͇͎̱͍̺͓͋̑͗̑̋̊͐̽͝,̸̧̡̮̱̮̟̞̞̽̊̐̆͑̉̄̋ ̵̩̩̘̞̻͙̘̱̱̘̲͕͙̜̻̓̿͂̓̇̋͊s̸̨̞̱͈̳̮̳͚̱̥͉̰̦͉͙͈̱̲̩̫̣͙͕̈́̄̅̎͝e̵̡̛͉̤̳̟̘͎̱͚̺̺̜͎͍̾̌̊̈́̓̾̉̕ė̷̢̡̛̹̖̯̹͚̇̐̏̿̓͊̆́͑̿̒̒̎̕̚͝͝͠͝į̴̧̛͓͉͖͚͇̰̪̩̙͐́̐͛̓̆͊̔͛͠͝ͅn̷͎͚̠̝̺̟̘̞̗̞̘͍̼̹̒͆͋̉͛͐̀̓͒͗͜͠g̶̛̤̯̯̟̥͕̥̯͎̠̖͈̯̘̮̥͎͎͚̭̭̦̦͛̆͒̍͐̄̈̍̋̉͂̂̾̏̓ͅ ̵̨̛͇̩͚͍͚̑̾͐̄̎̆̌̽̾̆̏̾̆̿̋͌̕͘ḩ̴̢̡̘̰͎̮̫͙͔̣̾̀̈́̔̑̈́͑̈́̕͜͝ḛ̸̢̧̘̺̖̌r̴̙̖̻͙̞̱̘̭̩̋̃̓̉͂̃̎̍͊̿̋͗͂̋̕ ̶̧͖̰̼͙̤͔͈̹̺̊̅̿͌̇̃̂̂̿͆͜͝w̶̨̢̪̯͓̲̦͚̩͈̠̻̼̤̺̖̮̰͕͉͍̰̄̿̂̀̑͐̍̑̆͑̔̈̆̋̾͊̃͘o̴͎̙̖̹̼̭̓̃̐͆͑̏̂̾̂͆n̵̢̢̛͔͙̱̹̰͙͍̮̟̣̟̭̫͚̮̖̓̿̇̓͆̓͌̋̐̓̔͂̐̚͝d̸̡̤͇͇̱̃͗̓̂̋̒̏̎̍̑͐̅̅̋̂́͛̓͒̕̕͝͠ę̶̗͕̖͉̥͂̇͐̇̈̂͋̓̾̇̈̏̿͆̕͝͠ŗ̷̢̥̫̦̦̭̞̱̬͍̩͇̘̰̆̈́̓͑̂͌͒͑̚ͅf̵̫̪̙̹̖̩̲̹͉̏͋̍́̚͝͝ư̸̧̡̢̬͕̜͇͈͎̪͖͇̝̇͆̾̓͌̾̾̔̍́̑̿̅̍͜͝͝ͅl̴̟̗̦͍͔̝͙̜̄̿͌̌̏͒̇̎̈͗͗̒̄͆̌̕͝͝ ̵̧̮͈̪̦̦͚̫͍̖̮̟̹̠̟̙͔̠̒̀̊̌͂f̷̢̢̧̛̛̯̬͈̗̩͔͎̭̫̥̝̣̩͓͔͖̼̭̝̓̈͌̈́̔̓͋͂̈̃̀͛͛͘̚͜ą̴̢̨̰͍̤̬̗̟̼͊̃͛̑̾̆̎̈̓̏͑̊̏͘͝͝͝ͅc̶̡͙̝̆̓̎̾͒̏̓͘͝͝e̶̤̱̓͐̒̑̿̅̎̽́̍̄̈͗̒̓͆̚̕.̷̢̼̘̹͖͓̫̤̻̘̝̲̯̗̼̟͔̺̬̯̙̭͑͘̚ͅͅ ̵̘̹̦̣̘̜̰̲͉̹̘͓͇̫̼̙̀̌͐̈́̅͂̊̂̍̽̓͒̌̍̑̋̎̈̌̓͘͘͝͝ͅÄ̷̡̨̧̹̥̝͚͕̹͙͇̝̞̰̣͔͇̱̘͙̤̥̪̤́̾͗̄̍̑̇̏͊̑̂͆͘͘n̶̡̜̘̱̰͚̤̤̩̣̻̜͎̼̠͉̲͔̰͙̤̏̄̈́͛̈́̚͜ḑ̷̢̪̞̬̝̝̹͇̲̙̳͛͊̅̋͛̆̽ͅ ̶̛͇̯̣̮͒̆̉͜h̸̡̬̹̙̟̲̘͈̲͙͔̣̗̝̦͔̪̹̙̓͑̎ȩ̷̧͓̟͕̗̤͈̣̙̝̘̣͎̖̼̞̰̹́͗͐̌̃͋̆̒͜͜r̵̩͍͔̥̱̞̫̪̥̖̘̋̆͌̉̐̃̅̒̃͗͆̏̉̿̃̑͋̋̚̕̚ ̸̢̢̣̳͙̝̦̘̲͕͖̰̗̲̥̤̫̑̚͝ş̸͍͍̩̳͖̺̮̩͚̺̱̦̹͎̼͓̟͕̂̎͑͊͛̅̿̈́͑͗̈́̈͂̈́͊̄̚͘o̸̦͕̓͝ ̷̘̤̣̥͖͉̼̲̦͌͛̓̿̓͠ͅc̵̨̨̨͇͔͉͓̟͖̻͕̙̰̠̪̦̗̯̺̩̑̉̈͌͂̈́̓͐̓͊͐̇͊̏͆͘͘͜͝͠ù̷̢̥̤̥̙̰̖͔͎̺̰͈̲̮̻͈̤̻̪̙̏̒̌̉̈͂̂̄̀̊̀̏̓̎̈͒̑̎̂̈́͌͘͝t̶̢̩̦͉̱̣̺̜̥͔͚͓͎͎͖̘͚̖̼̺̝̾̿̂̊̈̔̅̏́̔̈́͂̐̓̓̽̈́̒̉̎̚̚͜ͅė̶͓͖̝̦̼̲̳̽̌͊̕ ̶̝͍̺̻̟̠͈̥͍̝̱̞̘̟̭͘͜ͅͅb̶̢͇̥̜͚̩͇͎͙̼̆̏͋̐̔̍́̊̽́̓͐̕͘͝͝͝ơ̶̟͎̥̘̝̙̯̂̿̋̈́̋́͗̚d̶̢͈̟͎͍̬̥̖̫̻̙̰̘͙͇͙͕̥̖͒̀̂̓͛̐͜͜ͅͅỵ̷̧̡̧̘̳̙̰̺̞̯͈̟̻͎͉̼̋̂̓̄͌͒̌̄̐̔̏̄̐̈́͒̈́́̄͌͘͜͜͠͠.̴̡̧̢̛̻͍̜̜͉̲̺̳̯̪̩̲͕̺͆͂͑̂͆͑̚ ̵̢̧̨̡̖̥͚͕̺̳̞͍͕̜͔͔̹͉̥̗̫̏͜͝Į̸̼͕̪̯̦̲̘̐̋̊͌̐̂̾̒̏̍͠͝ ̶̬̪̻̗̫͎͚̖̫͖͈̫͓̬̹͉̰̝̈́͛̈́̀̅̇̌̀͊̓̍̿̏̒͋̀̈̚̚͠l̵̤̩̟̩̞̃̾̆͛̐͂̋͌̈̽̈́̈͒̈͗͑̇͘͜o̸̙̞̓̇͊̐͋͑̊͐͒̉̃v̶̡̨̹̖̜̟̭͉̦͓̤̤͍̺͉̠̙͋̋̉͛̀̋̍͂͌͌͒͐̓͊͠ê̶͙̣̦̘̮͎͘ ̷̢̡̡̹̙̳̟̭̙̬̻̣̩̦͙̍̆̋͛̓̋͂͋̄̎̈̏̉͌̊͒̆̃͠h̶̼̹͓̰̪̱̥̞̽̅̑̔͐͐͒͠ͅͅe̸̤͇̜͎̻͍̠̻̹̥͎̩̭̦̠͖̕͜r̵̢̛̮̭̯̯̫̠̲̜̰̳̝͚̝̈́̃̓͐͑̉̒̃̊̆̊̈̾̈́͆̑͐͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅ!̷̧̢̨̢̯̞̼̞̫̘̯̝͈̣̟̝͚̫͉͇̮̤̥̃̉͂͗̂̌̔̏̈͒̊͗̿͒͗͘ ̵̡͔̭̭͇̆̆̍̄͗̑̓͒͋̂̐̉̓͛͘͜͝Į̸̳̟͔̜̬͎̖͙̳͊̊͛͌̓̾̂͒̋͐̆͝ ̸̨̨̛̹͕̹̦̻͎̥̥͕̭̜͓̖̳͍̹̟̼̗̟͇̥̼̋̔̎̈́̕͝l̵̢̡̢̺͇̘͚̩̖̭̼͙͓̥͕͕̓̿̏̆̊̑̈́͌͛͆̊̅́̂̚̚̕͜ǫ̴͕͖̭̙͕̆̍͑͝ͅͅv̴̡̛̭̱̱̝̯̂̓͛̽̑̎̇̐̈́̋̚̕̚͘͜e̵̦̠͇͕͕͂̓̈́̓́̑͂͘͘͜͝ ̷̧̧̤̠̥͈͇̣̺̮̩͕̰͖̰͈̬̻̪͍̖̈́̓̅̃̓̔̽̌̓͒̎̽̆̓̒͋̊̀h̷̨̧͈̺͎̲̙̦̦͚̫͚̯̱̖̬̹̠̖̰̖̣͐̂̾̑͋̾̍̋̒̌͂̏̒̐̈͌̚͘̕͝ȩ̶̜̝͍̝̰̙͚̙̰̱̈́͊̈̓̃ͅŕ̷̛̛̛̛̮̙̪͕̤͚̝̺̝̥̬̯͌͐̆̎̆̅͂̐͛̒̏̈́̚͘ ̵̢̭͎̣̝̋̇̃̋͗͂͒̓̆̎́͋̏́̕͠͝s̷̨͈̀ǫ̶̪͚̞̲̹͈̯̭̬̟̬̫͇̹̘̲̳͚͐͜͠ ̵̨̛̛̲̰̭̯̯̪͔͚̲̤̥̮̣͇̤̣̩̊͜ͅͅm̸̡͚̰̦̹̲͙͉̦͚̈͌̃͌ų̵̡̢͍͔̦͕͎͔̭͇̙̬͓̻̻̪̣̹̰͕̰̞̇̈́͆͑͋̚͜͠ͅç̴̨̨̛̼̲̜̱̫̪̟͔̮͍̟̘͔̹̣͇͓̊͗̿̿̋͋̓͂͆͆̽͒̄̑̔̓̊̕͜͜͝h̴̢̨̧̘͎͎̮̞̤̲͈͎̻̮͈̎͒͜!̸̨̤̲̟̙͕̗̘͚̹͍̯̯͔̤͇͌̀͛͗̆͗̀̿͋̑̊͒̿͊̒̋̐̉̓̈́̈͝â̶̙̖͙̞̭̤̅̆ḧ̷̨̛̛̺̙͔̺̘̥͇̞̤̖͙͙̰͈̩̺̞́͛̓͊̉̑̆̃͋̈́̕͝ͅ ̷̢̢̛̥͇͍̦̠̖͇͍͔͎̦̈́̏̌̍̽̓̽̍̾̄̅̏͌̇̈́̚̚i̸̡̽̍̾̅ţ̴̧̟͕̯͇͙̝̖͈͇̮̈́̋̃̓̊̐ ̴̨̻͚̳̯̝̰̐͐̈́̈́̈̍̉͝w̴̡̖̻̗͓̆̈́̽̐̋͋̓͂͊͒̈͘̚͠a̶͖̫͉͎̗̞̝̻͕̺̲̫̣͔̪͚̳̤̣̤̭̞͕̐̽͋̔̈̽́͊̎͋̄͘͠͝͝š̴̹͇̄̎̈̌͆́̄̅̑̓̒̅̏̐͒̏̔̊͘͠͝ ̵̼͉̭̯͋c̶̨̨͔̯̪̠̜̬̖͚͉̙̻̤̩̹͖͆̽̈́͗̓͆̿͛̓͋̈̈́̒̾̈͆́͘̚ͅř̸͉̙͕͓̖̗̥̑͘a̴̗͓̤̙̒͐̇̈͂̎͌̐̐̍̽͊̈́͛͘͠z̴̨̮̤͈̮͍̟͇̰̫̺̮͔͔̩̪̪̈́̇̐̌͐̌̋̓͐̄͛̃͒͑͐͂̕͘y̴̢̛̪̭̻̜̰͔̻͇͎̱͍̺͓͋̑͗̑̋̊͐̽͝,̸̧̡̮̱̮̟̞̞̽̊̐̆͑̉̄̋ ̵̩̩̘̞̻͙̘̱̱̘̲͕͙̜̻̓̿͂̓̇̋͊s̸̨̞̱͈̳̮̳͚̱̥͉̰̦͉͙͈̱̲̩̫̣͙͕̈́̄̅̎͝e̵̡̛͉̤̳̟̘͎̱͚̺̺̜͎͍̾̌̊̈́̓̾̉̕ė̷̢̡̛̹̖̯̹͚̇̐̏̿̓͊̆́͑̿̒̒̎̕̚͝͝͠͝į̴̧̛͓͉͖͚͇̰̪̩̙͐́̐͛̓̆͊̔͛͠͝ͅn̷͎͚̠̝̺̟̘̞̗̞̘͍̼̹̒͆͋̉͛͐̀̓͒͗͜͠g̶̛̤̯̯̟̥͕̥̯͎̠̖͈̯̘̮̥͎͎͚̭̭̦̦͛̆͒̍͐̄̈̍̋̉͂̂̾̏̓ͅ ̵̨̛͇̩͚͍͚̑̾͐̄̎̆̌̽̾̆̏̾̆̿̋͌̕͘ḩ̴̢̡̘̰͎̮̫͙͔̣̾̀̈́̔̑̈́͑̈́̕͜͝ḛ̸̢̧̘̺̖̌r̴̙̖̻͙̞̱̘̭̩̋̃̓̉͂̃̎̍͊̿̋͗͂̋̕ ̶̧͖̰̼͙̤͔͈̹̺̊̅̿͌̇̃̂̂̿͆͜͝w̶̨̢̪̯͓̲̦͚̩͈̠̻̼̤̺̖̮̰͕͉͍̰̄̿̂̀̑͐̍̑̆͑̔̈̆̋̾͊̃͘o̴͎̙̖̹̼̭̓̃̐͆͑̏̂̾̂͆n̵̢̢̛͔͙̱̹̰͙͍̮̟̣̟̭̫͚̮̖̓̿̇̓͆̓͌̋̐̓̔͂̐̚͝d̸̡̤͇͇̱̃͗̓̂̋̒̏̎̍̑͐̅̅̋̂́͛̓͒̕̕͝͠ę̶̗͕̖͉̥͂̇͐̇̈̂͋̓̾̇̈̏̿͆̕͝͠ŗ̷̢̥̫̦̦̭̞̱̬͍̩͇̘̰̆̈́̓͑̂͌͒͑̚ͅf̵̫̪̙̹̖̩̲̹͉̏͋̍́̚͝͝ư̸̧̡̢̬͕̜͇͈͎̪͖͇̝̇͆̾̓͌̾̾̔̍́̑̿̅̍͜͝͝ͅl̴̟̗̦͍͔̝͙̜̄̿͌̌̏͒̇̎̈͗͗̒̄͆̌̕͝͝ ̵̧̮͈̪̦̦͚̫͍̖̮̟̹̠̟̙͔̠̒̀̊̌͂f̷̢̢̧̛̛̯̬͈̗̩͔͎̭̫̥̝̣̩͓͔͖̼̭̝̓̈͌̈́̔̓͋͂̈̃̀͛͛͘̚͜ą̴̢̨̰͍̤̬̗̟̼͊̃͛̑̾̆̎̈̓̏͑̊̏͘͝͝͝ͅc̶̡͙̝̆̓̎̾͒̏̓͘͝͝e̶̤̱̓͐̒̑̿̅̎̽́̍̄̈͗̒̓͆̚̕.̷̢̼̘̹͖͓̫̤̻̘̝̲̯̗̼̟͔̺̬̯̙̭͑͘̚ͅͅ ̵̘̹̦̣̘̜̰̲͉̹̘͓͇̫̼̙̀̌͐̈́̅͂̊̂̍̽̓͒̌̍̑̋̎̈̌̓͘͘͝͝ͅÄ̷̡̨̧̹̥̝͚͕̹͙͇̝̞̰̣͔͇̱̘͙̤̥̪̤́̾͗̄̍̑̇̏͊̑̂͆͘͘n̶̡̜̘̱̰͚̤̤̩̣̻̜͎̼̠͉̲͔̰͙̤̏̄̈́͛̈́̚͜ḑ̷̢̪̞̬̝̝̹͇̲̙̳͛͊̅̋͛̆̽ͅ ̶̛͇̯̣̮͒̆̉͜h̸̡̬̹̙̟̲̘͈̲͙͔̣̗̝̦͔̪̹̙̓͑̎ȩ̷̧͓̟͕̗̤͈̣̙̝̘̣͎̖̼̞̰̹́͗͐̌̃͋̆̒͜͜r̵̩͍͔̥̱̞̫̪̥̖̘̋̆͌̉̐̃̅̒̃͗͆̏̉̿̃̑͋̋̚̕̚ ̸̢̢̣̳͙̝̦̘̲͕͖̰̗̲̥̤̫̑̚͝ş̸͍͍̩̳͖̺̮̩͚̺̱̦̹͎̼͓̟͕̂̎͑͊͛̅̿̈́͑͗̈́̈͂̈́͊̄̚͘o̸̦͕̓͝ ̷̘̤̣̥͖͉̼̲̦͌͛̓̿̓͠ͅc̵̨̨̨͇͔͉͓̟͖̻͕̙̰̠̪̦̗̯̺̩̑̉̈͌͂̈́̓͐̓͊͐̇͊̏͆͘͘͜͝͠ù̷̢̥̤̥̙̰̖͔͎̺̰͈̲̮̻͈̤̻̪̙̏̒̌̉̈͂̂̄̀̊̀̏̓̎̈͒̑̎̂̈́͌͘͝t̶̢̩̦͉̱̣̺̜̥͔͚͓͎͎͖̘͚̖̼̺̝̾̿̂̊̈̔̅̏́̔̈́͂̐̓̓̽̈́̒̉̎̚̚͜ͅė̶͓͖̝̦̼̲̳̽̌͊̕ ̶̝͍̺̻̟̠͈̥͍̝̱̞̘̟̭͘͜ͅͅb̶̢͇̥̜͚̩͇͎͙̼̆̏͋̐̔̍́̊̽́̓͐̕͘͝͝͝ơ̶̟͎̥̘̝̙̯̂̿̋̈́̋́͗̚d̶̢͈̟͎͍̬̥̖̫̻̙̰̘͙͇͙͕̥̖͒̀̂̓͛̐͜͜ͅͅỵ̷̧̡̧̘̳̙̰̺̞̯͈̟̻͎͉̼̋̂̓̄͌͒̌̄̐̔̏̄̐̈́͒̈́́̄͌͘͜͜͠͠.̴̡̧̢̛̻͍̜̜͉̲̺̳̯̪̩̲͕̺͆͂͑̂͆͑̚ ̵̢̧̨̡̖̥͚͕̺̳̞͍͕̜͔͔̹͉̥̗̫̏͜͝Į̸̼͕̪̯̦̲̘̐̋̊͌̐̂̾̒̏̍͠͝ ̶̬̪̻̗̫͎͚̖̫͖͈̫͓̬̹͉̰̝̈́͛̈́̀̅̇̌̀͊̓̍̿̏̒͋̀̈̚̚͠l̵̤̩̟̩̞̃̾̆͛̐͂̋͌̈̽̈́̈͒̈͗͑̇͘͜o̸̙̞̓̇͊̐͋͑̊͐͒̉̃v̶̡̨̹̖̜̟̭͉̦͓̤̤͍̺͉̠̙͋̋̉͛̀̋̍͂͌͌͒͐̓͊͠ê̶͙̣̦̘̮͎͘ ̷̢̡̡̹̙̳̟̭̙̬̻̣̩̦͙̍̆̋͛̓̋͂͋̄̎̈̏̉͌̊͒̆̃͠h̶̼̹͓̰̪̱̥̞̽̅̑̔͐͐͒͠ͅͅe̸̤͇̜͎̻͍̠̻̹̥͎̩̭̦̠͖̕͜r̵̢̛̮̭̯̯̫̠̲̜̰̳̝͚̝̈́̃̓͐͑̉̒̃̊̆̊̈̾̈́͆̑͐͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅ!̷̧̢̨̢̯̞̼̞̫̘̯̝͈̣̟̝͚̫͉͇̮̤̥̃̉͂͗̂̌̔̏̈͒̊͗̿͒͗͘ ̵̡͔̭̭͇̆̆̍̄͗̑̓͒͋̂̐̉̓͛͘͜͝Į̸̳̟͔̜̬͎̖͙̳͊̊͛͌̓̾̂͒̋͐̆͝ ̸̨̨̛̹͕̹̦̻͎̥̥͕̭̜͓̖̳͍̹̟̼̗̟͇̥̼̋̔̎̈́̕͝l̵̢̡̢̺͇̘͚̩̖̭̼͙͓̥͕͕̓̿̏̆̊̑̈́͌͛͆̊̅́̂̚̚̕͜ǫ̴͕͖̭̙͕̆̍͑͝ͅͅv̴̡̛̭̱̱̝̯̂̓͛̽̑̎̇̐̈́̋̚̕̚͘͜e̵̦̠͇͕͕͂̓̈́̓́̑͂͘͘͜͝ ̷̧̧̤̠̥͈͇̣̺̮̩͕̰͖̰͈̬̻̪͍̖̈́̓̅̃̓̔̽̌̓͒̎̽̆̓̒͋̊̀h̷̨̧͈̺͎̲̙̦̦͚̫͚̯̱̖̬̹̠̖̰̖̣͐̂̾̑͋̾̍̋̒̌͂̏̒̐̈͌̚͘̕͝ȩ̶̜̝͍̝̰̙͚̙̰̱̈́͊̈̓̃ͅŕ̷̛̛̛̛̮̙̪͕̤͚̝̺̝̥̬̯͌͐̆̎̆̅͂̐͛̒̏̈́̚͘ ̵̢̭͎̣̝̋̇̃̋͗͂͒̓̆̎́͋̏́̕͠͝s̷̨͈̀ǫ̶̪͚̞̲̹͈̯̭̬̟̬̫͇̹̘̲̳͚͐͜͠ ̵̨̛̛̲̰̭̯̯̪͔͚̲̤̥̮̣͇̤̣̩̊͜ͅͅm̸̡͚̰̦̹̲͙͉̦͚̈͌̃͌ų̵̡̢͍͔̦͕͎͔̭͇̙̬͓̻̻̪̣̹̰͕̰̞̇̈́͆͑͋̚͜͠ͅç̴̨̨̛̼̲̜̱̫̪̟͔̮͍̟̘͔̹̣͇͓̊͗̿̿̋͋̓͂͆͆̽͒̄̑̔̓̊̕͜͜͝h̴̢̨̧̘͎͎̮̞̤̲͈͎̻̮͈̎͒͜!̸̨̤̲̟̙͕̗̘͚̹͍̯̯͔̤͇͌̀͛͗̆͗̀̿͋̑̊͒̿͊̒̋̐̉̓̈́̈͝â̶̙̖͙̞̭̤̅̆ḧ̷̨̛̛̺̙͔̺̘̥͇̞̤̖͙͙̰͈̩̺̞́͛̓͊̉̑̆̃͋̈́̕͝ͅ ̷̢̢̛̥͇͍̦̠̖͇͍͔͎̦̈́̏̌̍̽̓̽̍̾̄̅̏͌̇̈́̚̚i̸̡̽̍̾̅ţ̴̧̟͕̯͇͙̝̖͈͇̮̈́̋̃̓̊̐ ̴̨̻͚̳̯̝̰̐͐̈́̈́̈̍̉͝w̴̡̖̻̗͓̆̈́̽̐̋͋̓͂͊͒̈͘̚͠a̶͖̫͉͎̗̞̝̻͕̺̲̫̣͔̪͚̳̤̣̤̭̞͕̐̽͋̔̈̽́͊̎͋̄͘͠͝͝š̴̹͇̄̎̈̌͆́̄̅̑̓̒̅̏̐͒̏̔̊͘͠͝ ̵̼͉̭̯͋c̶̨̨͔̯̪̠̜̬̖͚͉̙̻̤̩̹͖͆̽̈́͗̓͆̿͛̓͋̈̈́̒̾̈͆́͘̚ͅř̸͉̙͕͓̖̗̥̑͘a̴̗͓̤̙̒͐̇̈͂̎͌̐̐̍̽͊̈́͛͘͠z̴̨̮̤͈̮͍̟͇̰̫̺̮͔͔̩̪̪̈́̇̐̌͐̌̋̓͐̄͛̃͒͑͐͂̕͘y̴̢̛̪̭̻̜̰͔̻͇͎̱͍̺͓͋̑͗̑̋̊͐̽͝,̸̧̡̮̱̮̟̞̞̽̊̐̆͑̉̄̋ ̵̩̩̘̞̻͙̘̱̱̘̲͕͙̜̻̓̿͂̓̇̋͊s̸̨̞̱͈̳̮̳͚̱̥͉̰̦͉͙͈̱̲̩̫̣͙͕̈́̄̅̎͝e̵̡̛͉̤̳̟̘͎̱͚̺̺̜͎͍̾̌̊̈́̓̾̉̕ė̷̢̡̛̹̖̯̹͚̇̐̏̿̓͊̆́͑̿̒̒̎̕̚͝͝͠͝į̴̧̛͓͉͖͚͇̰̪̩̙͐́̐͛̓̆͊̔͛͠͝ͅn̷͎͚̠̝̺̟̘̞̗̞̘͍̼̹̒͆͋̉͛͐̀̓͒͗͜͠g̶̛̤̯̯̟̥͕̥̯͎̠̖͈̯̘̮̥͎͎͚̭̭̦̦͛̆͒̍͐̄̈̍̋̉͂̂̾̏̓ͅ ̵̨̛͇̩͚͍͚̑̾͐̄̎̆̌̽̾̆̏̾̆̿̋͌̕͘ḩ̴̢̡̘̰͎̮̫͙͔̣̾̀̈́̔̑̈́͑̈́̕͜͝ḛ̸̢̧̘̺̖̌r̴̙̖̻͙̞̱̘̭̩̋̃̓̉͂̃̎̍͊̿̋͗͂̋̕ ̶̧͖̰̼͙̤͔͈̹̺̊̅̿͌̇̃̂̂̿͆͜͝w̶̨̢̪̯͓̲̦͚̩͈̠̻̼̤̺̖̮̰͕͉͍̰̄̿̂̀̑͐̍̑̆͑̔̈̆̋̾͊̃͘o̴͎̙̖̹̼̭̓̃̐͆͑̏̂̾̂͆n̵̢̢̛͔͙̱̹̰͙͍̮̟̣̟̭̫͚̮̖̓̿̇̓͆̓͌̋̐̓̔͂̐̚͝d̸̡̤͇͇̱̃͗̓̂̋̒̏̎̍̑͐̅̅̋̂́͛̓͒̕̕͝͠ę̶̗͕̖͉̥͂̇͐̇̈̂͋̓̾̇̈̏̿͆̕͝͠ŗ̷̢̥̫̦̦̭̞̱̬͍̩͇̘̰̆̈́̓͑̂͌͒͑̚ͅf̵̫̪̙̹̖̩̲̹͉̏͋̍́̚͝͝ư̸̧̡̢̬͕̜͇͈͎̪͖͇̝̇͆̾̓͌̾̾̔̍́̑̿̅̍͜͝͝ͅl̴̟̗̦͍͔̝͙̜̄̿͌̌̏͒̇̎̈͗͗̒̄͆̌̕͝͝ ̵̧̮͈̪̦̦͚̫͍̖̮̟̹̠̟̙͔̠̒̀̊̌͂f̷̢̢̧̛̛̯̬͈̗̩͔͎̭̫̥̝̣̩͓͔͖̼̭̝̓̈͌̈́̔̓͋͂̈̃̀͛͛͘̚͜ą̴̢̨̰͍̤̬̗̟̼͊̃͛̑̾̆̎̈̓̏͑̊̏͘͝͝͝ͅc̶̡͙̝̆̓̎̾͒̏̓͘͝͝e̶̤̱̓͐̒̑̿̅̎̽́̍̄̈͗̒̓͆̚̕.̷̢̼̘̹͖͓̫̤̻̘̝̲̯̗̼̟͔̺̬̯̙̭͑͘̚ͅͅ ̵̘̹̦̣̘̜̰̲͉̹̘͓͇̫̼̙̀̌͐̈́̅͂̊̂̍̽̓͒̌̍̑̋̎̈̌̓͘͘͝͝ͅÄ̷̡̨̧̹̥̝͚͕̹͙͇̝̞̰̣͔͇̱̘͙̤̥̪̤́̾͗̄̍̑̇̏͊̑̂͆͘͘n̶̡̜̘̱̰͚̤̤̩̣̻̜͎̼̠͉̲͔̰͙̤̏̄̈́͛̈́̚͜ḑ̷̢̪̞̬̝̝̹͇̲̙̳͛͊̅̋͛̆̽ͅ ̶̛͇̯̣̮͒̆̉͜h̸̡̬̹̙̟̲̘͈̲͙͔̣̗̝̦͔̪̹̙̓͑̎ȩ̷̧͓̟͕̗̤͈̣̙̝̘̣͎̖̼̞̰̹́͗͐̌̃͋̆̒͜͜r̵̩͍͔̥̱̞̫̪̥̖̘̋̆͌̉̐̃̅̒̃͗͆̏̉̿̃̑͋̋̚̕̚ ̸̢̢̣̳͙̝̦̘̲͕͖̰̗̲̥̤̫̑̚͝ş̸͍͍̩̳͖̺̮̩͚̺̱̦̹͎̼͓̟͕̂̎͑͊͛̅̿̈́͑͗̈́̈͂̈́͊̄̚͘o̸̦͕̓͝ ̷̘̤̣̥͖͉̼̲̦͌͛̓̿̓͠ͅc̵̨̨̨͇͔͉͓̟͖̻͕̙̰̠̪̦̗̯̺̩̑̉̈͌͂̈́̓͐̓͊͐̇͊̏͆͘͘͜͝͠ù̷̢̥̤̥̙̰̖͔͎̺̰͈̲̮̻͈̤̻̪̙̏̒̌̉̈͂̂̄̀̊̀̏̓̎̈͒̑̎̂̈́͌͘͝t̶̢̩̦͉̱̣̺̜̥͔͚͓͎͎͖̘͚̖̼̺̝̾̿̂̊̈̔̅̏́̔̈́͂̐̓̓̽̈́̒̉̎̚̚͜ͅė̶͓͖̝̦̼̲̳̽̌͊̕ ̶̝͍̺̻̟̠͈̥͍̝̱̞̘̟̭͘͜ͅͅb̶̢͇̥̜͚̩͇͎͙̼̆̏͋̐̔̍́̊̽́̓͐̕͘͝͝͝ơ̶̟͎̥̘̝̙̯̂̿̋̈́̋́͗̚d̶̢͈̟͎͍̬̥̖̫̻̙̰̘͙͇͙͕̥̖͒̀̂̓͛̐͜͜ͅͅỵ̷̧̡̧̘̳̙̰̺̞̯͈̟̻͎͉̼̋̂̓̄͌͒̌̄̐̔̏̄̐̈́͒̈́́̄͌͘͜͜͠͠.̴̡̧̢̛̻͍̜̜͉̲̺̳̯̪̩̲͕̺͆͂͑̂͆͑̚ ̵̢̧̨̡̖̥͚͕̺̳̞͍͕̜͔͔̹͉̥̗̫̏͜͝Į̸̼͕̪̯̦̲̘̐̋̊͌̐̂̾̒̏̍͠͝ ̶̬̪̻̗̫͎͚̖̫͖͈̫͓̬̹͉̰̝̈́͛̈́̀̅̇̌̀͊̓̍̿̏̒͋̀̈̚̚͠l̵̤̩̟̩̞̃̾̆͛̐͂̋͌̈̽̈́̈͒̈͗͑̇͘͜o̸̙̞̓̇͊̐͋͑̊͐͒̉̃v̶̡̨̹̖̜̟̭͉̦͓̤̤͍̺͉̠̙͋̋̉͛̀̋̍͂͌͌͒͐̓͊͠ê̶͙̣̦̘̮͎͘ ̷̢̡̡̹̙̳̟̭̙̬̻̣̩̦͙̍̆̋͛̓̋͂͋̄̎̈̏̉͌̊͒̆̃͠h̶̼̹͓̰̪̱̥̞̽̅̑̔͐͐͒͠ͅͅe̸̤͇̜͎̻͍̠̻̹̥͎̩̭̦̠͖̕͜r̵̢̛̮̭̯̯̫̠̲̜̰̳̝͚̝̈́̃̓͐͑̉̒̃̊̆̊̈̾̈́͆̑͐͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅ!̷̧̢̨̢̯̞̼̞̫̘̯̝͈̣̟̝͚̫͉͇̮̤̥̃̉͂͗̂̌̔̏̈͒̊͗̿͒͗͘ ̵̡͔̭̭͇̆̆̍̄͗̑̓͒͋̂̐̉̓͛͘͜͝Į̸̳̟͔̜̬͎̖͙̳͊̊͛͌̓̾̂͒̋͐̆͝ ̸̨̨̛̹͕̹̦̻͎̥̥͕̭̜͓̖̳͍̹̟̼̗̟͇̥̼̋̔̎̈́̕͝l̵̢̡̢̺͇̘͚̩̖̭̼͙͓̥͕͕̓̿̏̆̊̑̈́͌͛͆̊̅́̂̚̚̕͜ǫ̴͕͖̭̙͕̆̍͑͝ͅͅv̴̡̛̭̱̱̝̯̂̓͛̽̑̎̇̐̈́̋̚̕̚͘͜e̵̦̠͇͕͕͂̓̈́̓́̑͂͘͘͜͝ ̷̧̧̤̠̥͈͇̣̺̮̩͕̰͖̰͈̬̻̪͍̖̈́̓̅̃̓̔̽̌̓͒̎̽̆̓̒͋̊̀h̷̨̧͈̺͎̲̙̦̦͚̫͚̯̱̖̬̹̠̖̰̖̣͐̂̾̑͋̾̍̋̒̌͂̏̒̐̈͌̚͘̕͝ȩ̶̜̝͍̝̰̙͚̙̰̱̈́͊̈̓̃ͅŕ̷̛̛̛̛̮̙̪͕̤͚̝̺̝̥̬̯͌͐̆̎̆̅͂̐͛̒̏̈́̚͘ ̵̢̭͎̣̝̋̇̃̋͗͂͒̓̆̎́͋̏́̕͠͝s̷̨͈̀ǫ̶̪͚̞̲̹͈̯̭̬̟̬̫͇̹̘̲̳͚͐͜͠ ̵̨̛̛̲̰̭̯̯̪͔͚̲̤̥̮̣͇̤̣̩̊͜ͅͅm̸̡͚̰̦̹̲͙͉̦͚̈͌̃͌ų̵̡̢͍͔̦͕͎͔̭͇̙̬͓̻̻̪̣̹̰͕̰̞̇̈́͆͑͋̚͜͠ͅç̴̨̨̛̼̲̜̱̫̪̟͔̮͍̟̘͔̹̣͇͓̊͗̿̿̋͋̓͂͆͆̽͒̄̑̔̓̊̕͜͜͝h̴̢̨̧̘͎͎̮̞̤̲͈͎̻̮͈̎͒͜!̸̨̤̲̟̙͕̗̘͚̹͍̯̯͔̤͇͌̀͛͗̆͗̀̿͋̑̊͒̿͊̒̋̐̉̓̈́̈͝  
â̶̙̖͙̞̭̤̅̆ḧ̷̨̛̛̺̙͔̺̘̥͇̞̤̖͙͙̰͈̩̺̞́͛̓͊̉̑̆̃͋̈́̕͝ͅ ̷̢̢̛̥͇͍̦̠̖͇͍͔͎̦̈́̏̌̍̽̓̽̍̾̄̅̏͌̇̈́̚̚i̸̡̽̍̾̅ţ̴̧̟͕̯͇͙̝̖͈͇̮̈́̋̃̓̊̐ ̴̨̻͚̳̯̝̰̐͐̈́̈́̈̍̉͝w̴̡̖̻̗͓̆̈́̽̐̋͋̓͂͊͒̈͘̚͠a̶͖̫͉͎̗̞̝̻͕̺̲̫̣͔̪͚̳̤̣̤̭̞͕̐̽͋̔̈̽́͊̎͋̄͘͠͝͝š̴̹͇̄̎̈̌͆́̄̅̑̓̒̅̏̐͒̏̔̊͘͠͝ ̵̼͉̭̯͋c̶̨̨͔̯̪̠̜̬̖͚͉̙̻̤̩̹͖͆̽̈́͗̓͆̿͛̓͋̈̈́̒̾̈͆́͘̚ͅř̸͉̙͕͓̖̗̥̑͘a̴̗͓̤̙̒͐̇̈͂̎͌̐̐̍̽͊̈́͛͘͠z̴̨̮̤͈̮͍̟͇̰̫̺̮͔͔̩̪̪̈́̇̐̌͐̌̋̓͐̄͛̃͒͑͐͂̕͘y̴̢̛̪̭̻̜̰͔̻͇͎̱͍̺͓͋̑͗̑̋̊͐̽͝,̸̧̡̮̱̮̟̞̞̽̊̐̆͑̉̄̋ ̵̩̩̘̞̻͙̘̱̱̘̲͕͙̜̻̓̿͂̓̇̋͊s̸̨̞̱͈̳̮̳͚̱̥͉̰̦͉͙͈̱̲̩̫̣͙͕̈́̄̅̎͝e̵̡̛͉̤̳̟̘͎̱͚̺̺̜͎͍̾̌̊̈́̓̾̉̕ė̷̢̡̛̹̖̯̹͚̇̐̏̿̓͊̆́͑̿̒̒̎̕̚͝͝͠͝į̴̧̛͓͉͖͚͇̰̪̩̙͐́̐͛̓̆͊̔͛͠͝ͅn̷͎͚̠̝̺̟̘̞̗̞̘͍̼̹̒͆͋̉͛͐̀̓͒͗͜͠g̶̛̤̯̯̟̥͕̥̯͎̠̖͈̯̘̮̥͎͎͚̭̭̦̦͛̆͒̍͐̄̈̍̋̉͂̂̾̏̓ͅ ̵̨̛͇̩͚͍͚̑̾͐̄̎̆̌̽̾̆̏̾̆̿̋͌̕͘ḩ̴̢̡̘̰͎̮̫͙͔̣̾̀̈́̔̑̈́͑̈́̕͜͝ḛ̸̢̧̘̺̖̌r̴̙̖̻͙̞̱̘̭̩̋̃̓̉͂̃̎̍͊̿̋͗͂̋̕ ̶̧͖̰̼͙̤͔͈̹̺̊̅̿͌̇̃̂̂̿͆͜͝w̶̨̢̪̯͓̲̦͚̩͈̠̻̼̤̺̖̮̰͕͉͍̰̄̿̂̀̑͐̍̑̆͑̔̈̆̋̾͊̃͘o̴͎̙̖̹̼̭̓̃̐͆͑̏̂̾̂͆n̵̢̢̛͔͙̱̹̰͙͍̮̟̣̟̭̫͚̮̖̓̿̇̓͆̓͌̋̐̓̔͂̐̚͝d̸̡̤͇͇̱̃͗̓̂̋̒̏̎̍̑͐̅̅̋̂́͛̓͒̕̕͝͠ę̶̗͕̖͉̥͂̇͐̇̈̂͋̓̾̇̈̏̿͆̕͝͠ŗ̷̢̥̫̦̦̭̞̱̬͍̩͇̘̰̆̈́̓͑̂͌͒͑̚ͅf̵̫̪̙̹̖̩̲̹͉̏͋̍́̚͝͝ư̸̧̡̢̬͕̜͇͈͎̪͖͇̝̇͆̾̓͌̾̾̔̍́̑̿̅̍͜͝͝ͅl̴̟̗̦͍͔̝͙̜̄̿͌̌̏͒̇̎̈͗͗̒̄͆̌̕͝͝ ̵̧̮͈̪̦̦͚̫͍̖̮̟̹̠̟̙͔̠̒̀̊̌͂f̷̢̢̧̛̛̯̬͈̗̩͔͎̭̫̥̝̣̩͓͔͖̼̭̝̓̈͌̈́̔̓͋͂̈̃̀͛͛͘̚͜ą̴̢̨̰͍̤̬̗̟̼͊̃͛̑̾̆̎̈̓̏͑̊̏͘͝͝͝ͅc̶̡͙̝̆̓̎̾͒̏̓͘͝͝e̶̤̱̓͐̒̑̿̅̎̽́̍̄̈͗̒̓͆̚̕.̷̢̼̘̹͖͓̫̤̻̘̝̲̯̗̼̟͔̺̬̯̙̭͑͘̚ͅͅ ̵̘̹̦̣̘̜̰̲͉̹̘͓͇̫̼̙̀̌͐̈́̅͂̊̂̍̽̓͒̌̍̑̋̎̈̌̓͘͘͝͝ͅÄ̷̡̨̧̹̥̝͚͕̹͙͇̝̞̰̣͔͇̱̘͙̤̥̪̤́̾͗̄̍̑̇̏͊̑̂͆͘͘n̶̡̜̘̱̰͚̤̤̩̣̻̜͎̼̠͉̲͔̰͙̤̏̄̈́͛̈́̚͜ḑ̷̢̪̞̬̝̝̹͇̲̙̳͛͊̅̋͛̆̽ͅ ̶̛͇̯̣̮͒̆̉͜h̸̡̬̹̙̟̲̘͈̲͙͔̣̗̝̦͔̪̹̙̓͑̎ȩ̷̧͓̟͕̗̤͈̣̙̝̘̣͎̖̼̞̰̹́͗͐̌̃͋̆̒͜͜r̵̩͍͔̥̱̞̫̪̥̖̘̋̆͌̉̐̃̅̒̃͗͆̏̉̿̃̑͋̋̚̕̚ ̸̢̢̣̳͙̝̦̘̲͕͖̰̗̲̥̤̫̑̚͝ş̸͍͍̩̳͖̺̮̩͚̺̱̦̹͎̼͓̟͕̂̎͑͊͛̅̿̈́͑͗̈́̈͂̈́͊̄̚͘o̸̦͕̓͝ ̷̘̤̣̥͖͉̼̲̦͌͛̓̿̓͠ͅc̵̨̨̨͇͔͉͓̟͖̻͕̙̰̠̪̦̗̯̺̩̑̉̈͌͂̈́̓͐̓͊͐̇͊̏͆͘͘͜͝͠ù̷̢̥̤̥̙̰̖͔͎̺̰͈̲̮̻͈̤̻̪̙̏̒̌̉̈͂̂̄̀̊̀̏̓̎̈͒̑̎̂̈́͌͘͝t̶̢̩̦͉̱̣̺̜̥͔͚͓͎͎͖̘͚̖̼̺̝̾̿̂̊̈̔̅̏́̔̈́͂̐̓̓̽̈́̒̉̎̚̚͜ͅė̶͓͖̝̦̼̲̳̽̌͊̕ ̶̝͍̺̻̟̠͈̥͍̝̱̞̘̟̭͘͜ͅͅb̶̢͇̥̜͚̩͇͎͙̼̆̏͋̐̔̍́̊̽́̓͐̕͘͝͝͝ơ̶̟͎̥̘̝̙̯̂̿̋̈́̋́͗̚d̶̢͈̟͎͍̬̥̖̫̻̙̰̘͙͇͙͕̥̖͒̀̂̓͛̐͜͜ͅͅỵ̷̧̡̧̘̳̙̰̺̞̯͈̟̻͎͉̼̋̂̓̄͌͒̌̄̐̔̏̄̐̈́͒̈́́̄͌͘͜͜͠͠.̴̡̧̢̛̻͍̜̜͉̲̺̳̯̪̩̲͕̺͆͂͑̂͆͑̚ ̵̢̧̨̡̖̥͚͕̺̳̞͍͕̜͔͔̹͉̥̗̫̏͜͝Į̸̼͕̪̯̦̲̘̐̋̊͌̐̂̾̒̏̍͠͝ ̶̬̪̻̗̫͎͚̖̫͖͈̫͓̬̹͉̰̝̈́͛̈́̀̅̇̌̀͊̓̍̿̏̒͋̀̈̚̚͠l̵̤̩̟̩̞̃̾̆͛̐͂̋͌̈̽̈́̈͒̈͗͑̇͘͜o̸̙̞̓̇͊̐͋͑̊͐͒̉̃v̶̡̨̹̖̜̟̭͉̦͓̤̤͍̺͉̠̙͋̋̉͛̀̋̍͂͌͌͒͐̓͊͠ê̶͙̣̦̘̮͎͘ ̷̢̡̡̹̙̳̟̭̙̬̻̣̩̦͙̍̆̋͛̓̋͂͋̄̎̈̏̉͌̊͒̆̃͠h̶̼̹͓̰̪̱̥̞̽̅̑̔͐͐͒͠ͅͅe̸̤͇̜͎̻͍̠̻̹̥͎̩̭̦̠͖̕͜r̵̢̛̮̭̯̯̫̠̲̜̰̳̝͚̝̈́̃̓͐͑̉̒̃̊̆̊̈̾̈́͆̑͐͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅ!̷̧̢̨̢̯̞̼̞̫̘̯̝͈̣̟̝͚̫͉͇̮̤̥̃̉͂͗̂̌̔̏̈͒̊͗̿͒͗͘ ̵̡͔̭̭͇̆̆̍̄͗̑̓͒͋̂̐̉̓͛͘͜͝Į̸̳̟͔̜̬͎̖͙̳͊̊͛͌̓̾̂͒̋͐̆͝ ̸̨̨̛̹͕̹̦̻͎̥̥͕̭̜͓̖̳͍̹̟̼̗̟͇̥̼̋̔̎̈́̕͝l̵̢̡̢̺͇̘͚̩̖̭̼͙͓̥͕͕̓̿̏̆̊̑̈́͌͛͆̊̅́̂̚̚̕͜ǫ̴͕͖̭̙͕̆̍͑͝ͅͅv̴̡̛̭̱̱̝̯̂̓͛̽̑̎̇̐̈́̋̚̕̚͘͜e̵̦̠͇͕͕͂̓̈́̓́̑͂͘͘͜͝ ̷̧̧̤̠̥͈͇̣̺̮̩͕̰͖̰͈̬̻̪͍̖̈́̓̅̃̓̔̽̌̓͒̎̽̆̓̒͋̊̀h̷̨̧͈̺͎̲̙̦̦͚̫͚̯̱̖̬̹̠̖̰̖̣͐̂̾̑͋̾̍̋̒̌͂̏̒̐̈͌̚͘̕͝ȩ̶̜̝͍̝̰̙͚̙̰̱̈́͊̈̓̃ͅŕ̷̛̛̛̛̮̙̪͕̤͚̝̺̝̥̬̯͌͐̆̎̆̅͂̐͛̒̏̈́̚͘ ̵̢̭͎̣̝̋̇̃̋͗͂͒̓̆̎́͋̏́̕͠͝s̷̨͈̀ǫ̶̪͚̞̲̹͈̯̭̬̟̬̫͇̹̘̲̳͚͐͜͠ ̵̨̛̛̲̰̭̯̯̪͔͚̲̤̥̮̣͇̤̣̩̊͜ͅͅm̸̡͚̰̦̹̲͙͉̦͚̈͌̃͌ų̵̡̢͍͔̦͕͎͔̭͇̙̬͓̻̻̪̣̹̰͕̰̞̇̈́͆͑͋̚͜͠ͅç̴̨̨̛̼̲̜̱̫̪̟͔̮͍̟̘͔̹̣͇͓̊͗̿̿̋͋̓͂͆͆̽͒̄̑̔̓̊̕͜͜͝h̴̢̨̧̘͎͎̮̞̤̲͈͎̻̮͈̎͒͜!̸̨̤̲̟̙͕̗̘͚̹͍̯̯͔̤͇͌̀͛͗̆͗̀̿͋̑̊͒̿͊̒̋̐̉̓̈́̈͝  
â̶̙̖͙̞̭̤̅̆ḧ̷̨̛̛̺̙͔̺̘̥͇̞̤̖͙͙̰͈̩̺̞́͛̓͊̉̑̆̃͋̈́̕͝ͅ ̷̢̢̛̥͇͍̦̠̖͇͍͔͎̦̈́̏̌̍̽̓̽̍̾̄̅̏͌̇̈́̚̚i̸̡̽̍̾̅ţ̴̧̟͕̯͇͙̝̖͈͇̮̈́̋̃̓̊̐ ̴̨̻͚̳̯̝̰̐͐̈́̈́̈̍̉͝w̴̡̖̻̗͓̆̈́̽̐̋͋̓͂͊͒̈͘̚͠a̶͖̫͉͎̗̞̝̻͕̺̲̫̣͔̪͚̳̤̣̤̭̞͕̐̽͋̔̈̽́͊̎͋̄͘͠͝͝š̴̹͇̄̎̈̌͆́̄̅̑̓̒̅̏̐͒̏̔̊͘͠͝ ̵̼͉̭̯͋c̶̨̨͔̯̪̠̜̬̖͚͉̙̻̤̩̹͖͆̽̈́͗̓͆̿͛̓͋̈̈́̒̾̈͆́͘̚ͅř̸͉̙͕͓̖̗̥̑͘a̴̗͓̤̙̒͐̇̈͂̎͌̐̐̍̽͊̈́͛͘͠z̴̨̮̤͈̮͍̟͇̰̫̺̮͔͔̩̪̪̈́̇̐̌͐̌̋̓͐̄͛̃͒͑͐͂̕͘y̴̢̛̪̭̻̜̰͔̻͇͎̱͍̺͓͋̑͗̑̋̊͐̽͝,̸̧̡̮̱̮̟̞̞̽̊̐̆͑̉̄̋ ̵̩̩̘̞̻͙̘̱̱̘̲͕͙̜̻̓̿͂̓̇̋͊s̸̨̞̱͈̳̮̳͚̱̥͉̰̦͉͙͈̱̲̩̫̣͙͕̈́̄̅̎͝e̵̡̛͉̤̳̟̘͎̱͚̺̺̜͎͍̾̌̊̈́̓̾̉̕ė̷̢̡̛̹̖̯̹͚̇̐̏̿̓͊̆́͑̿̒̒̎̕̚͝͝͠͝į̴̧̛͓͉͖͚͇̰̪̩̙͐́̐͛̓̆͊̔͛͠͝ͅn̷͎͚̠̝̺̟̘̞̗̞̘͍̼̹̒͆͋̉͛͐̀̓͒͗͜͠g̶̛̤̯̯̟̥͕̥̯͎̠̖͈̯̘̮̥͎͎͚̭̭̦̦͛̆͒̍͐̄̈̍̋̉͂̂̾̏̓ͅ ̵̨̛͇̩͚͍͚̑̾͐̄̎̆̌̽̾̆̏̾̆̿̋͌̕͘ḩ̴̢̡̘̰͎̮̫͙͔̣̾̀̈́̔̑̈́͑̈́̕͜͝ḛ̸̢̧̘̺̖̌r̴̙̖̻͙̞̱̘̭̩̋̃̓̉͂̃̎̍͊̿̋͗͂̋̕ ̶̧͖̰̼͙̤͔͈̹̺̊̅̿͌̇̃̂̂̿͆͜͝w̶̨̢̪̯͓̲̦͚̩͈̠̻̼̤̺̖̮̰͕͉͍̰̄̿̂̀̑͐̍̑̆͑̔̈̆̋̾͊̃͘o̴͎̙̖̹̼̭̓̃̐͆͑̏̂̾̂͆n̵̢̢̛͔͙̱̹̰͙͍̮̟̣̟̭̫͚̮̖̓̿̇̓͆̓͌̋̐̓̔͂̐̚͝d̸̡̤͇͇̱̃͗̓̂̋̒̏̎̍̑͐̅̅̋̂́͛̓͒̕̕͝͠ę̶̗͕̖͉̥͂̇͐̇̈̂͋̓̾̇̈̏̿͆̕͝͠ŗ̷̢̥̫̦̦̭̞̱̬͍̩͇̘̰̆̈́̓͑̂͌͒͑̚ͅf̵̫̪̙̹̖̩̲̹͉̏͋̍́̚͝͝ư̸̧̡̢̬͕̜͇͈͎̪͖͇̝̇͆̾̓͌̾̾̔̍́̑̿̅̍͜͝͝ͅl̴̟̗̦͍͔̝͙̜̄̿͌̌̏͒̇̎̈͗͗̒̄͆̌̕͝͝ ̵̧̮͈̪̦̦͚̫͍̖̮̟̹̠̟̙͔̠̒̀̊̌͂f̷̢̢̧̛̛̯̬͈̗̩͔͎̭̫̥̝̣̩͓͔͖̼̭̝̓̈͌̈́̔̓͋͂̈̃̀͛͛͘̚͜ą̴̢̨̰͍̤̬̗̟̼͊̃͛̑̾̆̎̈̓̏͑̊̏͘͝͝͝ͅc̶̡͙̝̆̓̎̾͒̏̓͘͝͝e̶̤̱̓͐̒̑̿̅̎̽́̍̄̈͗̒̓͆̚̕.̷̢̼̘̹͖͓̫̤̻̘̝̲̯̗̼̟͔̺̬̯̙̭͑͘̚ͅͅ ̵̘̹̦̣̘̜̰̲͉̹̘͓͇̫̼̙̀̌͐̈́̅͂̊̂̍̽̓͒̌̍̑̋̎̈̌̓͘͘͝͝ͅÄ̷̡̨̧̹̥̝͚͕̹͙͇̝̞̰̣͔͇̱̘͙̤̥̪̤́̾͗̄̍̑̇̏͊̑̂͆͘͘n̶̡̜̘̱̰͚̤̤̩̣̻̜͎̼̠͉̲͔̰͙̤̏̄̈́͛̈́̚͜ḑ̷̢̪̞̬̝̝̹͇̲̙̳͛͊̅̋͛̆̽ͅ ̶̛͇̯̣̮͒̆̉͜h̸̡̬̹̙̟̲̘͈̲͙͔̣̗̝̦͔̪̹̙̓͑̎ȩ̷̧͓̟͕̗̤͈̣̙̝̘̣͎̖̼̞̰̹́͗͐̌̃͋̆̒͜͜r̵̩͍͔̥̱̞̫̪̥̖̘̋̆͌̉̐̃̅̒̃͗͆̏̉̿̃̑͋̋̚̕̚ ̸̢̢̣̳͙̝̦̘̲͕͖̰̗̲̥̤̫̑̚͝ş̸͍͍̩̳͖̺̮̩͚̺̱̦̹͎̼͓̟͕̂̎͑͊͛̅̿̈́͑͗̈́̈͂̈́͊̄̚͘o̸̦͕̓͝ ̷̘̤̣̥͖͉̼̲̦͌͛̓̿̓͠ͅc̵̨̨̨͇͔͉͓̟͖̻͕̙̰̠̪̦̗̯̺̩̑̉̈͌͂̈́̓͐̓͊͐̇͊̏͆͘͘͜͝͠ù̷̢̥̤̥̙̰̖͔͎̺̰͈̲̮̻͈̤̻̪̙̏̒̌̉̈͂̂̄̀̊̀̏̓̎̈͒̑̎̂̈́͌͘͝t̶̢̩̦͉̱̣̺̜̥͔͚͓͎͎͖̘͚̖̼̺̝̾̿̂̊̈̔̅̏́̔̈́͂̐̓̓̽̈́̒̉̎̚̚͜ͅė̶͓͖̝̦̼̲̳̽̌͊̕ ̶̝͍̺̻̟̠͈̥͍̝̱̞̘̟̭͘͜ͅͅb̶̢͇̥̜͚̩͇͎͙̼̆̏͋̐̔̍́̊̽́̓͐̕͘͝͝͝ơ̶̟͎̥̘̝̙̯̂̿̋̈́̋́͗̚d̶̢͈̟͎͍̬̥̖̫̻̙̰̘͙͇͙͕̥̖͒̀̂̓͛̐͜͜ͅͅỵ̷̧̡̧̘̳̙̰̺̞̯͈̟̻͎͉̼̋̂̓̄͌͒̌̄̐̔̏̄̐̈́͒̈́́̄͌͘͜͜͠͠.̴̡̧̢̛̻͍̜̜͉̲̺̳̯̪̩̲͕̺͆͂͑̂͆͑̚ ̵̢̧̨̡̖̥͚͕̺̳̞͍͕̜͔͔̹͉̥̗̫̏͜͝Į̸̼͕̪̯̦̲̘̐̋̊͌̐̂̾̒̏̍͠͝ ̶̬̪̻̗̫͎͚̖̫͖͈̫͓̬̹͉̰̝̈́͛̈́̀̅̇̌̀͊̓̍̿̏̒͋̀̈̚̚͠l̵̤̩̟̩̞̃̾̆͛̐͂̋͌̈̽̈́̈͒̈͗͑̇͘͜o̸̙̞̓̇͊̐͋͑̊͐͒̉̃v̶̡̨̹̖̜̟̭͉̦͓̤̤͍̺͉̠̙͋̋̉͛̀̋̍͂͌͌͒͐̓͊͠ê̶͙̣̦̘̮͎͘ ̷̢̡̡̹̙̳̟̭̙̬̻̣̩̦͙̍̆̋͛̓̋͂͋̄̎̈̏̉͌̊͒̆̃͠h̶̼̹͓̰̪̱̥̞̽̅̑̔͐͐͒͠ͅͅe̸̤͇̜͎̻͍̠̻̹̥͎̩̭̦̠͖̕͜r̵̢̛̮̭̯̯̫̠̲̜̰̳̝͚̝̈́̃̓͐͑̉̒̃̊̆̊̈̾̈́͆̑͐͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅ!̷̧̢̨̢̯̞̼̞̫̘̯̝͈̣̟̝͚̫͉͇̮̤̥̃̉͂͗̂̌̔̏̈͒̊͗̿͒͗͘ ̵̡͔̭̭͇̆̆̍̄͗̑̓͒͋̂̐̉̓͛͘͜͝Į̸̳̟͔̜̬͎̖͙̳͊̊͛͌̓̾̂͒̋͐̆͝ ̸̨̨̛̹͕̹̦̻͎̥̥͕̭̜͓̖̳͍̹̟̼̗̟͇̥̼̋̔̎̈́̕͝l̵̢̡̢̺͇̘͚̩̖̭̼͙͓̥͕͕̓̿̏̆̊̑̈́͌͛͆̊̅́̂̚̚̕͜ǫ̴͕͖̭̙͕̆̍͑͝ͅͅv̴̡̛̭̱̱̝̯̂̓͛̽̑̎̇̐̈́̋̚̕̚͘͜e̵̦̠͇͕͕͂̓̈́̓́̑͂͘͘͜͝ ̷̧̧̤̠̥͈͇̣̺̮̩͕̰͖̰͈̬̻̪͍̖̈́̓̅̃̓̔̽̌̓͒̎̽̆̓̒͋̊̀h̷̨̧͈̺͎̲̙̦̦͚̫͚̯̱̖̬̹̠̖̰̖̣͐̂̾̑͋̾̍̋̒̌͂̏̒̐̈͌̚͘̕͝ȩ̶̜̝͍̝̰̙͚̙̰̱̈́͊̈̓̃ͅŕ̷̛̛̛̛̮̙̪͕̤͚̝̺̝̥̬̯͌͐̆̎̆̅͂̐͛̒̏̈́̚͘ ̵̢̭͎̣̝̋̇̃̋͗͂͒̓̆̎́͋̏́̕͠͝s̷̨͈̀ǫ̶̪͚̞̲̹͈̯̭̬̟̬̫͇̹̘̲̳͚͐͜͠ ̵̨̛̛̲̰̭̯̯̪͔͚̲̤̥̮̣͇̤̣̩̊͜ͅͅm̸̡͚̰̦̹̲͙͉̦͚̈͌̃͌ų̵̡̢͍͔̦͕͎͔̭͇̙̬͓̻̻̪̣̹̰͕̰̞̇̈́͆͑͋̚͜͠ͅç̴̨̨̛̼̲̜̱̫̪̟͔̮͍̟̘͔̹̣͇͓̊͗̿̿̋͋̓͂͆͆̽͒̄̑̔̓̊̕͜͜͝h̴̢̨̧̘͎͎̮̞̤̲͈͎̻̮͈̎͒͜!̸̨̤̲̟̙͕̗̘͚̹͍̯̯͔̤͇͌̀͛͗̆͗̀̿͋̑̊͒̿͊̒̋̐̉̓̈́̈͝

â̶̙̖͙̞̭̤̅̆ḧ̷̨̛̛̺̙͔̺̘̥͇̞̤̖͙͙̰͈̩̺̞́͛̓͊̉̑̆̃͋̈́̕͝ͅ ̷̢̢̛̥͇͍̦̠̖͇͍͔͎̦̈́̏̌̍̽̓̽̍̾̄̅̏͌̇̈́̚̚i̸̡̽̍̾̅ţ̴̧̟͕̯͇͙̝̖͈͇̮̈́̋̃̓̊̐ ̴̨̻͚̳̯̝̰̐͐̈́̈́̈̍̉͝w̴̡̖̻̗͓̆̈́̽̐̋͋̓͂͊͒̈͘̚͠a̶͖̫͉͎̗̞̝̻͕̺̲̫̣͔̪͚̳̤̣̤̭̞͕̐̽͋̔̈̽́͊̎͋̄͘͠͝͝š̴̹͇̄̎̈̌͆́̄̅̑̓̒̅̏̐͒̏̔̊͘͠͝ ̵̼͉̭̯͋c̶̨̨͔̯̪̠̜̬̖͚͉̙̻̤̩̹͖͆̽̈́͗̓͆̿͛̓͋̈̈́̒̾̈͆́͘̚ͅř̸͉̙͕͓̖̗̥̑͘a̴̗͓̤̙̒͐̇̈͂̎͌̐̐̍̽͊̈́͛͘͠z̴̨̮̤͈̮͍̟͇̰̫̺̮͔͔̩̪̪̈́̇̐̌͐̌̋̓͐̄͛̃͒͑͐͂̕͘y̴̢̛̪̭̻̜̰͔̻͇͎̱͍̺͓͋̑͗̑̋̊͐̽͝,̸̧̡̮̱̮̟̞̞̽̊̐̆͑̉̄̋ ̵̩̩̘̞̻͙̘̱̱̘̲͕͙̜̻̓̿͂̓̇̋͊s̸̨̞̱͈̳̮̳͚̱̥͉̰̦͉͙͈̱̲̩̫̣͙͕̈́̄̅̎͝e̵̡̛͉̤̳̟̘͎̱͚̺̺̜͎͍̾̌̊̈́̓̾̉̕ė̷̢̡̛̹̖̯̹͚̇̐̏̿̓͊̆́͑̿̒̒̎̕̚͝͝͠͝į̴̧̛͓͉͖͚͇̰̪̩̙͐́̐͛̓̆͊̔͛͠͝ͅn̷͎͚̠̝̺̟̘̞̗̞̘͍̼̹̒͆͋̉͛͐̀̓͒͗͜͠g̶̛̤̯̯̟̥͕̥̯͎̠̖͈̯̘̮̥͎͎͚̭̭̦̦͛̆͒̍͐̄̈̍̋̉͂̂̾̏̓ͅ ̵̨̛͇̩͚͍͚̑̾͐̄̎̆̌̽̾̆̏̾̆̿̋͌̕͘ḩ̴̢̡̘̰͎̮̫͙͔̣̾̀̈́̔̑̈́͑̈́̕͜͝ḛ̸̢̧̘̺̖̌r̴̙̖̻͙̞̱̘̭̩̋̃̓̉͂̃̎̍͊̿̋͗͂̋̕ ̶̧͖̰̼͙̤͔͈̹̺̊̅̿͌̇̃̂̂̿͆͜͝w̶̨̢̪̯͓̲̦͚̩͈̠̻̼̤̺̖̮̰͕͉͍̰̄̿̂̀̑͐̍̑̆͑̔̈̆̋̾͊̃͘o̴͎̙̖̹̼̭̓̃̐͆͑̏̂̾̂͆n̵̢̢̛͔͙̱̹̰͙͍̮̟̣̟̭̫͚̮̖̓̿̇̓͆̓͌̋̐̓̔͂̐̚͝d̸̡̤͇͇̱̃͗̓̂̋̒̏̎̍̑͐̅̅̋̂́͛̓͒̕̕͝͠ę̶̗͕̖͉̥͂̇͐̇̈̂͋̓̾̇̈̏̿͆̕͝͠ŗ̷̢̥̫̦̦̭̞̱̬͍̩͇̘̰̆̈́̓͑̂͌͒͑̚ͅf̵̫̪̙̹̖̩̲̹͉̏͋̍́̚͝͝ư̸̧̡̢̬͕̜͇͈͎̪͖͇̝̇͆̾̓͌̾̾̔̍́̑̿̅̍͜͝͝ͅl̴̟̗̦͍͔̝͙̜̄̿͌̌̏͒̇̎̈͗͗̒̄͆̌̕͝͝ ̵̧̮͈̪̦̦͚̫͍̖̮̟̹̠̟̙͔̠̒̀̊̌͂f̷̢̢̧̛̛̯̬͈̗̩͔͎̭̫̥̝̣̩͓͔͖̼̭̝̓̈͌̈́̔̓͋͂̈̃̀͛͛͘̚͜ą̴̢̨̰͍̤̬̗̟̼͊̃͛̑̾̆̎̈̓̏͑̊̏͘͝͝͝ͅc̶̡͙̝̆̓̎̾͒̏̓͘͝͝e̶̤̱̓͐̒̑̿̅̎̽́̍̄̈͗̒̓͆̚̕.̷̢̼̘̹͖͓̫̤̻̘̝̲̯̗̼̟͔̺̬̯̙̭͑͘̚ͅͅ ̵̘̹̦̣̘̜̰̲͉̹̘͓͇̫̼̙̀̌͐̈́̅͂̊̂̍̽̓͒̌̍̑̋̎̈̌̓͘͘͝͝ͅÄ̷̡̨̧̹̥̝͚͕̹͙͇̝̞̰̣͔͇̱̘͙̤̥̪̤́̾͗̄̍̑̇̏͊̑̂͆͘͘n̶̡̜̘̱̰͚̤̤̩̣̻̜͎̼̠͉̲͔̰͙̤̏̄̈́͛̈́̚͜ḑ̷̢̪̞̬̝̝̹͇̲̙̳͛͊̅̋͛̆̽ͅ ̶̛͇̯̣̮͒̆̉͜h̸̡̬̹̙̟̲̘͈̲͙͔̣̗̝̦͔̪̹̙̓͑̎ȩ̷̧͓̟͕̗̤͈̣̙̝̘̣͎̖̼̞̰̹́͗͐̌̃͋̆̒͜͜r̵̩͍͔̥̱̞̫̪̥̖̘̋̆͌̉̐̃̅̒̃͗͆̏̉̿̃̑͋̋̚̕̚ ̸̢̢̣̳͙̝̦̘̲͕͖̰̗̲̥̤̫̑̚͝ş̸͍͍̩̳͖̺̮̩͚̺̱̦̹͎̼͓̟͕̂̎͑͊͛̅̿̈́͑͗̈́̈͂̈́͊̄̚͘o̸̦͕̓͝ ̷̘̤̣̥͖͉̼̲̦͌͛̓̿̓͠ͅc̵̨̨̨͇͔͉͓̟͖̻͕̙̰̠̪̦̗̯̺̩̑̉̈͌͂̈́̓͐̓͊͐̇͊̏͆͘͘͜͝͠ù̷̢̥̤̥̙̰̖͔͎̺̰͈̲̮̻͈̤̻̪̙̏̒̌̉̈͂̂̄̀̊̀̏̓̎̈͒̑̎̂̈́͌͘͝t̶̢̩̦͉̱̣̺̜̥͔͚͓͎͎͖̘͚̖̼̺̝̾̿̂̊̈̔̅̏́̔̈́͂̐̓̓̽̈́̒̉̎̚̚͜ͅė̶͓͖̝̦̼̲̳̽̌͊̕ ̶̝͍̺̻̟̠͈̥͍̝̱̞̘̟̭͘͜ͅͅb̶̢͇̥̜͚̩͇͎͙̼̆̏͋̐̔̍́̊̽́̓͐̕͘͝͝͝ơ̶̟͎̥̘̝̙̯̂̿̋̈́̋́͗̚d̶̢͈̟͎͍̬̥̖̫̻̙̰̘͙͇͙͕̥̖͒̀̂̓͛̐͜͜ͅͅỵ̷̧̡̧̘̳̙̰̺̞̯͈̟̻͎͉̼̋̂̓̄͌͒̌̄̐̔̏̄̐̈́͒̈́́̄͌͘͜͜͠͠.̴̡̧̢̛̻͍̜̜͉̲̺̳̯̪̩̲͕̺͆͂͑̂͆͑̚ ̵̢̧̨̡̖̥͚͕̺̳̞͍͕̜͔͔̹͉̥̗̫̏͜͝Į̸̼͕̪̯̦̲̘̐̋̊͌̐̂̾̒̏̍͠͝ ̶̬̪̻̗̫͎͚̖̫͖͈̫͓̬̹͉̰̝̈́͛̈́̀̅̇̌̀͊̓̍̿̏̒͋̀̈̚̚͠l̵̤̩̟̩̞̃̾̆͛̐͂̋͌̈̽̈́̈͒̈͗͑̇͘͜o̸̙̞̓̇͊̐͋͑̊͐͒̉̃v̶̡̨̹̖̜̟̭͉̦͓̤̤͍̺͉̠̙͋̋̉͛̀̋̍͂͌͌͒͐̓͊͠ê̶͙̣̦̘̮͎͘ ̷̢̡̡̹̙̳̟̭̙̬̻̣̩̦͙̍̆̋͛̓̋͂͋̄̎̈̏̉͌̊͒̆̃͠h̶̼̹͓̰̪̱̥̞̽̅̑̔͐͐͒͠ͅͅe̸̤͇̜͎̻͍̠̻̹̥͎̩̭̦̠͖̕͜r̵̢̛̮̭̯̯̫̠̲̜̰̳̝͚̝̈́̃̓͐͑̉̒̃̊̆̊̈̾̈́͆̑͐͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅ!̷̧̢̨̢̯̞̼̞̫̘̯̝͈̣̟̝͚̫͉͇̮̤̥̃̉͂͗̂̌̔̏̈͒̊͗̿͒͗͘ ̵̡͔̭̭͇̆̆̍̄͗̑̓͒͋̂̐̉̓͛͘͜͝Į̸̳̟͔̜̬͎̖͙̳͊̊͛͌̓̾̂͒̋͐̆͝ ̸̨̨̛̹͕̹̦̻͎̥̥͕̭̜͓̖̳͍̹̟̼̗̟͇̥̼̋̔̎̈́̕͝l̵̢̡̢̺͇̘͚̩̖̭̼͙͓̥͕͕̓̿̏̆̊̑̈́͌͛͆̊̅́̂̚̚̕͜ǫ̴͕͖̭̙͕̆̍͑͝ͅͅv̴̡̛̭̱̱̝̯̂̓͛̽̑̎̇̐̈́̋̚̕̚͘͜e̵̦̠͇͕͕͂̓̈́̓́̑͂͘͘͜͝ ̷̧̧̤̠̥͈͇̣̺̮̩͕̰͖̰͈̬̻̪͍̖̈́̓̅̃̓̔̽̌̓͒̎̽̆̓̒͋̊̀h̷̨̧͈̺͎̲̙̦̦͚̫͚̯̱̖̬̹̠̖̰̖̣͐̂̾̑͋̾̍̋̒̌͂̏̒̐̈͌̚͘̕͝ȩ̶̜̝͍̝̰̙͚̙̰̱̈́͊̈̓̃ͅŕ̷̛̛̛̛̮̙̪͕̤͚̝̺̝̥̬̯͌͐̆̎̆̅͂̐͛̒̏̈́̚͘ ̵̢̭͎̣̝̋̇̃̋͗͂͒̓̆̎́͋̏́̕͠͝s̷̨͈̀ǫ̶̪͚̞̲̹͈̯̭̬̟̬̫͇̹̘̲̳͚͐͜͠ ̵̨̛̛̲̰̭̯̯̪͔͚̲̤̥̮̣͇̤̣̩̊͜ͅͅm̸̡͚̰̦̹̲͙͉̦͚̈͌̃͌ų̵̡̢͍͔̦͕͎͔̭͇̙̬͓̻̻̪̣̹̰͕̰̞̇̈́͆͑͋̚͜͠ͅç̴̨̨̛̼̲̜̱̫̪̟͔̮͍̟̘͔̹̣͇͓̊͗̿̿̋͋̓͂͆͆̽͒̄̑̔̓̊̕͜͜͝h̴̢̨̧̘͎͎̮̞̤̲͈͎̻̮͈̎͒͜!̸̨̤̲̟̙͕̗̘͚̹͍̯̯͔̤͇͌̀͛͗̆͗̀̿͋̑̊͒̿͊̒̋̐̉̓̈́̈͝  
â̶̙̖͙̞̭̤̅̆ḧ̷̨̛̛̺̙͔̺̘̥͇̞̤̖͙͙̰͈̩̺̞́͛̓͊̉̑̆̃͋̈́̕͝ͅ ̷̢̢̛̥͇͍̦̠̖͇͍͔͎̦̈́̏̌̍̽̓̽̍̾̄̅̏͌̇̈́̚̚i̸̡̽̍̾̅ţ̴̧̟͕̯͇͙̝̖͈͇̮̈́̋̃̓̊̐ ̴̨̻͚̳̯̝̰̐͐̈́̈́̈̍̉͝w̴̡̖̻̗͓̆̈́̽̐̋͋̓͂͊͒̈͘̚͠a̶͖̫͉͎̗̞̝̻͕̺̲̫̣͔̪͚̳̤̣̤̭̞͕̐̽͋̔̈̽́͊̎͋̄͘͠͝͝š̴̹͇̄̎̈̌͆́̄̅̑̓̒̅̏̐͒̏̔̊͘͠͝ ̵̼͉̭̯͋c̶̨̨͔̯̪̠̜̬̖͚͉̙̻̤̩̹͖͆̽̈́͗̓͆̿͛̓͋̈̈́̒̾̈͆́͘̚ͅř̸͉̙͕͓̖̗̥̑͘a̴̗͓̤̙̒͐̇̈͂̎͌̐̐̍̽͊̈́͛͘͠z̴̨̮̤͈̮͍̟͇̰̫̺̮͔͔̩̪̪̈́̇̐̌͐̌̋̓͐̄͛̃͒͑͐͂̕͘y̴̢̛̪̭̻̜̰͔̻͇͎̱͍̺͓͋̑͗̑̋̊͐̽͝,̸̧̡̮̱̮̟̞̞̽̊̐̆͑̉̄̋ ̵̩̩̘̞̻͙̘̱̱̘̲͕͙̜̻̓̿͂̓̇̋͊s̸̨̞̱͈̳̮̳͚̱̥͉̰̦͉͙͈̱̲̩̫̣͙͕̈́̄̅̎͝e̵̡̛͉̤̳̟̘͎̱͚̺̺̜͎͍̾̌̊̈́̓̾̉̕ė̷̢̡̛̹̖̯̹͚̇̐̏̿̓͊̆́͑̿̒̒̎̕̚͝͝͠͝į̴̧̛͓͉͖͚͇̰̪̩̙͐́̐͛̓̆͊̔͛͠͝ͅn̷͎͚̠̝̺̟̘̞̗̞̘͍̼̹̒͆͋̉͛͐̀̓͒͗͜͠g̶̛̤̯̯̟̥͕̥̯͎̠̖͈̯̘̮̥͎͎͚̭̭̦̦͛̆͒̍͐̄̈̍̋̉͂̂̾̏̓ͅ ̵̨̛͇̩͚͍͚̑̾͐̄̎̆̌̽̾̆̏̾̆̿̋͌̕͘ḩ̴̢̡̘̰͎̮̫͙͔̣̾̀̈́̔̑̈́͑̈́̕͜͝ḛ̸̢̧̘̺̖̌r̴̙̖̻͙̞̱̘̭̩̋̃̓̉͂̃̎̍͊̿̋͗͂̋̕ ̶̧͖̰̼͙̤͔͈̹̺̊̅̿͌̇̃̂̂̿͆͜͝w̶̨̢̪̯͓̲̦͚̩͈̠̻̼̤̺̖̮̰͕͉͍̰̄̿̂̀̑͐̍̑̆͑̔̈̆̋̾͊̃͘o̴͎̙̖̹̼̭̓̃̐͆͑̏̂̾̂͆n̵̢̢̛͔͙̱̹̰͙͍̮̟̣̟̭̫͚̮̖̓̿̇̓͆̓͌̋̐̓̔͂̐̚͝d̸̡̤͇͇̱̃͗̓̂̋̒̏̎̍̑͐̅̅̋̂́͛̓͒̕̕͝͠ę̶̗͕̖͉̥͂̇͐̇̈̂͋̓̾̇̈̏̿͆̕͝͠ŗ̷̢̥̫̦̦̭̞̱̬͍̩͇̘̰̆̈́̓͑̂͌͒͑̚ͅf̵̫̪̙̹̖̩̲̹͉̏͋̍́̚͝͝ư̸̧̡̢̬͕̜͇͈͎̪͖͇̝̇͆̾̓͌̾̾̔̍́̑̿̅̍͜͝͝ͅl̴̟̗̦͍͔̝͙̜̄̿͌̌̏͒̇̎̈͗͗̒̄͆̌̕͝͝ ̵̧̮͈̪̦̦͚̫͍̖̮̟̹̠̟̙͔̠̒̀̊̌͂f̷̢̢̧̛̛̯̬͈̗̩͔͎̭̫̥̝̣̩͓͔͖̼̭̝̓̈͌̈́̔̓͋͂̈̃̀͛͛͘̚͜ą̴̢̨̰͍̤̬̗̟̼͊̃͛̑̾̆̎̈̓̏͑̊̏͘͝͝͝ͅc̶̡͙̝̆̓̎̾͒̏̓͘͝͝e̶̤̱̓͐̒̑̿̅̎̽́̍̄̈͗̒̓͆̚̕.̷̢̼̘̹͖͓̫̤̻̘̝̲̯̗̼̟͔̺̬̯̙̭͑͘̚ͅͅ ̵̘̹̦̣̘̜̰̲͉̹̘͓͇̫̼̙̀̌͐̈́̅͂̊̂̍̽̓͒̌̍̑̋̎̈̌̓͘͘͝͝ͅÄ̷̡̨̧̹̥̝͚͕̹͙͇̝̞̰̣͔͇̱̘͙̤̥̪̤́̾͗̄̍̑̇̏͊̑̂͆͘͘n̶̡̜̘̱̰͚̤̤̩̣̻̜͎̼̠͉̲͔̰͙̤̏̄̈́͛̈́̚͜ḑ̷̢̪̞̬̝̝̹͇̲̙̳͛͊̅̋͛̆̽ͅ ̶̛͇̯̣̮͒̆̉͜h̸̡̬̹̙̟̲̘͈̲͙͔̣̗̝̦͔̪̹̙̓͑̎ȩ̷̧͓̟͕̗̤͈̣̙̝̘̣͎̖̼̞̰̹́͗͐̌̃͋̆̒͜͜r̵̩͍͔̥̱̞̫̪̥̖̘̋̆͌̉̐̃̅̒̃͗͆̏̉̿̃̑͋̋̚̕̚ ̸̢̢̣̳͙̝̦̘̲͕͖̰̗̲̥̤̫̑̚͝ş̸͍͍̩̳͖̺̮̩͚̺̱̦̹͎̼͓̟͕̂̎͑͊͛̅̿̈́͑͗̈́̈͂̈́͊̄̚͘o̸̦͕̓͝ ̷̘̤̣̥͖͉̼̲̦͌͛̓̿̓͠ͅc̵̨̨̨͇͔͉͓̟͖̻͕̙̰̠̪̦̗̯̺̩̑̉̈͌͂̈́̓͐̓͊͐̇͊̏͆͘͘͜͝͠ù̷̢̥̤̥̙̰̖͔͎̺̰͈̲̮̻͈̤̻̪̙̏̒̌̉̈͂̂̄̀̊̀̏̓̎̈͒̑̎̂̈́͌͘͝t̶̢̩̦͉̱̣̺̜̥͔͚͓͎͎͖̘͚̖̼̺̝̾̿̂̊̈̔̅̏́̔̈́͂̐̓̓̽̈́̒̉̎̚̚͜ͅė̶͓͖̝̦̼̲̳̽̌͊̕ ̶̝͍̺̻̟̠͈̥͍̝̱̞̘̟̭͘͜ͅͅb̶̢͇̥̜͚̩͇͎͙̼̆̏͋̐̔̍́̊̽́̓͐̕͘͝͝͝ơ̶̟͎̥̘̝̙̯̂̿̋̈́̋́͗̚d̶̢͈̟͎͍̬̥̖̫̻̙̰̘͙͇͙͕̥̖͒̀̂̓͛̐͜͜ͅͅỵ̷̧̡̧̘̳̙̰̺̞̯͈̟̻͎͉̼̋̂̓̄͌͒̌̄̐̔̏̄̐̈́͒̈́́̄͌͘͜͜͠͠.̴̡̧̢̛̻͍̜̜͉̲̺̳̯̪̩̲͕̺͆͂͑̂͆͑̚ ̵̢̧̨̡̖̥͚͕̺̳̞͍͕̜͔͔̹͉̥̗̫̏͜͝Į̸̼͕̪̯̦̲̘̐̋̊͌̐̂̾̒̏̍͠͝ ̶̬̪̻̗̫͎͚̖̫͖͈̫͓̬̹͉̰̝̈́͛̈́̀̅̇̌̀͊̓̍̿̏̒͋̀̈̚̚͠l̵̤̩̟̩̞̃̾̆͛̐͂̋͌̈̽̈́̈͒̈͗͑̇͘͜o̸̙̞̓̇͊̐͋͑̊͐͒̉̃v̶̡̨̹̖̜̟̭͉̦͓̤̤͍̺͉̠̙͋̋̉͛̀̋̍͂͌͌͒͐̓͊͠ê̶͙̣̦̘̮͎͘ ̷̢̡̡̹̙̳̟̭̙̬̻̣̩̦͙̍̆̋͛̓̋͂͋̄̎̈̏̉͌̊͒̆̃͠h̶̼̹͓̰̪̱̥̞̽̅̑̔͐͐͒͠ͅͅe̸̤͇̜͎̻͍̠̻̹̥͎̩̭̦̠͖̕͜r̵̢̛̮̭̯̯̫̠̲̜̰̳̝͚̝̈́̃̓͐͑̉̒̃̊̆̊̈̾̈́͆̑͐͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅ!̷̧̢̨̢̯̞̼̞̫̘̯̝͈̣̟̝͚̫͉͇̮̤̥̃̉͂͗̂̌̔̏̈͒̊͗̿͒͗͘ ̵̡͔̭̭͇̆̆̍̄͗̑̓͒͋̂̐̉̓͛͘͜͝Į̸̳̟͔̜̬͎̖͙̳͊̊͛͌̓̾̂͒̋͐̆͝ ̸̨̨̛̹͕̹̦̻͎̥̥͕̭̜͓̖̳͍̹̟̼̗̟͇̥̼̋̔̎̈́̕͝l̵̢̡̢̺͇̘͚̩̖̭̼͙͓̥͕͕̓̿̏̆̊̑̈́͌͛͆̊̅́̂̚̚̕͜ǫ̴͕͖̭̙͕̆̍͑͝ͅͅv̴̡̛̭̱̱̝̯̂̓͛̽̑̎̇̐̈́̋̚̕̚͘͜e̵̦̠͇͕͕͂̓̈́̓́̑͂͘͘͜͝ ̷̧̧̤̠̥͈͇̣̺̮̩͕̰͖̰͈̬̻̪͍̖̈́̓̅̃̓̔̽̌̓͒̎̽̆̓̒͋̊̀h̷̨̧͈̺͎̲̙̦̦͚̫͚̯̱̖̬̹̠̖̰̖̣͐̂̾̑͋̾̍̋̒̌͂̏̒̐̈͌̚͘̕͝ȩ̶̜̝͍̝̰̙͚̙̰̱̈́͊̈̓̃ͅŕ̷̛̛̛̛̮̙̪͕̤͚̝̺̝̥̬̯͌͐̆̎̆̅͂̐͛̒̏̈́̚͘ ̵̢̭͎̣̝̋̇̃̋͗͂͒̓̆̎́͋̏́̕͠͝s̷̨͈̀ǫ̶̪͚̞̲̹͈̯̭̬̟̬̫͇̹̘̲̳͚͐͜͠ ̵̨̛̛̲̰̭̯̯̪͔͚̲̤̥̮̣͇̤̣̩̊͜ͅͅm̸̡͚̰̦̹̲͙͉̦͚̈͌̃͌ų̵̡̢͍͔̦͕͎͔̭͇̙̬͓̻̻̪̣̹̰͕̰̞̇̈́͆͑͋̚͜͠ͅç̴̨̨̛̼̲̜̱̫̪̟͔̮͍̟̘͔̹̣͇͓̊͗̿̿̋͋̓͂͆͆̽͒̄̑̔̓̊̕͜͜͝h̴̢̨̧̘͎͎̮̞̤̲͈͎̻̮͈̎͒͜!̸̨̤̲̟̙͕̗̘͚̹͍̯̯͔̤͇͌̀͛͗̆͗̀̿͋̑̊͒̿͊̒̋̐̉̓̈́̈͝

â̶̙̖͙̞̭̤̅̆ḧ̷̨̛̛̺̙͔̺̘̥͇̞̤̖͙͙̰͈̩̺̞́͛̓͊̉̑̆̃͋̈́̕͝ͅ ̷̢̢̛̥͇͍̦̠̖͇͍͔͎̦̈́̏̌̍̽̓̽̍̾̄̅̏͌̇̈́̚̚i̸̡̽̍̾̅ţ̴̧̟͕̯͇͙̝̖͈͇̮̈́̋̃̓̊̐ ̴̨̻͚̳̯̝̰̐͐̈́̈́̈̍̉͝w̴̡̖̻̗͓̆̈́̽̐̋͋̓͂͊͒̈͘̚͠a̶͖̫͉͎̗̞̝̻͕̺̲̫̣͔̪͚̳̤̣̤̭̞͕̐̽͋̔̈̽́͊̎͋̄͘͠͝͝š̴̹͇̄̎̈̌͆́̄̅̑̓̒̅̏̐͒̏̔̊͘͠͝ ̵̼͉̭̯͋c̶̨̨͔̯̪̠̜̬̖͚͉̙̻̤̩̹͖͆̽̈́͗̓͆̿͛̓͋̈̈́̒̾̈͆́͘̚ͅř̸͉̙͕͓̖̗̥̑͘a̴̗͓̤̙̒͐̇̈͂̎͌̐̐̍̽͊̈́͛͘͠z̴̨̮̤͈̮͍̟͇̰̫̺̮͔͔̩̪̪̈́̇̐̌͐̌̋̓͐̄͛̃͒͑͐͂̕͘y̴̢̛̪̭̻̜̰͔̻͇͎̱͍̺͓͋̑͗̑̋̊͐̽͝,̸̧̡̮̱̮̟̞̞̽̊̐̆͑̉̄̋ ̵̩̩̘̞̻͙̘̱̱̘̲͕͙̜̻̓̿͂̓̇̋͊s̸̨̞̱͈̳̮̳͚̱̥͉̰̦͉͙͈̱̲̩̫̣͙͕̈́̄̅̎͝e̵̡̛͉̤̳̟̘͎̱͚̺̺̜͎͍̾̌̊̈́̓̾̉̕ė̷̢̡̛̹̖̯̹͚̇̐̏̿̓͊̆́͑̿̒̒̎̕̚͝͝͠͝į̴̧̛͓͉͖͚͇̰̪̩̙͐́̐͛̓̆͊̔͛͠͝ͅn̷͎͚̠̝̺̟̘̞̗̞̘͍̼̹̒͆͋̉͛͐̀̓͒͗͜͠g̶̛̤̯̯̟̥͕̥̯͎̠̖͈̯̘̮̥͎͎͚̭̭̦̦͛̆͒̍͐̄̈̍̋̉͂̂̾̏̓ͅ ̵̨̛͇̩͚͍͚̑̾͐̄̎̆̌̽̾̆̏̾̆̿̋͌̕͘ḩ̴̢̡̘̰͎̮̫͙͔̣̾̀̈́̔̑̈́͑̈́̕͜͝ḛ̸̢̧̘̺̖̌r̴̙̖̻͙̞̱̘̭̩̋̃̓̉͂̃̎̍͊̿̋͗͂̋̕ ̶̧͖̰̼͙̤͔͈̹̺̊̅̿͌̇̃̂̂̿͆͜͝w̶̨̢̪̯͓̲̦͚̩͈̠̻̼̤̺̖̮̰͕͉͍̰̄̿̂̀̑͐̍̑̆͑̔̈̆̋̾͊̃͘o̴͎̙̖̹̼̭̓̃̐͆͑̏̂̾̂͆n̵̢̢̛͔͙̱̹̰͙͍̮̟̣̟̭̫͚̮̖̓̿̇̓͆̓͌̋̐̓̔͂̐̚͝d̸̡̤͇͇̱̃͗̓̂̋̒̏̎̍̑͐̅̅̋̂́͛̓͒̕̕͝͠ę̶̗͕̖͉̥͂̇͐̇̈̂͋̓̾̇̈̏̿͆̕͝͠ŗ̷̢̥̫̦̦̭̞̱̬͍̩͇̘̰̆̈́̓͑̂͌͒͑̚ͅf̵̫̪̙̹̖̩̲̹͉̏͋̍́̚͝͝ư̸̧̡̢̬͕̜͇͈͎̪͖͇̝̇͆̾̓͌̾̾̔̍́̑̿̅̍͜͝͝ͅl̴̟̗̦͍͔̝͙̜̄̿͌̌̏͒̇̎̈͗͗̒̄͆̌̕͝͝ ̵̧̮͈̪̦̦͚̫͍̖̮̟̹̠̟̙͔̠̒̀̊̌͂f̷̢̢̧̛̛̯̬͈̗̩͔͎̭̫̥̝̣̩͓͔͖̼̭̝̓̈͌̈́̔̓͋͂̈̃̀͛͛͘̚͜ą̴̢̨̰͍̤̬̗̟̼͊̃͛̑̾̆̎̈̓̏͑̊̏͘͝͝͝ͅc̶̡͙̝̆̓̎̾͒̏̓͘͝͝e̶̤̱̓͐̒̑̿̅̎̽́̍̄̈͗̒̓͆̚̕.̷̢̼̘̹͖͓̫̤̻̘̝̲̯̗̼̟͔̺̬̯̙̭͑͘̚ͅͅ ̵̘̹̦̣̘̜̰̲͉̹̘͓͇̫̼̙̀̌͐̈́̅͂̊̂̍̽̓͒̌̍̑̋̎̈̌̓͘͘͝͝ͅÄ̷̡̨̧̹̥̝͚͕̹͙͇̝̞̰̣͔͇̱̘͙̤̥̪̤́̾͗̄̍̑̇̏͊̑̂͆͘͘n̶̡̜̘̱̰͚̤̤̩̣̻̜͎̼̠͉̲͔̰͙̤̏̄̈́͛̈́̚͜ḑ̷̢̪̞̬̝̝̹͇̲̙̳͛͊̅̋͛̆̽ͅ ̶̛͇̯̣̮͒̆̉͜h̸̡̬̹̙̟̲̘͈̲͙͔̣̗̝̦͔̪̹̙̓͑̎ȩ̷̧͓̟͕̗̤͈̣̙̝̘̣͎̖̼̞̰̹́͗͐̌̃͋̆̒͜͜r̵̩͍͔̥̱̞̫̪̥̖̘̋̆͌̉̐̃̅̒̃͗͆̏̉̿̃̑͋̋̚̕̚ ̸̢̢̣̳͙̝̦̘̲͕͖̰̗̲̥̤̫̑̚͝ş̸͍͍̩̳͖̺̮̩͚̺̱̦̹͎̼͓̟͕̂̎͑͊͛̅̿̈́͑͗̈́̈͂̈́͊̄̚͘o̸̦͕̓͝ ̷̘̤̣̥͖͉̼̲̦͌͛̓̿̓͠ͅc̵̨̨̨͇͔͉͓̟͖̻͕̙̰̠̪̦̗̯̺̩̑̉̈͌͂̈́̓͐̓͊͐̇͊̏͆͘͘͜͝͠ù̷̢̥̤̥̙̰̖͔͎̺̰͈̲̮̻͈̤̻̪̙̏̒̌̉̈͂̂̄̀̊̀̏̓̎̈͒̑̎̂̈́͌͘͝t̶̢̩̦͉̱̣̺̜̥͔͚͓͎͎͖̘͚̖̼̺̝̾̿̂̊̈̔̅̏́̔̈́͂̐̓̓̽̈́̒̉̎̚̚͜ͅė̶͓͖̝̦̼̲̳̽̌͊̕ ̶̝͍̺̻̟̠͈̥͍̝̱̞̘̟̭͘͜ͅͅb̶̢͇̥̜͚̩͇͎͙̼̆̏͋̐̔̍́̊̽́̓͐̕͘͝͝͝ơ̶̟͎̥̘̝̙̯̂̿̋̈́̋́͗̚d̶̢͈̟͎͍̬̥̖̫̻̙̰̘͙͇͙͕̥̖͒̀̂̓͛̐͜͜ͅͅỵ̷̧̡̧̘̳̙̰̺̞̯͈̟̻͎͉̼̋̂̓̄͌͒̌̄̐̔̏̄̐̈́͒̈́́̄͌͘͜͜͠͠.̴̡̧̢̛̻͍̜̜͉̲̺̳̯̪̩̲͕̺͆͂͑̂͆͑̚ ̵̢̧̨̡̖̥͚͕̺̳̞͍͕̜͔͔̹͉̥̗̫̏͜͝Į̸̼͕̪̯̦̲̘̐̋̊͌̐̂̾̒̏̍͠͝ ̶̬̪̻̗̫͎͚̖̫͖͈̫͓̬̹͉̰̝̈́͛̈́̀̅̇̌̀͊̓̍̿̏̒͋̀̈̚̚͠l̵̤̩̟̩̞̃̾̆͛̐͂̋͌̈̽̈́̈͒̈͗͑̇͘͜o̸̙̞̓̇͊̐͋͑̊͐͒̉̃v̶̡̨̹̖̜̟̭͉̦͓̤̤͍̺͉̠̙͋̋̉͛̀̋̍͂͌͌͒͐̓͊͠ê̶͙̣̦̘̮͎͘ ̷̢̡̡̹̙̳̟̭̙̬̻̣̩̦͙̍̆̋͛̓̋͂͋̄̎̈̏̉͌̊͒̆̃͠h̶̼̹͓̰̪̱̥̞̽̅̑̔͐͐͒͠ͅͅe̸̤͇̜͎̻͍̠̻̹̥͎̩̭̦̠͖̕͜r̵̢̛̮̭̯̯̫̠̲̜̰̳̝͚̝̈́̃̓͐͑̉̒̃̊̆̊̈̾̈́͆̑͐͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅ!̷̧̢̨̢̯̞̼̞̫̘̯̝͈̣̟̝͚̫͉͇̮̤̥̃̉͂͗̂̌̔̏̈͒̊͗̿͒͗͘ ̵̡͔̭̭͇̆̆̍̄͗̑̓͒͋̂̐̉̓͛͘͜͝Į̸̳̟͔̜̬͎̖͙̳͊̊͛͌̓̾̂͒̋͐̆͝ ̸̨̨̛̹͕̹̦̻͎̥̥͕̭̜͓̖̳͍̹̟̼̗̟͇̥̼̋̔̎̈́̕͝l̵̢̡̢̺͇̘͚̩̖̭̼͙͓̥͕͕̓̿̏̆̊̑̈́͌͛͆̊̅́̂̚̚̕͜ǫ̴͕͖̭̙͕̆̍͑͝ͅͅv̴̡̛̭̱̱̝̯̂̓͛̽̑̎̇̐̈́̋̚̕̚͘͜e̵̦̠͇͕͕͂̓̈́̓́̑͂͘͘͜͝ ̷̧̧̤̠̥͈͇̣̺̮̩͕̰͖̰͈̬̻̪͍̖̈́̓̅̃̓̔̽̌̓͒̎̽̆̓̒͋̊̀h̷̨̧͈̺͎̲̙̦̦͚̫͚̯̱̖̬̹̠̖̰̖̣͐̂̾̑͋̾̍̋̒̌͂̏̒̐̈͌̚͘̕͝ȩ̶̜̝͍̝̰̙͚̙̰̱̈́͊̈̓̃ͅŕ̷̛̛̛̛̮̙̪͕̤͚̝̺̝̥̬̯͌͐̆̎̆̅͂̐͛̒̏̈́̚͘ ̵̢̭͎̣̝̋̇̃̋͗͂͒̓̆̎́͋̏́̕͠͝s̷̨͈̀ǫ̶̪͚̞̲̹͈̯̭̬̟̬̫͇̹̘̲̳͚͐͜͠ ̵̨̛̛̲̰̭̯̯̪͔͚̲̤̥̮̣͇̤̣̩̊͜ͅͅm̸̡͚̰̦̹̲͙͉̦͚̈͌̃͌ų̵̡̢͍͔̦͕͎͔̭͇̙̬͓̻̻̪̣̹̰͕̰̞̇̈́͆͑͋̚͜͠ͅç̴̨̨̛̼̲̜̱̫̪̟͔̮͍̟̘͔̹̣͇͓̊͗̿̿̋͋̓͂͆͆̽͒̄̑̔̓̊̕͜͜͝h̴̢̨̧̘͎͎̮̞̤̲͈͎̻̮͈̎͒͜!̸̨̤̲̟̙͕̗̘͚̹͍̯̯͔̤͇͌̀͛͗̆͗̀̿͋̑̊͒̿͊̒̋̐̉̓̈́̈͝  
â̶̙̖͙̞̭̤̅̆ḧ̷̨̛̛̺̙͔̺̘̥͇̞̤̖͙͙̰͈̩̺̞́͛̓͊̉̑̆̃͋̈́̕͝ͅ ̷̢̢̛̥͇͍̦̠̖͇͍͔͎̦̈́̏̌̍̽̓̽̍̾̄̅̏͌̇̈́̚̚i̸̡̽̍̾̅ţ̴̧̟͕̯͇͙̝̖͈͇̮̈́̋̃̓̊̐ ̴̨̻͚̳̯̝̰̐͐̈́̈́̈̍̉͝w̴̡̖̻̗͓̆̈́̽̐̋͋̓͂͊͒̈͘̚͠a̶͖̫͉͎̗̞̝̻͕̺̲̫̣͔̪͚̳̤̣̤̭̞͕̐̽͋̔̈̽́͊̎͋̄͘͠͝͝š̴̹͇̄̎̈̌͆́̄̅̑̓̒̅̏̐͒̏̔̊͘͠͝ ̵̼͉̭̯͋c̶̨̨͔̯̪̠̜̬̖͚͉̙̻̤̩̹͖͆̽̈́͗̓͆̿͛̓͋̈̈́̒̾̈͆́͘̚ͅř̸͉̙͕͓̖̗̥̑͘a̴̗͓̤̙̒͐̇̈͂̎͌̐̐̍̽͊̈́͛͘͠z̴̨̮̤͈̮͍̟͇̰̫̺̮͔͔̩̪̪̈́̇̐̌͐̌̋̓͐̄͛̃͒͑͐͂̕͘y̴̢̛̪̭̻̜̰͔̻͇͎̱͍̺͓͋̑͗̑̋̊͐̽͝,̸̧̡̮̱̮̟̞̞̽̊̐̆͑̉̄̋ ̵̩̩̘̞̻͙̘̱̱̘̲͕͙̜̻̓̿͂̓̇̋͊s̸̨̞̱͈̳̮̳͚̱̥͉̰̦͉͙͈̱̲̩̫̣͙͕̈́̄̅̎͝e̵̡̛͉̤̳̟̘͎̱͚̺̺̜͎͍̾̌̊̈́̓̾̉̕ė̷̢̡̛̹̖̯̹͚̇̐̏̿̓͊̆́͑̿̒̒̎̕̚͝͝͠͝į̴̧̛͓͉͖͚͇̰̪̩̙͐́̐͛̓̆͊̔͛͠͝ͅn̷͎͚̠̝̺̟̘̞̗̞̘͍̼̹̒͆͋̉͛͐̀̓͒͗͜͠g̶̛̤̯̯̟̥͕̥̯͎̠̖͈̯̘̮̥͎͎͚̭̭̦̦͛̆͒̍͐̄̈̍̋̉͂̂̾̏̓ͅ ̵̨̛͇̩͚͍͚̑̾͐̄̎̆̌̽̾̆̏̾̆̿̋͌̕͘ḩ̴̢̡̘̰͎̮̫͙͔̣̾̀̈́̔̑̈́͑̈́̕͜͝ḛ̸̢̧̘̺̖̌r̴̙̖̻͙̞̱̘̭̩̋̃̓̉͂̃̎̍͊̿̋͗͂̋̕ ̶̧͖̰̼͙̤͔͈̹̺̊̅̿͌̇̃̂̂̿͆͜͝w̶̨̢̪̯͓̲̦͚̩͈̠̻̼̤̺̖̮̰͕͉͍̰̄̿̂̀̑͐̍̑̆͑̔̈̆̋̾͊̃͘o̴͎̙̖̹̼̭̓̃̐͆͑̏̂̾̂͆n̵̢̢̛͔͙̱̹̰͙͍̮̟̣̟̭̫͚̮̖̓̿̇̓͆̓͌̋̐̓̔͂̐̚͝d̸̡̤͇͇̱̃͗̓̂̋̒̏̎̍̑͐̅̅̋̂́͛̓͒̕̕͝͠ę̶̗͕̖͉̥͂̇͐̇̈̂͋̓̾̇̈̏̿͆̕͝͠ŗ̷̢̥̫̦̦̭̞̱̬͍̩͇̘̰̆̈́̓͑̂͌͒͑̚ͅf̵̫̪̙̹̖̩̲̹͉̏͋̍́̚͝͝ư̸̧̡̢̬͕̜͇͈͎̪͖͇̝̇͆̾̓͌̾̾̔̍́̑̿̅̍͜͝͝ͅl̴̟̗̦͍͔̝͙̜̄̿͌̌̏͒̇̎̈͗͗̒̄͆̌̕͝͝ ̵̧̮͈̪̦̦͚̫͍̖̮̟̹̠̟̙͔̠̒̀̊̌͂f̷̢̢̧̛̛̯̬͈̗̩͔͎̭̫̥̝̣̩͓͔͖̼̭̝̓̈͌̈́̔̓͋͂̈̃̀͛͛͘̚͜ą̴̢̨̰͍̤̬̗̟̼͊̃͛̑̾̆̎̈̓̏͑̊̏͘͝͝͝ͅc̶̡͙̝̆̓̎̾͒̏̓͘͝͝e̶̤̱̓͐̒̑̿̅̎̽́̍̄̈͗̒̓͆̚̕.̷̢̼̘̹͖͓̫̤̻̘̝̲̯̗̼̟͔̺̬̯̙̭͑͘̚ͅͅ ̵̘̹̦̣̘̜̰̲͉̹̘͓͇̫̼̙̀̌͐̈́̅͂̊̂̍̽̓͒̌̍̑̋̎̈̌̓͘͘͝͝ͅÄ̷̡̨̧̹̥̝͚͕̹͙͇̝̞̰̣͔͇̱̘͙̤̥̪̤́̾͗̄̍̑̇̏͊̑̂͆͘͘n̶̡̜̘̱̰͚̤̤̩̣̻̜͎̼̠͉̲͔̰͙̤̏̄̈́͛̈́̚͜ḑ̷̢̪̞̬̝̝̹͇̲̙̳͛͊̅̋͛̆̽ͅ ̶̛͇̯̣̮͒̆̉͜h̸̡̬̹̙̟̲̘͈̲͙͔̣̗̝̦͔̪̹̙̓͑̎ȩ̷̧͓̟͕̗̤͈̣̙̝̘̣͎̖̼̞̰̹́͗͐̌̃͋̆̒͜͜r̵̩͍͔̥̱̞̫̪̥̖̘̋̆͌̉̐̃̅̒̃͗͆̏̉̿̃̑͋̋̚̕̚ ̸̢̢̣̳͙̝̦̘̲͕͖̰̗̲̥̤̫̑̚͝ş̸͍͍̩̳͖̺̮̩͚̺̱̦̹͎̼͓̟͕̂̎͑͊͛̅̿̈́͑͗̈́̈͂̈́͊̄̚͘o̸̦͕̓͝ ̷̘̤̣̥͖͉̼̲̦͌͛̓̿̓͠ͅc̵̨̨̨͇͔͉͓̟͖̻͕̙̰̠̪̦̗̯̺̩̑̉̈͌͂̈́̓͐̓͊͐̇͊̏͆͘͘͜͝͠ù̷̢̥̤̥̙̰̖͔͎̺̰͈̲̮̻͈̤̻̪̙̏̒̌̉̈͂̂̄̀̊̀̏̓̎̈͒̑̎̂̈́͌͘͝t̶̢̩̦͉̱̣̺̜̥͔͚͓͎͎͖̘͚̖̼̺̝̾̿̂̊̈̔̅̏́̔̈́͂̐̓̓̽̈́̒̉̎̚̚͜ͅė̶͓͖̝̦̼̲̳̽̌͊̕ ̶̝͍̺̻̟̠͈̥͍̝̱̞̘̟̭͘͜ͅͅb̶̢͇̥̜͚̩͇͎͙̼̆̏͋̐̔̍́̊̽́̓͐̕͘͝͝͝ơ̶̟͎̥̘̝̙̯̂̿̋̈́̋́͗̚d̶̢͈̟͎͍̬̥̖̫̻̙̰̘͙͇͙͕̥̖͒̀̂̓͛̐͜͜ͅͅỵ̷̧̡̧̘̳̙̰̺̞̯͈̟̻͎͉̼̋̂̓̄͌͒̌̄̐̔̏̄̐̈́͒̈́́̄͌͘͜͜͠͠.̴̡̧̢̛̻͍̜̜͉̲̺̳̯̪̩̲͕̺͆͂͑̂͆͑̚ ̵̢̧̨̡̖̥͚͕̺̳̞͍͕̜͔͔̹͉̥̗̫̏͜͝Į̸̼͕̪̯̦̲̘̐̋̊͌̐̂̾̒̏̍͠͝ ̶̬̪̻̗̫͎͚̖̫͖͈̫͓̬̹͉̰̝̈́͛̈́̀̅̇̌̀͊̓̍̿̏̒͋̀̈̚̚͠l̵̤̩̟̩̞̃̾̆͛̐͂̋͌̈̽̈́̈͒̈͗͑̇͘͜o̸̙̞̓̇͊̐͋͑̊͐͒̉̃v̶̡̨̹̖̜̟̭͉̦͓̤̤͍̺͉̠̙͋̋̉͛̀̋̍͂͌͌͒͐̓͊͠ê̶͙̣̦̘̮͎͘ ̷̢̡̡̹̙̳̟̭̙̬̻̣̩̦͙̍̆̋͛̓̋͂͋̄̎̈̏̉͌̊͒̆̃͠h̶̼̹͓̰̪̱̥̞̽̅̑̔͐͐͒͠ͅͅe̸̤͇̜͎̻͍̠̻̹̥͎̩̭̦̠͖̕͜r̵̢̛̮̭̯̯̫̠̲̜̰̳̝͚̝̈́̃̓͐͑̉̒̃̊̆̊̈̾̈́͆̑͐͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅ!̷̧̢̨̢̯̞̼̞̫̘̯̝͈̣̟̝͚̫͉͇̮̤̥̃̉͂͗̂̌̔̏̈͒̊͗̿͒͗͘ ̵̡͔̭̭͇̆̆̍̄͗̑̓͒͋̂̐̉̓͛͘͜͝Į̸̳̟͔̜̬͎̖͙̳͊̊͛͌̓̾̂͒̋͐̆͝ ̸̨̨̛̹͕̹̦̻͎̥̥͕̭̜͓̖̳͍̹̟̼̗̟͇̥̼̋̔̎̈́̕͝l̵̢̡̢̺͇̘͚̩̖̭̼͙͓̥͕͕̓̿̏̆̊̑̈́͌͛͆̊̅́̂̚̚̕͜ǫ̴͕͖̭̙͕̆̍͑͝ͅͅv̴̡̛̭̱̱̝̯̂̓͛̽̑̎̇̐̈́̋̚̕̚͘͜e̵̦̠͇͕͕͂̓̈́̓́̑͂͘͘͜͝ ̷̧̧̤̠̥͈͇̣̺̮̩͕̰͖̰͈̬̻̪͍̖̈́̓̅̃̓̔̽̌̓͒̎̽̆̓̒͋̊̀h̷̨̧͈̺͎̲̙̦̦͚̫͚̯̱̖̬̹̠̖̰̖̣͐̂̾̑͋̾̍̋̒̌͂̏̒̐̈͌̚͘̕͝ȩ̶̜̝͍̝̰̙͚̙̰̱̈́͊̈̓̃ͅŕ̷̛̛̛̛̮̙̪͕̤͚̝̺̝̥̬̯͌͐̆̎̆̅͂̐͛̒̏̈́̚͘ ̵̢̭͎̣̝̋̇̃̋͗͂͒̓̆̎́͋̏́̕͠͝s̷̨͈̀ǫ̶̪͚̞̲̹͈̯̭̬̟̬̫͇̹̘̲̳͚͐͜͠ ̵̨̛̛̲̰̭̯̯̪͔͚̲̤̥̮̣͇̤̣̩̊͜ͅͅm̸̡͚̰̦̹̲͙͉̦͚̈͌̃͌ų̵̡̢͍͔̦͕͎͔̭͇̙̬͓̻̻̪̣̹̰͕̰̞̇̈́͆͑͋̚͜͠ͅç̴̨̨̛̼̲̜̱̫̪̟͔̮͍̟̘͔̹̣͇͓̊͗̿̿̋͋̓͂͆͆̽͒̄̑̔̓̊̕͜͜͝h̴̢̨̧̘͎͎̮̞̤̲͈͎̻̮͈̎͒͜!̸̨̤̲̟̙͕̗̘͚̹͍̯̯͔̤͇͌̀͛͗̆͗̀̿͋̑̊͒̿͊̒̋̐̉̓̈́̈͝

â̶̙̖͙̞̭̤̅̆ḧ̷̨̛̛̺̙͔̺̘̥͇̞̤̖͙͙̰͈̩̺̞́͛̓͊̉̑̆̃͋̈́̕͝ͅ ̷̢̢̛̥͇͍̦̠̖͇͍͔͎̦̈́̏̌̍̽̓̽̍̾̄̅̏͌̇̈́̚̚i̸̡̽̍̾̅ţ̴̧̟͕̯͇͙̝̖͈͇̮̈́̋̃̓̊̐ ̴̨̻͚̳̯̝̰̐͐̈́̈́̈̍̉͝w̴̡̖̻̗͓̆̈́̽̐̋͋̓͂͊͒̈͘̚͠a̶͖̫͉͎̗̞̝̻͕̺̲̫̣͔̪͚̳̤̣̤̭̞͕̐̽͋̔̈̽́͊̎͋̄͘͠͝͝š̴̹͇̄̎̈̌͆́̄̅̑̓̒̅̏̐͒̏̔̊͘͠͝ ̵̼͉̭̯͋c̶̨̨͔̯̪̠̜̬̖͚͉̙̻̤̩̹͖͆̽̈́͗̓͆̿͛̓͋̈̈́̒̾̈͆́͘̚ͅř̸͉̙͕͓̖̗̥̑͘a̴̗͓̤̙̒͐̇̈͂̎͌̐̐̍̽͊̈́͛͘͠z̴̨̮̤͈̮͍̟͇̰̫̺̮͔͔̩̪̪̈́̇̐̌͐̌̋̓͐̄͛̃͒͑͐͂̕͘y̴̢̛̪̭̻̜̰͔̻͇͎̱͍̺͓͋̑͗̑̋̊͐̽͝,̸̧̡̮̱̮̟̞̞̽̊̐̆͑̉̄̋ ̵̩̩̘̞̻͙̘̱̱̘̲͕͙̜̻̓̿͂̓̇̋͊s̸̨̞̱͈̳̮̳͚̱̥͉̰̦͉͙͈̱̲̩̫̣͙͕̈́̄̅̎͝e̵̡̛͉̤̳̟̘͎̱͚̺̺̜͎͍̾̌̊̈́̓̾̉̕ė̷̢̡̛̹̖̯̹͚̇̐̏̿̓͊̆́͑̿̒̒̎̕̚͝͝͠͝į̴̧̛͓͉͖͚͇̰̪̩̙͐́̐͛̓̆͊̔͛͠͝ͅn̷͎͚̠̝̺̟̘̞̗̞̘͍̼̹̒͆͋̉͛͐̀̓͒͗͜͠g̶̛̤̯̯̟̥͕̥̯͎̠̖͈̯̘̮̥͎͎͚̭̭̦̦͛̆͒̍͐̄̈̍̋̉͂̂̾̏̓ͅ ̵̨̛͇̩͚͍͚̑̾͐̄̎̆̌̽̾̆̏̾̆̿̋͌̕͘ḩ̴̢̡̘̰͎̮̫͙͔̣̾̀̈́̔̑̈́͑̈́̕͜͝ḛ̸̢̧̘̺̖̌r̴̙̖̻͙̞̱̘̭̩̋̃̓̉͂̃̎̍͊̿̋͗͂̋̕ ̶̧͖̰̼͙̤͔͈̹̺̊̅̿͌̇̃̂̂̿͆͜͝w̶̨̢̪̯͓̲̦͚̩͈̠̻̼̤̺̖̮̰͕͉͍̰̄̿̂̀̑͐̍̑̆͑̔̈̆̋̾͊̃͘o̴͎̙̖̹̼̭̓̃̐͆͑̏̂̾̂͆n̵̢̢̛͔͙̱̹̰͙͍̮̟̣̟̭̫͚̮̖̓̿̇̓͆̓͌̋̐̓̔͂̐̚͝d̸̡̤͇͇̱̃͗̓̂̋̒̏̎̍̑͐̅̅̋̂́͛̓͒̕̕͝͠ę̶̗͕̖͉̥͂̇͐̇̈̂͋̓̾̇̈̏̿͆̕͝͠ŗ̷̢̥̫̦̦̭̞̱̬͍̩͇̘̰̆̈́̓͑̂͌͒͑̚ͅf̵̫̪̙̹̖̩̲̹͉̏͋̍́̚͝͝ư̸̧̡̢̬͕̜͇͈͎̪͖͇̝̇͆̾̓͌̾̾̔̍́̑̿̅̍͜͝͝ͅl̴̟̗̦͍͔̝͙̜̄̿͌̌̏͒̇̎̈͗͗̒̄͆̌̕͝͝ ̵̧̮͈̪̦̦͚̫͍̖̮̟̹̠̟̙͔̠̒̀̊̌͂f̷̢̢̧̛̛̯̬͈̗̩͔͎̭̫̥̝̣̩͓͔͖̼̭̝̓̈͌̈́̔̓͋͂̈̃̀͛͛͘̚͜ą̴̢̨̰͍̤̬̗̟̼͊̃͛̑̾̆̎̈̓̏͑̊̏͘͝͝͝ͅc̶̡͙̝̆̓̎̾͒̏̓͘͝͝e̶̤̱̓͐̒̑̿̅̎̽́̍̄̈͗̒̓͆̚̕.̷̢̼̘̹͖͓̫̤̻̘̝̲̯̗̼̟͔̺̬̯̙̭͑͘̚ͅͅ ̵̘̹̦̣̘̜̰̲͉̹̘͓͇̫̼̙̀̌͐̈́̅͂̊̂̍̽̓͒̌̍̑̋̎̈̌̓͘͘͝͝ͅÄ̷̡̨̧̹̥̝͚͕̹͙͇̝̞̰̣͔͇̱̘͙̤̥̪̤́̾͗̄̍̑̇̏͊̑̂͆͘͘n̶̡̜̘̱̰͚̤̤̩̣̻̜͎̼̠͉̲͔̰͙̤̏̄̈́͛̈́̚͜ḑ̷̢̪̞̬̝̝̹͇̲̙̳͛͊̅̋͛̆̽ͅ ̶̛͇̯̣̮͒̆̉͜h̸̡̬̹̙̟̲̘͈̲͙͔̣̗̝̦͔̪̹̙̓͑̎ȩ̷̧͓̟͕̗̤͈̣̙̝̘̣͎̖̼̞̰̹́͗͐̌̃͋̆̒͜͜r̵̩͍͔̥̱̞̫̪̥̖̘̋̆͌̉̐̃̅̒̃͗͆̏̉̿̃̑͋̋̚̕̚ ̸̢̢̣̳͙̝̦̘̲͕͖̰̗̲̥̤̫̑̚͝ş̸͍͍̩̳͖̺̮̩͚̺̱̦̹͎̼͓̟͕̂̎͑͊͛̅̿̈́͑͗̈́̈͂̈́͊̄̚͘o̸̦͕̓͝ ̷̘̤̣̥͖͉̼̲̦͌͛̓̿̓͠ͅc̵̨̨̨͇͔͉͓̟͖̻͕̙̰̠̪̦̗̯̺̩̑̉̈͌͂̈́̓͐̓͊͐̇͊̏͆͘͘͜͝͠ù̷̢̥̤̥̙̰̖͔͎̺̰͈̲̮̻͈̤̻̪̙̏̒̌̉̈͂̂̄̀̊̀̏̓̎̈͒̑̎̂̈́͌͘͝t̶̢̩̦͉̱̣̺̜̥͔͚͓͎͎͖̘͚̖̼̺̝̾̿̂̊̈̔̅̏́̔̈́͂̐̓̓̽̈́̒̉̎̚̚͜ͅė̶͓͖̝̦̼̲̳̽̌͊̕ ̶̝͍̺̻̟̠͈̥͍̝̱̞̘̟̭͘͜ͅͅb̶̢͇̥̜͚̩͇͎͙̼̆̏͋̐̔̍́̊̽́̓͐̕͘͝͝͝ơ̶̟͎̥̘̝̙̯̂̿̋̈́̋́͗̚d̶̢͈̟͎͍̬̥̖̫̻̙̰̘͙͇͙͕̥̖͒̀̂̓͛̐͜͜ͅͅỵ̷̧̡̧̘̳̙̰̺̞̯͈̟̻͎͉̼̋̂̓̄͌͒̌̄̐̔̏̄̐̈́͒̈́́̄͌͘͜͜͠͠.̴̡̧̢̛̻͍̜̜͉̲̺̳̯̪̩̲͕̺͆͂͑̂͆͑̚ ̵̢̧̨̡̖̥͚͕̺̳̞͍͕̜͔͔̹͉̥̗̫̏͜͝Į̸̼͕̪̯̦̲̘̐̋̊͌̐̂̾̒̏̍͠͝ ̶̬̪̻̗̫͎͚̖̫͖͈̫͓̬̹͉̰̝̈́͛̈́̀̅̇̌̀͊̓̍̿̏̒͋̀̈̚̚͠l̵̤̩̟̩̞̃̾̆͛̐͂̋͌̈̽̈́̈͒̈͗͑̇͘͜o̸̙̞̓̇͊̐͋͑̊͐͒̉̃v̶̡̨̹̖̜̟̭͉̦͓̤̤͍̺͉̠̙͋̋̉͛̀̋̍͂͌͌͒͐̓͊͠ê̶͙̣̦̘̮͎͘ ̷̢̡̡̹̙̳̟̭̙̬̻̣̩̦͙̍̆̋͛̓̋͂͋̄̎̈̏̉͌̊͒̆̃͠h̶̼̹͓̰̪̱̥̞̽̅̑̔͐͐͒͠ͅͅe̸̤͇̜͎̻͍̠̻̹̥͎̩̭̦̠͖̕͜r̵̢̛̮̭̯̯̫̠̲̜̰̳̝͚̝̈́̃̓͐͑̉̒̃̊̆̊̈̾̈́͆̑͐͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅ!̷̧̢̨̢̯̞̼̞̫̘̯̝͈̣̟̝͚̫͉͇̮̤̥̃̉͂͗̂̌̔̏̈͒̊͗̿͒͗͘ ̵̡͔̭̭͇̆̆̍̄͗̑̓͒͋̂̐̉̓͛͘͜͝Į̸̳̟͔̜̬͎̖͙̳͊̊͛͌̓̾̂͒̋͐̆͝ ̸̨̨̛̹͕̹̦̻͎̥̥͕̭̜͓̖̳͍̹̟̼̗̟͇̥̼̋̔̎̈́̕͝l̵̢̡̢̺͇̘͚̩̖̭̼͙͓̥͕͕̓̿̏̆̊̑̈́͌͛͆̊̅́̂̚̚̕͜ǫ̴͕͖̭̙͕̆̍͑͝ͅͅv̴̡̛̭̱̱̝̯̂̓͛̽̑̎̇̐̈́̋̚̕̚͘͜e̵̦̠͇͕͕͂̓̈́̓́̑͂͘͘͜͝ ̷̧̧̤̠̥͈͇̣̺̮̩͕̰͖̰͈̬̻̪͍̖̈́̓̅̃̓̔̽̌̓͒̎̽̆̓̒͋̊̀h̷̨̧͈̺͎̲̙̦̦͚̫͚̯̱̖̬̹̠̖̰̖̣͐̂̾̑͋̾̍̋̒̌͂̏̒̐̈͌̚͘̕͝ȩ̶̜̝͍̝̰̙͚̙̰̱̈́͊̈̓̃ͅŕ̷̛̛̛̛̮̙̪͕̤͚̝̺̝̥̬̯͌͐̆̎̆̅͂̐͛̒̏̈́̚͘ ̵̢̭͎̣̝̋̇̃̋͗͂͒̓̆̎́͋̏́̕͠͝s̷̨͈̀ǫ̶̪͚̞̲̹͈̯̭̬̟̬̫͇̹̘̲̳͚͐͜͠ ̵̨̛̛̲̰̭̯̯̪͔͚̲̤̥̮̣͇̤̣̩̊͜ͅͅm̸̡͚̰̦̹̲͙͉̦͚̈͌̃͌ų̵̡̢͍͔̦͕͎͔̭͇̙̬͓̻̻̪̣̹̰͕̰̞̇̈́͆͑͋̚͜͠ͅç̴̨̨̛̼̲̜̱̫̪̟͔̮͍̟̘͔̹̣͇͓̊͗̿̿̋͋̓͂͆͆̽͒̄̑̔̓̊̕͜͜͝h̴̢̨̧̘͎͎̮̞̤̲͈͎̻̮͈̎͒͜!̸̨̤̲̟̙͕̗̘͚̹͍̯̯͔̤͇͌̀͛͗̆͗̀̿͋̑̊͒̿͊̒̋̐̉̓̈́̈͝


	3. Chapter 3

Mara’s Perspective

Finally, I arrived at my own classroom. In a perfect timer too! At the price of ruining my own possible dates with that handsome cat…

At first, nobody actually mind me here. Everyone else would doing their own business. Some look at me, but only second or two. I sat down in a chair with no problem at all. Without anybody looking at me….I feel relaxed sudden.

Despite one embarrassing moment from minute ago. Part of me feel like everything is gonna be alright. That….there was no need to feel worry about this. I’m gonna be okay, I will made it, and I….will find something I wanted to. Yeah….something that I wanted to do….

Soon, all the thought I once have is completely gone once I saw him again. Entering here, in this very classroom. It’s….the same black cat I once knock him over!

I don’t know his name but he’s so handsome. With the uniform matching the color at him, making his look like one of those fancy clothes you see on with rich people and….and…!

And every other students have now focus on him. Oh no….is he’s the popular kid!? It can’t be! And yet….it must be true. His face….his body….his somewhat custom uniform. And his eye….his strange and yet erotic eye lure me….

 

The terrible feeling have once come back to me. I couldn’t face staring at him. I have to force myself lay down in a desk I’m sitting. I just couldn’t do….

Oh, how cruel….

How embarrassing….

What will he ever think of me now….?


	4. Chapter 4

N̸̤͖͚̼͎͔̖͈̜͕̩͠Ỉ̸̢͓̮̰̮̭̣͉̦͎̹̭̩̮͂̓̈̈͊͊̈́̿̓̑̃̂̎̉͗̚͠C̷̨͖͉̻̯̮̫̝̼̟͓͓̼̑͂̕͝K̷̫̑̿̋͋̂̂̏̚ ̵̢̧̛̩͚̦̗̝̟̼̼̞̗̭͙͍͈̣̳͐̂̏͐̿͋͂͋̇̌̽̓̂̈́͘͝P̷̨̧̦̫̹͈̯͙̦͈͙̳̺͚̙̘̭̘̓̋͑̿͛̐̽̿̽̅̑̄͘͘͘͘͝͝͝Ȇ̵͚͈̰̙̯̫̃͗̎̑̃͌̿̃̽͑̕͘͝͠R̴̻̯̹̝̮̟̖̱͎͖̙͔͓͚͎̭̼̟͉̞̙̟͍̓̒̾͑́̃͐̕̕͠Ś̷̨̡̠̪̤̺̺̻̙̫͈̬͍̣̩͍̜̮̙͖̭̞̏̐̽̿̏P̵̢̢̫͙̗̮̭͈͋͜͜Ê̴͎̳̝̮̳̜̳͐̏͜Ç̶̛̹͇͚̭̦̣͕̗̜̟̻͓̯̋̏̅̎̈́͝ͅT̸̼̾̓̍̍͊͛͘̕͝Ḯ̴̧̛̱̫̯̩̻̝͊͂̍̔̍Ṿ̵̛̜͈̮̫͎͙͋͑͑̈́̚È̷̛̯̝̳͈̘̔̊͌̉͘̕͝  
̵̡̅̆̎̈͋̓̓  
̸̛̛̛̹̪̖̞̃͋̀̾̋̐̉̊͌̑̈̈͛͘͝I̴̧̨̡̭̺̺̼̦̦̣̼̾̓͗̅ ̴̺̮̙͒̈́̈́͑̅̈̈́͘Ṇ̶̢̢̡̲̞̣̠͕͍͍̪̮̲̙͓̰̣͍̪̰̬̑̓́̅͌̾̓̽͝͠O̷͇͕̳̮̤͚̮͕̘̱̯̪̞̠̞͔̺̱̟̩͙̻̙̥͆̉͊͑̆̅̂͗͜Ț̷̡̙̯̳͙͈̬͕͓̠͇̦̙̝͓̙̤̱̽̊͛̽̉I̶̧̡̢͖͔̩̺͓̩̹͖͔͔͓̹͙̖̘̻͖̼̦͊̎̃̔̍̏͊̿͆̃̉̂̓͂͛͐̉̕͜͝͠ͅͅc̴̲͎̲̋̅̽̈̌̉̉̕e̷̡͖͈͉͍̰͈̜͕̻̳͔͐͆̈́͜͜d̸̡̢̙̘̤͍͓̭͍̱̖̪̭̥̞̀̈́̃ͅͅ ̷̨̧̛̫͓̱̞̜͙͙͔̟̼̬̯̫̦̙̗͙̳̰̙̄̿̃̈́͛́̅̊̌͊̔̈̀̍̂͘͝h̵̯͂̆̕ȅ̷̙͚̩̩̝͙̙̝͈̇̓̈́̒̓̍̒̓̉̅̕͜͝͝ͅr̵̢̨̗̲̲̣̮̬͇̗͙̝̹̤̜̞̘̪̣̥͙̭̗̈́͌͆̈̒̈̀͑͗͆̏̿̈́̔͌̂̐̕͝ ̶̜̌̿̾͌̿͋̆̈́̏̒͛̓̍͋̒̚͝͝͝ļ̴̧̨͙̠̥͇̙͈̱̩̰̰̻͉͎̲͈̲͔̮̥̥͕͐͛̋̅́͊̽̉͂̅͆̐̚͘͠͝o̴͚̹̺͈̜̱̰̱̮̬͒̋͌͑̎̋̇͝͝ỏ̷̧͔͉͖̺̰̪͓̤͍̱̙̣͉͎̪̞̠̝͗̉͋̈̅͝k̸̡̝͖̝̮͊ ̷͈̠͈̐̏͋͋̈̉̊̒̋̎̂͊̾͋̏̈̍̃͛̕͠s̵̢̢̡̡͖͍͓̘͍̲̗͔̺͍͎̝͇̠̹̪̯̉̌͌̾ͅḩ̵̙̪̲͍̰̰̣̩̝̙̟͈̼̥̻̣̠͎̓̍̓̐̐̍͂͐̇͋̚̚͜ͅȅ̷̛͙͌̕ ̵̨͍̮̲͙̺̬̳̼̰͚̖̱̩̘̗͍̗̤̤̞̇̈̊͛̕͝í̴̧̝͓͂̈́͘š̵͖̲̟̩͇͍̖͎͈̞̣̼͈͙̜̲̥͇̳̙͍̮̾̃̋̊̈́͐̈́̂̈́̃̃̎͋̈̇͋́͗̍̚̕͜ ̴̨̻̫̯̼̖͉͕̞͙̟̟̮̣̣̱̳̩̜̜̗̟̼̝͆̽̒͛̋͗̋̔̈́̚̚͜͠͝s̸̨̯͔̝̺̽̊̃͛̾̓͂̿̔̋͛̔́̋̕͝͝͝ǫ̵̢̧̥͕͕̹͔̤̗͔̩̳̗͓̪̠͙͙̬͇̼̠̣͛ ̸͍̥̲̜̣̘͎̤͉̖̜͚͖̬̍͐͗̓͑́̄͜͜͝w̷͙̗̞̑̆̓͛̈̓̈́̅̋̿͋̓̉͒̽̌͆̿̚̕̕͝͝ơ̴̢̨̠̻̭͈̟̞̩̩̜̹̫̼̻̺̟̦̻̻̩̲̾͒̋͛͗̄̉͌̈̋̚ǹ̴̨̧̨͉̳̥͍̫͈͉͚̫̳͉̣̟̈̃͐̃͌̍̈́̍͑̔͒̉̀̈͆͂̃̎͠͝͝ͅḓ̷̛͔̦͓͍͎͍̬̙̮̫̇̽̇̇̓̽͋̈́̌̓͑̃̃̊̋͐̕̕͝e̷̢̬̺̗̰̮̪͉̖̳̦͚̟̥̘͎̪͕̦̲̦͖̥̦̱̓͌͝r̴̞̯̥̱̤͖̲͓̣̝̭̤̭̳̲̦̪͑̍͗̑͌̊̉͑̇͒͑̓̂͗͆̓͆̚͘͘͝͝͝͝f̷̡̮͓̝̯̝̝̘̞̭̫̲͕̈́͊̆̈͑̉̐͒̀̎̇̄̌̎͊̃͐͗̃̕͝ų̷̪̞̤͉̗͔̦̟̲͉̣̮̘̒͑̒̓͂̅́̎̃̑͐͊̇͒́̅̓̋͘ͅͅļ̶̡̖̗̦͍̝̼̊̄̄́͜ ̸̧̛͍̤̩̮̖͎̓̂̐̀̿͛̾̐̔͋̑́̈́̇̃̇͂̕͘̚͝͠ȋ̵̛̛̟̥͍͉̯̻̪̪̭̦̱̳̤̫̈́͌͌̾͒̂̊͋̇͒͆̍̊̋̔̐͑͂̕͘͝͝ ̴̥̲͚̻̥̖̦̦͇̺͚̯̿̓̎̕l̵̛̞͌͂̐͛̀͠͠ǫ̵̳͎̺̬̜̩̥̣̼͇͇̹͕̻̹͕͖̎͑̎̆̽̎́̿̇̒̒̉͌̽̉́̈́͝͝͝͝͝v̷̻̼̖̖̯̥͕̦̜͍͕̲͚͂̽̿e̵̡̧̧̝͍̺͎̳͖͈̺͎͙̟͑̇͂̔̈̈́͊̈́̂͆̎͑̈́͊͑̌́́̓͋̊̂̃̽͜͝ ̸̼̤̜̙̭̱̠̈́̋͋͌̅̎̈́̋͑̅̌͘͝h̷̥̑́͐̊̽̕͘ĕ̴̢͎̗̝̘͍̳̣̖͉̟̪͈̯͔̉̂̎̓̽̄̂̅͠r̷̨̢̛͔̜̩̺͎̠̪͓̺͕͆̽̿̿̋͒͌̋͆̓̾̽̅́͊͘͝ ̶̢̥̻̠̱͙͇̬͉̳̙̜̩̬̣̦̟̯̜̺̤̮͈̇̍͛͐̋̓͑̔̒̇̓̋̂̚̕̚̕͝ͅÏ̶̩͉͇͕̭̍̆́̅̓́͘͝ ̸̢̲̜͈̺̱̹̰̺͇̤̣̺̖͍̰̗̺̦̻̝̬̜͉̐͜͝l̴̞̖̤̱̖̗̯͎̼̥͕̦̖̞̙̬̮̥̥̺͐̐̈̓̽̆͌̆̾̓̈́̅̿͛͌̈͜͜͝ͅǫ̴̛̠̠̺̬͕̩͔͉͚̘͚̯͕͚̲̘̝͚̫͛̉̆̈́͗̓̇́̊̚̚͠͝v̸̲̭̈̈̉̓̈̋̆̈̂͂̐́͠͝͠e̸͎͉̠̰͚̺̟̼͖̫̾͛̆͊͋̐̃̈́̊̿̃̚̕͝ ̷̧̨̤͉̖̺̬̩̠͎͍̺͈̹̺̽̎̈́̌̚͜h̵̡̧̧̡̯̻̗̲̳̦͍̭̗̱̦̥̺̘̓͋́͐̆̇̈̒̽̾͌e̷̢̨͖̦̬͉̘͕̙̥̼̥̠͉̪͙̻̖͗́̄̓́̔̾͌͊̈́́̀͗̓͜͝͝r̷̙̞̤̜̠̪̖̼̘̓̉̂̿͒̆̄̏̓̆̒̌̀͑̐̉̃̉͌̈́̔͂̐͠ ̸̢̦̙̯͍̩̩͙͍̳͔̳̣̖̼̹̩̖̅̈́̉̓̑͋̔͛͂̈͒̚͜͝Ȉ̷̢͍̦̠̮̭̱͔̙̲̤̠̩̭͈͔̟͚̻̮̓͂̇͋͜͜ ̶̡̧̲̙͉̤́̈́̋͂̃͜l̶̮̜̈́͛̽͑͑̉͗͊̐̅̀̾̽͆̆͆͠͠o̵̧͉̯̯̬̣͎͉̤̘̍̎̔̀̄̈́v̴̮̥̟̜͛̂̈́̍͜ȩ̶̡̧͉̫̫̖̰͕͕̲̗̱̣̰͔̐̏͐̏ ̶̯̖̘͓͑̚͜ͅͅh̸̢̛͇͕̪̜̺̺͇̝̗̖̅͆̉̐͌͗̿͋̒̉͛̏̌̿̄e̴̡̼̼̗̬͖̲̻͇͙͖͒͋͒̑͗̃̚ͅr̴̨̺̳̦͚̺̞̬͂̂̈́̀̔̈́̈̾̑̔́̇͑̽͛͑̋͐̏͘͝ ̷̨̛̛̛̭̰̔͆͂̎́̉̔͗̕͠I̵̛̲̣̊̈́́̍̇͊̆̃̎̂̊̽̏̊̄̀͛͠ ̶̠̿̆͑̔̅̀̐̆͆̆͊͆̄̓́̑̉͌̚̚͘͝͝͝͠l̸̢̥̤̮͚̒̄̉͗̂̾̿̋̀̆̇̅̆̚̚̚o̶̡̻̻̪̭̠̘̰͉̙͔͚̤̩̘͖̫̍͋͗̐̓͒̾͋͂̏̾̆̌͂̍̽̒͠͝v̵̛̪͈̜̗̜̤͎̈́͋̄͊̋̔̋͋͌̚ė̷̘̱̳̦̤̌̆̈́̀͊̽̓̌̌͗̉͛͐̄̿́͆̐͘͘͘͝ ̵̨̧̧̨̟̭̼̰̩̟̝̥͓̳̽͂̍́̕͜͜ḧ̸̟͇͖̈́̈ḛ̸͉̭͖̗̲͇͇̙͓̮̝͔͍͚̪̣̙̖̈́̓ŕ̸̻̫̖͓̳͎̦̙͍̙̰̼̳͖̞̭̝͇͗͜͝ͅ ̷̼̮͆͗I̵͍̪͍̥̒́̅́͛͗̄͐̚ ̴͕̝̪͕̞̺͍͉̩̯̪̫̺̒̌̀̿̓̕͜l̷̡̡̯̲̱̞̓̓͘ǫ̶̜͉͖͔̜̠͍̝̊̒̓̊̐̇͌̎͂̓̉̽͂͊͝͠͝ṽ̷̧̡̛͍̬̲̈́͐̓̈́̎̓̃̀̽́͘͘͠ẻ̶̢̢̡̘̻̩̫̟͚͉̟̣̘̻̬̲̹̺̲̞̠̌̽̎̒̌͐͐̀͒͆̈́̎͛͋͝ͅͅ ̶̧̧̢͈̞̰͓̹̝͈͖̼̖̣͚̹̗̍̄̌̒̑̍̎̾̽̒̒͗͜͜͠h̶̢̞̀̽͐͋̍̈́̕ẹ̷̖̤̻̓̀͐̅́̒͌̈́̉̍͛̕͘r̶̨̡̧̩̖̗̟̘̠͈̪̮̺̝̙͖̝̳̬̻̠̍̽͌͌̇͒̈̋̅̈̓̏̒̊̐̊̎̃͘͘ͅ ̸̡̨̧̛̛̰͙̤͔̖͕̫̘̯̳̯̺̩͎̼̪̯̭͚̈́̊́̈́̈́̍̎̐̀͌̃̑̄͋̚̕̕̕͜͝I̷̺̽̆̑̄̃̉̏͌̏̔̕͜͠ ̵̡̧̎̍̄l̴͍̥̒̈͝o̸̢̡̤̙̦͋̓̃̌̒̓̈́̇v̴̡͙͍̦̬̘̻̺̖̥̮̜̎̆̚͜ͅę̸̧̢̛̙̹̭̞̱̜̣̮̦̖͓̰̪͛̇̽̋̄ ̸̧̡̢̧̭̼͎̼̺̮̬̼͕͙̺̩̦͓̬͚̜͓̦͒̈́͐͂̈́̑̾̕͜͜h̴̨̧̨̧̢͕͇͉͇̣̫̱̬̹̟̪̝̱̞̯͑̏̌̍̍̂͑̇̈́͂͆̍̔̽̊̆͌̈́̚͜͝͝͝ͅë̸̖̰̝̦̥̠̗̳͙̮̟̗̖́̓͑̋̃̑͊̊̈́̈́͗͛̈́̈́͐̊̈̀̊͌͝͠ͅr̵̛͓̪̈̋̌̀̐̒̐͋̄̈͘̚͝ ̷̢̨̫̲̣̹̬͈͖̯̗̰͚̪̤͙̊̃͛̔̉̄̈́̑̐͆̓̋͑̿̇͐̽̕͠͝͝ͅḬ̴̢̢̧̱͓̟̠̝̫̮̹͉͖̬͈̙̝̠̌̍̇̓̌̈́̊͐̔̽͂͌̆̈́͋̍̈̅̃̚͝ ̵̣̣͊̍͐̏̕l̶̨͉̺͇̟͕̲̝̯̦̫͈̫̠̱̺̻͖̱̊̔̿͆͋̈́͜͜ǫ̶̨̪̹̮̝̟̱̙̜̙͇̤̰͔̞͉̬̺̘͎͊̓͗̍̋̃̄̓̄̔̔͂̊̎̿͘̕͜ͅv̸̛̛̺̰̲̠̳̼̖͈̎͛͆͋̎͜͠ȅ̶̡̧̤͇̭̮̬̥̙̟̣̘̱̳̈́͌͒̈́̽̈̽͂̚̚ ̵̧̧̧̡̡̼͍͚̫̟͉̥̘̭̟̠̲̤̗̼̥̇̐̈̉̆̍̈́̎̍͂̉͗̚͜͝͠ͅh̵̳̺̮̻́̃̇̎̊̅͛͆̀͛̔̾̌̚̚ȩ̵̧̨̢̡̧̨̛̛̗͈̺̤̱̠̭̺͎̳̫̹̼̣̥͆̒͋̽͆͛̍̈̓̊̒͒̀͒̔́̄̏̈͐̕͜͠r̸̥̜̜̠̮͋͐̆̒̌̌̾͗̊͆͊̐̂̓̈̆̍̀͠͠͠ ̶̞͖̞͔̉̂͌̕Į̸̢͔̲̤͈̪̫̮̠̞͓̮͈̮̲̌̍̎͐̀̓̆̏̾̅̀̂̃́̑͒̔͛̅̿͜͝ ̸̛̘͍͎͈͉͉͙͓̬͎̗͈̬̞͂̈̒̈́̐̓̐̆̍̊̈̔̓̔͐́̆̈͊͆̑͊̚͝l̷͔̦̙̮̯͓͔͕̏͋̈̑͗͂̄̽̄͊̀̈́͐͜͝͝͝͝ơ̷̠͈̞̰͓̜͔͇̋̈́͐̓͆̾͗̍̂̍̽̊͘͠v̷̹͚͓͓̩̠͓̫͚̊e̶̛͍͓̟̓̉͛͋̐̓͒͆̈̑̌́͂̾͗͗͌̉̂̾͠ ̵̧̧̛̜̜̰̹̲̞͉͓̭̻̰̰̭̠̟̿̈́͂̃͗͑́̊̍͂̋̄̈͌́͘͠ḩ̶̛̯̟̳̱̰̬͇̙̣͚̉̓̽̈̆̇̂̍͑̇̃͋̎͌̓͘̚ê̴̛̯̓̔̉̒͗̓̒̐̌͑̔̽̓̀̋̕͘͝ŗ̶̨̢̨̭̳͚̭͍͇̯̝̲͇̬̩͔̤͍͎͉̤̇̎̽̈̾̑̈́̆͂̑̍̇̿̃͠ͅ ̶̣̦̪̩̳̮͙̜̦̞͚̝̗͉̯̜̻̠͍̰̤̮̒̽͛̔Į̴̨͚̝̭͈͈̤̜̭̙͈͈̲̠̺͙̘̩̥̳̔͌̃ ̶̨̣͍̟̬̬̫̜̤͔̼̯̩̫̥̣̝̍̓͗͆̈̋̓̏̂̂͛͛͋̓͛͝͝͝ͅͅl̶̡̨͈̮͉͎̲̠̜̦̞͇̱̙̝̟̠̫̫͚͊͋̉͛̃̿̓̈́́̀̌̆̆̇̈͂̽͌̔̏͘ŏ̶̡̭̘̬͕̞̺̬̣͈̹̳͙̬͍̪̽͐̅̃̋̉̿̓̄̾͗̿̅͑͛̽̚̚͜͠ͅv̶̢̡̙̞͈̬͔̝͛͗̉͛̽̋́͋̓̃̿̍̑͛̎̕ḛ̴̡̠͚̣̤̫̮̝̜̙̬̙̲̔̋͌̓͛̇͒̇͘̕͝ ̷̧̧̢̡̨̣͖̲̯̹͖̪͚͍̥̙͕͍̟͈̩̇̆̓̅̈̂̚͝h̷̢̧̡̗͓͓̮͙̮̦̤͓͔̤̮̥̯̊̄͑̅̓͐͊̀͋̀̒͘ͅé̶͕̪̺̊͋̿͌̉̔̃̍̈́̈́͗̄̈́̅̚͝͝͠r̴̡̡̡͚̞̞̣̘͍̜̱̲͕̻̫͓̰̭͍̺̘͎͂̽ ̶̛̯̥̟̤̐͑̋̿̅̄̇̀̓̇̔̓̾̒͘̕͝͝I̷̺͈͎̥͕̻̻̍ ̷̤͇̜̟̽̏͆́̄͒̅l̷̡̢̛̥͎̖̳̭͎̮̠̭̞̝̲̺̳͕͇̝̇̀͂̑̽̀̈́̄̎̓̈́̅̅̿̈̈́͗̋̓̓̕ͅͅơ̶̳̘͔̮͍͙̭̞͇̜̳̫̻̳̦̊̀̅̋̍̐̋́͋͐̈́̑͜͜v̷̧͖̻͖̫̬̯̖̫͍̗͊̈́̈́͋̈́̅̃͐͋̈́̏̈̐̈́̉̔͌̽͛̍̔́͝ě̴̱̯͚̺̭̥̫͍͍̟̞̘̓̈́̐̅̌͗͐͊̎̽̎̅͘ ̴̛̹̱͍̻̺̟̙̲͉̘̣̰̏͑͗̃̉̇͐̋̎̈́̎̓̍̓̔̂́͂̅̍͠͝͝h̷̡̨̛̰̫̙̭̠̠̘͕͖̩̺̬̱͚̳̳̥̼̖̆͑̈̓͛̄͆͗̿̋͐̇̉͑͐̉̕̚͠͠͠͠͝ͅȩ̸̻̇̐͂̃̑̌̍̏͋͗̉̓̈́͝ŗ̶̛̣̰̖̞̪̞͓͚͎̣̹̺̼̯͕̈́͊̌͐͆͆̓̉̀̇̾͒͆͛͠͠ ̷̡̨͎̮̲̱̜̞̘̰̱͓̺̰͇̞̠̼̬͍̭̙̝͉̍̚Į̵̨̛̩̞̝̮̻̎̽̔̂́̂̅̍͜͝ͅ ̵̡̧̭͓̫̙͇̘̥̹̳̻͈̮͎̮̖̹̗̍̄̃̃͛̽̕͠ļ̴̢̛̞̱͖̹̥̯̭̦̲͍̘̣̩̙̠̺̯͓̂̽̉̃̐͗̏̈͜ơ̷̧̭̖̻̯̠͙͔͕̻̯̬̹͙̱͚̲̙̫͇̯̝̦̲͇̒̏͊͛̉̍̇̃͐̓̊̍́̚͘͘ṿ̴̼͕̹̞̭̹̬͉͉̱̀̾͐̑͑̐͘̕e̴̛̞͕̱͈̓̉̓̅̆̌̉̏̃̆͒̇̌͆ ̵̛̞̱͙̦͎̞͉̬̭͍̍̀̐͌̄̅̈́̃͛̕͝͝h̷̨̛̞͚̑́̽͛̈́̓̈̃͋̈̐̒͐̾̊̾̓͝͝͠ę̶̢̛̯̘̦̝͙͇͇͖̦̰̖̈̋̉̾̃̄̿̈́́͗̈͘̕̕r̶̡̡̨̧̛̠̩̞͈̫̬͍̩̹̰̣̖̝̺̭̟͇̗̠̒̄̈͛͛́͑̈̒̎͒̋̾͆̃̒͝͝͠͝ ̴̛̻͖͔͇̩̦̞̓̋̍̀̂̽̎̆̒͒̔̋̄͛̚͝ͅÏ̸̘̮̞̰̼͍̣͉̭͍̈́̔̔̏̈́͛̌͗̐̽͂̋͐͜͠͝ͅ ̶̨̛̞̤̼͖̦͒͊̊̓̄̅̓̾̍͝͝͝ļ̷͈̼̟͓̳̣̺̺͖̦̞̩̞̺̱͉̰͔̈́̿̽͋̑̃̊̕͝ơ̸̢̜͔͙͕͈̿̃̅̅̓̓̎̏͒͒̌́̃̈̈́̀̒͛͛̚͘̕͝v̸͚̥͑ę̷͕͚̯͛̈́̑͊̈́̉̿̇͘͘͝ ̵̪̮͍͖̮̝̼̞̞̠͖̱̔̈́͂̈́̄͌͝͝ͅḫ̵̛͎͓͂̆̐̔̾̂̏̀̌̈́̐̋́͛̑̅̄ȩ̶̧̛͙̜͉̼̥̪̝̻̭̱̖̬͉̱̯̪͛̅͋͑̈́̐͜͠͠r̵̨̼̳̫̘̻͍̀̈́͘ ̷̧̧̡̢͎̩̣̬͙̟̼̝̗̲̬͚̘̫͎͍̬̗̔̄̿̍̉͘ͅȈ̵̧̖͇̜̯͈͈̖̱̫̹̦̱̬̖̝͚̟̜̦̏ ̴̧̨̡̛͙̭͖̻͔̝͕̣͖͕̻̲̤̮͋̔̃̐̈́̀̉̅͐͆̔͌̐̅̒̊̇̅́̔̃̃͝l̸̥̫̹̲̱̥̤̲̞͖̱̲̼̟̤̒͗̈́̀͂̆͗̉̃̋͌̆̂̉͂̈́̒͑̔̚o̶̻̠̦̖̘̬̹̘͌̿͊̇̿̉͊̉̓͒͌͑͊̃̆̆͑̈́̋̚͘̚͝͝͝v̸͖̲͈̺̈͊̆̄̚͠ẹ̷̛̛͍͇̤̣̠͐͆̅̓̒̀͌̋̉͐̐̀͂̍͆̈̚͜͝͝͝ͅ ̶̪̪̤͚̗̩̱̯̩͖̣̫͍͙̪͓̀͗͐̃̈̒̉́̒͛̅́̉̆̊͘͠ͅͅh̷̨̰̗̫͗̔̈́͜ȩ̵̧̯̥̱͔͎̫͉̻͓̙͉̟͍̒ͅr̶̡̞̭̳͎̪͖̰͓͖͐͌͋̈́́͋̈́̍͗̒̈́̇̏̅̓̀̿̀̊̚͜͠͠ ̷̨̧̪̲̝̫͕̺̎͐̏̿̾̇̔̈́͊͒͜I̵̧͇͇̝̰͉̝̙͉͉̣̼͑̓̅̇ ̷͉̖̐̑͂̒̀͒͠͝ḷ̶̡̡̩̻̹͓͇̻̱͓͔͓̦͓͈͈̥̰̲̻̩̹͔̞̓̇̄ỏ̷̱̝̻̈͆̐̓͝v̸̡̛͖̼͔̭̹̼̠̱͉̘͔͕̳̠̗̞͖̬͌͒͛̈́̎͒̔̎͒͛̔́́̏̚̕͠͠͝e̴͔̭̪͍͖͋̄͋͊̆ ̸̨̲̻͖̞̱̬͖͎̼̗̫̰͖̤̙̟̍̎̾ͅͅh̵̛͎͓͔̟͋̇ę̸̛̝͕̳̲̖̞͔̩̳̪͖͇͉̹͓̟͎̗͙̏̽̅͛̅̉͊̈́̈̓̂́̐̾́̊̈́̈́̏̎͜͜͝͝r̴̢͖̩̝̤͈͉̳͇̼͚̝͙̞̪̪̝͍͎̰̪̲͔͔̈́̆̌̏̽́́̐̔͂̈̋̓̋̅͋͆̚͝͝͝ ̵̢̡̨̧̖̖͎̲͖̰̝͓̠̞̪̭̳̫̩̹̉̓̐͌͌̇̓͌̓͑̇̋̎̈́̐͘͝͠ͅI̷͈̯̓̉̒̅̀̒̊̉̈̚͝ ̵͈̟͈̣̲̣̫͚̟͓͖̣͕́̓͛͑͋̽̂̏̄̈́̀̎͆͒̆̔̕̚̚͠͝l̴̙̝̣̺̹̼͉̹̺̞͇͉̥̟̬̮͓̰̽̂̈́͐̆͘͠ͅö̵͚̥́̔̌̂̈́͂̉̄̋̌v̶̧̲̰̟̊̅̿̊̂̇̅͠ͅȩ̶̡̧̬͈͙̥̟͍͍͓̮͇̩̙̥͖̪͖̈̔̓̉͋̀̓̒͌̂̊̔̽̑̚͘͜͠ͅ ̵̧̡̛̺̩̺̼̩̪̬̱̘̼̣͉̙͉̫͔͚̮͂̾̾͑͒̽̉̔̿̽͆̊̿̄̾̉͒͘͘͘͘̚͝ḩ̶̡̩̻͈̞͍͓̖̮͕̠̳̬̋̈́͆̏̏͛͂̿̅͊͒̅̊̉̇̎̄̂̒̕͝e̵͔̩̓͒̓̈́̀̑̋͆̃͌̂̕̚r̵̢̛̛̛̛̺̙͚͇̤̭̪͇̝̟͙̲̠͎̟̘̠̖͉̦͙̟̭̲̅̈̆̌̂͋̍̌̎̐͗̆͂̽̈͘̚͠

̷̢̡̨̟̫͇͔͎̞͓̣̣̔̋̍͆̌̅͌̅̊͛́̊͜͠  
̶̧̛̛̰͈̗͕̙̱͑̈͂̂̐̔̿͒͛̽̿̑̂͊̿̓͗̉̚͘͘͝ ̷͚̗̈ǐ̴̢̨̤̥͎̘̥̝͖̒ ̶̦̹̩͓̭͐̅̃͆͆̈́͆͂̀̀͗̈̅̎̿͒̑̕͘ļ̵̺͎̰̹͙͕̤̳̗̲̰̙̖̺̟̬̖̰̜̻̦͎̺̌̑͝ͅo̸̦̱͚̓̏̓̓̿̒̄̀̌͋̍̒̍͊͘̚͝͠v̸̨̝̻̱̺̑̓̔͆e̸̡̦͎͙͖͈̻̣͙̜̅̌ ̴̧̲̯̪̮̖͔͎̙̥̮̼͖̺̿̌͋h̸̲̯̲̣̘͉͍̼͍̜͖̻͚̲̟̞͓̫̾̌̾̆͋̊̃̌̄̽̐̆̕͘ę̷̨̢̻̻̫̖̱͇̫͔̥͒͒̑͘ŗ̷̫̩͎̙̌̈́͑̇̉͒͛̃̅̾̏͐͒͘͝ͅ ̸̮͈̦̩̻̰̮̲̳̫̀̔͒̉͆͌̽̋̅̌̐̍͑̈́̀̒͒̐̉͐̾̔̽̚I̴̢͙͉̗̹̜̞͇͈̰̘̬̯͕̲̮͍̜̮̰͂̒́̏̈́͗̕ ̵̡̖̺͔̲͔̬̂̈̉̈́ļ̷̧̧͔̯͔̺̞̹̩͖̥̤͕͈͇̼͈́̿̂̎͋̃̊̚͘͝͝o̷̧̼̝̤͍͍̙̱̬̠̮͎͍̞̹̝͔̮̫̮̩͇̙̗̓͐̔̈́͛̊̒̽́̄̍̈́̋̏̿̏̈́̓̕̚͠v̶͓͕̙̠̮̂̀̌͊̐̔̈́̒̐̀̎̈̈̈̒̚͜ȅ̷̡̛̻̻̖͖̊͗̀̌͑͜͝ ̷̡̤̱̝̫̙͍̫̦̭̠̤̰̝̮̲̞̘̤̐̀̔̊͛͑̈͂̊͂͆̔̌̽̐͠h̵̨̨̢̨̼͎̳̼̘̬̫͕͍͚̮̼̗̗̫͔͎̣͖̄̂̓͋͊̆̿́̂̈̚̚͝͝͠ę̷̨̦͈̠̟̩̱͖̙̹͖̙̞̤̟̱͖͙̺̻͐̇̓̆̄̈̍̌̅̿͑̏͋̅̔͛̔̈́͛͘͘͝͠͝ͅͅȑ̵̨̜͇̤̘͉͔͉̺͙̗̞̤̝̤̼̺̯̮͙̬̖͓̻̓̏̒͑͐ͅ ̶̨̡͎̩̦̘͍̳̠̗̮̠͇̫͉͈͔͎͇̺̬͌͒̎̄͋̂̔̓̃̉̓͘͜ͅĪ̸̙̝̯͓̼̦͕̥͙̃̃̈̈́̒̒̐̐̓͋̽͗̉͊̃̈́̈́͌̾̍̕͝͝ ̷̧͚̦̻̘̙̜͎̥̰͈̖͉͚̲̦̲̹̞̻̅̄͋͑̏̔͌̀͋̅̊̆̅̊͌͗͊̚̚͜͝͝ͅͅl̶̖̰̺̞̹̲̰̥̦̲͔̹̘̼͙̳͉̬̞̋̔͜͜ͅǒ̷̤͇͎v̷̨̡̨̰̝̼̯̖̯̭̘̮̘̳̬̭̠̩͔̰͍̥̜̅̿̑͘͝ͅę̵̧̧̧̡̛̳̲͎̝͔̖̭͙̬̟̺̩̩͙̮̞̟͖̓̏̉͂̏͋͐̓̿̕̕͘͝ ̶̡̧̼̺̖̣̜̥͙́͂͗͌͛̊͌̚̕̕h̷̹̫̩̹̰͒̄̐́͋͋̽̎̒͆̈́͗̿͑̀̃̈́̎͋̚͠͝e̷͈̮͓̰̟̼̲̋̅̑̌͐̃͐̊̉̎̉͛̀̿͐͒͝͝ͅr̵̡̨̧͈̮͉͉̹̩͔̜͓̯̣̺͖͔̘̘̫̯̯̽̿̔̊̚ͅ ̷̨̩̖͓͇̹̤̫̮̫͙̫̲̥̪͉̐̎̂̍͜I̸̡͓̥̻̫͈̣̩̯͕͍͎̳̘̣̝̞̥̲̖̫͋̎̚ͅ ̷͉̚͝l̸̢̡̡̧̖̯͔̯̻̱̭̤̠̩͙̺̰̮͉̝̻͉̘̪̈́̎̑̀̾̔̓̋̄̏̆̈́̊̀͑̐̓͜͝͠͠ǫ̷͚̳̣̝̗̞̩̹͓̖͇̣͓̯̭̾̐͛͊̑͂͂͆͑ͅv̶̭̘͖̩͍̩͎̠͙̣͚͕̫̟̫̝̮̺̱̣̂ͅȩ̴̞͈̫̯͉͓̤̗͖͙̤̰̭̻̫̅̃̒̔͂̔̉̽̓̽̄̆͘͜ͅ ̷̡̧̦̯̣̣̫̭͖̲̂̍͛ḩ̴̰̲͓͉̼̤̝͈̠̝̦̙̺̙͕̞̯̰͓̪̰͐̈̍̿̍̅̊̽̀͋̚͠ȩ̶̡̨̙̦̼͇̘̟̟̬̝̭̮͈̠̯̠̟͈͓̟͈̖̱̊̅̾͐̑͒̈̈́͘r̷̨͕͙͐ ̴̧̻̯͎̞͉͈̪͈͙̬͖͇̥̙̰͚̮͔͕̓̄͌̿̐̇̈ͅĮ̴̢̧̜͉̝̹̦͎̫̞͚͉͕͒͊̐̽̄͂̄͐̿͗͌͋͗̕͘͘͜͠͝͠ ̸̢̪̭̮̱͈̠͍͖̲̟̦̊̿͂̂̈́͛̃̀͝ͅl̴̢̨̨̧̳͉̮͎͔̹͚͉̲̩͕͍̜̻̠͖̺̪͓̞̞͒̐̏̓̔̾͛̓̑͊̓͐͘͠ŏ̶̧̤͉̻̳̘̹̼̞̣͚̏́̓͂̎̏v̶͇̼͂́̅̇͑͠e̸̡͉̭̭̱̗̾̽͐͋̚ ̴̡̡͔͎̟͔̪͔̪͈͍͋̆̄ͅh̶̨̧̛̛̛̖̥̖͓͕̹͇̯̪͕̦̻̻͌̐̈́̋̓͋́̋͌̒̓͌̿̊͑͛̿͜ḛ̶̛̱̻̒̔͐̉̎͛̊͒̉̾̇͌̔̏͐͆r̸̢̖͖̳̭̬̪̦͇͔̓̃͑̅̍͒̓͆̀̑̾͝ ̷̧̢̢̱̬̤̹̱̣̦̹̜̞̣̣̤͖̗̟̝̿͂̎̒̈́̆ͅĮ̴̡̢̛͙̭͉͓̜̭̦̳͑̓̆͂̈́͌̎͑̓͜͝ͅ ̵̧̢̧̧͍̺̳̙̫̜̯͕̻̫͎̠̘̭̗̽͊ͅl̸̢̝̖̱̗͋̈̎͘ơ̴̡̡͈̩͕̲̣͉͙̇͛̆̉̊̆͒͋̈́̈́̎̏̒̋̊͂̽͠͝͝v̵̧̩̱̔̊͑͆̔͆͗̚ȩ̶̧̧͚̬̪͎͍̭̻͓͕̻͓̩͔͓̺̱͙̾́̈̏̔͑͘͜͝ ̸̨̧̡̡̛͔͇͙̭͙͍͚͇̪̼̲̤̟͎̮̙͔̬̓͊̓̅̆́͐̒̂̊̑̕͘̕̕͜͜͝ͅh̷̨̨̡͙̦͙̤̀͗͂̏͑̾̈̂̔̈́̔̉́͊̊͗̄̑̋̍͒͝͝͝ę̴̟̘̱̰̼͎̭͔̯̟̖̟͈̜̝̲͉͆̃̒͋͗̊͊͗̿̏̕͘ͅŗ̷̛̺̼̙̜͈̮̬̺̫̱̰̖̜̰̄͌̃̊̓͑͆͂͗̎̅̇̾̿͌̃̍͌̃̕͘͝͝ ̵̧̡͚̳͈̪͍̞͎̙̣͔͚̞̞̙̼̯͎͕̪̞́̿͜͝Ȋ̷̢̡̭̻̳̹͈̫̣̜̺̙̮̤̘̩̩̞̝͎̺̟͐͋͂̿̑͒̌̈́͐̔̒̅͗͜͝͝ ̴̧̧̛̹̩̥͈̟͗̊̔̾̉̒̎͛̽͛̑̓̃͗́̉͘͠ͅļ̵̛͖̘̝̻̻̖͚͇̼̖̏̉̋̒̎̌́̈͒̽̓̊̏̔̌̊̊͆̚̕͜͝ͅǫ̸̣͔̻̣̆̾̿͛̚͠͠͝v̶̺̤̠̻̻̗̬̦̙̙͉̼̮͙̤͋̐̒̃̈́͝ͅẽ̴̛̗̟͓͂͆̋̓̽̃͌̈̎̂̈́̈̏͋̽̒̀͊̚͝ ̶̢̧̢̛̫̫̝͔͓̗͓̠̳̙͎̣̣̞̙̯̗̘͍̙̇͗́̽̆̈́̾͂̔̓̂͂̀̋͒̑̕͘͜͠͝͝ͅh̷̨̗̳̜̠̯͓͕̻͍̠̤͈̦͔̗̤̲̗͚̗͕̞̳̎̐̎̏̓̎͊̊͛̍̐̀̏̑͠ę̵̨̟̦̘̰̬̬̖͇̰̻͕̫͔̱̩̖̱̃͒̉͋́̅͒̾̐͐̍͜͜͝ͅr̸͖͓͍̮̬̘͔͎̫͇̰͔͈̭̯̙̫̜̬̉̽͂̈̔̂̓̄̀̑̂̚͜͝͠͝ ̸̡̨̛̣̜̩͍͈͎̰͎̱̳̳̖͈̭̲̞̘̮͉͖̗̼̓̄͐̽̿̏̑Ĩ̵͉͓̘͑̅͐̈́̄̃̿̕ ̵̨̺̟̖̭̥̟͎̫͓̗̤̺̮̬͕͓͈̩̟̺̪̌͊̍͑̂͑̈́̓̏̚͜͝l̸̮̔̃̕ọ̶̧̢͇͓̼͖̲͇̘̭̞͈̳̳͖͙̹͕̼̙̓̐͐̇̅̾̑͑̒̉͂̔̕͜ͅv̸̧̫̙͈̰̼̯͕̻̼̤̮̮͔̾e̸̲̺̠̫̞̖̝̻̺̯̣̦̭̔̅̋̊̎̉̋̅̓̽͛̈͂̐̈́̎͐̕͘͜͝͝͝ ̴̛͇͙̤̣̈̍̓̌̉̒̈́̂̈́̿̚͜͝͝h̴͖̠͇̺̘̣̅̊̾͑͊̐̀̂͛̓̓̾̈́̌̚͘e̷̢̛̛̜̰̣͈̺͚̻͎̍̐̌̌͆̓̀͊͗͐̌͂̈́͆̔͐̔̊͜͠͝r̵̳͎̦̾̅̈́̓̏̓̃̋͗̓͌̈́̅̚ ̵͖̦͗͐̅̊͐͆͆͊̃̈̈̚I̷̢̛̲̱̯̻͙̣̮̻͙̊̿̈̈́̔̐̓̂͆͂̊̚̚͝ ̸̡̧̧̝̜̩̰͇̤͓̭̹̺̰̻̹̥̼͖̹́̑͝ͅͅļ̶̨̗̯̱̘͔̳̮̺̪͚́͒̀͐͂̇̈́͂̈́͂̽͗̿͛̉͗̅̌̾͋̎͘̚͜ͅơ̶̱̫̩͎̩͑̾̽͗͐̄̽̈́͋̈̕͝v̶̢̟̗̜̭̭̖͓̆͒͐̈́̈͜͠͝͝ͅͅe̷̻̩̼͉͓͔̞̖̝͚̜̥͕͎͓̭̟̬̥̦̦̯̫̋ ̵̡̧̨͚̝̥͈̹̜͕̜̥͎̘̟̘̭͖̺̦̣̪̓̓͆̍̌̃̄̐͂̆̾͘͝͝͝͠h̸͎͉͖̟̥̼̬͒̅̑̿͗͒̑̋͂̅e̷̢̢̧̛̛̥̦̹̥̝̹͕̱̞̩̺̤̪͈̟̫͍͐͋̅͌̾̃̉̅͊͌̀̈́̉̿͝͝r̶̨̨̢̟̟̲̫͓͎̪̞͔̺̳͚͍̖̜̝̪͇͙̥̹̀̈́̇͒͐͐̓̓̋̍̂̋̈́͋̒̉̓̾̚ ̵̧̨̧̦̪͍̞͎̱̺̣̳̪̟̟̥̇ͅĮ̷̲̟̩͙̝͓͇͇̣͓͙̻̻͙̺́̿̑̊̓̐̃̌̎͋̇̈́̆̾̕͘͠ͅ ̵̨̢̥̮̹̤̦͓̬̠̼̳̅̑̽̀̔̍̂̈͆̿̓̚̚͝ͅl̴̡̼͕̞͚͖̬̰̺͓͕̯̩̙̩̝͂̊̌͛̈́̊̏̆͛̅̂͛͆̓͒̿̾̕͝o̶̧̱͖͎̗̲̞͚͈̤̦͓̯͒̊͂̾̋̂̓̑̇v̴̛̛͓̈̊̅̌̌͑̆̎͗̐̋̌̊̚̚͝͠e̶̛̗͇͖̝̪̊̑͂̈̌̂̉͌͛̑͠͝ ̴̧̡̡̨̫̘̯̣͕͙̪̹̩͙̣͓̟̤̘̟̱̟̟͒͒͒̉͗̈́̑͐͌͒͂̆̎̕h̸̡̹̜̱͚̤̦̟̝̞̩̪̫͙̙̞͓̣͔̻͖̒͊̓̀̇̈́͋̅̆̀̓͌̊͌́̚̚ȇ̵̡̬̗̙̰̝̹̓̈̈́̈́͐̃̈̿̾̍͐̓̅͝r̶̡͙̝̹̠̖̥̯̙͇͚̣͂͌͋͠ ̴̢͚͠ͅĮ̵̧̧̯̯͇̤͚̺̥͕͍̫̘̯̰̰̤̲̅̈́ ̶̧̡̤̭̣̟̙̩̙̫̜͋̉̏̿ͅl̶̨̦̘̓̔̏́͆̐̀̇͆̍̎͂̆̌͑͐͂̄̏̕͘̕͝o̸̢͎̪̟͚̞͇̹̬͔̼̠͇̝̺̐̅͂͑͋̈́̏͝ͅv̶̨̨̢̫͎͈̟̼̞̜̦̠̙̯̟̝̌͒͊͋̇̔͂̈́̒͑͘̕ȩ̷̧̨̛̜͙̺͓͇̞͕͙̫̟̺͇̙͉̮̮̠͇̓̌̾͌̆̔̿͂̕͘ͅ ̵̢̧͉̺̅̓͌̈̓͛̈́̾̓͆̆̆͒̐͘ͅh̶̢̨͎̪̘̗̱̘̤͓͈̣̮͈͈͕͒̉͌̉̂͐͌͂̔͘̚͘͠e̸̥̺̥̩̳̊̆̆̑̆̽͆̈̋̈̊̃̑̃̆͊̋̄̔̀̈̃̈́́͝ȓ̷̢̡̧̛̰͓̻͇̞͎̘͔̼͙̤̱̫͍̠̝͎͈̻͋̄̽̃͛̽̊̍̎̒̓̀͂̓̓̐̉ ̵̧̢̰͍̘͚̥͍͓͂̈́͛ͅͅͅI̴̡̢̢̱͎͎͓͇̬̣̪͍̜̬̬̰͕̿̾̄͘ͅ ̷̢̨͇̪̘̬̭̝̤̹̥̝͕͙̻͙̦̲̒̾͌͜ļ̷̢̡̲͍̱̭͖̤̠͑̄͛̃̓̐̋͆̂̅̈̔̄̚̕͝͝͠o̵̢̠̥̦͇̗̣̱̘̠̲̩͊̏͂̾̏̄̈́̍̍͋̃͑̈́̽͘͝͝͝ͅv̶̧̰͈̳͇͍̫̮͈̞̺͈͈͙͚͙̳̗͔̣̒̒̋̂̈́̈͋̅̌̍͘ͅę̴̡̡̰͎̫͓̠͚̲̟͙̮̞̙̼̠̗̥͓̱̠͗̅̈́̄͊͂̿͊̔͌̑̕ ̶̡̯͓͓̙̯̪͖̞̦̯̤͓̬̦̞͈̝̀͑̓̒̓̄̆͂̔̈́̕ĥ̶͓̥͇͖̘͜ě̸̲̮̖̭̠̝̳͈̲̰̭̥̣̩̘̲̯̤̰̰͊̋͂̐͋̈́̇͋̑̈́̈́̿̔̏͒̚͘r̸̨̛̤̜̟̞̽̕͜͝ ̵̧̜̹͚͚̖̲̣̖̈́̈̀̿̆̍͛̆̕I̵̢̛͓̺͕͙̻̭̱̱͔͎̩̯̖̮̥̯̰͉̭͊̈́͛̐̐̿̋͂͛̆̄͌̍͘͘̕͜͜ͅ ̶̛̛̥̙̭̘̎͌͛̉͒́͑̇̈̇̉͆̆̓͆͒̿̿̈́͜͠l̷̤͕̟̂͑͗̅͒͌̈́͗͑̀͝ǫ̵̧̛̻͈͇͖̳͙̤̱̥̫͍̫̮̺̼̼̓͒͋̾͌̒̄͑͋͆̋̑́̓͛͌̔̊̕͘̕͜͜͜v̶̨̢̛͍̠̖͓̤̻̯͖̖͚̳̜̫͖̳̦̲̻̳̠̭̉̍̉̍̽͑̈́͜ͅě̷̡̨̡̨̛̙̹̰͖̥̻̼͉͙̞̫̳̼̫̹̏̍̉̽̄̈́̐͛̿̚̕ͅ ̵̝̬͍̩̙͇̪͇̰̤̲̞̗̖̃́͌̽̽̽̓̑̏̏̔͐h̶͓͈͓̘͚̪͙̳͙̬͌̑ȩ̶̛͍̣̲̣͉̮̣͕̗̟̯̳̅̔̾̈́͋͑̃̑̉̌̈́̚̚͜͜ȑ̵̢̘͚͈̳͙̣͎̰͓͍̬̤̳̫́̐̾̆͊́͌̈͒̅͂͘͘͝ ̶̛͓͚̮̪̮͖͉̯̮̬̜͖͙̈́̄̇̍̑̄̍͒̎͑̐͂͂͛̾̓̋͒̐̃̚̚͜͝ͅͅĪ̴̧̧̨̛̭͚͇̠̳̣̝͖̮̪̹̝̖̲̻̝̭̖̐̍̿̓͊͂̒͑̓͌̕͜͝͠ ̷̢̡̡̳͇͔̼̩͉̟̭̙̙͙͙̗̹͎̱̲̖̓̄̇̆̏́͐͑͋ͅḻ̴̨̢̢͈̗̹͇̟͚̞̯̣̤͙̓́͋̌̈̈́̄̓͘̚͝o̸̢͙̣̬͍̻̩͉̩̤̩̟̱͉̰͙͔̥̞͓̝͕̓͊v̴̢̳̻͍̂̓̌̾͛͗̍̈́̒͝͝ę̵̛̗͔͆̓̋̈́̚ͅ ̷̻͇͚̬̮͎̟̤̺̠͖̹̯͕̦̬̍̐͌̒̒̇̐̿͒͐͒̔̈͗̇̄͒̚̕͜͠͝͝ȟ̶̢̡̡̠͕͓̭̟͍̫̺̼̤̣͈̙̭͇̦̠̗̻̙͉̎̓ͅȩ̷̲͔̟̪͕̣̹̩̾̌̉̏ͅr̷̡͖̤̦͔̬̟̦͓͔͖͇͇͉̥͎͓͍̞̫̙̲̍̃̌̈́͌̇̑̂̌́͠ ̴̝̲̱̳̼̤̟̙̺̤͓̯̥̮͔̬͎̹͈͑͊͗́̏̐̐̈́̍̑̕͜͝͠ͅI̵̢̧͇̬̺̝͉̻͍͖̹̘̺̙͓̟̳̫͍͚͆͒̌̈́̎̉̽̈́͒̔̇́͊͒͌̂̈̑̕͠ ̷̨̲̥̜̫̦̫̙͚͙̪̤̗̦̹̘̥͙̯̦̬̹̰̀̔̊͊̒̅̆̇̄̏̇̅̉̅̍̿̈́̏̏̉̌̈́͜͠ļ̶̧̮̹͍͖͉̤̦̠͇̼͕̞̤͙͕̪̬͈̱̽͘͠ǫ̷̢̡̜̜͈̹̪̥̲̭͉̙̞̿͜͝ͅv̸̛̛̼̈́̎͐̏̈̈̃̂̐̐̏̏̊̑̂͘̚͠͝͝e̷̢̛̝͙̰̖͎̖͙̠̘̙̥͕̞͍͍̘̺͈͖̗̬͉̓͋̓̿̒̒̃̾̕͝ͅ ̷̪̟̰̣̯̬̣̅̌̆̌͗͊̕̕͠ḥ̷͊̓́͒̉̿͛̓̈́̄̾͊̄̑̒͌̕ȩ̸̛̫̩̠̟̦̫͕͓̰̻̪̤̜̠̪̲̤̿̿̽͑̅̇̾̈́̾͒̄̅́̊̋̕͜͝͝͝ͅr̵̡̦̯͈̭̄̎̕

 

̷̢̡̨̟̫͇͔͎̞͓̣̣̔̋̍͆̌̅͌̅̊͛́̊͜͠  
̶̧̛̛̰͈̗͕̙̱͑̈͂̂̐̔̿͒͛̽̿̑̂͊̿̓͗̉̚͘͘͝ ̷͚̗̈ǐ̴̢̨̤̥͎̘̥̝͖̒ ̶̦̹̩͓̭͐̅̃͆͆̈́͆͂̀̀͗̈̅̎̿͒̑̕͘ļ̵̺͎̰̹͙͕̤̳̗̲̰̙̖̺̟̬̖̰̜̻̦͎̺̌̑͝ͅo̸̦̱͚̓̏̓̓̿̒̄̀̌͋̍̒̍͊͘̚͝͠v̸̨̝̻̱̺̑̓̔͆e̸̡̦͎͙͖͈̻̣͙̜̅̌ ̴̧̲̯̪̮̖͔͎̙̥̮̼͖̺̿̌͋h̸̲̯̲̣̘͉͍̼͍̜͖̻͚̲̟̞͓̫̾̌̾̆͋̊̃̌̄̽̐̆̕͘ę̷̨̢̻̻̫̖̱͇̫͔̥͒͒̑͘ŗ̷̫̩͎̙̌̈́͑̇̉͒͛̃̅̾̏͐͒͘͝ͅ ̸̮͈̦̩̻̰̮̲̳̫̀̔͒̉͆͌̽̋̅̌̐̍͑̈́̀̒͒̐̉͐̾̔̽̚I̴̢͙͉̗̹̜̞͇͈̰̘̬̯͕̲̮͍̜̮̰͂̒́̏̈́͗̕ ̵̡̖̺͔̲͔̬̂̈̉̈́ļ̷̧̧͔̯͔̺̞̹̩͖̥̤͕͈͇̼͈́̿̂̎͋̃̊̚͘͝͝o̷̧̼̝̤͍͍̙̱̬̠̮͎͍̞̹̝͔̮̫̮̩͇̙̗̓͐̔̈́͛̊̒̽́̄̍̈́̋̏̿̏̈́̓̕̚͠v̶͓͕̙̠̮̂̀̌͊̐̔̈́̒̐̀̎̈̈̈̒̚͜ȅ̷̡̛̻̻̖͖̊͗̀̌͑͜͝ ̷̡̤̱̝̫̙͍̫̦̭̠̤̰̝̮̲̞̘̤̐̀̔̊͛͑̈͂̊͂͆̔̌̽̐͠h̵̨̨̢̨̼͎̳̼̘̬̫͕͍͚̮̼̗̗̫͔͎̣͖̄̂̓͋͊̆̿́̂̈̚̚͝͝͠ę̷̨̦͈̠̟̩̱͖̙̹͖̙̞̤̟̱͖͙̺̻͐̇̓̆̄̈̍̌̅̿͑̏͋̅̔͛̔̈́͛͘͘͝͠͝ͅͅȑ̵̨̜͇̤̘͉͔͉̺͙̗̞̤̝̤̼̺̯̮͙̬̖͓̻̓̏̒͑͐ͅ ̶̨̡͎̩̦̘͍̳̠̗̮̠͇̫͉͈͔͎͇̺̬͌͒̎̄͋̂̔̓̃̉̓͘͜ͅĪ̸̙̝̯͓̼̦͕̥͙̃̃̈̈́̒̒̐̐̓͋̽͗̉͊̃̈́̈́͌̾̍̕͝͝ ̷̧͚̦̻̘̙̜͎̥̰͈̖͉͚̲̦̲̹̞̻̅̄͋͑̏̔͌̀͋̅̊̆̅̊͌͗͊̚̚͜͝͝ͅͅl̶̖̰̺̞̹̲̰̥̦̲͔̹̘̼͙̳͉̬̞̋̔͜͜ͅǒ̷̤͇͎v̷̨̡̨̰̝̼̯̖̯̭̘̮̘̳̬̭̠̩͔̰͍̥̜̅̿̑͘͝ͅę̵̧̧̧̡̛̳̲͎̝͔̖̭͙̬̟̺̩̩͙̮̞̟͖̓̏̉͂̏͋͐̓̿̕̕͘͝ ̶̡̧̼̺̖̣̜̥͙́͂͗͌͛̊͌̚̕̕h̷̹̫̩̹̰͒̄̐́͋͋̽̎̒͆̈́͗̿͑̀̃̈́̎͋̚͠͝e̷͈̮͓̰̟̼̲̋̅̑̌͐̃͐̊̉̎̉͛̀̿͐͒͝͝ͅr̵̡̨̧͈̮͉͉̹̩͔̜͓̯̣̺͖͔̘̘̫̯̯̽̿̔̊̚ͅ ̷̨̩̖͓͇̹̤̫̮̫͙̫̲̥̪͉̐̎̂̍͜I̸̡͓̥̻̫͈̣̩̯͕͍͎̳̘̣̝̞̥̲̖̫͋̎̚ͅ ̷͉̚͝l̸̢̡̡̧̖̯͔̯̻̱̭̤̠̩͙̺̰̮͉̝̻͉̘̪̈́̎̑̀̾̔̓̋̄̏̆̈́̊̀͑̐̓͜͝͠͠ǫ̷͚̳̣̝̗̞̩̹͓̖͇̣͓̯̭̾̐͛͊̑͂͂͆͑ͅv̶̭̘͖̩͍̩͎̠͙̣͚͕̫̟̫̝̮̺̱̣̂ͅȩ̴̞͈̫̯͉͓̤̗͖͙̤̰̭̻̫̅̃̒̔͂̔̉̽̓̽̄̆͘͜ͅ ̷̡̧̦̯̣̣̫̭͖̲̂̍͛ḩ̴̰̲͓͉̼̤̝͈̠̝̦̙̺̙͕̞̯̰͓̪̰͐̈̍̿̍̅̊̽̀͋̚͠ȩ̶̡̨̙̦̼͇̘̟̟̬̝̭̮͈̠̯̠̟͈͓̟͈̖̱̊̅̾͐̑͒̈̈́͘r̷̨͕͙͐ ̴̧̻̯͎̞͉͈̪͈͙̬͖͇̥̙̰͚̮͔͕̓̄͌̿̐̇̈ͅĮ̴̢̧̜͉̝̹̦͎̫̞͚͉͕͒͊̐̽̄͂̄͐̿͗͌͋͗̕͘͘͜͠͝͠ ̸̢̪̭̮̱͈̠͍͖̲̟̦̊̿͂̂̈́͛̃̀͝ͅl̴̢̨̨̧̳͉̮͎͔̹͚͉̲̩͕͍̜̻̠͖̺̪͓̞̞͒̐̏̓̔̾͛̓̑͊̓͐͘͠ŏ̶̧̤͉̻̳̘̹̼̞̣͚̏́̓͂̎̏v̶͇̼͂́̅̇͑͠e̸̡͉̭̭̱̗̾̽͐͋̚ ̴̡̡͔͎̟͔̪͔̪͈͍͋̆̄ͅh̶̨̧̛̛̛̖̥̖͓͕̹͇̯̪͕̦̻̻͌̐̈́̋̓͋́̋͌̒̓͌̿̊͑͛̿͜ḛ̶̛̱̻̒̔͐̉̎͛̊͒̉̾̇͌̔̏͐͆r̸̢̖͖̳̭̬̪̦͇͔̓̃͑̅̍͒̓͆̀̑̾͝ ̷̧̢̢̱̬̤̹̱̣̦̹̜̞̣̣̤͖̗̟̝̿͂̎̒̈́̆ͅĮ̴̡̢̛͙̭͉͓̜̭̦̳͑̓̆͂̈́͌̎͑̓͜͝ͅ ̵̧̢̧̧͍̺̳̙̫̜̯͕̻̫͎̠̘̭̗̽͊ͅl̸̢̝̖̱̗͋̈̎͘ơ̴̡̡͈̩͕̲̣͉͙̇͛̆̉̊̆͒͋̈́̈́̎̏̒̋̊͂̽͠͝͝v̵̧̩̱̔̊͑͆̔͆͗̚ȩ̶̧̧͚̬̪͎͍̭̻͓͕̻͓̩͔͓̺̱͙̾́̈̏̔͑͘͜͝ ̸̨̧̡̡̛͔͇͙̭͙͍͚͇̪̼̲̤̟͎̮̙͔̬̓͊̓̅̆́͐̒̂̊̑̕͘̕̕͜͜͝ͅh̷̨̨̡͙̦͙̤̀͗͂̏͑̾̈̂̔̈́̔̉́͊̊͗̄̑̋̍͒͝͝͝ę̴̟̘̱̰̼͎̭͔̯̟̖̟͈̜̝̲͉͆̃̒͋͗̊͊͗̿̏̕͘ͅŗ̷̛̺̼̙̜͈̮̬̺̫̱̰̖̜̰̄͌̃̊̓͑͆͂͗̎̅̇̾̿͌̃̍͌̃̕͘͝͝ ̵̧̡͚̳͈̪͍̞͎̙̣͔͚̞̞̙̼̯͎͕̪̞́̿͜͝Ȋ̷̢̡̭̻̳̹͈̫̣̜̺̙̮̤̘̩̩̞̝͎̺̟͐͋͂̿̑͒̌̈́͐̔̒̅͗͜͝͝ ̴̧̧̛̹̩̥͈̟͗̊̔̾̉̒̎͛̽͛̑̓̃͗́̉͘͠ͅļ̵̛͖̘̝̻̻̖͚͇̼̖̏̉̋̒̎̌́̈͒̽̓̊̏̔̌̊̊͆̚̕͜͝ͅǫ̸̣͔̻̣̆̾̿͛̚͠͠͝v̶̺̤̠̻̻̗̬̦̙̙͉̼̮͙̤͋̐̒̃̈́͝ͅẽ̴̛̗̟͓͂͆̋̓̽̃͌̈̎̂̈́̈̏͋̽̒̀͊̚͝ ̶̢̧̢̛̫̫̝͔͓̗͓̠̳̙͎̣̣̞̙̯̗̘͍̙̇͗́̽̆̈́̾͂̔̓̂͂̀̋͒̑̕͘͜͠͝͝ͅh̷̨̗̳̜̠̯͓͕̻͍̠̤͈̦͔̗̤̲̗͚̗͕̞̳̎̐̎̏̓̎͊̊͛̍̐̀̏̑͠ę̵̨̟̦̘̰̬̬̖͇̰̻͕̫͔̱̩̖̱̃͒̉͋́̅͒̾̐͐̍͜͜͝ͅr̸͖͓͍̮̬̘͔͎̫͇̰͔͈̭̯̙̫̜̬̉̽͂̈̔̂̓̄̀̑̂̚͜͝͠͝ ̸̡̨̛̣̜̩͍͈͎̰͎̱̳̳̖͈̭̲̞̘̮͉͖̗̼̓̄͐̽̿̏̑Ĩ̵͉͓̘͑̅͐̈́̄̃̿̕ ̵̨̺̟̖̭̥̟͎̫͓̗̤̺̮̬͕͓͈̩̟̺̪̌͊̍͑̂͑̈́̓̏̚͜͝l̸̮̔̃̕ọ̶̧̢͇͓̼͖̲͇̘̭̞͈̳̳͖͙̹͕̼̙̓̐͐̇̅̾̑͑̒̉͂̔̕͜ͅv̸̧̫̙͈̰̼̯͕̻̼̤̮̮͔̾e̸̲̺̠̫̞̖̝̻̺̯̣̦̭̔̅̋̊̎̉̋̅̓̽͛̈͂̐̈́̎͐̕͘͜͝͝͝ ̴̛͇͙̤̣̈̍̓̌̉̒̈́̂̈́̿̚͜͝͝h̴͖̠͇̺̘̣̅̊̾͑͊̐̀̂͛̓̓̾̈́̌̚͘e̷̢̛̛̜̰̣͈̺͚̻͎̍̐̌̌͆̓̀͊͗͐̌͂̈́͆̔͐̔̊͜͠͝r̵̳͎̦̾̅̈́̓̏̓̃̋͗̓͌̈́̅̚ ̵͖̦͗͐̅̊͐͆͆͊̃̈̈̚I̷̢̛̲̱̯̻͙̣̮̻͙̊̿̈̈́̔̐̓̂͆͂̊̚̚͝ ̸̡̧̧̝̜̩̰͇̤͓̭̹̺̰̻̹̥̼͖̹́̑͝ͅͅļ̶̨̗̯̱̘͔̳̮̺̪͚́͒̀͐͂̇̈́͂̈́͂̽͗̿͛̉͗̅̌̾͋̎͘̚͜ͅơ̶̱̫̩͎̩͑̾̽͗͐̄̽̈́͋̈̕͝v̶̢̟̗̜̭̭̖͓̆͒͐̈́̈͜͠͝͝ͅͅe̷̻̩̼͉͓͔̞̖̝͚̜̥͕͎͓̭̟̬̥̦̦̯̫̋ ̵̡̧̨͚̝̥͈̹̜͕̜̥͎̘̟̘̭͖̺̦̣̪̓̓͆̍̌̃̄̐͂̆̾͘͝͝͝͠h̸͎͉͖̟̥̼̬͒̅̑̿͗͒̑̋͂̅e̷̢̢̧̛̛̥̦̹̥̝̹͕̱̞̩̺̤̪͈̟̫͍͐͋̅͌̾̃̉̅͊͌̀̈́̉̿͝͝r̶̨̨̢̟̟̲̫͓͎̪̞͔̺̳͚͍̖̜̝̪͇͙̥̹̀̈́̇͒͐͐̓̓̋̍̂̋̈́͋̒̉̓̾̚ ̵̧̨̧̦̪͍̞͎̱̺̣̳̪̟̟̥̇ͅĮ̷̲̟̩͙̝͓͇͇̣͓͙̻̻͙̺́̿̑̊̓̐̃̌̎͋̇̈́̆̾̕͘͠ͅ ̵̨̢̥̮̹̤̦͓̬̠̼̳̅̑̽̀̔̍̂̈͆̿̓̚̚͝ͅl̴̡̼͕̞͚͖̬̰̺͓͕̯̩̙̩̝͂̊̌͛̈́̊̏̆͛̅̂͛͆̓͒̿̾̕͝o̶̧̱͖͎̗̲̞͚͈̤̦͓̯͒̊͂̾̋̂̓̑̇v̴̛̛͓̈̊̅̌̌͑̆̎͗̐̋̌̊̚̚͝͠e̶̛̗͇͖̝̪̊̑͂̈̌̂̉͌͛̑͠͝ ̴̧̡̡̨̫̘̯̣͕͙̪̹̩͙̣͓̟̤̘̟̱̟̟͒͒͒̉͗̈́̑͐͌͒͂̆̎̕h̸̡̹̜̱͚̤̦̟̝̞̩̪̫͙̙̞͓̣͔̻͖̒͊̓̀̇̈́͋̅̆̀̓͌̊͌́̚̚ȇ̵̡̬̗̙̰̝̹̓̈̈́̈́͐̃̈̿̾̍͐̓̅͝r̶̡͙̝̹̠̖̥̯̙͇͚̣͂͌͋͠ ̴̢͚͠ͅĮ̵̧̧̯̯͇̤͚̺̥͕͍̫̘̯̰̰̤̲̅̈́ ̶̧̡̤̭̣̟̙̩̙̫̜͋̉̏̿ͅl̶̨̦̘̓̔̏́͆̐̀̇͆̍̎͂̆̌͑͐͂̄̏̕͘̕͝o̸̢͎̪̟͚̞͇̹̬͔̼̠͇̝̺̐̅͂͑͋̈́̏͝ͅv̶̨̨̢̫͎͈̟̼̞̜̦̠̙̯̟̝̌͒͊͋̇̔͂̈́̒͑͘̕ȩ̷̧̨̛̜͙̺͓͇̞͕͙̫̟̺͇̙͉̮̮̠͇̓̌̾͌̆̔̿͂̕͘ͅ ̵̢̧͉̺̅̓͌̈̓͛̈́̾̓͆̆̆͒̐͘ͅh̶̢̨͎̪̘̗̱̘̤͓͈̣̮͈͈͕͒̉͌̉̂͐͌͂̔͘̚͘͠e̸̥̺̥̩̳̊̆̆̑̆̽͆̈̋̈̊̃̑̃̆͊̋̄̔̀̈̃̈́́͝ȓ̷̢̡̧̛̰͓̻͇̞͎̘͔̼͙̤̱̫͍̠̝͎͈̻͋̄̽̃͛̽̊̍̎̒̓̀͂̓̓̐̉ ̵̧̢̰͍̘͚̥͍͓͂̈́͛ͅͅͅI̴̡̢̢̱͎͎͓͇̬̣̪͍̜̬̬̰͕̿̾̄͘ͅ ̷̢̨͇̪̘̬̭̝̤̹̥̝͕͙̻͙̦̲̒̾͌͜ļ̷̢̡̲͍̱̭͖̤̠͑̄͛̃̓̐̋͆̂̅̈̔̄̚̕͝͝͠o̵̢̠̥̦͇̗̣̱̘̠̲̩͊̏͂̾̏̄̈́̍̍͋̃͑̈́̽͘͝͝͝ͅv̶̧̰͈̳͇͍̫̮͈̞̺͈͈͙͚͙̳̗͔̣̒̒̋̂̈́̈͋̅̌̍͘ͅę̴̡̡̰͎̫͓̠͚̲̟͙̮̞̙̼̠̗̥͓̱̠͗̅̈́̄͊͂̿͊̔͌̑̕ ̶̡̯͓͓̙̯̪͖̞̦̯̤͓̬̦̞͈̝̀͑̓̒̓̄̆͂̔̈́̕ĥ̶͓̥͇͖̘͜ě̸̲̮̖̭̠̝̳͈̲̰̭̥̣̩̘̲̯̤̰̰͊̋͂̐͋̈́̇͋̑̈́̈́̿̔̏͒̚͘r̸̨̛̤̜̟̞̽̕͜͝ ̵̧̜̹͚͚̖̲̣̖̈́̈̀̿̆̍͛̆̕I̵̢̛͓̺͕͙̻̭̱̱͔͎̩̯̖̮̥̯̰͉̭͊̈́͛̐̐̿̋͂͛̆̄͌̍͘͘̕͜͜ͅ ̶̛̛̥̙̭̘̎͌͛̉͒́͑̇̈̇̉͆̆̓͆͒̿̿̈́͜͠l̷̤͕̟̂͑͗̅͒͌̈́͗͑̀͝ǫ̵̧̛̻͈͇͖̳͙̤̱̥̫͍̫̮̺̼̼̓͒͋̾͌̒̄͑͋͆̋̑́̓͛͌̔̊̕͘̕͜͜͜v̶̨̢̛͍̠̖͓̤̻̯͖̖͚̳̜̫͖̳̦̲̻̳̠̭̉̍̉̍̽͑̈́͜ͅě̷̡̨̡̨̛̙̹̰͖̥̻̼͉͙̞̫̳̼̫̹̏̍̉̽̄̈́̐͛̿̚̕ͅ ̵̝̬͍̩̙͇̪͇̰̤̲̞̗̖̃́͌̽̽̽̓̑̏̏̔͐h̶͓͈͓̘͚̪͙̳͙̬͌̑ȩ̶̛͍̣̲̣͉̮̣͕̗̟̯̳̅̔̾̈́͋͑̃̑̉̌̈́̚̚͜͜ȑ̵̢̘͚͈̳͙̣͎̰͓͍̬̤̳̫́̐̾̆͊́͌̈͒̅͂͘͘͝ ̶̛͓͚̮̪̮͖͉̯̮̬̜͖͙̈́̄̇̍̑̄̍͒̎͑̐͂͂͛̾̓̋͒̐̃̚̚͜͝ͅͅĪ̴̧̧̨̛̭͚͇̠̳̣̝͖̮̪̹̝̖̲̻̝̭̖̐̍̿̓͊͂̒͑̓͌̕͜͝͠ ̷̢̡̡̳͇͔̼̩͉̟̭̙̙͙͙̗̹͎̱̲̖̓̄̇̆̏́͐͑͋ͅḻ̴̨̢̢͈̗̹͇̟͚̞̯̣̤͙̓́͋̌̈̈́̄̓͘̚͝o̸̢͙̣̬͍̻̩͉̩̤̩̟̱͉̰͙͔̥̞͓̝͕̓͊v̴̢̳̻͍̂̓̌̾͛͗̍̈́̒͝͝ę̵̛̗͔͆̓̋̈́̚ͅ ̷̻͇͚̬̮͎̟̤̺̠͖̹̯͕̦̬̍̐͌̒̒̇̐̿͒͐͒̔̈͗̇̄͒̚̕͜͠͝͝ȟ̶̢̡̡̠͕͓̭̟͍̫̺̼̤̣͈̙̭͇̦̠̗̻̙͉̎̓ͅȩ̷̲͔̟̪͕̣̹̩̾̌̉̏ͅr̷̡͖̤̦͔̬̟̦͓͔͖͇͇͉̥͎͓͍̞̫̙̲̍̃̌̈́͌̇̑̂̌́͠ ̴̝̲̱̳̼̤̟̙̺̤͓̯̥̮͔̬͎̹͈͑͊͗́̏̐̐̈́̍̑̕͜͝͠ͅI̵̢̧͇̬̺̝͉̻͍͖̹̘̺̙͓̟̳̫͍͚͆͒̌̈́̎̉̽̈́͒̔̇́͊͒͌̂̈̑̕͠ ̷̨̲̥̜̫̦̫̙͚͙̪̤̗̦̹̘̥͙̯̦̬̹̰̀̔̊͊̒̅̆̇̄̏̇̅̉̅̍̿̈́̏̏̉̌̈́͜͠ļ̶̧̮̹͍͖͉̤̦̠͇̼͕̞̤͙͕̪̬͈̱̽͘͠ǫ̷̢̡̜̜͈̹̪̥̲̭͉̙̞̿͜͝ͅv̸̛̛̼̈́̎͐̏̈̈̃̂̐̐̏̏̊̑̂͘̚͠͝͝e̷̢̛̝͙̰̖͎̖͙̠̘̙̥͕̞͍͍̘̺͈͖̗̬͉̓͋̓̿̒̒̃̾̕͝ͅ ̷̪̟̰̣̯̬̣̅̌̆̌͗͊̕̕͠ḥ̷͊̓́͒̉̿͛̓̈́̄̾͊̄̑̒͌̕ȩ̸̛̫̩̠̟̦̫͕͓̰̻̪̤̜̠̪̲̤̿̿̽͑̅̇̾̈́̾͒̄̅́̊̋̕͜͝͝͝ͅr̵̡̦̯̄̎̕

̷̢̡̨̟̫͇͔͎̞͓̣̣̔̋̍͆̌̅͌̅̊͛́̊͜͠  
̶̧̛̛̰͈̗͕̙̱͑̈͂̂̐̔̿͒͛̽̿̑̂͊̿̓͗̉̚͘͘͝ ̷͚̗̈ǐ̴̢̨̤̥͎̘̥̝͖̒ ̶̦̹̩͓̭͐̅̃͆͆̈́͆͂̀̀͗̈̅̎̿͒̑̕͘ļ̵̺͎̰̹͙͕̤̳̗̲̰̙̖̺̟̬̖̰̜̻̦͎̺̌̑͝ͅo̸̦̱͚̓̏̓̓̿̒̄̀̌͋̍̒̍͊͘̚͝͠v̸̨̝̻̱̺̑̓̔͆e̸̡̦͎͙͖͈̻̣͙̜̅̌ ̴̧̲̯̪̮̖͔͎̙̥̮̼͖̺̿̌͋  
̷̢̡̨̟̫͇͔͎̞͓̣̣̔̋̍͆̌̅͌̅̊͛́̊͜͠  
̶̧̛̛̰͈̗͕̙̱͑̈͂̂̐̔̿͒͛̽̿̑̂͊̿̓͗̉̚͘͘͝ ̷͚̗̈ǐ̴̢̨̤̥͎̘̥̝͖̒ ̶̦̹̩͓̭͐̅̃͆͆̈́͆͂̀̀͗̈̅̎̿͒̑̕͘ļ̵̺͎̰̹͙͕̤̳̗̲̰̙̖̺̟̬̖̰̜̻̦͎̺̌̑͝ͅo̸̦̱͚̓̏̓̓̿̒̄̀̌͋̍̒̍͊͘̚͝͠v̸̨̝̻̱̺̑̓̔͆e̸̡̦͎͙͖͈̻̣͙̜̅̌ ̴̧̲̯̪̮̖͔͎̙̥̮̼͖̺̿̌͋h̸̲̯̲̣̘͉͍̼͍̜͖̻͚̲̟̞͓̫̾̌̾̆͋̊̃̌̄̽̐̆̕͘ę̷̨̢̻̻̫̖̱͇̫͔̥͒͒̑͘ŗ̷̫̩͎̙̌̈́͑̇̉͒͛̃̅̾̏͐͒͘͝ͅ ̸̮͈̦̩̻̰̮̲̳̫̀̔͒̉͆͌̽̋̅̌̐̍͑̈́̀̒͒̐̉͐̾̔̽̚I̴̢͙͉̗̹̜̞͇͈̰̘̬̯͕̲̮͍̜̮̰͂̒́̏̈́͗̕ ̵̡̖̺͔̲͔̬̂̈̉̈́ļ̷̧̧͔̯͔̺̞̹̩͖̥̤͕͈͇̼͈́̿̂̎͋̃̊̚͘͝͝o̷̧̼̝̤͍͍̙̱̬̠̮͎͍̞̹̝͔̮̫̮̩͇̙̗̓͐̔̈́͛̊̒̽́̄̍̈́̋̏̿̏̈́̓̕̚͠v̶͓͕̙̠̮̂̀̌͊̐̔̈́̒̐̀̎̈̈̈̒̚͜ȅ̷̡̛̻̻̖͖̊͗̀̌͑͜͝ ̷̡̤̱̝̫̙͍̫̦̭̠̤̰̝̮̲̞̘̤̐̀̔̊͛͑̈͂̊͂͆̔̌̽̐͠h̵̨̨̢̨̼͎̳̼̘̬̫͕͍͚̮̼̗̗̫͔͎̣͖̄̂̓͋͊̆̿́̂̈̚̚͝͝͠ę̷̨̦͈̠̟̩̱͖̙̹͖̙̞̤̟̱͖͙̺̻͐̇̓̆̄̈̍̌̅̿͑̏͋̅̔͛̔̈́͛͘͘͝͠͝ͅͅȑ̵̨̜͇̤̘͉͔͉̺͙̗̞̤̝̤̼̺̯̮͙̬̖͓̻̓̏̒͑͐ͅ ̶̨̡͎̩̦̘͍̳̠̗̮̠͇̫͉͈͔͎͇̺̬͌͒̎̄͋̂̔̓̃̉̓͘͜ͅĪ̸̙̝̯͓̼̦͕̥͙̃̃̈̈́̒̒̐̐̓͋̽͗̉͊̃̈́̈́͌̾̍̕͝͝ ̷̧͚̦̻̘̙̜͎̥̰͈̖͉͚̲̦̲̹̞̻̅̄͋͑̏̔͌̀͋̅̊̆̅̊͌͗͊̚̚͜͝͝ͅͅl̶̖̰̺̞̹̲̰̥̦̲͔̹̘̼͙̳͉̬̞̋̔͜͜ͅǒ̷̤͇͎v̷̨̡̨̰̝̼̯̖̯̭̘̮̘̳̬̭̠̩͔̰͍̥̜̅̿̑͘͝ͅę̵̧̧̧̡̛̳̲͎̝͔̖̭͙̬̟̺̩̩͙̮̞̟͖̓̏̉͂̏͋͐̓̿̕̕͘͝ ̶̡̧̼̺̖̣̜̥͙́͂͗͌͛̊͌̚̕̕h̷̹̫̩̹̰͒̄̐́͋͋̽̎̒͆̈́͗̿͑̀̃̈́̎͋̚͠͝e̷͈̮͓̰̟̼̲̋̅̑̌͐̃͐̊̉̎̉͛̀̿͐͒͝͝ͅr̵̡̨̧͈̮͉͉̹̩͔̜͓̯̣̺͖͔̘̘̫̯̯̽̿̔̊̚ͅ ̷̨̩̖͓͇̹̤̫̮̫͙̫̲̥̪͉̐̎̂̍͜I̸̡͓̥̻̫͈̣̩̯͕͍͎̳̘̣̝̞̥̲̖̫͋̎̚ͅ ̷͉̚͝l̸̢̡̡̧̖̯͔̯̻̱̭̤̠̩͙̺̰̮͉̝̻͉̘̪̈́̎̑̀̾̔̓̋̄̏̆̈́̊̀͑̐̓͜͝͠͠ǫ̷͚̳̣̝̗̞̩̹͓̖͇̣͓̯̭̾̐͛͊̑͂͂͆͑ͅv̶̭̘͖̩͍̩͎̠͙̣͚͕̫̟̫̝̮̺̱̣̂ͅȩ̴̞͈̫̯͉͓̤̗͖͙̤̰̭̻̫̅̃̒̔͂̔̉̽̓̽̄̆͘͜ͅ ̷̡̧̦̯̣̣̫̭͖̲̂̍͛ḩ̴̰̲͓͉̼̤̝͈̠̝̦̙̺̙͕̞̯̰͓̪̰͐̈̍̿̍̅̊̽̀͋̚͠ȩ̶̡̨̙̦̼͇̘̟̟̬̝̭̮͈̠̯̠̟͈͓̟͈̖̱̊̅̾͐̑͒̈̈́͘r̷̨͕͙͐ ̴̧̻̯͎̞͉͈̪͈͙̬͖͇̥̙̰͚̮͔͕̓̄͌̿̐̇̈ͅĮ̴̢̧̜͉̝̹̦͎̫̞͚͉͕͒͊̐̽̄͂̄͐̿͗͌͋͗̕͘͘͜͠͝͠ ̸̢̪̭̮̱͈̠͍͖̲̟̦̊̿͂̂̈́͛̃̀͝ͅl̴̢̨̨̧̳͉̮͎͔̹͚͉̲̩͕͍̜̻̠͖̺̪͓̞̞͒̐̏̓̔̾͛̓̑͊̓͐͘͠ŏ̶̧̤͉̻̳̘̹̼̞̣͚̏́̓͂̎̏v̶͇̼͂́̅̇͑͠e̸̡͉̭̭̱̗̾̽͐͋̚ ̴̡̡͔͎̟͔̪͔̪͈͍͋̆̄ͅh̶̨̧̛̛̛̖̥̖͓͕̹͇̯̪͕̦̻̻͌̐̈́̋̓͋́̋͌̒̓͌̿̊͑͛̿͜ḛ̶̛̱̻̒̔͐̉̎͛̊͒̉̾̇͌̔̏͐͆r̸̢̖͖̳̭̬̪̦͇͔̓̃͑̅̍͒̓͆̀̑̾͝ ̷̧̢̢̱̬̤̹̱̣̦̹̜̞̣̣̤͖̗̟̝̿͂̎̒̈́̆ͅĮ̴̡̢̛͙̭͉͓̜̭̦̳͑̓̆͂̈́͌̎͑̓͜͝ͅ ̵̧̢̧̧͍̺̳̙̫̜̯͕̻̫͎̠̘̭̗̽͊ͅl̸̢̝̖̱̗͋̈̎͘ơ̴̡̡͈̩͕̲̣͉͙̇͛̆̉̊̆͒͋̈́̈́̎̏̒̋̊͂̽͠͝͝v̵̧̩̱̔̊͑͆̔͆͗̚ȩ̶̧̧͚̬̪͎͍̭̻͓͕̻͓̩͔͓̺̱͙̾́̈̏̔͑͘͜͝ ̸̨̧̡̡̛͔͇͙̭͙͍͚͇̪̼̲̤̟͎̮̙͔̬̓͊̓̅̆́͐̒̂̊̑̕͘̕̕͜͜͝ͅh̷̨̨̡͙̦͙̤̀͗͂̏͑̾̈̂̔̈́̔̉́͊̊͗̄̑̋̍͒͝͝͝ę̴̟̘̱̰̼͎̭͔̯̟̖̟͈̜̝̲͉͆̃̒͋͗̊͊͗̿̏̕͘ͅŗ̷̛̺̼̙̜͈̮̬̺̫̱̰̖̜̰̄͌̃̊̓͑͆͂͗̎̅̇̾̿͌̃̍͌̃̕͘͝͝ ̵̧̡͚̳͈̪͍̞͎̙̣͔͚̞̞̙̼̯͎͕̪̞́̿͜͝Ȋ̷̢̡̭̻̳̹͈̫̣̜̺̙̮̤̘̩̩̞̝͎̺̟͐͋͂̿̑͒̌̈́͐̔̒̅͗͜͝͝ ̴̧̧̛̹̩̥͈̟͗̊̔̾̉̒̎͛̽͛̑̓̃͗́̉͘͠ͅļ̵̛͖̘̝̻̻̖͚͇̼̖̏̉̋̒̎̌́̈͒̽̓̊̏̔̌̊̊͆̚̕͜͝ͅǫ̸̣͔̻̣̆̾̿͛̚͠͠͝v̶̺̤̠̻̻̗̬̦̙̙͉̼̮͙̤͋̐̒̃̈́͝ͅẽ̴̛̗̟͓͂͆̋̓̽̃͌̈̎̂̈́̈̏͋̽̒̀͊̚͝ ̶̢̧̢̛̫̫̝͔͓̗͓̠̳̙͎̣̣̞̙̯̗̘͍̙̇͗́̽̆̈́̾͂̔̓̂͂̀̋͒̑̕͘͜͠͝͝ͅh̷̨̗̳̜̠̯͓͕̻͍̠̤͈̦͔̗̤̲̗͚̗͕̞̳̎̐̎̏̓̎͊̊͛̍̐̀̏̑͠ę̵̨̟̦̘̰̬̬̖͇̰̻͕̫͔̱̩̖̱̃͒̉͋́̅͒̾̐͐̍͜͜͝ͅr̸͖͓͍̮̬̘͔͎̫͇̰͔͈̭̯̙̫̜̬̉̽͂̈̔̂̓̄̀̑̂̚͜͝͠͝ ̸̡̨̛̣̜̩͍͈͎̰͎̱̳̳̖͈̭̲̞̘̮͉͖̗̼̓̄͐̽̿̏̑Ĩ̵͉͓̘͑̅͐̈́̄̃̿̕ ̵̨̺̟̖̭̥̟͎̫͓̗̤̺̮̬͕͓͈̩̟̺̪̌͊̍͑̂͑̈́̓̏̚͜͝l̸̮̔̃̕ọ̶̧̢͇͓̼͖̲͇̘̭̞͈̳̳͖͙̹͕̼̙̓̐͐̇̅̾̑͑̒̉͂̔̕͜ͅv̸̧̫̙͈̰̼̯͕̻̼̤̮̮͔̾e̸̲̺̠̫̞̖̝̻̺̯̣̦̭̔̅̋̊̎̉̋̅̓̽͛̈͂̐̈́̎͐̕͘͜͝͝͝ ̴̛͇͙̤̣̈̍̓̌̉̒̈́̂̈́̿̚͜͝͝h̴͖̠͇̺̘̣̅̊̾͑͊̐̀̂͛̓̓̾̈́̌̚͘e̷̢̛̛̜̰̣͈̺͚̻͎̍̐̌̌͆̓̀͊͗͐̌͂̈́͆̔͐̔̊͜͠͝r̵̳͎̦̾̅̈́̓̏̓̃̋͗̓͌̈́̅̚ ̵͖̦͗͐̅̊͐͆͆͊̃̈̈̚I̷̢̛̲̱̯̻͙̣̮̻͙̊̿̈̈́̔̐̓̂͆͂̊̚̚͝ ̸̡̧̧̝̜̩̰͇̤͓̭̹̺̰̻̹̥̼͖̹́̑͝ͅͅļ̶̨̗̯̱̘͔̳̮̺̪͚́͒̀͐͂̇̈́͂̈́͂̽͗̿͛̉͗̅̌̾͋̎͘̚͜ͅơ̶̱̫̩͎̩͑̾̽͗͐̄̽̈́͋̈̕͝v̶̢̟̗̜̭̭̖͓̆͒͐̈́̈͜͠͝͝ͅͅe̷̻̩̼͉͓͔̞̖̝͚̜̥͕͎͓̭̟̬̥̦̦̯̫̋ ̵̡̧̨͚̝̥͈̹̜͕̜̥͎̘̟̘̭͖̺̦̣̪̓̓͆̍̌̃̄̐͂̆̾͘͝͝͝͠h̸͎͉͖̟̥̼̬͒̅̑̿͗͒̑̋͂̅e̷̢̢̧̛̛̥̦̹̥̝̹͕̱̞̩̺̤̪͈̟̫͍͐͋̅͌̾̃̉̅͊͌̀̈́̉̿͝͝r̶̨̨̢̟̟̲̫͓͎̪̞͔̺̳͚͍̖̜̝̪͇͙̥̹̀̈́̇͒͐͐̓̓̋̍̂̋̈́͋̒̉̓̾̚ ̵̧̨̧̦̪͍̞͎̱̺̣̳̪̟̟̥̇ͅĮ̷̲̟̩͙̝͓͇͇̣͓͙̻̻͙̺́̿̑̊̓̐̃̌̎͋̇̈́̆̾̕͘͠ͅ ̵̨̢̥̮̹̤̦͓̬̠̼̳̅̑̽̀̔̍̂̈͆̿̓̚̚͝ͅl̴̡̼͕̞͚͖̬̰̺͓͕̯̩̙̩̝͂̊̌͛̈́̊̏̆͛̅̂͛͆̓͒̿̾̕͝o̶̧̱͖͎̗̲̞͚͈̤̦͓̯͒̊͂̾̋̂̓̑̇v̴̛̛͓̈̊̅̌̌͑̆̎͗̐̋̌̊̚̚͝͠e̶̛̗͇͖̝̪̊̑͂̈̌̂̉͌͛̑͠͝ ̴̧̡̡̨̫̘̯̣͕͙̪̹̩͙̣͓̟̤̘̟̱̟̟͒͒͒̉͗̈́̑͐͌͒͂̆̎̕h̸̡̹̜̱͚̤̦̟̝̞̩̪̫͙̙̞͓̣͔̻͖̒͊̓̀̇̈́͋̅̆̀̓͌̊͌́̚̚ȇ̵̡̬̗̙̰̝̹̓̈̈́̈́͐̃̈̿̾̍͐̓̅͝r̶̡͙̝̹̠̖̥̯̙͇͚̣͂͌͋͠ ̴̢͚͠ͅĮ̵̧̧̯̯͇̤͚̺̥͕͍̫̘̯̰̰̤̲̅̈́ ̶̧̡̤̭̣̟̙̩̙̫̜͋̉̏̿ͅl̶̨̦̘̓̔̏́͆̐̀̇͆̍̎͂̆̌͑͐͂̄̏̕͘̕͝o̸̢͎̪̟͚̞͇̹̬͔̼̠͇̝̺̐̅͂͑͋̈́̏͝ͅv̶̨̨̢̫͎͈̟̼̞̜̦̠̙̯̟̝̌͒͊͋̇̔͂̈́̒͑͘̕ȩ̷̧̨̛̜͙̺͓͇̞͕͙̫̟̺͇̙͉̮̮̠͇̓̌̾͌̆̔̿͂̕͘ͅ ̵̢̧͉̺̅̓͌̈̓͛̈́̾̓͆̆̆͒̐͘ͅh̶̢̨͎̪̘̗̱̘̤͓͈̣̮͈͈͕͒̉͌̉̂͐͌͂̔͘̚͘͠e̸̥̺̥̩̳̊̆̆̑̆̽͆̈̋̈̊̃̑̃̆͊̋̄̔̀̈̃̈́́͝ȓ̷̢̡̧̛̰͓̻͇̞͎̘͔̼͙̤̱̫͍̠̝͎͈̻͋̄̽̃͛̽̊̍̎̒̓̀͂̓̓̐̉ ̵̧̢̰͍̘͚̥͍͓͂̈́͛ͅͅͅI̴̡̢̢̱͎͎͓͇̬̣̪͍̜̬̬̰͕̿̾̄͘ͅ ̷̢̨͇̪̘̬̭̝̤̹̥̝͕͙̻͙̦̲̒̾͌͜ļ̷̢̡̲͍̱̭͖̤̠͑̄͛̃̓̐̋͆̂̅̈̔̄̚̕͝͝͠o̵̢̠̥̦͇̗̣̱̘̠̲̩͊̏͂̾̏̄̈́̍̍͋̃͑̈́̽͘͝͝͝ͅv̶̧̰͈̳͇͍̫̮͈̞̺͈͈͙͚͙̳̗͔̣̒̒̋̂̈́̈͋̅̌̍͘ͅę̴̡̡̰͎̫͓̠͚̲̟͙̮̞̙̼̠̗̥͓̱̠͗̅̈́̄͊͂̿͊̔͌̑̕ ̶̡̯͓͓̙̯̪͖̞̦̯̤͓̬̦̞͈̝̀͑̓̒̓̄̆͂̔̈́̕ĥ̶͓̥͇͖̘͜ě̸̲̮̖̭̠̝̳͈̲̰̭̥̣̩̘̲̯̤̰̰͊̋͂̐͋̈́̇͋̑̈́̈́̿̔̏͒̚͘r̸̨̛̤̜̟̞̽̕͜͝ ̵̧̜̹͚͚̖̲̣̖̈́̈̀̿̆̍͛̆̕I̵̢̛͓̺͕͙̻̭̱̱͔͎̩̯̖̮̥̯̰͉̭͊̈́͛̐̐̿̋͂͛̆̄͌̍͘͘̕͜͜ͅ ̶̛̛̥̙̭̘̎͌͛̉͒́͑̇̈̇̉͆̆̓͆͒̿̿̈́͜͠l̷̤͕̟̂͑͗̅͒͌̈́͗͑̀͝ǫ̵̧̛̻͈͇͖̳͙̤̱̥̫͍̫̮̺̼̼̓͒͋̾͌̒̄͑͋͆̋̑́̓͛͌̔̊̕͘̕͜͜͜v̶̨̢̛͍̠̖͓̤̻̯͖̖͚̳̜̫͖̳̦̲̻̳̠̭̉̍̉̍̽͑̈́͜ͅě̷̡̨̡̨̛̙̹̰͖̥̻̼͉͙̞̫̳̼̫̹̏̍̉̽̄̈́̐͛̿̚̕ͅ ̵̝̬͍̩̙͇̪͇̰̤̲̞̗̖̃́͌̽̽̽̓̑̏̏̔͐h̶͓͈͓̘͚̪͙̳͙̬͌̑ȩ̶̛͍̣̲̣͉̮̣͕̗̟̯̳̅̔̾̈́͋͑̃̑̉̌̈́̚̚͜͜ȑ̵̢̘͚͈̳͙̣͎̰͓͍̬̤̳̫́̐̾̆͊́͌̈͒̅͂͘͘͝ ̶̛͓͚̮̪̮͖͉̯̮̬̜͖͙̈́̄̇̍̑̄̍͒̎͑̐͂͂͛̾̓̋͒̐̃̚̚͜͝ͅͅĪ̴̧̧̨̛̭͚͇̠̳̣̝͖̮̪̹̝̖̲̻̝̭̖̐̍̿̓͊͂̒͑̓͌̕͜͝͠ ̷̢̡̡̳͇͔̼̩͉̟̭̙̙͙͙̗̹͎̱̲̖̓̄̇̆̏́͐͑͋ͅḻ̴̨̢̢͈̗̹͇̟͚̞̯̣̤͙̓́͋̌̈̈́̄̓͘̚͝o̸̢͙̣̬͍̻̩͉̩̤̩̟̱͉̰͙͔̥̞͓̝͕̓͊v̴̢̳̻͍̂̓̌̾͛͗̍̈́̒͝͝ę̵̛̗͔͆̓̋̈́̚ͅ ̷̻͇͚̬̮͎̟̤̺̠͖̹̯͕̦̬̍̐͌̒̒̇̐̿͒͐͒̔̈͗̇̄͒̚̕͜͠͝͝ȟ̶̢̡̡̠͕͓̭̟͍̫̺̼̤̣͈̙̭͇̦̠̗̻̙͉̎̓ͅȩ̷̲͔̟̪͕̣̹̩̾̌̉̏ͅr̷̡͖̤̦͔̬̟̦͓͔͖͇͇͉̥͎͓͍̞̫̙̲̍̃̌̈́͌̇̑̂̌́͠ ̴̝̲̱̳̼̤̟̙̺̤͓̯̥̮͔̬͎̹͈͑͊͗́̏̐̐̈́̍̑̕͜͝͠ͅI̵̢̧͇̬̺̝͉̻͍͖̹̘̺̙͓̟̳̫͍͚͆͒̌̈́̎̉̽̈́͒̔̇́͊͒͌̂̈̑̕͠ ̷̨̲̥̜̫̦̫̙͚͙̪̤̗̦̹̘̥͙̯̦̬̹̰̀̔̊͊̒̅̆̇̄̏̇̅̉̅̍̿̈́̏̏̉̌̈́͜͠ļ̶̧̮̹͍͖͉̤̦̠͇̼͕̞̤͙͕̪̬͈̱̽͘͠ǫ̷̢̡̜̜͈̹̪̥̲̭͉̙̞̿͜͝ͅv̸̛̛̼̈́̎͐̏̈̈̃̂̐̐̏̏̊̑̂͘̚͠͝͝e̷̢̛̝͙̰̖͎̖͙̠̘̙̥͕̞͍͍̘̺͈͖̗̬͉̓͋̓̿̒̒̃̾̕͝ͅ ̷̪̟̰̣̯̬̣̅̌̆̌͗͊̕̕͠ḥ̷͊̓́͒̉̿͛̓̈́̄̾͊̄̑̒͌̕ȩ̸̛̫̩̠̟̦̫͕͓̰̻̪̤̜̠̪̲̤̿̿̽͑̅̇̾̈́̾͒̄̅́̊̋̕͜͝͝͝ͅr̵̡̦̯͈̭̄̎̕h̸̲̯̲̣̘͉͍̼͍̜͖̻͚̲̟̞͓̫̾̌̾̆͋̊̃̌̄̽̐̆̕͘ę̷̨̢̻̻̫̖̱͇̫͔̥͒͒̑͘ŗ̷̫̩͎̙̌̈́͑̇̉͒͛̃̅̾̏͐͒͘͝ͅ ̸̮͈̦̩̻̰̮̲̳̫̀̔͒̉͆͌̽̋̅̌̐̍͑̈́̀̒͒̐̉͐̾̔̽̚I̴̢͙͉̗̹̜̞͇͈̰̘̬̯͕̲̮͍̜̮̰͂̒́̏̈́͗̕ ̵̡̖̺͔̲͔̬̂̈̉̈́ļ̷̧̧͔̯͔̺̞̹̩͖̥̤͕͈͇̼͈́̿̂̎͋̃̊̚͘͝͝o̷̧̼̝̤͍͍̙̱̬̠̮͎͍̞̹̝͔̮̫̮̩͇̙̗̓͐̔̈́͛̊̒̽́̄̍̈́̋̏̿̏̈́̓̕̚͠v̶͓͕̙̠̮̂̀̌͊̐̔̈́̒̐̀̎̈̈̈̒̚͜ȅ̷̡̛̻̻̖͖̊͗̀̌͑͜͝ ̷̡̤̱̝̫̙͍̫̦̭̠̤̰̝̮̲̞̘̤̐̀̔̊͛͑̈͂̊͂͆̔̌̽̐͠h̵̨̨̢̨̼͎̳̼̘̬̫͕͍͚̮̼̗̗̫͔͎̣͖̄̂̓͋͊̆̿́̂̈̚̚͝͝͠ę̷̨̦͈̠̟̩̱͖̙̹͖̙̞̤̟̱͖͙̺̻͐̇̓̆̄̈̍̌̅̿͑̏͋̅̔͛̔̈́͛͘͘͝͠͝ͅͅȑ̵̨̜͇̤̘͉͔͉̺͙̗̞̤̝̤̼̺̯̮͙̬̖͓̻̓̏̒͑͐ͅ ̶̨̡͎̩̦̘͍̳̠̗̮̠͇̫͉͈͔͎͇̺̬͌͒̎̄͋̂̔̓̃̉̓͘͜ͅĪ̸̙̝̯͓̼̦͕̥͙̃̃̈̈́̒̒̐̐̓͋̽͗̉͊̃̈́̈́͌̾̍̕͝͝ ̷̧͚̦̻̘̙̜͎̥̰͈̖͉͚̲̦̲̹̞̻̅̄͋͑̏̔͌̀͋̅̊̆̅̊͌͗͊̚̚͜͝͝ͅͅl̶̖̰̺̞̹̲̰̥̦̲͔̹̘̼͙̳͉̬̞̋̔͜͜ͅǒ̷̤͇͎v̷̨̡̨̰̝̼̯̖̯̭̘̮̘̳̬̭̠̩͔̰͍̥̜̅̿̑͘͝ͅę̵̧̧̧̡̛̳̲͎̝͔̖̭͙̬̟̺̩̩͙̮̞̟͖̓̏̉͂̏͋͐̓̿̕̕͘͝ ̶̡̧̼̺̖̣̜̥͙́͂͗͌͛̊͌̚̕̕h̷̹̫̩̹̰͒̄̐́͋͋̽̎̒͆̈́͗̿͑̀̃̈́̎͋̚͠͝e̷͈̮͓̰̟̼̲̋̅̑̌͐̃͐̊̉̎̉͛̀̿͐͒͝͝ͅr̵̡̨̧͈̮͉͉̹̩͔̜͓̯̣̺͖͔̘̘̫̯̯̽̿̔̊̚ͅ ̷̨̩̖͓͇̹̤̫̮̫͙̫̲̥̪͉̐̎̂̍͜I̸̡͓̥̻̫͈̣̩̯͕͍͎̳̘̣̝̞̥̲̖̫͋̎̚ͅ ̷͉̚͝l̸̢̡̡̧̖̯͔̯̻̱̭̤̠̩͙̺̰̮͉̝̻͉̘̪̈́̎̑̀̾̔̓̋̄̏̆̈́̊̀͑̐̓͜͝͠͠ǫ̷͚̳̣̝̗̞̩̹͓̖͇̣͓̯̭̾̐͛͊̑͂͂͆͑ͅv̶̭̘͖̩͍̩͎̠͙̣͚͕̫̟̫̝̮̺̱̣̂ͅȩ̴̞͈̫̯͉͓̤̗͖͙̤̰̭̻̫̅̃̒̔͂̔̉̽̓̽̄̆͘͜ͅ ̷̡̧̦̯̣̣̫̭͖̲̂̍͛ḩ̴̰̲͓͉̼̤̝͈̠̝̦̙̺̙͕̞̯̰͓̪̰͐̈̍̿̍̅̊̽̀͋̚͠ȩ̶̡̨̙̦̼͇̘̟̟̬̝̭̮͈̠̯̠̟͈͓̟͈̖̱̊̅̾͐̑͒̈̈́͘r̷̨͕͙͐ ̴̧̻̯͎̞͉͈̪͈͙̬͖͇̥̙̰͚̮͔͕̓̄͌̿̐̇̈ͅĮ̴̢̧̜͉̝̹̦͎̫̞͚͉͕͒͊̐̽̄͂̄͐̿͗͌͋͗̕͘͘͜͠͝͠ ̸̢̪̭̮̱͈̠͍͖̲̟̦̊̿͂̂̈́͛̃̀͝ͅl̴̢̨̨̧̳͉̮͎͔̹͚͉̲̩͕͍̜̻̠͖̺̪͓̞̞͒̐̏̓̔̾͛̓̑͊̓͐͘͠ŏ̶̧̤͉̻̳̘̹̼̞̣͚̏́̓͂̎̏v̶͇̼͂́̅̇͑͠e̸̡͉̭̭̱̗̾̽͐͋̚ ̴̡̡͔͎̟͔̪͔̪͈͍͋̆̄ͅh̶̨̧̛̛̛̖̥̖͓͕̹͇̯̪͕̦̻̻͌̐̈́̋̓͋́̋͌̒̓͌̿̊͑͛̿͜ḛ̶̛̱̻̒̔͐̉̎͛̊͒̉̾̇͌̔̏͐͆r̸̢̖͖̳̭̬̪̦͇͔̓̃͑̅̍͒̓͆̀̑̾͝ ̷̧̢̢̱̬̤̹̱̣̦̹̜̞̣̣̤͖̗̟̝̿͂̎̒̈́̆ͅĮ̴̡̢̛͙̭͉͓̜̭̦̳͑̓̆͂̈́͌̎͑̓͜͝ͅ ̵̧̢̧̧͍̺̳̙̫̜̯͕̻̫͎̠̘̭̗̽͊ͅl̸̢̝̖̱̗͋̈̎͘ơ̴̡̡͈̩͕̲̣͉͙̇͛̆̉̊̆͒͋̈́̈́̎̏̒̋̊͂̽͠͝͝v̵̧̩̱̔̊͑͆̔͆͗̚ȩ̶̧̧͚̬̪͎͍̭̻͓͕̻͓̩͔͓̺̱͙̾́̈̏̔͑͘͜͝ ̸̨̧̡̡̛͔͇͙̭͙͍͚͇̪̼̲̤̟͎̮̙͔̬̓͊̓̅̆́͐̒̂̊̑̕͘̕̕͜͜͝ͅh̷̨̨̡͙̦͙̤̀͗͂̏͑̾̈̂̔̈́̔̉́͊̊͗̄̑̋̍͒͝͝͝ę̴̟̘̱̰̼͎̭͔̯̟̖̟͈̜̝̲͉͆̃̒͋͗̊͊͗̿̏̕͘ͅŗ̷̛̺̼̙̜͈̮̬̺̫̱̰̖̜̰̄͌̃̊̓͑͆͂͗̎̅̇̾̿͌̃̍͌̃̕͘͝͝ ̵̧̡͚̳͈̪͍̞͎̙̣͔͚̞̞̙̼̯͎͕̪̞́̿͜͝Ȋ̷̢̡̭̻̳̹͈̫̣̜̺̙̮̤̘̩̩̞̝͎̺̟͐͋͂̿̑͒̌̈́͐̔̒̅͗͜͝͝ ̴̧̧̛̹̩̥͈̟͗̊̔̾̉̒̎͛̽͛̑̓̃͗́̉͘͠ͅļ̵̛͖̘̝̻̻̖͚͇̼̖̏̉̋̒̎̌́̈͒̽̓̊̏̔̌̊̊͆̚̕͜͝ͅǫ̸̣͔̻̣̆̾̿͛̚͠͠͝v̶̺̤̠̻̻̗̬̦̙̙͉̼̮͙̤͋̐̒̃̈́͝ͅẽ̴̛̗̟͓͂͆̋̓̽̃͌̈̎̂̈́̈̏͋̽̒̀͊̚͝ ̶̢̧̢̛̫̫̝͔͓̗͓̠̳̙͎̣̣̞̙̯̗̘͍̙̇͗́̽̆̈́̾͂̔̓̂͂̀̋͒̑̕͘͜͠͝͝ͅh̷̨̗̳̜̠̯͓͕̻͍̠̤͈̦͔̗̤̲̗͚̗͕̞̳̎̐̎̏̓̎͊̊͛̍̐̀̏̑͠ę̵̨̟̦̘̰̬̬̖͇̰̻͕̫͔̱̩̖̱̃͒̉͋́̅͒̾̐͐̍͜͜͝ͅr̸͖͓͍̮̬̘͔͎̫͇̰͔͈̭̯̙̫̜̬̉̽͂̈̔̂̓̄̀̑̂̚͜͝͠͝ ̸̡̨̛̣̜̩͍͈͎̰͎̱̳̳̖͈̭̲̞̘̮͉͖̗̼̓̄͐̽̿̏̑Ĩ̵͉͓̘͑̅͐̈́̄̃̿̕ ̵̨̺̟̖̭̥̟͎̫͓̗̤̺̮̬͕͓͈̩̟̺̪̌͊̍͑̂͑̈́̓̏̚͜͝l̸̮̔̃̕ọ̶̧̢͇͓̼͖̲͇̘̭̞͈̳̳͖͙̹͕̼̙̓̐͐̇̅̾̑͑̒̉͂̔̕͜ͅv̸̧̫̙͈̰̼̯͕̻̼̤̮̮͔̾e̸̲̺̠̫̞̖̝̻̺̯̣̦̭̔̅̋̊̎̉̋̅̓̽͛̈͂̐̈́̎͐̕͘͜͝͝͝ ̴̛͇͙̤̣̈̍̓̌̉̒̈́̂̈́̿̚͜͝͝h̴͖̠͇̺̘̣̅̊̾͑͊̐̀̂͛̓̓̾̈́̌̚͘e̷̢̛̛̜̰̣͈̺͚̻͎̍̐̌̌͆̓̀͊͗͐̌͂̈́͆̔͐̔̊͜͠͝r̵̳͎̦̾̅̈́̓̏̓̃̋͗̓͌̈́̅̚ ̵͖̦͗͐̅̊͐͆͆͊̃̈̈̚I̷̢̛̲̱̯̻͙̣̮̻͙̊̿̈̈́̔̐̓̂͆͂̊̚̚͝ ̸̡̧̧̝̜̩̰͇̤͓̭̹̺̰̻̹̥̼͖̹́̑͝ͅͅļ̶̨̗̯̱̘͔̳̮̺̪͚́͒̀͐͂̇̈́͂̈́͂̽͗̿͛̉͗̅̌̾͋̎͘̚͜ͅơ̶̱̫̩͎̩͑̾̽͗͐̄̽̈́͋̈̕͝v̶̢̟̗̜̭̭̖͓̆͒͐̈́̈͜͠͝͝ͅͅe̷̻̩̼͉͓͔̞̖̝͚̜̥͕͎͓̭̟̬̥̦̦̯̫̋ ̵̡̧̨͚̝̥͈̹̜͕̜̥͎̘̟̘̭͖̺̦̣̪̓̓͆̍̌̃̄̐͂̆̾͘͝͝͝͠h̸͎͉͖̟̥̼̬͒̅̑̿͗͒̑̋͂̅e̷̢̢̧̛̛̥̦̹̥̝̹͕̱̞̩̺̤̪͈̟̫͍͐͋̅͌̾̃̉̅͊͌̀̈́̉̿͝͝r̶̨̨̢̟̟̲̫͓͎̪̞͔̺̳͚͍̖̜̝̪͇͙̥̹̀̈́̇͒͐͐̓̓̋̍̂̋̈́͋̒̉̓̾̚ ̵̧̨̧̦̪͍̞͎̱̺̣̳̪̟̟̥̇ͅĮ̷̲̟̩͙̝͓͇͇̣͓͙̻̻͙̺́̿̑̊̓̐̃̌̎͋̇̈́̆̾̕͘͠ͅ ̵̨̢̥̮̹̤̦͓̬̠̼̳̅̑̽̀̔̍̂̈͆̿̓̚̚͝ͅl̴̡̼͕̞͚͖̬̰̺͓͕̯̩̙̩̝͂̊̌͛̈́̊̏̆͛̅̂͛͆̓͒̿̾̕͝o̶̧̱͖͎̗̲̞͚͈̤̦͓̯͒̊͂̾̋̂̓̑̇v̴̛̛͓̈̊̅̌̌͑̆̎͗̐̋̌̊̚̚͝͠e̶̛̗͇͖̝̪̊̑͂̈̌̂̉͌͛̑͠͝ ̴̧̡̡̨̫̘̯̣͕͙̪̹̩͙̣͓̟̤̘̟̱̟̟͒͒͒̉͗̈́̑͐͌͒͂̆̎̕h̸̡̹̜̱͚̤̦̟̝̞̩̪̫͙̙̞͓̣͔̻͖̒͊̓̀̇̈́͋̅̆̀̓͌̊͌́̚̚ȇ̵̡̬̗̙̰̝̹̓̈̈́̈́͐̃̈̿̾̍͐̓̅͝r̶̡͙̝̹̠̖̥̯̙͇͚̣͂͌͋͠ ̴̢͚͠ͅĮ̵̧̧̯̯͇̤͚̺̥͕͍̫̘̯̰̰̤̲̅̈́ ̶̧̡̤̭̣̟̙̩̙̫̜͋̉̏̿ͅl̶̨̦̘̓̔̏́͆̐̀̇͆̍̎͂̆̌͑͐͂̄̏̕͘̕͝o̸̢͎̪̟͚̞͇̹̬͔̼̠͇̝̺̐̅͂͑͋̈́̏͝ͅv̶̨̨̢̫͎͈̟̼̞̜̦̠̙̯̟̝̌͒͊͋̇̔͂̈́̒͑͘̕ȩ̷̧̨̛̜͙̺͓͇̞͕͙̫̟̺͇̙͉̮̮̠͇̓̌̾͌̆̔̿͂̕͘ͅ ̵̢̧͉̺̅̓͌̈̓͛̈́̾̓͆̆̆͒̐͘ͅh̶̢̨͎̪̘̗̱̘̤͓͈̣̮͈͈͕͒̉͌̉̂͐͌͂̔͘̚͘͠e̸̥̺̥̩̳̊̆̆̑̆̽͆̈̋̈̊̃̑̃̆͊̋̄̔̀̈̃̈́́͝ȓ̷̢̡̧̛̰͓̻͇̞͎̘͔̼͙̤̱̫͍̠̝͎͈̻͋̄̽̃͛̽̊̍̎̒̓̀͂̓̓̐̉ ̵̧̢̰͍̘͚̥͍͓͂̈́͛ͅͅͅI̴̡̢̢̱͎͎͓͇̬̣̪͍̜̬̬̰͕̿̾̄͘ͅ ̷̢̨͇̪̘̬̭̝̤̹̥̝͕͙̻͙̦̲̒̾͌͜ļ̷̢̡̲͍̱̭͖̤̠͑̄͛̃̓̐̋͆̂̅̈̔̄̚̕͝͝͠o̵̢̠̥̦͇̗̣̱̘̠̲̩͊̏͂̾̏̄̈́̍̍͋̃͑̈́̽͘͝͝͝ͅv̶̧̰͈̳͇͍̫̮͈̞̺͈͈͙͚͙̳̗͔̣̒̒̋̂̈́̈͋̅̌̍͘ͅę̴̡̡̰͎̫͓̠͚̲̟͙̮̞̙̼̠̗̥͓̱̠͗̅̈́̄͊͂̿͊̔͌̑̕ ̶̡̯͓͓̙̯̪͖̞̦̯̤͓̬̦̞͈̝̀͑̓̒̓̄̆͂̔̈́̕ĥ̶͓̥͇͖̘͜ě̸̲̮̖̭̠̝̳͈̲̰̭̥̣̩̘̲̯̤̰̰͊̋͂̐͋̈́̇͋̑̈́̈́̿̔̏͒̚͘r̸̨̛̤̜̟̞̽̕͜͝ ̵̧̜̹͚͚̖̲̣̖̈́̈̀̿̆̍͛̆̕I̵̢̛͓̺͕͙̻̭̱̱͔͎̩̯̖̮̥̯̰͉̭͊̈́͛̐̐̿̋͂͛̆̄͌̍͘͘̕͜͜ͅ ̶̛̛̥̙̭̘̎͌͛̉͒́͑̇̈̇̉͆̆̓͆͒̿̿̈́͜͠l̷̤͕̟̂͑͗̅͒͌̈́͗͑̀͝ǫ̵̧̛̻͈͇͖̳͙̤̱̥̫͍̫̮̺̼̼̓͒͋̾͌̒̄͑͋͆̋̑́̓͛͌̔̊̕͘̕͜͜͜v̶̨̢̛͍̠̖͓̤̻̯͖̖͚̳̜̫͖̳̦̲̻̳̠̭̉̍̉̍̽͑̈́͜ͅě̷̡̨̡̨̛̙̹̰͖̥̻̼͉͙̞̫̳̼̫̹̏̍̉̽̄̈́̐͛̿̚̕ͅ ̵̝̬͍̩̙͇̪͇̰̤̲̞̗̖̃́͌̽̽̽̓̑̏̏̔͐h̶͓͈͓̘͚̪͙̳͙̬͌̑ȩ̶̛͍̣̲̣͉̮̣͕̗̟̯̳̅̔̾̈́͋͑̃̑̉̌̈́̚̚͜͜ȑ̵̢̘͚͈̳͙̣͎̰͓͍̬̤̳̫́̐̾̆͊́͌̈͒̅͂͘͘͝ ̶̛͓͚̮̪̮͖͉̯̮̬̜͖͙̈́̄̇̍̑̄̍͒̎͑̐͂͂͛̾̓̋͒̐̃̚̚͜͝ͅͅĪ̴̧̧̨̛̭͚͇̠̳̣̝͖̮̪̹̝̖̲̻̝̭̖̐̍̿̓͊͂̒͑̓͌̕͜͝͠ ̷̢̡̡̳͇͔̼̩͉̟̭̙̙͙͙̗̹͎̱̲̖̓̄̇̆̏́͐͑͋ͅḻ̴̨̢̢͈̗̹͇̟͚̞̯̣̤͙̓́͋̌̈̈́̄̓͘̚͝o̸̢͙̣̬͍̻̩͉̩̤̩̟̱͉̰͙͔̥̞͓̝͕̓͊v̴̢̳̻͍̂̓̌̾͛͗̍̈́̒͝͝ę̵̛̗͔͆̓̋̈́̚ͅ ̷̻͇͚̬̮͎̟̤̺̠͖̹̯͕̦̬̍̐͌̒̒̇̐̿͒͐͒̔̈͗̇̄͒̚̕͜͠͝͝ȟ̶̢̡̡̠͕͓̭̟͍̫̺̼̤̣͈̙̭͇̦̠̗̻̙͉̎̓ͅȩ̷̲͔̟̪͕̣̹̩̾̌̉̏ͅr̷̡͖̤̦͔̬̟̦͓͔͖͇͇͉̥͎͓͍̞̫̙̲̍̃̌̈́͌̇̑̂̌́͠ ̴̝̲̱̳̼̤̟̙̺̤͓̯̥̮͔̬͎̹͈͑͊͗́̏̐̐̈́̍̑̕͜͝͠ͅI̵̢̧͇̬̺̝͉̻͍͖̹̘̺̙͓̟̳̫͍͚͆͒̌̈́̎̉̽̈́͒̔̇́͊͒͌̂̈̑̕͠ ̷̨̲̥̜̫̦̫̙͚͙̪̤̗̦̹̘̥͙̯̦̬̹̰̀̔̊͊̒̅̆̇̄̏̇̅̉̅̍̿̈́̏̏̉̌̈́͜͠ļ̶̧̮̹͍͖͉̤̦̠͇̼͕̞̤͙͕̪̬͈̱̽͘͠ǫ̷̢̡̜̜͈̹̪̥̲̭͉̙̞̿͜͝ͅv̸̛̛̼̈́̎͐̏̈̈̃̂̐̐̏̏̊̑̂͘̚͠͝͝e̷̢̛̝͙̰̖͎̖͙̠̘̙̥͕̞͍͍̘̺͈͖̗̬͉̓͋̓̿̒̒̃̾̕͝ͅ ̷̪̟̰̣̯̬̣̅̌̆̌͗͊̕̕͠ḥ̷͊̓́͒̉̿͛̓̈́̄̾͊̄̑̒͌̕ȩ̸̛̫̩̠̟̦̫͕͓̰̻̪̤̜̠̪̲̤̿̿̽͑̅̇̾̈́̾͒̄̅́̊̋̕͜͝͝͝ͅr̵̡̦̯͈̭̄̎̕

̷̢̡̨̟̫͇͔͎̞͓̣̣̔̋̍͆̌̅͌̅̊͛́̊͜͠  
̶̧̛̛̰͈̗͕̙̱͑̈͂̂̐̔̿͒͛̽̿̑̂͊̿̓͗̉̚͘͘͝ ̷͚̗̈ǐ̴̢̨̤̥͎̘̥̝͖̒ ̶̦̹̩͓̭͐̅̃͆͆̈́͆͂̀̀͗̈̅̎̿͒̑̕͘ļ̵̺͎̰̹͙͕̤̳̗̲̰̙̖̺̟̬̖̰̜̻̦͎̺̌̑͝ͅo̸̦̱͚̓̏̓̓̿̒̄̀̌͋̍̒̍͊͘̚͝͠v̸̨̝̻̱̺̑̓̔͆e̸̡̦͎͙͖͈̻̣͙̜̅̌ ̴̧̲̯̪̮̖͔͎̙̥̮̼͖̺̿̌͋h̸̲̯̲̣̘͉͍̼͍̜͖̻͚̲̟̞͓̫̾̌̾̆͋̊̃̌̄̽̐̆̕͘ę̷̨̢̻̻̫̖̱͇̫͔̥͒͒̑͘ŗ̷̫̩͎̙̌̈́͑̇̉͒͛̃̅̾̏͐͒͘͝ͅ ̸̮͈̦̩̻̰̮̲̳̫̀̔͒̉͆͌̽̋̅̌̐̍͑̈́̀̒͒̐̉͐̾̔̽̚I̴̢͙͉̗̹̜̞͇͈̰̘̬̯͕̲̮͍̜̮̰͂̒́̏̈́͗̕ ̵̡̖̺͔̲͔̬̂̈̉̈́ļ̷̧̧͔̯͔̺̞̹̩͖̥̤͕͈͇̼͈́̿̂̎͋̃̊̚͘͝͝o̷̧̼̝̤͍͍̙̱̬̠̮͎͍̞̹̝͔̮̫̮̩͇̙̗̓͐̔̈́͛̊̒̽́̄̍̈́̋̏̿̏̈́̓̕̚͠v̶͓͕̙̠̮̂̀̌͊̐̔̈́̒̐̀̎̈̈̈̒̚͜ȅ̷̡̛̻̻̖͖̊͗̀̌͑͜͝ ̷̡̤̱̝̫̙͍̫̦̭̠̤̰̝̮̲̞̘̤̐̀̔̊͛͑̈͂̊͂͆̔̌̽̐͠h̵̨̨̢̨̼͎̳̼̘̬̫͕͍͚̮̼̗̗̫͔͎̣͖̄̂̓͋͊̆̿́̂̈̚̚͝͝͠ę̷̨̦͈̠̟̩̱͖̙̹͖̙̞̤̟̱͖͙̺̻͐̇̓̆̄̈̍̌̅̿͑̏͋̅̔͛̔̈́͛͘͘͝͠͝ͅͅȑ̵̨̜͇̤̘͉͔͉̺͙̗̞̤̝̤̼̺̯̮͙̬̖͓̻̓̏̒͑͐ͅ ̶̨̡͎̩̦̘͍̳̠̗̮̠͇̫͉͈͔͎͇̺̬͌͒̎̄͋̂̔̓̃̉̓͘͜ͅĪ̸̙̝̯͓̼̦͕̥͙̃̃̈̈́̒̒̐̐̓͋̽͗̉͊̃̈́̈́͌̾̍̕͝͝ ̷̧͚̦̻̘̙̜͎̥̰͈̖͉͚̲̦̲̹̞̻̅̄͋͑̏̔͌̀͋̅̊̆̅̊͌͗͊̚̚͜͝͝ͅͅl̶̖̰̺̞̹̲̰̥̦̲͔̹̘̼͙̳͉̬̞̋̔͜͜ͅǒ̷̤͇͎v̷̨̡̨̰̝̼̯̖̯̭̘̮̘̳̬̭̠̩͔̰͍̥̜̅̿̑͘͝ͅę̵̧̧̧̡̛̳̲͎̝͔̖̭͙̬̟̺̩̩͙̮̞̟͖̓̏̉͂̏͋͐̓̿̕̕͘͝ ̶̡̧̼̺̖̣̜̥͙́͂͗͌͛̊͌̚̕̕h̷̹̫̩̹̰͒̄̐́͋͋̽̎̒͆̈́͗̿͑̀̃̈́̎͋̚͠͝e̷͈̮͓̰̟̼̲̋̅̑̌͐̃͐̊̉̎̉͛̀̿͐͒͝͝ͅr̵̡̨̧͈̮͉͉̹̩͔̜͓̯̣̺͖͔̘̘̫̯̯̽̿̔̊̚ͅ ̷̨̩̖͓͇̹̤̫̮̫͙̫̲̥̪͉̐̎̂̍͜I̸̡͓̥̻̫͈̣̩̯͕͍͎̳̘̣̝̞̥̲̖̫͋̎̚ͅ ̷͉̚͝l̸̢̡̡̧̖̯͔̯̻̱̭̤̠̩͙̺̰̮͉̝̻͉̘̪̈́̎̑̀̾̔̓̋̄̏̆̈́̊̀͑̐̓͜͝͠͠ǫ̷͚̳̣̝̗̞̩̹͓̖͇̣͓̯̭̾̐͛͊̑͂͂͆͑ͅv̶̭̘͖̩͍̩͎̠͙̣͚͕̫̟̫̝̮̺̱̣̂ͅȩ̴̞͈̫̯͉͓̤̗͖͙̤̰̭̻̫̅̃̒̔͂̔̉̽̓̽̄̆͘͜ͅ ̷̡̧̦̯̣̣̫̭͖̲̂̍͛ḩ̴̰̲͓͉̼̤̝͈̠̝̦̙̺̙͕̞̯̰͓̪̰͐̈̍̿̍̅̊̽̀͋̚͠ȩ̶̡̨̙̦̼͇̘̟̟̬̝̭̮͈̠̯̠̟͈͓̟͈̖̱̊̅̾͐̑͒̈̈́͘r̷̨͕͙͐ ̴̧̻̯͎̞͉͈̪͈͙̬͖͇̥̙̰͚̮͔͕̓̄͌̿̐̇̈ͅĮ̴̢̧̜͉̝̹̦͎̫̞͚͉͕͒͊̐̽̄͂̄͐̿͗͌͋͗̕͘͘͜͠͝͠ ̸̢̪̭̮̱͈̠͍͖̲̟̦̊̿͂̂̈́͛̃̀͝ͅl̴̢̨̨̧̳͉̮͎͔̹͚͉̲̩͕͍̜̻̠͖̺̪͓̞̞͒̐̏̓̔̾͛̓̑͊̓͐͘͠ŏ̶̧̤͉̻̳̘̹̼̞̣͚̏́̓͂̎̏v̶͇̼͂́̅̇͑͠e̸̡͉̭̭̱̗̾̽͐͋̚ ̴̡̡͔͎̟͔̪͔̪͈͍͋̆̄ͅh̶̨̧̛̛̛̖̥̖͓͕̹͇̯̪͕̦̻̻͌̐̈́̋̓͋́̋͌̒̓͌̿̊͑͛̿͜ḛ̶̛̱̻̒̔͐̉̎͛̊͒̉̾̇͌̔̏͐͆r̸̢̖͖̳̭̬̪̦͇͔̓̃͑̅̍͒̓͆̀̑̾͝ ̷̧̢̢̱̬̤̹̱̣̦̹̜̞̣̣̤͖̗̟̝̿͂̎̒̈́̆ͅĮ̴̡̢̛͙̭͉͓̜̭̦̳͑̓̆͂̈́͌̎͑̓͜͝ͅ ̵̧̢̧̧͍̺̳̙̫̜̯͕̻̫͎̠̘̭̗̽͊ͅl̸̢̝̖̱̗͋̈̎͘ơ̴̡̡͈̩͕̲̣͉͙̇͛̆̉̊̆͒͋̈́̈́̎̏̒̋̊͂̽͠͝͝v̵̧̩̱̔̊͑͆̔͆͗̚ȩ̶̧̧͚̬̪͎͍̭̻͓͕̻͓̩͔͓̺̱͙̾́̈̏̔͑͘͜͝ ̸̨̧̡̡̛͔͇͙̭͙͍͚͇̪̼̲̤̟͎̮̙͔̬̓͊̓̅̆́͐̒̂̊̑̕͘̕̕͜͜͝ͅh̷̨̨̡͙̦͙̤̀͗͂̏͑̾̈̂̔̈́̔̉́͊̊͗̄̑̋̍͒͝͝͝ę̴̟̘̱̰̼͎̭͔̯̟̖̟͈̜̝̲͉͆̃̒͋͗̊͊͗̿̏̕͘ͅŗ̷̛̺̼̙̜͈̮̬̺̫̱̰̖̜̰̄͌̃̊̓͑͆͂͗̎̅̇̾̿͌̃̍͌̃̕͘͝͝ ̵̧̡͚̳͈̪͍̞͎̙̣͔͚̞̞̙̼̯͎͕̪̞́̿͜͝Ȋ̷̢̡̭̻̳̹͈̫̣̜̺̙̮̤̘̩̩̞̝͎̺̟͐͋͂̿̑͒̌̈́͐̔̒̅͗͜͝͝ ̴̧̧̛̹̩̥͈̟͗̊̔̾̉̒̎͛̽͛̑̓̃͗́̉͘͠ͅļ̵̛͖̘̝̻̻̖͚͇̼̖̏̉̋̒̎̌́̈͒̽̓̊̏̔̌̊̊͆̚̕͜͝ͅǫ̸̣͔̻̣̆̾̿͛̚͠͠͝v̶̺̤̠̻̻̗̬̦̙̙͉̼̮͙̤͋̐̒̃̈́͝ͅẽ̴̛̗̟͓͂͆̋̓̽̃͌̈̎̂̈́̈̏͋̽̒̀͊̚͝ ̶̢̧̢̛̫̫̝͔͓̗͓̠̳̙͎̣̣̞̙̯̗̘͍̙̇͗́̽̆̈́̾͂̔̓̂͂̀̋͒̑̕͘͜͠͝͝ͅh̷̨̗̳̜̠̯͓͕̻͍̠̤͈̦͔̗̤̲̗͚̗͕̞̳̎̐̎̏̓̎͊̊͛̍̐̀̏̑͠ę̵̨̟̦̘̰̬̬̖͇̰̻͕̫͔̱̩̖̱̃͒̉͋́̅͒̾̐͐̍͜͜͝ͅr̸͖͓͍̮̬̘͔͎̫͇̰͔͈̭̯̙̫̜̬̉̽͂̈̔̂̓̄̀̑̂̚͜͝͠͝ ̸̡̨̛̣̜̩͍͈͎̰͎̱̳̳̖͈̭̲̞̘̮͉͖̗̼̓̄͐̽̿̏̑Ĩ̵͉͓̘͑̅͐̈́̄̃̿̕ ̵̨̺̟̖̭̥̟͎̫͓̗̤̺̮̬͕͓͈̩̟̺̪̌͊̍͑̂͑̈́̓̏̚͜͝l̸̮̔̃̕ọ̶̧̢͇͓̼͖̲͇̘̭̞͈̳̳͖͙̹͕̼̙̓̐͐̇̅̾̑͑̒̉͂̔̕͜ͅv̸̧̫̙͈̰̼̯͕̻̼̤̮̮͔̾e̸̲̺̠̫̞̖̝̻̺̯̣̦̭̔̅̋̊̎̉̋̅̓̽͛̈͂̐̈́̎͐̕͘͜͝͝͝ ̴̛͇͙̤̣̈̍̓̌̉̒̈́̂̈́̿̚͜͝͝h̴͖̠͇̺̘̣̅̊̾͑͊̐̀̂͛̓̓̾̈́̌̚͘e̷̢̛̛̜̰̣͈̺͚̻͎̍̐̌̌͆̓̀͊͗͐̌͂̈́͆̔͐̔̊͜͠͝r̵̳͎̦̾̅̈́̓̏̓̃̋͗̓͌̈́̅̚ ̵͖̦͗͐̅̊͐͆͆͊̃̈̈̚I̷̢̛̲̱̯̻͙̣̮̻͙̊̿̈̈́̔̐̓̂͆͂̊̚̚͝ ̸̡̧̧̝̜̩̰͇̤͓̭̹̺̰̻̹̥̼͖̹́̑͝ͅͅļ̶̨̗̯̱̘͔̳̮̺̪͚́͒̀͐͂̇̈́͂̈́͂̽͗̿͛̉͗̅̌̾͋̎͘̚͜ͅơ̶̱̫̩͎̩͑̾̽͗͐̄̽̈́͋̈̕͝v̶̢̟̗̜̭̭̖͓̆͒͐̈́̈͜͠͝͝ͅͅe̷̻̩̼͉͓͔̞̖̝͚̜̥͕͎͓̭̟̬̥̦̦̯̫̋ ̵̡̧̨͚̝̥͈̹̜͕̜̥͎̘̟̘̭͖̺̦̣̪̓̓͆̍̌̃̄̐͂̆̾͘͝͝͝͠h̸͎͉͖̟̥̼̬͒̅̑̿͗͒̑̋͂̅e̷̢̢̧̛̛̥̦̹̥̝̹͕̱̞̩̺̤̪͈̟̫͍͐͋̅͌̾̃̉̅͊͌̀̈́̉̿͝͝r̶̨̨̢̟̟̲̫͓͎̪̞͔̺̳͚͍̖̜̝̪͇͙̥̹̀̈́̇͒͐͐̓̓̋̍̂̋̈́͋̒̉̓̾̚ ̵̧̨̧̦̪͍̞͎̱̺̣̳̪̟̟̥̇ͅĮ̷̲̟̩͙̝͓͇͇̣͓͙̻̻͙̺́̿̑̊̓̐̃̌̎͋̇̈́̆̾̕͘͠ͅ ̵̨̢̥̮̹̤̦͓̬̠̼̳̅̑̽̀̔̍̂̈͆̿̓̚̚͝ͅl̴̡̼͕̞͚͖̬̰̺͓͕̯̩̙̩̝͂̊̌͛̈́̊̏̆͛̅̂͛͆̓͒̿̾̕͝o̶̧̱͖͎̗̲̞͚͈̤̦͓̯͒̊͂̾̋̂̓̑̇v̴̛̛͓̈̊̅̌̌͑̆̎͗̐̋̌̊̚̚͝͠e̶̛̗͇͖̝̪̊̑͂̈̌̂̉͌͛̑͠͝ ̴̧̡̡̨̫̘̯̣͕͙̪̹̩͙̣͓̟̤̘̟̱̟̟͒͒͒̉͗̈́̑͐͌͒͂̆̎̕h̸̡̹̜̱͚̤̦̟̝̞̩̪̫͙̙̞͓̣͔̻͖̒͊̓̀̇̈́͋̅̆̀̓͌̊͌́̚̚ȇ̵̡̬̗̙̰̝̹̓̈̈́̈́͐̃̈̿̾̍͐̓̅͝r̶̡͙̝̹̠̖̥̯̙͇͚̣͂͌͋͠ ̴̢͚͠ͅĮ̵̧̧̯̯͇̤͚̺̥͕͍̫̘̯̰̰̤̲̅̈́ ̶̧̡̤̭̣̟̙̩̙̫̜͋̉̏̿ͅl̶̨̦̘̓̔̏́͆̐̀̇͆̍̎͂̆̌͑͐͂̄̏̕͘̕͝o̸̢͎̪̟͚̞͇̹̬͔̼̠͇̝̺̐̅͂͑͋̈́̏͝ͅv̶̨̨̢̫͎͈̟̼̞̜̦̠̙̯̟̝̌͒͊͋̇̔͂̈́̒͑͘̕ȩ̷̧̨̛̜͙̺͓͇̞͕͙̫̟̺͇̙͉̮̮̠͇̓̌̾͌̆̔̿͂̕͘ͅ ̵̢̧͉̺̅̓͌̈̓͛̈́̾̓͆̆̆͒̐͘ͅh̶̢̨͎̪̘̗̱̘̤͓͈̣̮͈͈͕͒̉͌̉̂͐͌͂̔͘̚͘͠e̸̥̺̥̩̳̊̆̆̑̆̽͆̈̋̈̊̃̑̃̆͊̋̄̔̀̈̃̈́́͝ȓ̷̢̡̧̛̰͓̻͇̞͎̘͔̼͙̤̱̫͍̠̝͎͈̻͋̄̽̃͛̽̊̍̎̒̓̀͂̓̓̐̉ ̵̧̢̰͍̘͚̥͍͓͂̈́͛ͅͅͅI̴̡̢̢̱͎͎͓͇̬̣̪͍̜̬̬̰͕̿̾̄͘ͅ ̷̢̨͇̪̘̬̭̝̤̹̥̝͕͙̻͙̦̲̒̾͌͜ļ̷̢̡̲͍̱̭͖̤̠͑̄͛̃̓̐̋͆̂̅̈̔̄̚̕͝͝͠o̵̢̠̥̦͇̗̣̱̘̠̲̩͊̏͂̾̏̄̈́̍̍͋̃͑̈́̽͘͝͝͝ͅv̶̧̰͈̳͇͍̫̮͈̞̺͈͈͙͚͙̳̗͔̣̒̒̋̂̈́̈͋̅̌̍͘ͅę̴̡̡̰͎̫͓̠͚̲̟͙̮̞̙̼̠̗̥͓̱̠͗̅̈́̄͊͂̿͊̔͌̑̕ ̶̡̯͓͓̙̯̪͖̞̦̯̤͓̬̦̞͈̝̀͑̓̒̓̄̆͂̔̈́̕ĥ̶͓̥͇͖̘͜ě̸̲̮̖̭̠̝̳͈̲̰̭̥̣̩̘̲̯̤̰̰͊̋͂̐͋̈́̇͋̑̈́̈́̿̔̏͒̚͘r̸̨̛̤̜̟̞̽̕͜͝ ̵̧̜̹͚͚̖̲̣̖̈́̈̀̿̆̍͛̆̕I̵̢̛͓̺͕͙̻̭̱̱͔͎̩̯̖̮̥̯̰͉̭͊̈́͛̐̐̿̋͂͛̆̄͌̍͘͘̕͜͜ͅ ̶̛̛̥̙̭̘̎͌͛̉͒́͑̇̈̇̉͆̆̓͆͒̿̿̈́͜͠l̷̤͕̟̂͑͗̅͒͌̈́͗͑̀͝ǫ̵̧̛̻͈͇͖̳͙̤̱̥̫͍̫̮̺̼̼̓͒͋̾͌̒̄͑͋͆̋̑́̓͛͌̔̊̕͘̕͜͜͜v̶̨̢̛͍̠̖͓̤̻̯͖̖͚̳̜̫͖̳̦̲̻̳̠̭̉̍̉̍̽͑̈́͜ͅě̷̡̨̡̨̛̙̹̰͖̥̻̼͉͙̞̫̳̼̫̹̏̍̉̽̄̈́̐͛̿̚̕ͅ ̵̝̬͍̩̙͇̪͇̰̤̲̞̗̖̃́͌̽̽̽̓̑̏̏̔͐h̶͓͈͓̘͚̪͙̳͙̬͌̑ȩ̶̛͍̣̲̣͉̮̣͕̗̟̯̳̅̔̾̈́͋͑̃̑̉̌̈́̚̚͜͜ȑ̵̢̘͚͈̳͙̣͎̰͓͍̬̤̳̫́̐̾̆͊́͌̈͒̅͂͘͘͝ ̶̛͓͚̮̪̮͖͉̯̮̬̜͖͙̈́̄̇̍̑̄̍͒̎͑̐͂͂͛̾̓̋͒̐̃̚̚͜͝ͅͅĪ̴̧̧̨̛̭͚͇̠̳̣̝͖̮̪̹̝̖̲̻̝̭̖̐̍̿̓͊͂̒͑̓͌̕͜͝͠ ̷̢̡̡̳͇͔̼̩͉̟̭̙̙͙͙̗̹͎̱̲̖̓̄̇̆̏́͐͑͋ͅḻ̴̨̢̢͈̗̹͇̟͚̞̯̣̤͙̓́͋̌̈̈́̄̓͘̚͝o̸̢͙̣̬͍̻̩͉̩̤̩̟̱͉̰͙͔̥̞͓̝͕̓͊v̴̢̳̻͍̂̓̌̾͛͗̍̈́̒͝͝ę̵̛̗͔͆̓̋̈́̚ͅ ̷̻͇͚̬̮͎̟̤̺̠͖̹̯͕̦̬̍̐͌̒̒̇̐̿͒͐͒̔̈͗̇̄͒̚̕͜͠͝͝ȟ̶̢̡̡̠͕͓̭̟͍̫̺̼̤̣͈̙̭͇̦̠̗̻̙͉̎̓ͅȩ̷̲͔̟̪͕̣̹̩̾̌̉̏ͅr̷̡͖̤̦͔̬̟̦͓͔͖͇͇͉̥͎͓͍̞̫̙̲̍̃̌̈́͌̇̑̂̌́͠ ̴̝̲̱̳̼̤̟̙̺̤͓̯̥̮͔̬͎̹͈͑͊͗́̏̐̐̈́̍̑̕͜͝͠ͅI̵̢̧͇̬̺̝͉̻͍͖̹̘̺̙͓̟̳̫͍͚͆͒̌̈́̎̉̽̈́͒̔̇́͊͒͌̂̈̑̕͠ ̷̨̲̥̜̫̦̫̙͚͙̪̤̗̦̹̘̥͙̯̦̬̹̰̀̔̊͊̒̅̆̇̄̏̇̅̉̅̍̿̈́̏̏̉̌̈́͜͠ļ̶̧̮̹͍͖͉̤̦̠͇̼͕̞̤͙͕̪̬͈̱̽͘͠ǫ̷̢̡̜̜͈̹̪̥̲̭͉̙̞̿͜͝ͅv̸̛̛̼̈́̎͐̏̈̈̃̂̐̐̏̏̊̑̂͘̚͠͝͝e̷̢̛̝͙̰̖͎̖͙̠̘̙̥͕̞͍͍̘̺͈͖̗̬͉̓͋̓̿̒̒̃̾̕͝ͅ ̷̪̟̰̣̯̬̣̅̌̆̌͗͊̕̕͠ḥ̷͊̓́͒̉̿͛̓̈́̄̾͊̄̑̒͌̕ȩ̸̛̫̩̠̟̦̫͕͓̰̻̪̤̜̠̪̲̤̿̿̽͑̅̇̾̈́̾͒̄̅́̊̋̕͜͝͝͝ͅr̵̡̦̯͈̭̄̎̕

̷̢̡̨̟̫͇͔͎̞͓̣̣̔̋̍͆̌̅͌̅̊͛́̊͜͠  
̶̧̛̛̰͈̗͕̙̱͑̈͂̂̐̔̿͒͛̽̿̑̂͊̿̓͗̉̚͘͘͝ ̷͚̗̈ǐ̴̢̨̤̥͎̘̥̝͖̒ ̶̦̹̩͓̭͐̅̃͆͆̈́͆͂̀̀͗̈̅̎̿͒̑̕͘ļ̵̺͎̰̹͙͕̤̳̗̲̰̙̖̺̟̬̖̰̜̻̦͎̺̌̑͝ͅo̸̦̱͚̓̏̓̓̿̒̄̀̌͋̍̒̍͊͘̚͝͠v̸̨̝̻̱̺̑̓̔͆e̸̡̦͎͙͖͈̻̣͙̜̅̌ ̴̧̲̯̪̮̖͔͎̙̥̮̼͖̺̿̌͋h̸̲̯̲̣̘͉͍̼͍̜͖̻͚̲̟̞͓̫̾̌̾̆͋̊̃̌̄̽̐̆̕͘ę̷̨̢̻̻̫̖̱͇̫͔̥͒͒̑͘ŗ̷̫̩͎̙̌̈́͑̇̉͒͛̃̅̾̏͐͒͘͝ͅ ̸̮͈̦̩̻̰̮̲̳̫̀̔͒̉͆͌̽̋̅̌̐̍͑̈́̀̒͒̐̉͐̾̔̽̚I̴̢͙͉̗̹̜̞͇͈̰̘̬̯͕̲̮͍̜̮̰͂̒́̏̈́͗̕ ̵̡̖̺͔̲͔̬̂̈̉̈́ļ̷̧̧͔̯͔̺̞̹̩͖̥̤͕͈͇̼͈́̿̂̎͋̃̊̚͘͝͝o̷̧̼̝̤͍͍̙̱̬̠̮͎͍̞̹̝͔̮̫̮̩͇̙̗̓͐̔̈́͛̊̒̽́̄̍̈́̋̏̿̏̈́̓̕̚͠v̶͓͕̙̠̮̂̀̌͊̐̔̈́̒̐̀̎̈̈̈̒̚͜ȅ̷̡̛̻̻̖͖̊͗̀̌͑͜͝ ̷̡̤̱̝̫̙͍̫̦̭̠̤̰̝̮̲̞̘̤̐̀̔̊͛͑̈͂̊͂͆̔̌̽̐͠h̵̨̨̢̨̼͎̳̼̘̬̫͕͍͚̮̼̗̗̫͔͎̣͖̄̂̓͋͊̆̿́̂̈̚̚͝͝͠ę̷̨̦͈̠̟̩̱͖̙̹͖̙̞̤̟̱͖͙̺̻͐̇̓̆̄̈̍̌̅̿͑̏͋̅̔͛̔̈́͛͘͘͝͠͝ͅͅȑ̵̨̜͇̤̘͉͔͉̺͙̗̞̤̝̤̼̺̯̮͙̬̖͓̻̓̏̒͑͐ͅ ̶̨̡͎̩̦̘͍̳̠̗̮̠͇̫͉͈͔͎͇̺̬͌͒̎̄͋̂̔̓̃̉̓͘͜ͅĪ̸̙̝̯͓̼̦͕̥͙̃̃̈̈́̒̒̐̐̓͋̽͗̉͊̃̈́̈́͌̾̍̕͝͝ ̷̧͚̦̻̘̙̜͎̥̰͈̖͉͚̲̦̲̹̞̻̅̄͋͑̏̔͌̀͋̅̊̆̅̊͌͗͊̚̚͜͝͝ͅͅl̶̖̰̺̞̹̲̰̥̦̲͔̹̘̼͙̳͉̬̞̋̔͜͜ͅǒ̷̤͇͎v̷̨̡̨̰̝̼̯̖̯̭̘̮̘̳̬̭̠̩͔̰͍̥̜̅̿̑͘͝ͅę̵̧̧̧̡̛̳̲͎̝͔̖̭͙̬̟̺̩̩͙̮̞̟͖̓̏̉͂̏͋͐̓̿̕̕͘͝ ̶̡̧̼̺̖̣̜̥͙́͂͗͌͛̊͌̚̕̕h̷̹̫̩̹̰͒̄̐́͋͋̽̎̒͆̈́͗̿͑̀̃̈́̎͋̚͠͝e̷͈̮͓̰̟̼̲̋̅̑̌͐̃͐̊̉̎̉͛̀̿͐͒͝͝ͅr̵̡̨̧͈̮͉͉̹̩͔̜͓̯̣̺͖͔̘̘̫̯̯̽̿̔̊̚ͅ ̷̨̩̖͓͇̹̤̫̮̫͙̫̲̥̪͉̐̎̂̍͜I̸̡͓̥̻̫͈̣̩̯͕͍͎̳̘̣̝̞̥̲̖̫͋̎̚ͅ ̷͉̚͝l̸̢̡̡̧̖̯͔̯̻̱̭̤̠̩͙̺̰̮͉̝̻͉̘̪̈́̎̑̀̾̔̓̋̄̏̆̈́̊̀͑̐̓͜͝͠͠ǫ̷͚̳̣̝̗̞̩̹͓̖͇̣͓̯̭̾̐͛͊̑͂͂͆͑ͅv̶̭̘͖̩͍̩͎̠͙̣͚͕̫̟̫̝̮̺̱̣̂ͅȩ̴̞͈̫̯͉͓̤̗͖͙̤̰̭̻̫̅̃̒̔͂̔̉̽̓̽̄̆͘͜ͅ ̷̡̧̦̯̣̣̫̭͖̲̂̍͛ḩ̴̰̲͓͉̼̤̝͈̠̝̦̙̺̙͕̞̯̰͓̪̰͐̈̍̿̍̅̊̽̀͋̚͠ȩ̶̡̨̙̦̼͇̘̟̟̬̝̭̮͈̠̯̠̟͈͓̟͈̖̱̊̅̾͐̑͒̈̈́͘r̷̨͕͙͐ ̴̧̻̯͎̞͉͈̪͈͙̬͖͇̥̙̰͚̮͔͕̓̄͌̿̐̇̈ͅĮ̴̢̧̜͉̝̹̦͎̫̞͚͉͕͒͊̐̽̄͂̄͐̿͗͌͋͗̕͘͘͜͠͝͠ ̸̢̪̭̮̱͈̠͍͖̲̟̦̊̿͂̂̈́͛̃̀͝ͅl̴̢̨̨̧̳͉̮͎͔̹͚͉̲̩͕͍̜̻̠͖̺̪͓̞̞͒̐̏̓̔̾͛̓̑͊̓͐͘͠ŏ̶̧̤͉̻̳̘̹̼̞̣͚̏́̓͂̎̏v̶͇̼͂́̅̇͑͠e̸̡͉̭̭̱̗̾̽͐͋̚ ̴̡̡͔͎̟͔̪͔̪͈͍͋̆̄ͅh̶̨̧̛̛̛̖̥̖͓͕̹͇̯̪͕̦̻̻͌̐̈́̋̓͋́̋͌̒̓͌̿̊͑͛̿͜ḛ̶̛̱̻̒̔͐̉̎͛̊͒̉̾̇͌̔̏͐͆r̸̢̖͖̳̭̬̪̦͇͔̓̃͑̅̍͒̓͆̀̑̾͝ ̷̧̢̢̱̬̤̹̱̣̦̹̜̞̣̣̤͖̗̟̝̿͂̎̒̈́̆ͅĮ̴̡̢̛͙̭͉͓̜̭̦̳͑̓̆͂̈́͌̎͑̓͜͝ͅ ̵̧̢̧̧͍̺̳̙̫̜̯͕̻̫͎̠̘̭̗̽͊ͅl̸̢̝̖̱̗͋̈̎͘ơ̴̡̡͈̩͕̲̣͉͙̇͛̆̉̊̆͒͋̈́̈́̎̏̒̋̊͂̽͠͝͝v̵̧̩̱̔̊͑͆̔͆͗̚ȩ̶̧̧͚̬̪͎͍̭̻͓͕̻͓̩͔͓̺̱͙̾́̈̏̔͑͘͜͝ ̸̨̧̡̡̛͔͇͙̭͙͍͚͇̪̼̲̤̟͎̮̙͔̬̓͊̓̅̆́͐̒̂̊̑̕͘̕̕͜͜͝ͅh̷̨̨̡͙̦͙̤̀͗͂̏͑̾̈̂̔̈́̔̉́͊̊͗̄̑̋̍͒͝͝͝ę̴̟̘̱̰̼͎̭͔̯̟̖̟͈̜̝̲͉͆̃̒͋͗̊͊͗̿̏̕͘ͅŗ̷̛̺̼̙̜͈̮̬̺̫̱̰̖̜̰̄͌̃̊̓͑͆͂͗̎̅̇̾̿͌̃̍͌̃̕͘͝͝ ̵̧̡͚̳͈̪͍̞͎̙̣͔͚̞̞̙̼̯͎͕̪̞́̿͜͝Ȋ̷̢̡̭̻̳̹͈̫̣̜̺̙̮̤̘̩̩̞̝͎̺̟͐͋͂̿̑͒̌̈́͐̔̒̅͗͜͝͝ ̴̧̧̛̹̩̥͈̟͗̊̔̾̉̒̎͛̽͛̑̓̃͗́̉͘͠ͅļ̵̛͖̘̝̻̻̖͚͇̼̖̏̉̋̒̎̌́̈͒̽̓̊̏̔̌̊̊͆̚̕͜͝ͅǫ̸̣͔̻̣̆̾̿͛̚͠͠͝v̶̺̤̠̻̻̗̬̦̙̙͉̼̮͙̤͋̐̒̃̈́͝ͅẽ̴̛̗̟͓͂͆̋̓̽̃͌̈̎̂̈́̈̏͋̽̒̀͊̚͝ ̶̢̧̢̛̫̫̝͔͓̗͓̠̳̙͎̣̣̞̙̯̗̘͍̙̇͗́̽̆̈́̾͂̔̓̂͂̀̋͒̑̕͘͜͠͝͝ͅh̷̨̗̳̜̠̯͓͕̻͍̠̤͈̦͔̗̤̲̗͚̗͕̞̳̎̐̎̏̓̎͊̊͛̍̐̀̏̑͠ę̵̨̟̦̘̰̬̬̖͇̰̻͕̫͔̱̩̖̱̃͒̉͋́̅͒̾̐͐̍͜͜͝ͅr̸͖͓͍̮̬̘͔͎̫͇̰͔͈̭̯̙̫̜̬̉̽͂̈̔̂̓̄̀̑̂̚͜͝͠͝ ̸̡̨̛̣̜̩͍͈͎̰͎̱̳̳̖͈̭̲̞̘̮͉͖̗̼̓̄͐̽̿̏̑Ĩ̵͉͓̘͑̅͐̈́̄̃̿̕ ̵̨̺̟̖̭̥̟͎̫͓̗̤̺̮̬͕͓͈̩̟̺̪̌͊̍͑̂͑̈́̓̏̚͜͝l̸̮̔̃̕ọ̶̧̢͇͓̼͖̲͇̘̭̞͈̳̳͖͙̹͕̼̙̓̐͐̇̅̾̑͑̒̉͂̔̕͜ͅv̸̧̫̙͈̰̼̯͕̻̼̤̮̮͔̾e̸̲̺̠̫̞̖̝̻̺̯̣̦̭̔̅̋̊̎̉̋̅̓̽͛̈͂̐̈́̎͐̕͘͜͝͝͝ ̴̛͇͙̤̣̈̍̓̌̉̒̈́̂̈́̿̚͜͝͝h̴͖̠͇̺̘̣̅̊̾͑͊̐̀̂͛̓̓̾̈́̌̚͘e̷̢̛̛̜̰̣͈̺͚̻͎̍̐̌̌͆̓̀͊͗͐̌͂̈́͆̔͐̔̊͜͠͝r̵̳͎̦̾̅̈́̓̏̓̃̋͗̓͌̈́̅̚ ̵͖̦͗͐̅̊͐͆͆͊̃̈̈̚I̷̢̛̲̱̯̻͙̣̮̻͙̊̿̈̈́̔̐̓̂͆͂̊̚̚͝ ̸̡̧̧̝̜̩̰͇̤͓̭̹̺̰̻̹̥̼͖̹́̑͝ͅͅļ̶̨̗̯̱̘͔̳̮̺̪͚́͒̀͐͂̇̈́͂̈́͂̽͗̿͛̉͗̅̌̾͋̎͘̚͜ͅơ̶̱̫̩͎̩͑̾̽͗͐̄̽̈́͋̈̕͝v̶̢̟̗̜̭̭̖͓̆͒͐̈́̈͜͠͝͝ͅͅe̷̻̩̼͉͓͔̞̖̝͚̜̥͕͎͓̭̟̬̥̦̦̯̫̋ ̵̡̧̨͚̝̥͈̹̜͕̜̥͎̘̟̘̭͖̺̦̣̪̓̓͆̍̌̃̄̐͂̆̾͘͝͝͝͠h̸͎͉͖̟̥̼̬͒̅̑̿͗͒̑̋͂̅e̷̢̢̧̛̛̥̦̹̥̝̹͕̱̞̩̺̤̪͈̟̫͍͐͋̅͌̾̃̉̅͊͌̀̈́̉̿͝͝r̶̨̨̢̟̟̲̫͓͎̪̞͔̺̳͚͍̖̜̝̪͇͙̥̹̀̈́̇͒͐͐̓̓̋̍̂̋̈́͋̒̉̓̾̚ ̵̧̨̧̦̪͍̞͎̱̺̣̳̪̟̟̥̇ͅĮ̷̲̟̩͙̝͓͇͇̣͓͙̻̻͙̺́̿̑̊̓̐̃̌̎͋̇̈́̆̾̕͘͠ͅ ̵̨̢̥̮̹̤̦͓̬̠̼̳̅̑̽̀̔̍̂̈͆̿̓̚̚͝ͅl̴̡̼͕̞͚͖̬̰̺͓͕̯̩̙̩̝͂̊̌͛̈́̊̏̆͛̅̂͛͆̓͒̿̾̕͝o̶̧̱͖͎̗̲̞͚͈̤̦͓̯͒̊͂̾̋̂̓̑̇v̴̛̛͓̈̊̅̌̌͑̆̎͗̐̋̌̊̚̚͝͠e̶̛̗͇͖̝̪̊̑͂̈̌̂̉͌͛̑͠͝ ̴̧̡̡̨̫̘̯̣͕͙̪̹̩͙̣͓̟̤̘̟̱̟̟͒͒͒̉͗̈́̑͐͌͒͂̆̎̕h̸̡̹̜̱͚̤̦̟̝̞̩̪̫͙̙̞͓̣͔̻͖̒͊̓̀̇̈́͋̅̆̀̓͌̊͌́̚̚ȇ̵̡̬̗̙̰̝̹̓̈̈́̈́͐̃̈̿̾̍͐̓̅͝r̶̡͙̝̹̠̖̥̯̙͇͚̣͂͌͋͠ ̴̢͚͠ͅĮ̵̧̧̯̯͇̤͚̺̥͕͍̫̘̯̰̰̤̲̅̈́ ̶̧̡̤̭̣̟̙̩̙̫̜͋̉̏̿ͅl̶̨̦̘̓̔̏́͆̐̀̇͆̍̎͂̆̌͑͐͂̄̏̕͘̕͝o̸̢͎̪̟͚̞͇̹̬͔̼̠͇̝̺̐̅͂͑͋̈́̏͝ͅv̶̨̨̢̫͎͈̟̼̞̜̦̠̙̯̟̝̌͒͊͋̇̔͂̈́̒͑͘̕ȩ̷̧̨̛̜͙̺͓͇̞͕͙̫̟̺͇̙͉̮̮̠͇̓̌̾͌̆̔̿͂̕͘ͅ ̵̢̧͉̺̅̓͌̈̓͛̈́̾̓͆̆̆͒̐͘ͅh̶̢̨͎̪̘̗̱̘̤͓͈̣̮͈͈͕͒̉͌̉̂͐͌͂̔͘̚͘͠e̸̥̺̥̩̳̊̆̆̑̆̽͆̈̋̈̊̃̑̃̆͊̋̄̔̀̈̃̈́́͝ȓ̷̢̡̧̛̰͓̻͇̞͎̘͔̼͙̤̱̫͍̠̝͎͈̻͋̄̽̃͛̽̊̍̎̒̓̀͂̓̓̐̉ ̵̧̢̰͍̘͚̥͍͓͂̈́͛ͅͅͅI̴̡̢̢̱͎͎͓͇̬̣̪͍̜̬̬̰͕̿̾̄͘ͅ ̷̢̨͇̪̘̬̭̝̤̹̥̝͕͙̻͙̦̲̒̾͌͜ļ̷̢̡̲͍̱̭͖̤̠͑̄͛̃̓̐̋͆̂̅̈̔̄̚̕͝͝͠o̵̢̠̥̦͇̗̣̱̘̠̲̩͊̏͂̾̏̄̈́̍̍͋̃͑̈́̽͘͝͝͝ͅv̶̧̰͈̳͇͍̫̮͈̞̺͈͈͙͚͙̳̗͔̣̒̒̋̂̈́̈͋̅̌̍͘ͅę̴̡̡̰͎̫͓̠͚̲̟͙̮̞̙̼̠̗̥͓̱̠͗̅̈́̄͊͂̿͊̔͌̑̕ ̶̡̯͓͓̙̯̪͖̞̦̯̤͓̬̦̞͈̝̀͑̓̒̓̄̆͂̔̈́̕ĥ̶͓̥͇͖̘͜ě̸̲̮̖̭̠̝̳͈̲̰̭̥̣̩̘̲̯̤̰̰͊̋͂̐͋̈́̇͋̑̈́̈́̿̔̏͒̚͘r̸̨̛̤̜̟̞̽̕͜͝ ̵̧̜̹͚͚̖̲̣̖̈́̈̀̿̆̍͛̆̕I̵̢̛͓̺͕͙̻̭̱̱͔͎̩̯̖̮̥̯̰͉̭͊̈́͛̐̐̿̋͂͛̆̄͌̍͘͘̕͜͜ͅ ̶̛̛̥̙̭̘̎͌͛̉͒́͑̇̈̇̉͆̆̓͆͒̿̿̈́͜͠l̷̤͕̟̂͑͗̅͒͌̈́͗͑̀͝ǫ̵̧̛̻͈͇͖̳͙̤̱̥̫͍̫̮̺̼̼̓͒͋̾͌̒̄͑͋͆̋̑́̓͛͌̔̊̕͘̕͜͜͜v̶̨̢̛͍̠̖͓̤̻̯͖̖͚̳̜̫͖̳̦̲̻̳̠̭̉̍̉̍̽͑̈́͜ͅě̷̡̨̡̨̛̙̹̰͖̥̻̼͉͙̞̫̳̼̫̹̏̍̉̽̄̈́̐͛̿̚̕ͅ ̵̝̬͍̩̙͇̪͇̰̤̲̞̗̖̃́͌̽̽̽̓̑̏̏̔͐h̶͓͈͓̘͚̪͙̳͙̬͌̑ȩ̶̛͍̣̲̣͉̮̣͕̗̟̯̳̅̔̾̈́͋͑̃̑̉̌̈́̚̚͜͜ȑ̵̢̘͚͈̳͙̣͎̰͓͍̬̤̳̫́̐̾̆͊́͌̈͒̅͂͘͘͝ ̶̛͓͚̮̪̮͖͉̯̮̬̜͖͙̈́̄̇̍̑̄̍͒̎͑̐͂͂͛̾̓̋͒̐̃̚̚͜͝ͅͅĪ̴̧̧̨̛̭͚͇̠̳̣̝͖̮̪̹̝̖̲̻̝̭̖̐̍̿̓͊͂̒͑̓͌̕͜͝͠ ̷̢̡̡̳͇͔̼̩͉̟̭̙̙͙͙̗̹͎̱̲̖̓̄̇̆̏́͐͑͋ͅḻ̴̨̢̢͈̗̹͇̟͚̞̯̣̤͙̓́͋̌̈̈́̄̓͘̚͝o̸̢͙̣̬͍̻̩͉̩̤̩̟̱͉̰͙͔̥̞͓̝͕̓͊v̴̢̳̻͍̂̓̌̾͛͗̍̈́̒͝͝ę̵̛̗͔͆̓̋̈́̚ͅ ̷̻͇͚̬̮͎̟̤̺̠͖̹̯͕̦̬̍̐͌̒̒̇̐̿͒͐͒̔̈͗̇̄͒̚̕͜͠͝͝ȟ̶̢̡̡̠͕͓̭̟͍̫̺̼̤̣͈̙̭͇̦̠̗̻̙͉̎̓ͅȩ̷̲͔̟̪͕̣̹̩̾̌̉̏ͅr̷̡͖̤̦͔̬̟̦͓͔͖͇͇͉̥͎͓͍̞̫̙̲̍̃̌̈́͌̇̑̂̌́͠ ̴̝̲̱̳̼̤̟̙̺̤͓̯̥̮͔̬͎̹͈͑͊͗́̏̐̐̈́̍̑̕͜͝͠ͅI̵̢̧͇̬̺̝͉̻͍͖̹̘̺̙͓̟̳̫͍͚͆͒̌̈́̎̉̽̈́͒̔̇́͊͒͌̂̈̑̕͠ ̷̨̲̥̜̫̦̫̙͚͙̪̤̗̦̹̘̥͙̯̦̬̹̰̀̔̊͊̒̅̆̇̄̏̇̅̉̅̍̿̈́̏̏̉̌̈́͜͠ļ̶̧̮̹͍͖͉̤̦̠͇̼͕̞̤͙͕̪̬͈̱̽͘͠ǫ̷̢̡̜̜͈̹̪̥̲̭͉̙̞̿͜͝ͅv̸̛̛̼̈́̎͐̏̈̈̃̂̐̐̏̏̊̑̂͘̚͠͝͝e̷̢̛̝͙̰̖͎̖͙̠̘̙̥͕̞͍͍̘̺͈͖̗̬͉̓͋̓̿̒̒̃̾̕͝ͅ ̷̪̟̰̣̯̬̣̅̌̆̌͗͊̕̕͠ḥ̷͊̓́͒̉̿͛̓̈́̄̾͊̄̑̒͌̕ȩ̸̛̫̩̠̟̦̫͕͓̰̻̪̤̜̠̪̲̤̿̿̽͑̅̇̾̈́̾͒̄̅́̊̋̕͜͝͝͝ͅr̵̡̦̯͈̭̄̎̕

̷̢̡̨̟̫͇͔͎̞͓̣̣̔̋̍͆̌̅͌̅̊͛́̊͜͠  
̶̧̛̛̰͈̗͕̙̱͑̈͂̂̐̔̿͒͛̽̿̑̂͊̿̓͗̉̚͘͘͝ ̷͚̗̈ǐ̴̢̨̤̥͎̘̥̝͖̒ ̶̦̹̩͓̭͐̅̃͆͆̈́͆͂̀̀͗̈̅̎̿͒̑̕͘ļ̵̺͎̰̹͙͕̤̳̗̲̰̙̖̺̟̬̖̰̜̻̦͎̺̌̑͝ͅo̸̦̱͚̓̏̓̓̿̒̄̀̌͋̍̒̍͊͘̚͝͠v̸̨̝̻̱̺̑̓̔͆e̸̡̦͎͙͖͈̻̣͙̜̅̌ ̴̧̲̯̪̮̖͔͎̙̥̮̼͖̺̿̌͋h̸̲̯̲̣̘͉͍̼͍̜͖̻͚̲̟̞͓̫̾̌̾̆͋̊̃̌̄̽̐̆̕͘ę̷̨̢̻̻̫̖̱͇̫͔̥͒͒̑͘ŗ̷̫̩͎̙̌̈́͑̇̉͒͛̃̅̾̏͐͒͘͝ͅ ̸̮͈̦̩̻̰̮̲̳̫̀̔͒̉͆͌̽̋̅̌̐̍͑̈́̀̒͒̐̉͐̾̔̽̚I̴̢͙͉̗̹̜̞͇͈̰̘̬̯͕̲̮͍̜̮̰͂̒́̏̈́͗̕ ̵̡̖̺͔̲͔̬̂̈̉̈́ļ̷̧̧͔̯͔̺̞̹̩͖̥̤͕͈͇̼͈́̿̂̎͋̃̊̚͘͝͝o̷̧̼̝̤͍͍̙̱̬̠̮͎͍̞̹̝͔̮̫̮̩͇̙̗̓͐̔̈́͛̊̒̽́̄̍̈́̋̏̿̏̈́̓̕̚͠v̶͓͕̙̠̮̂̀̌͊̐̔̈́̒̐̀̎̈̈̈̒̚͜ȅ̷̡̛̻̻̖͖̊͗̀̌͑͜͝ ̷̡̤̱̝̫̙͍̫̦̭̠̤̰̝̮̲̞̘̤̐̀̔̊͛͑̈͂̊͂͆̔̌̽̐͠h̵̨̨̢̨̼͎̳̼̘̬̫͕͍͚̮̼̗̗̫͔͎̣͖̄̂̓͋͊̆̿́̂̈̚̚͝͝͠ę̷̨̦͈̠̟̩̱͖̙̹͖̙̞̤̟̱͖͙̺̻͐̇̓̆̄̈̍̌̅̿͑̏͋̅̔͛̔̈́͛͘͘͝͠͝ͅͅȑ̵̨̜͇̤̘͉͔͉̺͙̗̞̤̝̤̼̺̯̮͙̬̖͓̻̓̏̒͑͐ͅ ̶̨̡͎̩̦̘͍̳̠̗̮̠͇̫͉͈͔͎͇̺̬͌͒̎̄͋̂̔̓̃̉̓͘͜ͅĪ̸̙̝̯͓̼̦͕̥͙̃̃̈̈́̒̒̐̐̓͋̽͗̉͊̃̈́̈́͌̾̍̕͝͝ ̷̧͚̦̻̘̙̜͎̥̰͈̖͉͚̲̦̲̹̞̻̅̄͋͑̏̔͌̀͋̅̊̆̅̊͌͗͊̚̚͜͝͝ͅͅl̶̖̰̺̞̹̲̰̥̦̲͔̹̘̼͙̳͉̬̞̋̔͜͜ͅǒ̷̤͇͎v̷̨̡̨̰̝̼̯̖̯̭̘̮̘̳̬̭̠̩͔̰͍̥̜̅̿̑͘͝ͅę̵̧̧̧̡̛̳̲͎̝͔̖̭͙̬̟̺̩̩͙̮̞̟͖̓̏̉͂̏͋͐̓̿̕̕͘͝ ̶̡̧̼̺̖̣̜̥͙́͂͗͌͛̊͌̚̕̕h̷̹̫̩̹̰͒̄̐́͋͋̽̎̒͆̈́͗̿͑̀̃̈́̎͋̚͠͝e̷͈̮͓̰̟̼̲̋̅̑̌͐̃͐̊̉̎̉͛̀̿͐͒͝͝ͅr̵̡̨̧͈̮͉͉̹̩͔̜͓̯̣̺͖͔̘̘̫̯̯̽̿̔̊̚ͅ ̷̨̩̖͓͇̹̤̫̮̫͙̫̲̥̪͉̐̎̂̍͜I̸̡͓̥̻̫͈̣̩̯͕͍͎̳̘̣̝̞̥̲̖̫͋̎̚ͅ ̷͉̚͝l̸̢̡̡̧̖̯͔̯̻̱̭̤̠̩͙̺̰̮͉̝̻͉̘̪̈́̎̑̀̾̔̓̋̄̏̆̈́̊̀͑̐̓͜͝͠͠ǫ̷͚̳̣̝̗̞̩̹͓̖͇̣͓̯̭̾̐͛͊̑͂͂͆͑ͅv̶̭̘͖̩͍̩͎̠͙̣͚͕̫̟̫̝̮̺̱̣̂ͅȩ̴̞͈̫̯͉͓̤̗͖͙̤̰̭̻̫̅̃̒̔͂̔̉̽̓̽̄̆͘͜ͅ ̷̡̧̦̯̣̣̫̭͖̲̂̍͛ḩ̴̰̲͓͉̼̤̝͈̠̝̦̙̺̙͕̞̯̰͓̪̰͐̈̍̿̍̅̊̽̀͋̚͠ȩ̶̡̨̙̦̼͇̘̟̟̬̝̭̮͈̠̯̠̟͈͓̟͈̖̱̊̅̾͐̑͒̈̈́͘r̷̨͕͙͐ ̴̧̻̯͎̞͉͈̪͈͙̬͖͇̥̙̰͚̮͔͕̓̄͌̿̐̇̈ͅĮ̴̢̧̜͉̝̹̦͎̫̞͚͉͕͒͊̐̽̄͂̄͐̿͗͌͋͗̕͘͘͜͠͝͠ ̸̢̪̭̮̱͈̠͍͖̲̟̦̊̿͂̂̈́͛̃̀͝ͅl̴̢̨̨̧̳͉̮͎͔̹͚͉̲̩͕͍̜̻̠͖̺̪͓̞̞͒̐̏̓̔̾͛̓̑͊̓͐͘͠ŏ̶̧̤͉̻̳̘̹̼̞̣͚̏́̓͂̎̏v̶͇̼͂́̅̇͑͠e̸̡͉̭̭̱̗̾̽͐͋̚ ̴̡̡͔͎̟͔̪͔̪͈͍͋̆̄ͅh̶̨̧̛̛̛̖̥̖͓͕̹͇̯̪͕̦̻̻͌̐̈́̋̓͋́̋͌̒̓͌̿̊͑͛̿͜ḛ̶̛̱̻̒̔͐̉̎͛̊͒̉̾̇͌̔̏͐͆r̸̢̖͖̳̭̬̪̦͇͔̓̃͑̅̍͒̓͆̀̑̾͝ ̷̧̢̢̱̬̤̹̱̣̦̹̜̞̣̣̤͖̗̟̝̿͂̎̒̈́̆ͅĮ̴̡̢̛͙̭͉͓̜̭̦̳͑̓̆͂̈́͌̎͑̓͜͝ͅ ̵̧̢̧̧͍̺̳̙̫̜̯͕̻̫͎̠̘̭̗̽͊ͅl̸̢̝̖̱̗͋̈̎͘ơ̴̡̡͈̩͕̲̣͉͙̇͛̆̉̊̆͒͋̈́̈́̎̏̒̋̊͂̽͠͝͝v̵̧̩̱̔̊͑͆̔͆͗̚ȩ̶̧̧͚̬̪͎͍̭̻͓͕̻͓̩͔͓̺̱͙̾́̈̏̔͑͘͜͝ ̸̨̧̡̡̛͔͇͙̭͙͍͚͇̪̼̲̤̟͎̮̙͔̬̓͊̓̅̆́͐̒̂̊̑̕͘̕̕͜͜͝ͅh̷̨̨̡͙̦͙̤̀͗͂̏͑̾̈̂̔̈́̔̉́͊̊͗̄̑̋̍͒͝͝͝ę̴̟̘̱̰̼͎̭͔̯̟̖̟͈̜̝̲͉͆̃̒͋͗̊͊͗̿̏̕͘ͅŗ̷̛̺̼̙̜͈̮̬̺̫̱̰̖̜̰̄͌̃̊̓͑͆͂͗̎̅̇̾̿͌̃̍͌̃̕͘͝͝ ̵̧̡͚̳͈̪͍̞͎̙̣͔͚̞̞̙̼̯͎͕̪̞́̿͜͝Ȋ̷̢̡̭̻̳̹͈̫̣̜̺̙̮̤̘̩̩̞̝͎̺̟͐͋͂̿̑͒̌̈́͐̔̒̅͗͜͝͝ ̴̧̧̛̹̩̥͈̟͗̊̔̾̉̒̎͛̽͛̑̓̃͗́̉͘͠ͅļ̵̛͖̘̝̻̻̖͚͇̼̖̏̉̋̒̎̌́̈͒̽̓̊̏̔̌̊̊͆̚̕͜͝ͅǫ̸̣͔̻̣̆̾̿͛̚͠͠͝v̶̺̤̠̻̻̗̬̦̙̙͉̼̮͙̤͋̐̒̃̈́͝ͅẽ̴̛̗̟͓͂͆̋̓̽̃͌̈̎̂̈́̈̏͋̽̒̀͊̚͝ ̶̢̧̢̛̫̫̝͔͓̗͓̠̳̙͎̣̣̞̙̯̗̘͍̙̇͗́̽̆̈́̾͂̔̓̂͂̀̋͒̑̕͘͜͠͝͝ͅh̷̨̗̳̜̠̯͓͕̻͍̠̤͈̦͔̗̤̲̗͚̗͕̞̳̎̐̎̏̓̎͊̊͛̍̐̀̏̑͠ę̵̨̟̦̘̰̬̬̖͇̰̻͕̫͔̱̩̖̱̃͒̉͋́̅͒̾̐͐̍͜͜͝ͅr̸͖͓͍̮̬̘͔͎̫͇̰͔͈̭̯̙̫̜̬̉̽͂̈̔̂̓̄̀̑̂̚͜͝͠͝ ̸̡̨̛̣̜̩͍͈͎̰͎̱̳̳̖͈̭̲̞̘̮͉͖̗̼̓̄͐̽̿̏̑Ĩ̵͉͓̘͑̅͐̈́̄̃̿̕ ̵̨̺̟̖̭̥̟͎̫͓̗̤̺̮̬͕͓͈̩̟̺̪̌͊̍͑̂͑̈́̓̏̚͜͝l̸̮̔̃̕ọ̶̧̢͇͓̼͖̲͇̘̭̞͈̳̳͖͙̹͕̼̙̓̐͐̇̅̾̑͑̒̉͂̔̕͜ͅv̸̧̫̙͈̰̼̯͕̻̼̤̮̮͔̾e̸̲̺̠̫̞̖̝̻̺̯̣̦̭̔̅̋̊̎̉̋̅̓̽͛̈͂̐̈́̎͐̕͘͜͝͝͝ ̴̛͇͙̤̣̈̍̓̌̉̒̈́̂̈́̿̚͜͝͝h̴͖̠͇̺̘̣̅̊̾͑͊̐̀̂͛̓̓̾̈́̌̚͘e̷̢̛̛̜̰̣͈̺͚̻͎̍̐̌̌͆̓̀͊͗͐̌͂̈́͆̔͐̔̊͜͠͝r̵̳͎̦̾̅̈́̓̏̓̃̋͗̓͌̈́̅̚ ̵͖̦͗͐̅̊͐͆͆͊̃̈̈̚I̷̢̛̲̱̯̻͙̣̮̻͙̊̿̈̈́̔̐̓̂͆͂̊̚̚͝ ̸̡̧̧̝̜̩̰͇̤͓̭̹̺̰̻̹̥̼͖̹́̑͝ͅͅļ̶̨̗̯̱̘͔̳̮̺̪͚́͒̀͐͂̇̈́͂̈́͂̽͗̿͛̉͗̅̌̾͋̎͘̚͜ͅơ̶̱̫̩͎̩͑̾̽͗͐̄̽̈́͋̈̕͝v̶̢̟̗̜̭̭̖͓̆͒͐̈́̈͜͠͝͝ͅͅe̷̻̩̼͉͓͔̞̖̝͚̜̥͕͎͓̭̟̬̥̦̦̯̫̋ ̵̡̧̨͚̝̥͈̹̜͕̜̥͎̘̟̘̭͖̺̦̣̪̓̓͆̍̌̃̄̐͂̆̾͘͝͝͝͠h̸͎͉͖̟̥̼̬͒̅̑̿͗͒̑̋͂̅e̷̢̢̧̛̛̥̦̹̥̝̹͕̱̞̩̺̤̪͈̟̫͍͐͋̅͌̾̃̉̅͊͌̀̈́̉̿͝͝r̶̨̨̢̟̟̲̫͓͎̪̞͔̺̳͚͍̖̜̝̪͇͙̥̹̀̈́̇͒͐͐̓̓̋̍̂̋̈́͋̒̉̓̾̚ ̵̧̨̧̦̪͍̞͎̱̺̣̳̪̟̟̥̇ͅĮ̷̲̟̩͙̝͓͇͇̣͓͙̻̻͙̺́̿̑̊̓̐̃̌̎͋̇̈́̆̾̕͘͠ͅ ̵̨̢̥̮̹̤̦͓̬̠̼̳̅̑̽̀̔̍̂̈͆̿̓̚̚͝ͅl̴̡̼͕̞͚͖̬̰̺͓͕̯̩̙̩̝͂̊̌͛̈́̊̏̆͛̅̂͛͆̓͒̿̾̕͝o̶̧̱͖͎̗̲̞͚͈̤̦͓̯͒̊͂̾̋̂̓̑̇v̴̛̛͓̈̊̅̌̌͑̆̎͗̐̋̌̊̚̚͝͠e̶̛̗͇͖̝̪̊̑͂̈̌̂̉͌͛̑͠͝ ̴̧̡̡̨̫̘̯̣͕͙̪̹̩͙̣͓̟̤̘̟̱̟̟͒͒͒̉͗̈́̑͐͌͒͂̆̎̕h̸̡̹̜̱͚̤̦̟̝̞̩̪̫͙̙̞͓̣͔̻͖̒͊̓̀̇̈́͋̅̆̀̓͌̊͌́̚̚ȇ̵̡̬̗̙̰̝̹̓̈̈́̈́͐̃̈̿̾̍͐̓̅͝r̶̡͙̝̹̠̖̥̯̙͇͚̣͂͌͋͠ ̴̢͚͠ͅĮ̵̧̧̯̯͇̤͚̺̥͕͍̫̘̯̰̰̤̲̅̈́ ̶̧̡̤̭̣̟̙̩̙̫̜͋̉̏̿ͅl̶̨̦̘̓̔̏́͆̐̀̇͆̍̎͂̆̌͑͐͂̄̏̕͘̕͝o̸̢͎̪̟͚̞͇̹̬͔̼̠͇̝̺̐̅͂͑͋̈́̏͝ͅv̶̨̨̢̫͎͈̟̼̞̜̦̠̙̯̟̝̌͒͊͋̇̔͂̈́̒͑͘̕ȩ̷̧̨̛̜͙̺͓͇̞͕͙̫̟̺͇̙͉̮̮̠͇̓̌̾͌̆̔̿͂̕͘ͅ ̵̢̧͉̺̅̓͌̈̓͛̈́̾̓͆̆̆͒̐͘ͅh̶̢̨͎̪̘̗̱̘̤͓͈̣̮͈͈͕͒̉͌̉̂͐͌͂̔͘̚͘͠e̸̥̺̥̩̳̊̆̆̑̆̽͆̈̋̈̊̃̑̃̆͊̋̄̔̀̈̃̈́́͝ȓ̷̢̡̧̛̰͓̻͇̞͎̘͔̼͙̤̱̫͍̠̝͎͈̻͋̄̽̃͛̽̊̍̎̒̓̀͂̓̓̐̉ ̵̧̢̰͍̘͚̥͍͓͂̈́͛ͅͅͅI̴̡̢̢̱͎͎͓͇̬̣̪͍̜̬̬̰͕̿̾̄͘ͅ ̷̢̨͇̪̘̬̭̝̤̹̥̝͕͙̻͙̦̲̒̾͌͜ļ̷̢̡̲͍̱̭͖̤̠͑̄͛̃̓̐̋͆̂̅̈̔̄̚̕͝͝͠o̵̢̠̥̦͇̗̣̱̘̠̲̩͊̏͂̾̏̄̈́̍̍͋̃͑̈́̽͘͝͝͝ͅv̶̧̰͈̳͇͍̫̮͈̞̺͈͈͙͚͙̳̗͔̣̒̒̋̂̈́̈͋̅̌̍͘ͅę̴̡̡̰͎̫͓̠͚̲̟͙̮̞̙̼̠̗̥͓̱̠͗̅̈́̄͊͂̿͊̔͌̑̕ ̶̡̯͓͓̙̯̪͖̞̦̯̤͓̬̦̞͈̝̀͑̓̒̓̄̆͂̔̈́̕ĥ̶͓̥͇͖̘͜ě̸̲̮̖̭̠̝̳͈̲̰̭̥̣̩̘̲̯̤̰̰͊̋͂̐͋̈́̇͋̑̈́̈́̿̔̏͒̚͘r̸̨̛̤̜̟̞̽̕͜͝ ̵̧̜̹͚͚̖̲̣̖̈́̈̀̿̆̍͛̆̕I̵̢̛͓̺͕͙̻̭̱̱͔͎̩̯̖̮̥̯̰͉̭͊̈́͛̐̐̿̋͂͛̆̄͌̍͘͘̕͜͜ͅ ̶̛̛̥̙̭̘̎͌͛̉͒́͑̇̈̇̉͆̆̓͆͒̿̿̈́͜͠l̷̤͕̟̂͑͗̅͒͌̈́͗͑̀͝ǫ̵̧̛̻͈͇͖̳͙̤̱̥̫͍̫̮̺̼̼̓͒͋̾͌̒̄͑͋͆̋̑́̓͛͌̔̊̕͘̕͜͜͜v̶̨̢̛͍̠̖͓̤̻̯͖̖͚̳̜̫͖̳̦̲̻̳̠̭̉̍̉̍̽͑̈́͜ͅě̷̡̨̡̨̛̙̹̰͖̥̻̼͉͙̞̫̳̼̫̹̏̍̉̽̄̈́̐͛̿̚̕ͅ ̵̝̬͍̩̙͇̪͇̰̤̲̞̗̖̃́͌̽̽̽̓̑̏̏̔͐h̶͓͈͓̘͚̪͙̳͙̬͌̑ȩ̶̛͍̣̲̣͉̮̣͕̗̟̯̳̅̔̾̈́͋͑̃̑̉̌̈́̚̚͜͜ȑ̵̢̘͚͈̳͙̣͎̰͓͍̬̤̳̫́̐̾̆͊́͌̈͒̅͂͘͘͝ ̶̛͓͚̮̪̮͖͉̯̮̬̜͖͙̈́̄̇̍̑̄̍͒̎͑̐͂͂͛̾̓̋͒̐̃̚̚͜͝ͅͅĪ̴̧̧̨̛̭͚͇̠̳̣̝͖̮̪̹̝̖̲̻̝̭̖̐̍̿̓͊͂̒͑̓͌̕͜͝͠ ̷̢̡̡̳͇͔̼̩͉̟̭̙̙͙͙̗̹͎̱̲̖̓̄̇̆̏́͐͑͋ͅḻ̴̨̢̢͈̗̹͇̟͚̞̯̣̤͙̓́͋̌̈̈́̄̓͘̚͝o̸̢͙̣̬͍̻̩͉̩̤̩̟̱͉̰͙͔̥̞͓̝͕̓͊v̴̢̳̻͍̂̓̌̾͛͗̍̈́̒͝͝ę̵̛̗͔͆̓̋̈́̚ͅ ̷̻͇͚̬̮͎̟̤̺̠͖̹̯͕̦̬̍̐͌̒̒̇̐̿͒͐͒̔̈͗̇̄͒̚̕͜͠͝͝ȟ̶̢̡̡̠͕͓̭̟͍̫̺̼̤̣͈̙̭͇̦̠̗̻̙͉̎̓ͅȩ̷̲͔̟̪͕̣̹̩̾̌̉̏ͅr̷̡͖̤̦͔̬̟̦͓͔͖͇͇͉̥͎͓͍̞̫̙̲̍̃̌̈́͌̇̑̂̌́͠ ̴̝̲̱̳̼̤̟̙̺̤͓̯̥̮͔̬͎̹͈͑͊͗́̏̐̐̈́̍̑̕͜͝͠ͅI̵̢̧͇̬̺̝͉̻͍͖̹̘̺̙͓̟̳̫͍͚͆͒̌̈́̎̉̽̈́͒̔̇́͊͒͌̂̈̑̕͠ ̷̨̲̥̜̫̦̫̙͚͙̪̤̗̦̹̘̥͙̯̦̬̹̰̀̔̊͊̒̅̆̇̄̏̇̅̉̅̍̿̈́̏̏̉̌̈́͜͠ļ̶̧̮̹͍͖͉̤̦̠͇̼͕̞̤͙͕̪̬͈̱̽͘͠ǫ̷̢̡̜̜͈̹̪̥̲̭͉̙̞̿͜͝ͅv̸̛̛̼̈́̎͐̏̈̈̃̂̐̐̏̏̊̑̂͘̚͠͝͝e̷̢̛̝͙̰̖͎̖͙̠̘̙̥͕̞͍͍̘̺͈͖̗̬͉̓͋̓̿̒̒̃̾̕͝ͅ ̷̪̟̰̣̯̬̣̅̌̆̌͗͊̕̕͠ḥ̷͊̓́͒̉̿͛̓̈́̄̾͊̄̑̒͌̕ȩ̸̛̫̩̠̟̦̫͕͓̰̻̪̤̜̠̪̲̤̿̿̽͑̅̇̾̈́̾͒̄̅́̊̋̕͜͝͝͝ͅr̵̡̦̯͈̭̄̎̕

̷̢̡̨̟̫͇͔͎̞͓̣̣̔̋̍͆̌̅͌̅̊͛́̊͜͠  
̶̧̛̛̰͈̗͕̙̱͑̈͂̂̐̔̿͒͛̽̿̑̂͊̿̓͗̉̚͘͘͝ ̷͚̗̈ǐ̴̢̨̤̥͎̘̥̝͖̒ ̶̦̹̩͓̭͐̅̃͆͆̈́͆͂̀̀͗̈̅̎̿͒̑̕͘ļ̵̺͎̰̹͙͕̤̳̗̲̰̙̖̺̟̬̖̰̜̻̦͎̺̌̑͝ͅo̸̦̱͚̓̏̓̓̿̒̄̀̌͋̍̒̍͊͘̚͝͠v̸̨̝̻̱̺̑̓̔͆e̸̡̦͎͙͖͈̻̣͙̜̅̌ ̴̧̲̯̪̮̖͔͎̙̥̮̼͖̺̿̌͋h̸̲̯̲̣̘͉͍̼͍̜͖̻͚̲̟̞͓̫̾̌̾̆͋̊̃̌̄̽̐̆̕͘ę̷̨̢̻̻̫̖̱͇̫͔̥͒͒̑͘ŗ̷̫̩͎̙̌̈́͑̇̉͒͛̃̅̾̏͐͒͘͝ͅ ̸̮͈̦̩̻̰̮̲̳̫̀̔͒̉͆͌̽̋̅̌̐̍͑̈́̀̒͒̐̉͐̾̔̽̚I̴̢͙͉̗̹̜̞͇͈̰̘̬̯͕̲̮͍̜̮̰͂̒́̏̈́͗̕ ̵̡̖̺͔̲͔̬̂̈̉̈́ļ̷̧̧͔̯͔̺̞̹̩͖̥̤͕͈͇̼͈́̿̂̎͋̃̊̚͘͝͝o̷̧̼̝̤͍͍̙̱̬̠̮͎͍̞̹̝͔̮̫̮̩͇̙̗̓͐̔̈́͛̊̒̽́̄̍̈́̋̏̿̏̈́̓̕̚͠v̶͓͕̙̠̮̂̀̌͊̐̔̈́̒̐̀̎̈̈̈̒̚͜ȅ̷̡̛̻̻̖͖̊͗̀̌͑͜͝ ̷̡̤̱̝̫̙͍̫̦̭̠̤̰̝̮̲̞̘̤̐̀̔̊͛͑̈͂̊͂͆̔̌̽̐͠h̵̨̨̢̨̼͎̳̼̘̬̫͕͍͚̮̼̗̗̫͔͎̣͖̄̂̓͋͊̆̿́̂̈̚̚͝͝͠ę̷̨̦͈̠̟̩̱͖̙̹͖̙̞̤̟̱͖͙̺̻͐̇̓̆̄̈̍̌̅̿͑̏͋̅̔͛̔̈́͛͘͘͝͠͝ͅͅȑ̵̨̜͇̤̘͉͔͉̺͙̗̞̤̝̤̼̺̯̮͙̬̖͓̻̓̏̒͑͐ͅ ̶̨̡͎̩̦̘͍̳̠̗̮̠͇̫͉͈͔͎͇̺̬͌͒̎̄͋̂̔̓̃̉̓͘͜ͅĪ̸̙̝̯͓̼̦͕̥͙̃̃̈̈́̒̒̐̐̓͋̽͗̉͊̃̈́̈́͌̾̍̕͝͝ ̷̧͚̦̻̘̙̜͎̥̰͈̖͉͚̲̦̲̹̞̻̅̄͋͑̏̔͌̀͋̅̊̆̅̊͌͗͊̚̚͜͝͝ͅͅl̶̖̰̺̞̹̲̰̥̦̲͔̹̘̼͙̳͉̬̞̋̔͜͜ͅǒ̷̤͇͎v̷̨̡̨̰̝̼̯̖̯̭̘̮̘̳̬̭̠̩͔̰͍̥̜̅̿̑͘͝ͅę̵̧̧̧̡̛̳̲͎̝͔̖̭͙̬̟̺̩̩͙̮̞̟͖̓̏̉͂̏͋͐̓̿̕̕͘͝ ̶̡̧̼̺̖̣̜̥͙́͂͗͌͛̊͌̚̕̕h̷̹̫̩̹̰͒̄̐́͋͋̽̎̒͆̈́͗̿͑̀̃̈́̎͋̚͠͝e̷͈̮͓̰̟̼̲̋̅̑̌͐̃͐̊̉̎̉͛̀̿͐͒͝͝ͅr̵̡̨̧͈̮͉͉̹̩͔̜͓̯̣̺͖͔̘̘̫̯̯̽̿̔̊̚ͅ ̷̨̩̖͓͇̹̤̫̮̫͙̫̲̥̪͉̐̎̂̍͜I̸̡͓̥̻̫͈̣̩̯͕͍͎̳̘̣̝̞̥̲̖̫͋̎̚ͅ ̷͉̚͝l̸̢̡̡̧̖̯͔̯̻̱̭̤̠̩͙̺̰̮͉̝̻͉̘̪̈́̎̑̀̾̔̓̋̄̏̆̈́̊̀͑̐̓͜͝͠͠ǫ̷͚̳̣̝̗̞̩̹͓̖͇̣͓̯̭̾̐͛͊̑͂͂͆͑ͅv̶̭̘͖̩͍̩͎̠͙̣͚͕̫̟̫̝̮̺̱̣̂ͅȩ̴̞͈̫̯͉͓̤̗͖͙̤̰̭̻̫̅̃̒̔͂̔̉̽̓̽̄̆͘͜ͅ ̷̡̧̦̯̣̣̫̭͖̲̂̍͛ḩ̴̰̲͓͉̼̤̝͈̠̝̦̙̺̙͕̞̯̰͓̪̰͐̈̍̿̍̅̊̽̀͋̚͠ȩ̶̡̨̙̦̼͇̘̟̟̬̝̭̮͈̠̯̠̟͈͓̟͈̖̱̊̅̾͐̑͒̈̈́͘r̷̨͕͙͐ ̴̧̻̯͎̞͉͈̪͈͙̬͖͇̥̙̰͚̮͔͕̓̄͌̿̐̇̈ͅĮ̴̢̧̜͉̝̹̦͎̫̞͚͉͕͒͊̐̽̄͂̄͐̿͗͌͋͗̕͘͘͜͠͝͠ ̸̢̪̭̮̱͈̠͍͖̲̟̦̊̿͂̂̈́͛̃̀͝ͅl̴̢̨̨̧̳͉̮͎͔̹͚͉̲̩͕͍̜̻̠͖̺̪͓̞̞͒̐̏̓̔̾͛̓̑͊̓͐͘͠ŏ̶̧̤͉̻̳̘̹̼̞̣͚̏́̓͂̎̏v̶͇̼͂́̅̇͑͠e̸̡͉̭̭̱̗̾̽͐͋̚ ̴̡̡͔͎̟͔̪͔̪͈͍͋̆̄ͅh̶̨̧̛̛̛̖̥̖͓͕̹͇̯̪͕̦̻̻͌̐̈́̋̓͋́̋͌̒̓͌̿̊͑͛̿͜ḛ̶̛̱̻̒̔͐̉̎͛̊͒̉̾̇͌̔̏͐͆r̸̢̖͖̳̭̬̪̦͇͔̓̃͑̅̍͒̓͆̀̑̾͝ ̷̧̢̢̱̬̤̹̱̣̦̹̜̞̣̣̤͖̗̟̝̿͂̎̒̈́̆ͅĮ̴̡̢̛͙̭͉͓̜̭̦̳͑̓̆͂̈́͌̎͑̓͜͝ͅ ̵̧̢̧̧͍̺̳̙̫̜̯͕̻̫͎̠̘̭̗̽͊ͅl̸̢̝̖̱̗͋̈̎͘ơ̴̡̡͈̩͕̲̣͉͙̇͛̆̉̊̆͒͋̈́̈́̎̏̒̋̊͂̽͠͝͝v̵̧̩̱̔̊͑͆̔͆͗̚ȩ̶̧̧͚̬̪͎͍̭̻͓͕̻͓̩͔͓̺̱͙̾́̈̏̔͑͘͜͝ ̸̨̧̡̡̛͔͇͙̭͙͍͚͇̪̼̲̤̟͎̮̙͔̬̓͊̓̅̆́͐̒̂̊̑̕͘̕̕͜͜͝ͅh̷̨̨̡͙̦͙̤̀͗͂̏͑̾̈̂̔̈́̔̉́͊̊͗̄̑̋̍͒͝͝͝ę̴̟̘̱̰̼͎̭͔̯̟̖̟͈̜̝̲͉͆̃̒͋͗̊͊͗̿̏̕͘ͅŗ̷̛̺̼̙̜͈̮̬̺̫̱̰̖̜̰̄͌̃̊̓͑͆͂͗̎̅̇̾̿͌̃̍͌̃̕͘͝͝ ̵̧̡͚̳͈̪͍̞͎̙̣͔͚̞̞̙̼̯͎͕̪̞́̿͜͝Ȋ̷̢̡̭̻̳̹͈̫̣̜̺̙̮̤̘̩̩̞̝͎̺̟͐͋͂̿̑͒̌̈́͐̔̒̅͗͜͝͝ ̴̧̧̛̹̩̥͈̟͗̊̔̾̉̒̎͛̽͛̑̓̃͗́̉͘͠ͅļ̵̛͖̘̝̻̻̖͚͇̼̖̏̉̋̒̎̌́̈͒̽̓̊̏̔̌̊̊͆̚̕͜͝ͅǫ̸̣͔̻̣̆̾̿͛̚͠͠͝v̶̺̤̠̻̻̗̬̦̙̙͉̼̮͙̤͋̐̒̃̈́͝ͅẽ̴̛̗̟͓͂͆̋̓̽̃͌̈̎̂̈́̈̏͋̽̒̀͊̚͝ ̶̢̧̢̛̫̫̝͔͓̗͓̠̳̙͎̣̣̞̙̯̗̘͍̙̇͗́̽̆̈́̾͂̔̓̂͂̀̋͒̑̕͘͜͠͝͝ͅh̷̨̗̳̜̠̯͓͕̻͍̠̤͈̦͔̗̤̲̗͚̗͕̞̳̎̐̎̏̓̎͊̊͛̍̐̀̏̑͠ę̵̨̟̦̘̰̬̬̖͇̰̻͕̫͔̱̩̖̱̃͒̉͋́̅͒̾̐͐̍͜͜͝ͅr̸͖͓͍̮̬̘͔͎̫͇̰͔͈̭̯̙̫̜̬̉̽͂̈̔̂̓̄̀̑̂̚͜͝͠͝ ̸̡̨̛̣̜̩͍͈͎̰͎̱̳̳̖͈̭̲̞̘̮͉͖̗̼̓̄͐̽̿̏̑Ĩ̵͉͓̘͑̅͐̈́̄̃̿̕ ̵̨̺̟̖̭̥̟͎̫͓̗̤̺̮̬͕͓͈̩̟̺̪̌͊̍͑̂͑̈́̓̏̚͜͝l̸̮̔̃̕ọ̶̧̢͇͓̼͖̲͇̘̭̞͈̳̳͖͙̹͕̼̙̓̐͐̇̅̾̑͑̒̉͂̔̕͜ͅv̸̧̫̙͈̰̼̯͕̻̼̤̮̮͔̾e̸̲̺̠̫̞̖̝̻̺̯̣̦̭̔̅̋̊̎̉̋̅̓̽͛̈͂̐̈́̎͐̕͘͜͝͝͝ ̴̛͇͙̤̣̈̍̓̌̉̒̈́̂̈́̿̚͜͝͝h̴͖̠͇̺̘̣̅̊̾͑͊̐̀̂͛̓̓̾̈́̌̚͘e̷̢̛̛̜̰̣͈̺͚̻͎̍̐̌̌͆̓̀͊͗͐̌͂̈́͆̔͐̔̊͜͠͝r̵̳͎̦̾̅̈́̓̏̓̃̋͗̓͌̈́̅̚ ̵͖̦͗͐̅̊͐͆͆͊̃̈̈̚I̷̢̛̲̱̯̻͙̣̮̻͙̊̿̈̈́̔̐̓̂͆͂̊̚̚͝ ̸̡̧̧̝̜̩̰͇̤͓̭̹̺̰̻̹̥̼͖̹́̑͝ͅͅļ̶̨̗̯̱̘͔̳̮̺̪͚́͒̀͐͂̇̈́͂̈́͂̽͗̿͛̉͗̅̌̾͋̎͘̚͜ͅơ̶̱̫̩͎̩͑̾̽͗͐̄̽̈́͋̈̕͝v̶̢̟̗̜̭̭̖͓̆͒͐̈́̈͜͠͝͝ͅͅe̷̻̩̼͉͓͔̞̖̝͚̜̥͕͎͓̭̟̬̥̦̦̯̫̋ ̵̡̧̨͚̝̥͈̹̜͕̜̥͎̘̟̘̭͖̺̦̣̪̓̓͆̍̌̃̄̐͂̆̾͘͝͝͝͠h̸͎͉͖̟̥̼̬͒̅̑̿͗͒̑̋͂̅e̷̢̢̧̛̛̥̦̹̥̝̹͕̱̞̩̺̤̪͈̟̫͍͐͋̅͌̾̃̉̅͊͌̀̈́̉̿͝͝r̶̨̨̢̟̟̲̫͓͎̪̞͔̺̳͚͍̖̜̝̪͇͙̥̹̀̈́̇͒͐͐̓̓̋̍̂̋̈́͋̒̉̓̾̚ ̵̧̨̧̦̪͍̞͎̱̺̣̳̪̟̟̥̇ͅĮ̷̲̟̩͙̝͓͇͇̣͓͙̻̻͙̺́̿̑̊̓̐̃̌̎͋̇̈́̆̾̕͘͠ͅ ̵̨̢̥̮̹̤̦͓̬̠̼̳̅̑̽̀̔̍̂̈͆̿̓̚̚͝ͅl̴̡̼͕̞͚͖̬̰̺͓͕̯̩̙̩̝͂̊̌͛̈́̊̏̆͛̅̂͛͆̓͒̿̾̕͝o̶̧̱͖͎̗̲̞͚͈̤̦͓̯͒̊͂̾̋̂̓̑̇v̴̛̛͓̈̊̅̌̌͑̆̎͗̐̋̌̊̚̚͝͠e̶̛̗͇͖̝̪̊̑͂̈̌̂̉͌͛̑͠͝ ̴̧̡̡̨̫̘̯̣͕͙̪̹̩͙̣͓̟̤̘̟̱̟̟͒͒͒̉͗̈́̑͐͌͒͂̆̎̕h̸̡̹̜̱͚̤̦̟̝̞̩̪̫͙̙̞͓̣͔̻͖̒͊̓̀̇̈́͋̅̆̀̓͌̊͌́̚̚ȇ̵̡̬̗̙̰̝̹̓̈̈́̈́͐̃̈̿̾̍͐̓̅͝r̶̡͙̝̹̠̖̥̯̙͇͚̣͂͌͋͠ ̴̢͚͠ͅĮ̵̧̧̯̯͇̤͚̺̥͕͍̫̘̯̰̰̤̲̅̈́ ̶̧̡̤̭̣̟̙̩̙̫̜͋̉̏̿ͅl̶̨̦̘̓̔̏́͆̐̀̇͆̍̎͂̆̌͑͐͂̄̏̕͘̕͝o̸̢͎̪̟͚̞͇̹̬͔̼̠͇̝̺̐̅͂͑͋̈́̏͝ͅv̶̨̨̢̫͎͈̟̼̞̜̦̠̙̯̟̝̌͒͊͋̇̔͂̈́̒͑͘̕ȩ̷̧̨̛̜͙̺͓͇̞͕͙̫̟̺͇̙͉̮̮̠͇̓̌̾͌̆̔̿͂̕͘ͅ ̵̢̧͉̺̅̓͌̈̓͛̈́̾̓͆̆̆͒̐͘ͅh̶̢̨͎̪̘̗̱̘̤͓͈̣̮͈͈͕͒̉͌̉̂͐͌͂̔͘̚͘͠e̸̥̺̥̩̳̊̆̆̑̆̽͆̈̋̈̊̃̑̃̆͊̋̄̔̀̈̃̈́́͝ȓ̷̢̡̧̛̰͓̻͇̞͎̘͔̼͙̤̱̫͍̠̝͎͈̻͋̄̽̃͛̽̊̍̎̒̓̀͂̓̓̐̉ ̵̧̢̰͍̘͚̥͍͓͂̈́͛ͅͅͅI̴̡̢̢̱͎͎͓͇̬̣̪͍̜̬̬̰͕̿̾̄͘ͅ ̷̢̨͇̪̘̬̭̝̤̹̥̝͕͙̻͙̦̲̒̾͌͜ļ̷̢̡̲͍̱̭͖̤̠͑̄͛̃̓̐̋͆̂̅̈̔̄̚̕͝͝͠o̵̢̠̥̦͇̗̣̱̘̠̲̩͊̏͂̾̏̄̈́̍̍͋̃͑̈́̽͘͝͝͝ͅv̶̧̰͈̳͇͍̫̮͈̞̺͈͈͙͚͙̳̗͔̣̒̒̋̂̈́̈͋̅̌̍͘ͅę̴̡̡̰͎̫͓̠͚̲̟͙̮̞̙̼̠̗̥͓̱̠͗̅̈́̄͊͂̿͊̔͌̑̕ ̶̡̯͓͓̙̯̪͖̞̦̯̤͓̬̦̞͈̝̀͑̓̒̓̄̆͂̔̈́̕ĥ̶͓̥͇͖̘͜ě̸̲̮̖̭̠̝̳͈̲̰̭̥̣̩̘̲̯̤̰̰͊̋͂̐͋̈́̇͋̑̈́̈́̿̔̏͒̚͘r̸̨̛̤̜̟̞̽̕͜͝ ̵̧̜̹͚͚̖̲̣̖̈́̈̀̿̆̍͛̆̕I̵̢̛͓̺͕͙̻̭̱̱͔͎̩̯̖̮̥̯̰͉̭͊̈́͛̐̐̿̋͂͛̆̄͌̍͘͘̕͜͜ͅ ̶̛̛̥̙̭̘̎͌͛̉͒́͑̇̈̇̉͆̆̓͆͒̿̿̈́͜͠l̷̤͕̟̂͑͗̅͒͌̈́͗͑̀͝ǫ̵̧̛̻͈͇͖̳͙̤̱̥̫͍̫̮̺̼̼̓͒͋̾͌̒̄͑͋͆̋̑́̓͛͌̔̊̕͘̕͜͜͜v̶̨̢̛͍̠̖͓̤̻̯͖̖͚̳̜̫͖̳̦̲̻̳̠̭̉̍̉̍̽͑̈́͜ͅě̷̡̨̡̨̛̙̹̰͖̥̻̼͉͙̞̫̳̼̫̹̏̍̉̽̄̈́̐͛̿̚̕ͅ ̵̝̬͍̩̙͇̪͇̰̤̲̞̗̖̃́͌̽̽̽̓̑̏̏̔͐h̶͓͈͓̘͚̪͙̳͙̬͌̑ȩ̶̛͍̣̲̣͉̮̣͕̗̟̯̳̅̔̾̈́͋͑̃̑̉̌̈́̚̚͜͜ȑ̵̢̘͚͈̳͙̣͎̰͓͍̬̤̳̫́̐̾̆͊́͌̈͒̅͂͘͘͝ ̶̛͓͚̮̪̮͖͉̯̮̬̜͖͙̈́̄̇̍̑̄̍͒̎͑̐͂͂͛̾̓̋͒̐̃̚̚͜͝ͅͅĪ̴̧̧̨̛̭͚͇̠̳̣̝͖̮̪̹̝̖̲̻̝̭̖̐̍̿̓͊͂̒͑̓͌̕͜͝͠ ̷̢̡̡̳͇͔̼̩͉̟̭̙̙͙͙̗̹͎̱̲̖̓̄̇̆̏́͐͑͋ͅḻ̴̨̢̢͈̗̹͇̟͚̞̯̣̤͙̓́͋̌̈̈́̄̓͘̚͝o̸̢͙̣̬͍̻̩͉̩̤̩̟̱͉̰͙͔̥̞͓̝͕̓͊v̴̢̳̻͍̂̓̌̾͛͗̍̈́̒͝͝ę̵̛̗͔͆̓̋̈́̚ͅ ̷̻͇͚̬̮͎̟̤̺̠͖̹̯͕̦̬̍̐͌̒̒̇̐̿͒͐͒̔̈͗̇̄͒̚̕͜͠͝͝ȟ̶̢̡̡̠͕͓̭̟͍̫̺̼̤̣͈̙̭͇̦̠̗̻̙͉̎̓ͅȩ̷̲͔̟̪͕̣̹̩̾̌̉̏ͅr̷̡͖̤̦͔̬̟̦͓͔͖͇͇͉̥͎͓͍̞̫̙̲̍̃̌̈́͌̇̑̂̌́͠ ̴̝̲̱̳̼̤̟̙̺̤͓̯̥̮͔̬͎̹͈͑͊͗́̏̐̐̈́̍̑̕͜͝͠ͅI̵̢̧͇̬̺̝͉̻͍͖̹̘̺̙͓̟̳̫͍͚͆͒̌̈́̎̉̽̈́͒̔̇́͊͒͌̂̈̑̕͠ ̷̨̲̥̜̫̦̫̙͚͙̪̤̗̦̹̘̥͙̯̦̬̹̰̀̔̊͊̒̅̆̇̄̏̇̅̉̅̍̿̈́̏̏̉̌̈́͜͠ļ̶̧̮̹͍͖͉̤̦̠͇̼͕̞̤͙͕̪̬͈̱̽͘͠ǫ̷̢̡̜̜͈̹̪̥̲̭͉̙̞̿͜͝ͅv̸̛̛̼̈́̎͐̏̈̈̃̂̐̐̏̏̊̑̂͘̚͠͝͝e̷̢̛̝͙̰̖͎̖͙̠̘̙̥͕̞͍͍̘̺͈͖̗̬͉̓͋̓̿̒̒̃̾̕͝ͅ ̷̪̟̰̣̯̬̣̅̌̆̌͗͊̕̕͠ḥ̷͊̓́͒̉̿͛̓̈́̄̾͊̄̑̒͌̕ȩ̸̛̫̩̠̟̦̫͕͓̰̻̪̤̜̠̪̲̤̿̿̽͑̅̇̾̈́̾͒̄̅́̊̋̕͜͝͝͝ͅr̵̡̦̯͈̭̄̎̕


	5. Chapter 5

Mara’s Perspective

When the class bell finally rang, I ran out of the classroom along with crowd. Hoping ████ won’t noticed me here. I manage to reach the cafeteria with no trouble in a way. Thank goodness for that….

I was eating a yummy pizza, full of cheese and pepperoni! My favorite food!  
Though….I wish I wasn’t alone in here. Everybody seem to be having fun by themselves. All talking to each other, gossiping about each other, making fun of each other….I was sitting at the empty table, I didn’t feel comfortable with any group. So far, my day hadn’t been the best day yet. But I take whatever I have. 

Until...that cat just sat here right now! Drinking margarita! In this very school! I was outrage and said, “you can’t drink that! It isn’t allowed in here!”

And what did he respond with? “████████████”

Yep…

███████████

███████████

I couldn’t believe his word. Coming out of his own mouth....how could the school like this allowed this? Only for him? I’m so confused now….and the worst part is, he tried to convince me to drink it! How dare him! How could he act so calm about this? And the fact that nobody blink twice at this is even more absurd! 

Once the lunch bell rang, I was so ready to go home now....not until few classes are gone.


	6. \

Mara’s Perspective

The school was over. I’m finally getting outta here. The cat was nowhere to be seen. I only spot my friend, Irene, waiting for me at the front gate. If only we share the same schedules...but at long I can hang out with her, I can handle it.

“Mara! I’ve been waiting for you! What were you doing?”

 

“I was hiding away from Nick Nocturne. I think I could faint if I see him here…”

“Nocturne? What kind of name is that? Is he’s one of those weird white guy in class?”

 

“No! He’s a cat! A really handsome cat…”

“Geez, that’s gross. No matter how good-looking they are. If they are anthos, better put them in the friend zone cause that’s what normal people do!”

“I wasn’t thinking of such thing! Plus, I highly doubt he will take interest in me…”

 

“If you barely talk to this Nocturne guy. He won’t notice it.”

“I guess so. I can’t pray somebody will talk to me first unless I try to be social with them.”

“See? You understand well! Now just don’t cross the line, okay~?”

“I never! Anyway, I gotta go. My parent might worry if I’m a little late.”

“What about we walk together there? You could tell me more about this weirdo.”

“Sure. Maybe you could give me some tips of first impression too.”

 

“If this guy doesn’t sound like manipulate or a huge pricks kinds. I might~”

Scrolling around Kao City is actually my favorite thing to do if I’m ever bored. Kao City just got the feel of the so….peaceful all around this place. Yeah, it’s a little plain. Yeah, it’s little bit in the middle of nowhere. But maybe that’s why I feel so safe around here. With no worry of any danger lurking. I always cherished this moment for as long I’m still here.

Eventually, I arrived at my house. Irene said bye and walk away. Even Irene is busy with other important things to do. Most are from school clubs, though...I’m not sure what are clubs she chose…

“Honey, you’re home!” My mother was there in front of me, watching news channel. “Oh, how have you been?” she ask me with a smile.

“It’s fine. It’s kinda hard actually. With the works and all…”

“Don’t stress yourself over it. You can get sick from it, dear…”

 

“I know. I’m heading to bed…”

 

“Already? Well, I suppose if you are very tired but would you want some foods, at least?”

“No thank you...maybe later.”

“Okay….I just leave the food in microwave in case you get hungry.”

 

“Thanks….love you, Mom.” 

Dad was busy using his computer. He’s one of the Apple Inc employee. The Head of that company, Steve Wozniak, was very impressed with his works. And that’s how he was hired in the first place. So he told me...but I’m not exactly about that statement. I never seen one of my father’s own works. At all…I didn’t have enough curiosity to go snooping around, even though I have many moments to do that since he's usually busy at night. But now, I don’t care about that. All I care now is some rest.

While I’m in my own bedroom. Something strike me. Like, all of sudden, I feel like somebody hit my head with a hammer...then I start getting nervous. I just take a quick peak outside of my windows and see….no one. 

Needless to say, I question myself, “what did I do just now?”


End file.
